El Príncipe Feliz
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Al ser maldecida, Lucy Heartfilia ha perdido la vista, y en su búsqueda de respuestas, Natsu Dragneel será su apoyo y guía. Por su parte, Gray Fullbuster ha llegado a la vida de Juvia, recordándole cómo vivirla. Ahora, ella deberá ayudarle a no caer en la oscuridad que parece atormentarle. Pues tanto Natsu como Gray se verán involucrados en una persecución por su poder.
1. - Presente -

**»** Fairy Tail © — Hiro Mashima. Reservados todos los derechos al creador.

* * *

 **•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Presente** —

* * *

 _"Dos estrellas brillan hoy, arriba en el firmamento..."_

* * *

.

 **H** _ace frío_.

El suave susurro sonó apenas en la enorme alcoba de la blanca mansión.

Y efectivamente, el viento soplaba con una fiereza extraña, los enormes ventanales de la blanca alcoba eran golpeados, produciendo un sonido intranquilizante. El inicio del otoño apenas llegaba a la ciudad, y con ello el fuerte viento daba la noticia.

 _Hace frío._

Se volvió a escuchar la suave voz justo cuando el reloj del buró marcaba las nueve y treinta de la noche.

El rechinido de la cama sobresaltó a la cansada y vieja mujer de la servidumbre, la cual dormía en el pequeño sofá frente a ésta, cargando en su regazo un grueso libro de una antigua novela. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos aún media dormida y, al notar que sobre la cama ya la persona a la cual se suponía que cuidaba no estaba, con la sola mirada la buscó.

Sorprendida, inmediatamente se puso en pie de su lugar, tirando por efecto al suelo el libro que cargaba. Corrió hasta el ventanal de la habitación justo en donde se encontraba de pie la blanca joven a la cual cuidaba desde que ésta era una niña.

—Señorita Lucy, no debería de estar parada, mucho menos andar descalza, puede pescar un resfriado. Por favor, regrese a la cama.

Sugirió alarmada la mujer grande, tomándola del hombro, impidiendo que diera un paso más al frente. La chica permaneció estática, sintió el cálido toque de su sirvienta, apreciando lo rasposo de sus manos por la cantidad de años trabajando, de igual modo pudo escuchar con total claridad el crujido de sus desgastados huesos al moverse. La mujer ya no estaba en edad de hacer mayor esfuerzo que el que día a día hacía en la casa para con ella.

La menor agachó la cabeza, sintió cierta pena por la mujer, y aunque sus labios no hicieron otra cosa sino tiritar, la mayor comprendió su fulminante silencio.

—Permítame encender la luz, no vaya a ser que se tropiece con algo.

La canosa y arrugada mujer giró sobre sus talones, volvió hasta la puerta de la alcoba a tientas, esperando no tropezar, pidiéndole a la menor no moverse de donde la había dejado en pie. Ella no respondió, aguardó en la misma posición dejando que fuera el viento que por la ventana se colaba, quien le moviera su bata de dormir.

Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente, no era precisamente el gélido aire el que le producía esa sensación de espasmo, sino el mismo malestar que desde hacía noches la importunaba. Tenía cierta comezón en el área que cubría la blanca venda alrededor de sus ojos. Quería eliminar un poco la presión que ésta le causaba en su cabeza, desencadenando en ella un dolor en esa zona, y una inquietud por querer retirar de su campo de visión la desesperante venda.

Dejó que fuera el mismo frío aire el que bañara su rostro en una fresca brisa que, para ella, fue gratificante, pues la hizo sentir nuevamente viva. Ansiaba desde hacía tiempo el sentir en su cuerpo el aire correr moviendo su cabello, haciéndola sonreír.

Y es que dentro de todo lo que su ser añoraba, era eso exactamente, sonreír. Olvidaba el sentido y el efecto que su acto innato producía cuando sus labios se unían y, así, a la par, ambos formaban un gesto de sonrisa.

El mundo lo creaba ella sola en su cabeza. No había espacio para mayores escenarios que el mismo que ella ocupaba dentro de su casa: su habitación, era ahí donde sus fantasías parecían cobrar vida. El mundo lo veía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, el resto: el exterior, era inmenso, como un enorme universo.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que lo que su imaginación creaba jamás se compararía con el sabor que a su cuerpo pudiera producirle un simple desliz de sus dedos sobre el tronco de un árbol. Ansiaba hacerlo, pero temía que la fragilidad de sus manos se viera corrompida por un objeto que en su vida había tocado.

Elevó su mano derecha, por la nada ella temblaba. Temerosa, llevó su palma hasta el decorado vidrio del ventanal de la alcoba. La sintió helada, algo húmeda pero quebradiza como lo era ella. Hizo descender su mano por uno de los extremos de la misma, intentó pensar en algo, pero de sus labios salió un suave «auch» y en el instante la mujer que le cuidaba encendió la luz de la habitación.

Como sus fatigados e hinchados pies le permitieron, la canosa mujer llegó hasta el ventanal, incitada por la apenas audible queja de su señorita. Tomó entre sus arrugadas y trabajadas manos, la blanca y delgada mano de la menor. Una gotita roja seguida de un delgado caudal se deslizaba por su dedo medio al inicio de su palma.

—Creo que me corté. No es nada en especial, no se preocupe —mencionó sin darle mayor importancia.

Pero al sólo ver la nívea piel de ella llenándose poco a poco del rojo líquido, urgentemente quiso aliviar el posible dolor que la menor pudiera tener. Revisó la herida, y en el instante una transparente gota cayó a un lado de la misma. Otra más fue a parar a pocos centímetros de la primera.

La mujer levantó la mirada, su señorita lloraba, y eso la alarmaba.

No le era posible notar con minuciosidad sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, pues la venda que ella usaba se lo impedía, pero lo que sí le fue posible apreciar, fue el gesto de tristeza que embargaba su rostro, sus mejillas eran la resbaladilla de sus saladas lágrimas, y su mentón la cascada por la cual descendían, cayendo silenciosas sobre su mano.

Sintió un hueco hacérsele en el estómago, su boca se secó y algo en la garganta se le atoró imposibilitándole el hablar. Qué frágil se miraba la joven en ese estado, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos en sus mismas manos. Y aunque supiera que dicha deducción no era más que un contrasentido de la misma naturaleza, temió porque de alguna manera así fuera.

Intentó decir algo, años tenía estando al servicio de la jovencita, conocía a la perfección sus momentos de tristeza y añoranza, y sabía, por su misma experiencia, qué palabras le devolvían la calma; sin embargo, a pesar de sus años bajo su cuidado, esa ocasión en especial no tuvo palabras adecuadas para dedicarle.

—No se preocupe, lo digo enserio. Me dolió un poquito, eso es todo.

Mintió, queriendo sonreír bajo una apariencia. Pero por más que intentaba ocultarlo y fingir frente a ella misma, la mujer sabía que la heredera Heartfilia mentía. Desde pequeña nunca había sido buena para mentir, y a ella, quien llevaba conociéndola de toda la vida, jamás podría engañarla con un simple cuento.

La puerta de la alcoba fue abierta por la mayor figura de poder femenina en la casa. La madre de Lucy entró, llevando consigo una bandeja con un vaso con agua y un pan tostado, además de un frasco de mermelada y cubiertos, así mismo, dos cajitas blancas de medicamento.

La vieja sirvienta volteó a verla y, con el debido respeto que su señora se merecía, humilló la cabeza al tiempo que negó dándole a entender de ese modo que sus intentos habían sido en balde. La menor no parecía querer estar quieta en su cama, guardando reposo como debería.

—Puedes irte a descansar, Fuyuko. Gracias por hacerte cargo de todo.

Habló la señora Heartfilia, dejando sobre la mesita de noche la bandeja que cargaba. La mayor asintió, acatando la indicación de su patrona. Desde el umbral de la puerta, justo antes de salir, se volteó a mirar a la menor aún de pie en dirección al ventanal. Una vez más el mismo nudo se le hizo en la garganta, y sin tener manera alguna de actuar para bien en el momento, prefirió salir de la alcoba dejando solas a madre e hija. De ambas se despidió, deseándoles buenas noches.

Una vez a solas, la señora Heartfilia tomó a Lucy del brazo, pidiéndole que la acompañara.

Lucy permaneció en su misma postura, con la cabeza en dirección al exterior; queriendo mirar a través de las gruesas gasas que cubrían sus ojos. Llevó una mano a su sien, una vez más el dolor comenzaba a causarle problemas.

—¿Continúa doliéndote? Vamos, recuéstate para que te tomes tu medicamento.

La menor resistió. Lanzó un suspiro y continuó en su misma rutina de intentos por querer observar. Con voz cansada y en suaves palabras cambió el rumbo de la plática.

—Hoy por la tarde, justo cuando Fuyuko me leía un libro nuevo, pensaba sobre la existencia de la vida después de la muerte. Pensaba en que quizás, si en esta vida no fui realmente feliz como siempre soñé, entonces tal vez alguna mano poderosa me concedería la satisfacción de tener una vida plena luego de que mi hora de estar en este mundo llegue a su fin. Existe una mínima posibilidad de que así sea, y de ser cierto eso, pensé que lo mejor era que yo misma debía de adelantar las manecillas del reloj y apurar ese tiempo.

La mayor se exaltó. Su hija de pronto tenía pensamientos suicidas.

—¿Por qué pensabas en eso? ¿Es que acaso no eres feliz con lo que tienes ahora? No puedes decir que recibes lo contrario por parte de todos los que te rodean.

Lucy suspiró.

—Cuando me despierto, y entre sueños imagino aquello que Fuyuko me lee cada tarde, pienso que al abrir los ojos ese mundo realmente existirá, que aquella fantasía que me narra en algún momento resurgirá como por arte de magia frente a mis ojos, y yo podré apreciarlo. Pero mis ojos están nublados.

La mayor aguardó un momento en silencio.

—Pero no debes de perder la esperanza, recuerda lo que te ha dicho el doctor. Estas últimas sesiones a las que has acudido ha dicho que las esperanzas de que con la operación puedas recobrar la vista en su totalidad, aumentan cada vez.

—Yo nunca pierdo esa esperanza, pero siempre que vamos a las consultas dice exactamente lo mismo.

A pasos lentos y buscando sostén en la pared de su alcoba, Lucy caminó hasta su cama. Su madre le miró, esa sombra de decadencia era poco normal en ella. Normalmente, pese a sus complicaciones, no solía darse por vencida. Algo pasaba con ella.

Del suelo recogió el libro que la vieja sirvienta leía minutos antes a su hija.

—Cualquiera se pondría en mal estado si leyera este tipo de historias tan añejas —dijo, sujetando el libro en sus manos, y guardándolo en el librero. Lucy rió bajito.

—No pasa nada…

La mayor notó la distracción de su hija, apuntando hacia la ventana algo entristecida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lucy mordió su labio, y agachó la cabeza apenada. Tenía confianza con su madre, pero de cierto modo, lo que pasaba por su cabeza le daba cierta pena platicarlo—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza?

Lucy negó desechando esa idea, volvió a avergonzarse y, sin intenciones, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Sucede que, hoy por la tarde cuando Fuyuko me leía y yo pensaba en todo aquello que te comentaba, algo extraño llamó mi atención. De la nada un delicioso aroma me llegó hasta donde estaba sentada tomando el aire en la ventana, queriendo mirar, sin poder hacerlo, hacia el exterior. Desvié mi atención de pronto, y es que fue como si un imán me atrapara haciéndome voltear en la misma dirección en la que un chico, según Fuyuko, muy atractivo, me miraba.

La mayor sonrió, era la primera vez que le escuchaba al menos un poco de interés a su hija en algún hombre en especial.

—Así que es un chico el que le roba el aliento a mi niña —dijo sonriente.

Lucy se sonrojó, no podía decir que realmente se sintiera de esa manera, como enamorada, pero sí podría concluir que aquel corto encuentro había sido único, extraño, pero hermoso.

—Pude sentir aquella mirada muy diferente al resto que la demás gente suele dedicarme. Esta vez no me dolió, no lo sentía como una pena que surcara su interior al verme así de indefensa, su mirada me devolvía un calor y me hizo sentir de cierto modo... atractiva.

Su madre a su lado sonreía feliz. Estaba más que contenta que de una manera u otra su hija encontrara la esperanza perdida en algo en especial. En un chico que si bien no conocía, pero de algún modo había llamado la atención de su hija.

Había que agradecerle entonces al dichoso mirón por pasar frente a su ventana.

—Entiendo…

La menor se avergonzó, con el sólo hecho de traer a su cabeza el memorable momento, tenía para sustituir su preocupación por una indefensa y temporal alegría.

—¿Has sentido esa extraña sensación de que conoces a alguien, de hace años atrás quizás, pero no recuerdas en qué momento han cruzado caminos? Pues algo así sentí ahora, era como si él y yo ya nos conociéramos —platicó—. Él me miró con total contemplación, dulce, de una manera única. Y yo su rostro lo creí mirar frente a mí, era muy guapo, tenía una sonrisa como de niño, de ojos negros, su piel trigueña resplandecía, y una vez más su sonrisa era cálida. En sus ojos juré reflejarme, y me vi, por primera vez… me conocí.

Su madre sonrió.

—Creo saber de quién hablas, seguro es del nuevo vecino, Natsu.

—¿Vive por aquí?

—Recién ayer se mudó su familia. Apenas lo he saludado, pero tienes toda la razón, el chico tiene algo que lo hace especial, será acaso su carisma, pero posee un don inigualable para atraer a las personas. Me da gusto que de alguna manera se conocieran. ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana invitamos a su familia a comer a la casa? Seguramente él vendría y podrían conocerse mejor.

—No, madre, no creo que sea conveniente hacer eso. Quizás lo de ahora sólo fue un acto natural de solidaridad cuando me miró, no soportaría el hecho de que una vez que me conozca, me vea como el resto. Prefiero guardarle en el recuerdo.

Amorosamente, y con el único don que una madre pudiera transmitir, la señora Heartfilia posó la cabeza de su hija sobre su regazo, cariñosamente acarició su cabello y su frente besó.

—Mi pequeña, ¿cuándo dejarás de creer eso? No todas las personas se acercarán a ti con esa misma intención. No te escondas, no temas, el miedo a lo desconocido sólo crea inseguridad. Pero si no te aventuras a luchar contra esa inseguridad que tú misma te creas, jamás podrás conocer eso que te has estado perdiendo de la vida.

La joven escuchó en completo silencio a su madre. Comprendía sus palabras, ella misma luchaba día a día contra su mismo temor al posible qué dirán. Pero algo más que simples palabras era lo que ocupaba, algo más allá de sus mismas expectativas hacía falta en su vida. Una luz que iluminara su oscuro camino.

—Lo intentaré.

—Así se habla. Ahora, yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿crees en el destino? —Lucy negó—. Bien, te contaré una novela entonces, te hablaré de la historia de un libro mágico. Quiero que la escuches y me digas al final qué es lo que opinas. ¿Te parece?

Lucy asintió. Tomó otra postura mejor sobre el regazo de su madre, dirigiendo su nublada mirada hacia la ventana. El viento había dejado de soplar, y con ello la brillante luna aparecía iluminando la oscuridad de su alcoba.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró.

La tranquilidad a su cuerpo volvió a aparecer en el instante en que de sus labios salió, apenas apreciable al oído, el nombre del chico que decía conocer de hacía tiempo.

 _Natsu_ , así nombró a su suave suspiro.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Mi primer historia larguita en FT y estoy emocionadamente feliz que espero y les agrade la propuesta.

Les cuento un poco que este primer capítulo es la introducción, se trata de una historia dentro de otra historia, la cual incluirá muchos de los personajes de FT.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ;)


	2. - Capítulo 1 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 1** —

* * *

Son mi fe y mis recuerdos los que mantienen vivos mis sueños

– Lucy Heartfilia –

* * *

.

 **L** a ciudad de Magnolia una vez más se vestía de fiesta. Las coloridas calles eran pobladas por comerciantes con sus respectivos tenderetes de toda clase de baratijas acorde a la celebración del año, que procuraba reunir a sus pobladores en un festejo que abarcaba un par de días, en los cuales, la buena comida y el vino no podían faltar para acompañar las diferentes muestras artísticas que en la plaza principal se presentaban.

Se trataba de la ceremonia de Lux, en cuya celebración se hacía alusión a la madre naturaleza, especialmente a la adoración de la divina luz, como su mismo nombre lo indicaba. Magnolia, desde su fundación y ascensión a las tierras sagradas bajo la bendición de los dioses, siempre había conservado sus tradiciones de generación en generación. Venerar a los dioses que les dieron tierras y que hasta la fecha les concedían vida, era un hábito que debía de respetarse y seguirse con suma benevolencia.

Desde sus inicios, las tierras de Magnolia habían sido bendecidas como ningunas otras.

Recién el sol se había asomado por el este de la ciudad, y la multitud no se había hecho esperar para reunirse en las afueras del palacio de su representante. Bajo los rayos del cegador sol, todos aguardaban el momento en el que su gobernante saliera al balcón y desde arriba diera, después del discurso que, año con año se daba, el inicio de la celebración Lux.

Makarov era un hombre que, después de la muerte de la más respetada y sabia gobernante, tomó el control de la ciudad siendo elegido entre buenas propuestas como el más indicado para el cargo.

Antes de dicho título, y recibiendo el legado de la primera, Makarov igualmente se convirtió en el principal pilar del gremio de magos en Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Un singular grupo de magos que junto a él crecieron y aprendieron a desarrollar sus dotes mágicos, formando no sólo el más respetado y fuerte gremio del reino, sino una acogedora familia de poderosos magos.

Por todos en Magnolia, Makarov era conocido como el Gran Padre, siendo éste su título de gobernante, pero para sus alumnos, o más bien, sus hijos que se desarrollaron dentro de Fairy Tail, él era un Maestro.

Y era a él precisamente a quien la mayoría del pueblo esperaba impaciente.

Al balcón salió acompañado por dos ancianos del consejo que sólo interferían a favor de ellos mismos, así como de Precht, mejor conocido como Hades, el encargado de la catedral Kardia; un hombre de silenciosos comportamientos, pero interesado en conseguir poder.

Makarov dedicó unas palabras al resto haciéndose notorio su entusiasmo, y pidiendo, como todos los años, que no olvidaran el verdadero significado de Lux, pues entre festejo y algarabía, solía perderse entre el bullicio que el evento ocasionaba, el sentido principal de agradecimiento a los altos mandos del firmamento.

Sin embargo, los planes de unos cuantos diferían de los de otros.

Hades, en su afán por oponerse a la voluntad del mayor de Magnolia, miraba desde el balcón a la congregación de una forma despreciativa, sintiendo repugnancia por aquellos que se hacían llamar ser fieles devotas y que ni una vez en la vida les había visto entrar a la catedral.

Una vez iniciado el evento, el centro de la plazuela poco a poco se fue despejando de gente. Eran días de festividad, de aprovechar la naturaleza de la mejor manera y la luz del día como una obra sagrada.

—¡Oh, por todos los santos! ¡Qué mujer!

Expresó uno de los guardias de la entrada de la ciudad a su compañero de al lado cuando miró caminar por la calle frente a ellos a Mirajane Strauss. Tal parecía que, con la especial luz solar, su simpatía les hacía brillar la pupila con sólo verla andar.

Era por todos bien sabido que Mirajane había sido doblemente bendecida por los dioses en su magia de transformación, y por la naturaleza con una belleza singular.

Cual modelo, la chica caminaba sonriente a todo el mundo, saludando a una que otra persona con estilo y educación, haciendo notar su carisma. A su lado, su hermana Lisanna le acompañaba en dirección al restaurante-bar del gremio donde trabajaba, cargando en sus manos una canasta de mimbre con algunas frutas.

Curiosa, Lisanna se paró de pronto viendo en dirección a uno de los parques de la ciudad donde se encontraba un hombre de pie junto a una chica que se veía de menor edad, observando ambos hacia el palacio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lisanna? —preguntó Mirajane, viendo hacia donde su hermana.

—Yo… no recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

Mirajane parpadeó. Ella tampoco los recordaba. Magnolia era una ciudad relativamente grande, sin embargo, entre todos se conocían. Eso, y que no cualquiera podía entrar a la ciudad.

—Disculpen… ¿vinieron a las fiestas?

El moreno hombre desvió su atención segundos después hacia Mirajane, con seriedad y poco agrado.

—Oh sí, escuchamos sobre las fiestas que tendrán y mi hermano y yo quisimos entrar —mintió la chica de manera sonriente.

—Ya veo —respondió no del todo convencida Mirajane, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la menor—. Pues si gustan, podemos darles un recorrido por la ciudad —ofreció—. Oh, disculpen, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mirajane, y ella es mi hermana menor, Lisanna.

Los ojos de la pelirosa reflejaron emoción, asintiendo en aprobación por la invitación.

—Sólo estamos de paso, no es necesario —dijo cortante Azuma, dejando con las palabras en la boca a Meredy, su acompañante, haciéndola caminar.

Mirajane los siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto no está bien…

—Tranquilízate, Mira, claramente dijeron que venían por las fiestas. Además, mírala… —Lisanna se refirió especialmente a la chica, la cual se despedía desde la distancia—, realmente no parecen ser malos… al menos no ella, o eso quiero creer.

Ambas hermanas siguieron su camino, dejando por un momento de lado lo ocurrido; viendo pasar por la misma plaza a Lucy Heartfilia acompañada de Wendy Marvell. Lisanna las saludó. Ambas jovencitas se dirigían a la catedral Kardia.

Antes de despedirse, Mirajane le sugirió a Lucy llegar de regreso a la oficina de Makarov. Lucy afirmó, sonriendo delicadamente.

Entre tanto, a la silenciosa catedral ambas chicas entraron. A Wendy se le notaba un tanto incómoda, ella, a diferencia de Lucy, no solía ser tan devota a las costumbres que su pueblo imponía. Aunque tenía la fija convicción de que al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos, apenas ella cumpliera sus veinte años, desarrollaría como era debido su magia.

Lucy por su parte, desde pequeña había sido instruida por su difunta madre en la pacífica adoración y creencia, sabía que si sus amigos, la ciudad, incluso ella misma estaba bien, era por la gracia de sus dioses.

Sus ojos poseían una habilidad especial, ella tenía la habilidad de la predicción.

Descubrió desde muy niña sobre su habilidad ocular en el instante en que en extrañas visiones miró el cuerpo de su madre sin vida recostada en su cama. Dos semanas después, la escena tal cual la formuló se hizo presente. Su madre había muerto de un paro cardíaco mientras dormía. Aquella escena la desarmó, sin embargo, con el paso de los años asimiló que si ella había muerto era porque así estaba destinado por la voluntad de los dioses, por muy cruel que le resultara aceptarlo.

Conociendo una vez el sufrimiento de la pérdida de un ser querido, y comprendiendo luego que, si ella hubiera alertado a su padre sobre la difusión en su cabeza de imágenes que poco lograba comprender, quizás él hubiera auxiliado a su madre, quizás le hubiera atendido, quizás aún estuviera con vida, con ella.

Fue por ello que aceptó su don como una bendición, se dijo a sí misma que de la manera que le fuera posible, ella ayudaría a prevenir accidentes, conflictos entre las naciones, cualquier especie de enfrentamiento que pudiera ser perjudicial para su ciudad y quienes la rodeaban.

Ella misma se sentía plena sabiendo ser los ojos de su ciudad mientras que otros más formaban los brazos, la cabeza, la inteligencia, y la fortaleza. Realmente era una bendición entre los mismos humanos que algunos de ellos desarrollaran habilidades especiales.

Wendy por su parte, prefirió esperarla sentada en una de las grandes bancas de madera que ocupaban la enorme catedral, mirando hacia todos lados notando por vez primera que entraba al templo, la inmensa galería de imágenes talladas a mano en los duros bloques que componían la arquitectura del mismo. En el púlpito se hallaba la figura de Igneel, el mayor de sus dioses, tallada en fina porcelana y piedra, con algunos detalles en oro y diamantes.

Lucy se paró frente a la imagen de Igneel. Su largo cabello rubio cayó libre por sus hombros, aromatizando con su fragancia la zona en lugar del incienso y las veladoras que ocupaban el púlpito donde ella se arrodilló. En silencio realizó sus comunes rezos, juntando ambas manos bajo su mentón y cerrando los ojos en intimidad con sus santos.

El silencio en la catedral era pleno, y el sonar de las aceleradas pisadas del encargado del mismo interrumpió el mutismo sagrado en el lugar.

Hades se postró en el centro del púlpito, tomando una posición de reverencia hacia la figura frente a él. Interrumpió su rezo para mirar a la muchachita que a un par de metros se encontraba en estado de adoración. Sin ponerse aún de pie, la examinó atento, reconociéndola luego.

Lucy igualmente dejó de hacer sus oraciones al sentir en sus ojos una extraña picazón, segundos después, sus ojos ardieron. Volteó a ver al viejo hombre a su lado y por educación le intentó saludar con una sonrisa, pero cuando sus ojos le vieron de cerca, una fugaz y confusa visión llegó a ella, sobresaltándola.

En dicha visión se reflejaban escenas un tanto enredadas en donde se veía al hombre rezando y castigando él mismo su cuerpo, en otra imagen le vio leyendo cual demonio un viejo libro de gruesas hojas, mientras que detrás suyo Magnolia y todo el reino ardía en llamas.

Cuando volvió en sí, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. Hades, dándose cuenta de que involuntariamente la rubia había tenido una visión de él, inmediatamente se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que se apresuren. En unos minutos cerraré.

Dijo con autoridad, desapareciendo tras las enormes columnas del frente.

Lucy limpió su vestido, regresando pronto con Wendy para salir del lugar. Se sentía intranquila, inquieta, y en sus ojos aún podía sentir el ardor de instantes atrás.

El sol de a poco perdía vigor una vez entrada la tarde, y en la catedral, ya cerrada al público, todo lo que se escuchaban eran unos fervientes rezos dados con absoluta devoción. Hades, a solas en la catedral, rezaba, pidiendo un severo castigo a todos en Magnolia.

De rodillas frente a un pequeño altar montado en los adentros de la catedral, Hades pedía empleando sus mismos rezos frente a la figura de Acnologia, el dios-demonio de su cultura.

Hades desnudó su brazo derecho. Cogió una bolsa a su lado, y desató la cinta de satén que la cerraba, sacando unos diamantes sin tallar, echándolos sobre la losa. Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció unas palabras en su lengua madre. Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos, y cerró los ojos siendo consiente en todo momento de su ritual. Su sangre se aglomeró en el centro.

Cualquier tormento valía la pena, según él, mientras sus peticiones fueran escuchadas. Él se encargaría de hacer justicia y poner las cosas en orden, coronándose así como el único capaz de traer la rectitud a todo el reino.

Cercana la media noche, Lucy regresaba a la oficina de Makarov, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más con la intención de llamar a la puerta, le sorprendió ver que a lo largo del pasillo corrían algunos guardias desesperados en dirección a uno de los salones que el palacio tenía resguardado por cuestiones de seguridad.

—¡Rápido, ve a avisarle al General Laxus! —dijo alarmado uno de los guardias. El otro solamente asintió, saliendo de inmediato a la búsqueda de su jefe.

La rubia se acercó silenciosa al lugar, viendo por vez primera el interior de dicho salón, el cual parecía haber sido hurtado por algún ladrón, pues sobre el suelo se veían residuos de vidrio y uno de los ventanales se encontraba abierto.

Al lugar del altercado llegó Laxus, el General de las tropas de Magnolia. Segundos después, Makarov confirmó el atraco, llevándose una mano a la boca al distinguir que algo importante faltaba en la estancia.

—Se lo han llevado —dijo abatido, caminando en dirección a donde únicamente quedaba el alto portalibro de madera—. ¡El libro de Zeref no está!

Gritó lo último con evidente coraje, volteando a todos lados.

—¡Cómo pudo suceder algo así! ¡Se supone que para eso estaban aquí!

Exigió saber Laxus a los hombres, los cuales se suponía que hacían guardia especialmente para ese salón. Pero entre ellos mismos se miraron sin atreverse a responder por lo ocurrido.

—¡Salgan de inmediato a buscarlo, ese libro no puede caer en malas manos!

Indicó Makarov con rasposa voz sosteniéndose con ambas manos del vacío portalibros. Los hombres rápidamente acataron la indicación, temiendo principalmente por su vida, pues cuando a Makarov se le veía de ese modo, medio mundo prefería sacarle la vuelta.

Al lugar llegó Mirajane, la mano derecha de Makarov, luego de escuchar el griterío de su jefe, sorprendiéndose de igual manera al ver el espacio que comúnmente ocupaba el dichoso libro, esta vez vacío. Makarov salió del salón sujetándose la cabeza en muestra de dolor, siendo seguido por su nieto Laxus, igualmente serio.

Lucy sintió que estaba de más en la escena. Había llegado en un mal momento.

—Mirajane, ¿quién es ese tal Zeref y a qué se refieren con eso del libro? —preguntó una vez que ambas mujeres regresaban por los pasillos del palacio.

Mirajane le hizo una seña a la rubia de guardar silencio, el tema era delicado, por consiguiente, no debía de decirse así solamente, mucho menos hacer referencia de que el libro había sido robado. La albina volteó hacia todos lados del corredor comprobando que no había nadie que la hubiera escuchado. Abrió entonces una de las puertas del lugar, la cual daba a una pequeña estancia dentro del palacio, indicándole a la menor que entrara con ella.

—Lucy, como podrás haberte dado cuenta, el tema es delicado, por consiguiente, es especial que se siga manteniendo en secreto —la chica asintió, entendiendo la indicación—. Zeref es un mago oscuro muy poderoso. El libro de su propiedad es un arma muy peligrosa, al menos es lo que dicen. Por algo es que ese libro ha estado en absoluta vigilancia hasta hoy.

La rubia se quedó con más dudas que en un inicio, pero debido al estado en que todo el mundo se puso, pudo adelantar que aquello realmente debía de ser algo importante.

En silencio, Makarov deseó que fuera lo que fuera, su gente estuviera bien.

En la pequeña capilla del palacio se encerró, elevando entre rezos sus plegarias a los dioses, pidiendo ser escuchado.

Una vez más tranquilo y disfrazando bajo su inquietud una sonrisa por mostrar a su gente, se dirigió a su oficina dispuesto a salir al balcón y continuar con la ceremonia como era debido, sin embargo, corriendo por el enorme pasillo, a él se dirigió un guardia, altamente alarmado.

—¡Gran Padre, tenemos problemas! —su voz se cortó como si estuviera realmente alterado.

Esas palabras retumbaron en el interior de Makarov.

«Igneel, protege a tu pueblo».

El mayor y Mirajane se dirigieron a la enfermería, Makarov en todo momento se mantuvo inquieto, algo no andaba bien de pronto y eso lo podía sentir. El aire mismo se apreciaba diferente al acostumbrado, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza por más que le obligara a regresar a la calma.

Al entrar al sanatorio, le sorprendió el griterío que dentro se dejaba escuchar.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Preguntó tanto a su asistente y Wendy, quien se hacía cargo de cuatro enfermos a la vez. Dios, le hacían falta manos para atender a tantos.

Porlyusica, la responsable del hospital, le habló seriamente:

—Sucedió de pronto, todo estaba bien, y de la nada todos comenzaron a quejarse. El de la cama ocho se ha deshidratado de pronto, dice sentir la garganta rasposa como una lija. Al de la veinte le salieron severas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo... Makarov, no hay explicación alguna para que esto sucediera. Cada paciente presenta síntomas distintos y completamente diferentes al motivo de su hospitalización.

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Era acaso una epidemia que se había soltado de pronto en la enfermería? Se preguntaba Makarov, auxiliando a la mujer frente a él, haciendo resurgir de las palmas de sus manos una destellante luz verde hacia el centro del cuerpo de la misma.

No, se respondió de pronto, no podía ser una epidemia, cada uno reaccionaba de una forma diferente. Pensar en alguna explicación le angustiaba, tenía realmente terror, sus manos temblaban y su frente sudaba.

—¿Wendy...? —preguntó Porlyusica viendo como en la cama frente a ella, Wendy auxiliaba a uno de los tantos enfermos y de sus manos poco a poco disminuía la intensidad de la luz verde que surgía de sus palmas—. ¿Wendy, te encuentras bien?

Volvió a insistir, notando como la joven cerraba por segundos sus ojos y en sus manos desaparecía y volvía a aparecer la energía.

—Estás cansada muy seguramente, trata de no esforzarte tanto... ¿Wendy? ¡Wendy! —gritó Mirajane al verla desvanecerse y caer al piso. Makarov corrió a auxiliarla, subiéndola a la cama.

Los próximos minutos la pasaron buscando explicaciones razonables a todo lo sucedido.

Cerca de una hora pasó para que Wendy reaccionara

—Dime que lo tuyo fue producto del cansancio y estrés por todo este alboroto. Que no tiene nada que ver con el problema de los demás —deseó Makarov.

—No lo sé, Maestro. De pronto sentí como si algo dentro de mí fuera arrancado y poco a poco iba perdiendo energías. Me fui debilitando. Pero aun así, continúo sintiendo ese vació de algo que no sabría cómo explicar.

Mirajane le tomó rápidamente la temperatura y la presión. Todo parecía estar en perfecto estado en ella, extrañamente todo estaba bien. Makarov comprendió el silencio de su ayudante, arrugando el ceño.

—Extiende tu mano derecha —ordenó, dejando confusa a la chica—, sólo extiéndela.

Y así lo hizo, abriendo su mano en dirección al techo.

Makarov pasó suavemente la punta de sus dedos índice y medio por la palma y, en el centro de la misma, aplicó presión.

—Trata de mandar energía a ella —Wendy lo intentó, pero en ninguna de sus manos se distinguió ningún cambio. Makarov maldijo—. No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Ni Wendy ni Mirajane comprendieron la frustración de su líder. Makarov se puso en pie dejando al cuidado de Mirajane y Porlyusica al resto de personas que dormían sedadas, Wendy entre ellas.

Él debía de ver con sus propios ojos eso que en su cabeza daba vueltas como una posibilidad incierta. En su camino de regreso al palacio quiso intentar hacer el mismo experimento que con Wendy, haciendo resurgir en su propia palma derecha la misma destellante luz verde. Sorprendido, comprobó que él sí podía hacerlo sin problema alguno. ¿Qué pasaba entonces?

Improvisadamente cambió su destino, necesitaba saber la opinión de alguien más. Por el momento el asunto de Lux se le había olvidado, tenía prioridades que atender, otros asuntos que realmente le alarmaban. Makarov se paró en el centro de la enorme plaza principal de Magnolia, frente al palacio. Volteó a mirar a su gente caminar de un lado a otro como si nada sucediera. Sin embargo, él continuaba sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho de que algo malo pasaba.

—Gran Padre, es un honor tenerlo aquí. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó asombrada una de las mujeres de la servidumbre de la residencia Heartfilia al abrir la puerta.

—¿Lucy está en casa? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Se encuentra en la capilla. Ya tiene rato estando dentro —informó, llevando a Makarov hasta el lugar—. Señorita Lucy… le busca el Gran Padre.

Anunció al bulto negro que se encontraba postrado en el suelo en una completa reverencia a la imagen de una diosa frente a ella, Grandeeney. Pero ante el llamado, ésta no respondió de ninguna manera, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

Makarov sintió que le hacía falta el aire. Todas las ventanas del montado recinto de la casa estaban cerradas, y lo único que alumbraba el salón eran las veladoras que estaban acomodadas estratégicamente por los alrededores. Un suave sollozo lo desconcertó.

«¿Por qué?»

Escuchó con dificultad la suave voz como si un infante fuera quien estuviera hablando, pensando que la pregunta iba dirigida a alguno de los dos. Makarov continuó observando atento desde la puerta.

«¿Por qué me has desamparado?»

Makarov comenzó a sentir un hueco en el estómago y, por iniciativa de un impulso protector, lentamente caminó dentro del recinto.

«¿Por qué...?»

La delicada voz se entrecortó de pronto. Suaves jadeos se escuchaban conforme Makarov se acercaba al fondo del salón.

«Me has desprotegido...»

—Lucy... hija.

Llamó, inclinando el cuerpo hacia ella, queriendo alcanzar su vestido por lo menos. Tomó un mechón de su cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, viéndola de perfil, sin embargo, ella mantenía la cabeza humillada, escondida entre sus hombros. Pudo apreciar apenas el descenso de una lágrima por su blanca mejilla, perdiéndose en su barbilla. Miró con interés el suelo y su ropa, y ambas manos estaban igualmente húmedas.

Makarov se preocupó.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy? —del mentón la tomó haciendo que levantara el rostro. Sus ojos tenía firmemente cerrados, y sus lágrimas no cesaban de bañar sus mejillas—. Lucy, escúchame, dime qué te pasa. Mírame y dime qué te sucede.

Lucy prefirió refugiarse en los brazos de Makarov, llorando bajo su cobijo como si se sintiera en los mismos brazos de un padre, protegida. Makarov notó la humedad en su ropa, Lucy no paraba de llorar.

La mujer del servicio, preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder con su ama, fue hasta ella, arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a su altura. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle una vez más qué le sucedía, pero fue ella misma quien en un tono entrecortado habló:

—Maestro, ¿por qué el cielo me ha castigado así? —tartamudeó jadeante, arrebatándole el aire a Makarov antes de que éste pudiera responderle en otra pregunta—. Dígame, ¿cómo pueden retirar sus cuidados a una hija suya dejándola sola y desprotegida?

—Eso no sucede, Lucy. ¿Por qué lo dices?

La sintió estremecerse en un suspiro largo. Algo tenía la jovencita que en sus brazos descargaba su dolor, que la hacía sentir vulnerable a sus palabras, estrujando en cada una de ellas su corazón de la manera más cruel y lastimosa.

Lucy se incorporó, regresando a su posición inicial, dejando caer por los costados de su rostro, gruesos mechones de su cabello. El rostro alzó en dirección a la imagen frente a ella, quien por muchos años había sido símbolo de su idolatría, dedicándole un gesto entristecido aún con su rostro cubierto por sus saladas lágrimas.

Lentamente giró a la derecha su atención, justo a donde estaba Makarov y la mujer. Lucy no pudo contener su agonía y, lanzando un sonido de desdicha desde lo más profundo de su alma, les hizo ver al mismo tiempo el misterio que encerraba.

Sus párpados abrió, mostrando unos ojos sombríos, sin brillo alguno, sin vida ni luz propia. En un breve instante atrás, Lucy Heartfilia había perdido la vista.

«¡Por todos los cielos!»

—¡Oh, no... no, señorita Lucy! —gritó la mujer, postrándose ante su cuerpo, llorando por el fuerte impacto que la noticia le provocó—. ¡No es cierto! ¡Dígame que es una broma... esto no puede estar pasando!

Aún sin poder verla, Lucy supo el dolor que la mujer que por años la había cuidado, debía de estar sintiendo. Su voz sonaba tan desesperante que le dolía imaginar su rostro desecho en llanto.

Makarov miraba sorprendido la escena entre ambas mujeres, le hizo faltar ver un par de veces la perdida mirada de Lucy y los torpes movimientos que hacía tranquilizando a la mujer, para asimilar el hecho.

Lucy luchaba contra su propio dolor interior para no preocupar más a la señora, aún y cuando quien necesitaba desahogarse en llanto era ella misma.

Makarov pasó saliva, hablando en su lengua madre sólo para ella.

—Escucha, Lucy, no sé con exactitud la razón por la cual sucedió esta tragedia, pero da por hecho que buscaremos la manera de que vuelvas a recobrar la vista. Me comprometo a dar con el motivo de este hecho y encontrar una solución a tu problema.

Lucy agradeció en silencio las sinceras palabras de su líder y sus buenas intenciones. Al menos ella quería creer que todo eso solamente era temporal y no un terrible castigo eterno.

«Que dios le bendiga, Maestro».

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia dentro de la historia. Empecé un poco trágica, perdón, pero era necesario para que comience la aventura y la acción n_n

Tengo la manía de incluir a muchos personajes en mis historias largas, y en esta el maestro Hades será uno de los antagonistas, e indirectamente también Zeref el innombrable, junto a varios más que irán saliendo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. - Capítulo 2 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 2** —

* * *

El tiempo miente. No es lo mismo una hora contigo, que una sin ti.

– Erza Scarlet –

* * *

.

 **E** ntre tanto, alejados de la desdicha que parecía embargar a la ciudad, en uno de los salones privados y ocultos de la capilla, el gozo era tal que con copas de vino festejaban Hades y sus seguidores el primer éxito de su cometido.

—Buen trabajo de infiltración, chicos. Mira que burlar la guardia de esa manera es digno de admirar.

Dijo uno de los hombres lanzando a los pies de los jóvenes, un pequeño costal de monedas de plata. El cual de inmediato Azuma cogió del suelo una vez que entregara en manos de Hades el libro que habilidosamente había hurtado del palacio.

Hades miró con interés a sus dos subordinados, a quienes él mismo les había dado el acceso a Magnolia haciéndolos pasar desapercibidos entre la guardia.

Dejó que el resto de los presentes siguieran hablando y festejando entre ellos mismos, mientras que él se dirigió a los muchachos, luego de haber colocado el libro en un lugar seguro.

—Me sorprende tu habilidad —mencionó el mayor, viendo directamente a Azuma.

—Yo sólo hice mi trabajo, Señor, no sé a qué se refiere.

Hades mostró mayor interés en los dos.

—Quiero que se unan a mí —soltó, consiguiendo por parte de ambos la atención—. Grimoire Heart sólo tiene un propósito: El despertar de los demonios de Zeref.

Azuma le miró, tanto Hades, como el resto de sus seguidores, parecían ser unos tipos fuertes. Meredy observó a la chica pelinegra que se encontraba al lado del mayor, la cual sonreía complacida, tal cual si la viera con superioridad.

Hades descubrió una poco perceptible sonrisa en el moreno. Al parecer había aceptado. Meredy en cambio, no supo qué responder, ciertamente le daba algo de temor el simple hecho de estar ahí.

—Sería bueno tener una compañera mujer —habló por primera vez Ultear—. Puede que hasta nos llevemos bien.

Meredy se sorprendió. ¿Acaso le decía que podían llegar a ser amigas? Ella nunca había tenido alguna, y esa chica, pese a su sonrisa ladina, se veía con clase y distinguida. Para ser la mano derecha de Hades, debía de ser muy fuerte.

La pelirosa aceptó, sonriéndole a Ultear.

Ya estaba hecho, las ambiciones del grupo también serían las suyas. Se esforzaría para conseguir por fin una amiga.

Al llegar el tercer y último día de la festividad Lux, y antes de que Makarov diera por concluida la celebración, a su oficina llamó Erza, una fiel guerrera de las fuerzas en Magnolia.

A ella le tenía estricta confianza al grado que era quien manejaba los asuntos externos de la ciudad. Ella se encargaba de informar cualquier situación de amenaza. Y esa mañana, a Makarov le alarmó tener su presencia en su oficina.

Haciendo una reverencia a su jefe, Erza saludó.

—Habla —ordenó Makarov, masajeándose el entrecejo con el pulgar, anticipándose a que no sería nada bueno—. ¿Hay alguna noticia del libro?

—Maestro, hasta el momento aún no damos con su paradero; no descansaremos hasta encontrarle. En otras cosas, lamento comunicarle que hace dos días uno de los guardias del este notó la presencia de forasteros por los alrededores del río Lizard. Acudimos al llamado y notamos indicios de que un determinado grupo había pasado por ahí.

Makarov maldijo, llevando una mano a su frente.

—Justo lo que me temía, que en medio de esta decadencia. ¡Quiero que me reúnas ahora mismo a todos los capitanes! Debemos estar al pendiente.

—Justo antes de venir con usted pasé a dar aviso a algunos de ellos. Ahora esperan afuera.

Makarov pidió que los hiciera pasar, sintiendo que la cabeza pronto le estallaría.

«Santo cielo» pensó.

Al lugar llegaron Elfman Strauss y Freed Justine, éste último recién nombrado al puesto. Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia a Makarov mostrándose preparados.

—Maestro, le reiteramos nuestra lealtad a la nación —tomó la palabra Elfman—. En estos momentos las tropas esperan afuera listos para cualquier orden.

Makarov entrecruzó ambas manos bajo su mentón de forma pensativa, satisfecho a fin de cuentas por la fidelidad y entrega de su gente.

—Si me permite, Maestro, quisiera pedirle su autorización para acompañarles —intervino Laxus, entrando de pronto a la oficina. Los ojos de todos se posaron en él, no sería mucho alarde de su parte decir que la mayoría de los que dirigían las nuevas tropas habían sido entrenados por él mismo—. Considero que sería bueno no sólo mandar tropas a pelear, sino también para investigar y rastrear al enemigo antes de dar un golpe en falso.

El mayor se recargó por completo en su silla sin dejar de mirar a sus hombres.

—Concuerdo contigo, Laxus. Sin embargo, a ti te tengo un trabajo aparte. El equipo de Freed es bueno para rastrear, dejemos que él se encargue de ello.

El aludido asintió complacido. Laxus igualmente afirmó.

Así fue como, acatando las últimas indicaciones de su líder, las tropas salieron en el instante. Desde la ventana, Laxus les miró partir con un brillo particular de liderazgo.

—Laxus… —le llamó serio—. Necesito que salgas y traigas de regreso a Gray y a Natsu.

El rubio volteó a ver al mayor, Makarov se miraba serio, más bien preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Makarov cerró sus ojos, meditando.

—El libro de Zeref… es incluso un misterio para mí. Mavis, la primera… nos confió el cuidado del mismo —empuñó sus manos en coraje—. No puedo creer que lo hayamos perdido.

—Lo encontraremos, Maestro, lo encontraremos —animó Erza.

—Cuento contigo, Laxus, trae a esos dos de regreso antes de que cualquier cosa pase.

Laxus asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería su abuelo. Hizo una rápida reverencia para luego salir de la oficina y alistarse para la búsqueda.

Erza se inquietó un tanto, no era propio de ella hacer preguntas, pero la seriedad de Makarov así como la mención de sus dos camaradas, le hizo pensar en que quizás pudieran estar en problemas.

Apenas abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Makarov la dejó con la duda al saludar al recién llegado a su oficina.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Jellal…

En una fugaz luz, Jellal Fernandes se materializó en el centro del lugar. Makarov sonrió satisfecho.

—Maestro, su servidor reitera su lealtad a la nación —hizo reverencia al mayor.

—Jellal…

Susurró Erza, sorprendida al verlo de pronto en Magnolia. Jellal solía ausentarse largo tiempo de la ciudad, nadie, excepto Makarov, sabía dónde andaba y cuándo regresaba.

—Erza… me da gusto volver a verte —respondió el peliazul, sacándole una suave sonrisa a la chica.

—Si ya no me necesita, Maestro, me retiro —Erza salió de la oficina en reverencia, dedicándole una última mirada a Jellal.

Makarov aguardó en silencio un par de segundos hasta que la puerta de la oficina fue cerrada.

—Antes de cualquier cosa, tienes que saber que el libro sagrado de Zeref fue robado. Aún no conocemos su paradero.

Jellal recibió la noticia tranquilo.

—Por el momento, lo que puedo decirle es que no se trata de algo planeado por el Imperio Alvarez o incluso el mismo Zeref. Estuve infiltrado entre sus escuadrones, y por muy extraño que parezca, Alvarez no planea ningún movimiento, al menos no por el momento. De igual manera, seguiré investigando.

Makarov se sorprendió. Que un desconocido se infiltrara en las fuerzas armadas del Imperio Alvarez no era cualquier cosa. Jellal estaba arriesgando su propia vida.

—Entiendo, quizás aún no saben de la pérdida del libro…

Jellal permaneció firme, en espera de cualquier indicación por parte de su líder.

—¿Hay algo más?

Makarov negó, ciertamente sucedían demasiadas cosas a su alrededor, que de un día para otro de pronto se desataron, sin embargo, ya tenía gente trabajando en ello. El problema del hospital parecía ya estar controlado.

—Buen trabajo, hijo —le felicitó—. Por hoy descansa, aprovecha el tiempo que estés aquí, ya mañana será otro día.

Jellal hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Gracias.

Makarov se giró hacia la ventana, viendo desde ahí como Erza permanecía en las afueras del palacio. Sonrió con singular alegría cuando la chica alzó la vista haciendo contacto visual.

—Yo que tú me apuraba en salir, hacer esperar a una mujer puede ser fatal. Más tratándose de nuestra Erza.

Dijo con complicidad el mayor, sorprendiendo al peliazul, el cual rió con suavidad, saliendo de la oficina.

Makarov se sintió satisfecho cuando ambos se encontraron en la entrada. La pelirroja vio hacia su líder el cual hizo un gesto en aprobación. Erza se avergonzó.

—¿Cómo has estado, Erza Scarlet?

Preguntó Jellal al verla, sonriéndole de la misma manera que ella.

—Supongo que bien. Quizás no tan bien como tú —respondió, comenzando a caminar a paso lento, siendo seguida por el chico—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Supongo que bien —contestó del mismo modo, viéndola de medio lado—. Pero es bueno volver.

Anduvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, sintiendo el aire fresco chocando en sus rostros. Jellal no era precisamente una persona muy platicadora, lo mismo Erza, sin embargo, el silencio entre ambos no les representaba ningún problema.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Por hoy sí. Mañana volveré a viajar.

Erza comprendió, sabía de sobra el trabajo especial de Jellal, teniendo una estrecha y privada comunicación con Makarov. Pocas veces se le veía en Magnolia, andando gran parte del tiempo fuera de ella.

—¿Ya comiste? —Jellal negó—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—¿Tú cocinarás? —rió al ver la expresión de la mujer. Erza no era buena en la cocina—. El Maestro me dio el día libre, creo que prefiero aprovecharlo. Platicar con una vieja amiga que no sabe de cocina pero adora los pastelillos, pudiera ser una buena idea.

Comentó con la mirada al frente. Erza le vio de medio lado, sonrojada.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste en Magnolia. Las cosas cambian, Jellal, las personas cambiamos —dijo con autosuficiencia—. Y aunque no lo creas, yo he cambiado…

—¿Me estás diciendo que aprendiste a cocinar? —Erza afirmó satisfecha—. Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Pues habrá que ver.

La pelirroja alzó la ceja, aceptando el reto, caminando rumbo a su casa, siendo seguida por Jellal.

Al llegar, se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, colocándose un delantal y recogiéndose el pelo en una alta coleta. Jellal la veía atento, sentado en un banquillo alto en la cocina.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Sorpréndeme —le retó.

Con absoluta paciencia la esperó, riéndose de vez en cuando de algunos de sus movimientos torpes. En más de una ocasión le ofreció su ayuda, pero ella se negaba a recibirla. No dejaría pisotear su orgullo, menos delante de Jellal.

—Listo. Sólo dejemos que termine de hornearse.

—Comienza a oler bien.

—Podrás disculparte luego.

—Ya veremos —le siguió el juego.

Erza se quitó el delantal, moviendo por efecto su coleta, captando la atención de Jellal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te ha crecido el cabello —dijo, poniéndose de pie, tomando entre sus dedos algunos mechones de su pelo. Erza se tensó nerviosa—. Sigue igual a como lo recuerdo.

Ella bajó la mirada algo apenada, la cercanía del hombre la ponía en un estado de vulnerabilidad total.

—Bueno… a veces es complicado cuidarlo, más cuando ando en alguna misión.

Trató de fijar su atención en el piso de la cocina.

—No importa… —respondió, soltando con suavidad el mechón de cabello, rozando con los dedos su blanca piel. Por efecto, Erza cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Erza negó, mordiéndose los labios y empuñando ambas manos. Jellal le dedicó una mirada suave, acompañada de una sonrisa de añoranza. Podía entender lo que le sucedía. Era prácticamente lo mismo cada vez que volvía a Magnolia después de un largo periodo de ausencia.

Con delicadeza, la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola. Erza permaneció un momento sin corresponder el abrazo, asimilando que él estaba de regreso.

—Cada vez que sales… cada vez que cruzas esas puertas no sé si volveré a verte. Si regresarás —susurró, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Jellal jugueteó con su cabello.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te preocupo? —dijo un tanto sonriente, tratando de eliminar la tensión que de pronto se formó.

Erza le dio un golpe en el hombro, simulando molestia.

—No te creas importante. Lo mismo pasa con Natsu y Gray… ese par de idiotas, siempre están metidos en problemas.

Comenzó a hablar prácticamente sola, resaltando la falta de sentido común que a veces tenían sus amigos.

—Yo también me preocupo por ti cuando me voy, no creas que no lo hago. Pero sé que eres fuerte, que eres capaz. No tengo dudas que al momento de que regrese sé que estarás aquí. Que volveré a saludar a Erza Scarlet.

Ella rió un tanto complacida, nostálgica pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada. Quiso separarse de sus brazos, no por gusto, sino porque sentía como sus fuerzas poco a poco se perdían.

—Iré a ver la comida…

Intentó escapar, pero él la sostuvo un rato más. Le fue imposible a ella resistirse. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que le vio, y al saber por propia voz de su líder que Jellal se encontraba en Alvarez, temió por no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

—Tonto… —musitó, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

—¿Tonto por qué? —rió por su repentina reacción. Ella negó consecutivamente, limpiándose las lágrimas cual infante. Jellal la tomó de la barbilla, pidiéndole que le viera—. ¿Me vas a decir? ¿Por qué soy un tonto?

Erza trataba de sostenerle la mirada. Sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

—Porque no te das cuenta.

—Dime entonces de qué necesito darme cuenta.

Ella se mordió el labio. Odiaba sentirse así de nerviosa. Ni aún en las peleas a las que se enfrentaba experimentaba tal nerviosismo. Y vaya que se había hecho cargo de varios enemigos poderosos. Pero ahí, en la cocina de su casa, mientras la comida terminaba de hornearse, siendo sujetada por ese hombre, sentía como todo su ser flaqueaba.

—¿No es obvio?

—La verdad no. Quizás si fueras un poco más clara comprendería.

Erza rodó los ojos. Tal parecía que Jellal quería sacarla de sus casillas.

—Olvídalo…

—No lo haré —le retó, aún sin soltarla. Ella arrugó el ceño—. Vaya, creo que cometí el error de hacer enojar a Titania.

—Yo… quisiera que no lo hicieras más.

—¿Hacerte enojar?

—Que ya no te fueras.

Jellal disminuyó la fuerza del agarre. Erza le devolvió una mirada inquietante.

—Sabes que…

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió con dolor—. Sé lo que dirás. Pero aun así no puedo evitarlo… no puedo evitar pensar en lo peor. Jellal, te arriesgas demasiado…

Él sonrió un tanto irónico.

—¿Me lo dice la mujer más temida de toda Magnolia? —quiso bromear, pero Erza continuó firme en su postura—. No tienes porque preocuparte. Siempre regreso, siempre regresaré.

Erza quiso creer en sus palabras, no porque dudara de él, sino por los riesgos que tomaba. Más andando solo.

—Pero…

Jellal la silenció, posando sobre sus labios el dedo índice.

—Dejemos esta plática para luego. Lo último que quiero es discutir después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

La pelirroja limpió la última lágrima que amenazaba con salir a flote, alzó sus manos a las mejillas del hombre dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ciertamente el estado en el que se encontraba no era el apropiado para hablar. Su voz seguro se quebraría.

Él apartó los rebeldes flequillos de su cara, quería verla completa, incluso con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas pasadas. Había pasado algo de tiempo, pero ella seguía igual que siempre. O no. Mejor dicho, ella se veía mejor que nunca.

Ni uno ni otro soportó la distancia, tanto aquella que los separaba por largos periodos de tiempo, como la que en esos instantes apartaba escasos centímetros sus cuerpos.

Él la besó anhelante, deseoso de hacerlo, con la firme convicción de que su beso sería correspondido de igual o mejor manera que el suyo. Conocía de sobra a la mujer que sostenía sobre sus brazos, a aquella chica que con sus suaves suspiros le estaba erizando la piel. Sabía que al igual que él, ella también lo deseaba.

Con palabras no sabría cómo explicar la sensación que recorría su ser con el sólo rozar de sus labios sobre los de ella. Era como una urgencia, como una necesidad, como si de ella fuera a recibir agua, aire, vida. La necesitaba en esos momentos, su interior la añoraba, y su cuerpo ardía de deseo por poseerla ahí mismo.

Erza le seguía el ritmo, incluso se atrevió a aumentar la intensidad queriendo arrancarle un gemido.

Mordió el labio inferior del hombre, consiguiendo un segundo quejido cargado de deseo justo en el momento en que la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo. Erza le sonrió con malicia, él alzó una ceja como si esperara alguna travesura. Ella hizo un movimiento con los ojos y él la cargó entre sus brazos.

Sobraban las palabras, formalismos o cualquier estorbo de por medio. Ellos irían a la cama.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez que sus encuentros, específicamente sus bienvenidas, terminaban así. Y aunque no podía quejarse del recibimiento, prefería no tener que alejarse de ella tanto tiempo.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, Jellal encima de Erza, soportando parte de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Viéndola por un momento desde arriba. ¿Quién pensaría que la temible Titania pudiera verse así de delicada, tan femenina? Seguro que todos, especialmente sus enemigos, veían en ella a una fiera. Sin embargo, para él, aquella era la más frágil mujer.

Inquieta, Erza le preguntó qué le sucedía, sosteniéndole la mirada, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Jellal. Él negó, acariciándole la mejilla para luego besarla de nueva cuenta, dejando que ella terminara de retirar su camisa.

—En una batalla no puedes darte el lujo de distraerte.

Dijo amenazante, sorprendiéndolo al mostrarle sus bóxers con singular descaro. Jellal sonrió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, atacándole con besos y jadeos. Su sexo desnudo frotaba en su falda, subiéndosela, y fue sino cuando la punta de su excitación rozó su suave braga, que Erza gimió excitada, arqueando la espalda.

Jellal mordió su lóbulo satisfecho.

—Bajaste la guardia.

Y dicho esto, lanzó lejos los trozos de la blusa de Erza y su sujetador. Desde arriba le vio con autosuficiencia. Sus senos seguían igual de turgentes que siempre, sus pezones alzados parecían saludarlo.

Atacó a ambos sin poder evitarlo. Quería ser delicado, tranquilo, pero todo en ella, su cuerpo y rostro sonrojado, lograban sacar la bestia que llevaba dentro.

Besó sus pechos mientras se deshacía de las últimas prendas de Erza, dejándola completamente desnuda, meneándose cual serpiente bajo su cuerpo.

—Jellal, hazme tuya.

Hermosa petición que recibía, más por la manera en que parecía necesitarlo, demandándoselo entre jadeos cargados de deseo. Pero ciertamente él también lo necesitaba. Ansiaba hundirse nuevamente en ella y así, siendo uno solo, poderse transmitir lo que con palabras no podían.

La besó con fuerza, sorbiendo sus gemidos de placer en el instante en que su sexo se abría camino en la hendidura de Erza.

Aquella tarde fueron uno mismo a como sus sentidos les pidieron, a como el dominio les permitió. Volvieron a unirse no sólo en un acto meramente carnal, tapizado de sudor y jadeos, sino que lo hicieron sus sentimientos. Se necesitaban, pero más que una necesidad física, tangible, era una necesidad del corazón, absoluta.

Y ahí estaban, ambos amantes hablándose entre caricias y sensaciones. Diciéndose cuan gratificante era volver a encontrarse.

Cansados, permanecieron recostados en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Erza abrió los ojos con sorpresa, levantándose rápidamente con rumbo a la cocina a revisar el horno. Lanzó un gritillo en frustración haciendo reír a Jellal quien fue a verla luego de ponerse los pantalones.

—Déjalo, podemos ir a comer fuera.

Sugirió al ver la cocina llena de humo y a Erza desnuda, tratando de recuperar parte de su guiso. Resignada, aceptó la idea.

Durante la festividad de Lux, las calles eran abarrotadas de tenderetes de todo tipo, reinando la algarabía y las luces de muchos colores. Luego de pasar a comer algo a un local, ambos anduvieron por las calles mirando todo cuanto se les atravesara.

Para Erza no era tan novedoso todo aquello, nunca había faltado a ninguna festividad, y ni se dijera al local de pastelillos; Jellal en cambio, pese a ser parte de Magnolia, pocas veces —si acaso cuando más joven—, había estado una que otra vez.

Pero ese año parecía ser diferente, al menos así lo creyó Erza al ver en el rostro de Jellal como éste lo disfrutaba. Algunos habitantes de Magnolia al verlo se sorprendían, pero igualmente le saludaban con admiración y respeto.

Un par de niños de escasos ocho años corrieron hacia ellos tomándolos a cada uno de las manos para que los siguieran hasta un local donde simulaban hacer bodas. Dicho espacio era propio para los jovencitos que querían jugar a ser grandes, en donde frente a una juez —una vieja alegre y sonriente—, simulaban matrimoniarse. Todo era parte de un juego. Incluso tenían al lado un espacio especial para divorcios.

—Toma, tienes que dárselo a la señorita Erza.

Le pidió la pequeña a Jellal, depositándole en la mano una sortija mágica, la cual, según la tradición, sellaba la promesa entre dos personas. Si la promesa se rompía, lo mismo le sucedería a la sortija.

Erza parpadeó incrédula, pareciéndole de pronto gracioso como Jellal atendía las indicaciones de una niña.

—Su novio es algo tonto, señorita Erza —dijo el niño, apuntando a Jellal—. Luego de que se divorcien… ¿pudiera salir usted conmigo?

Avergonzado, preguntó, a lo que Erza, sorprendida, asintió alegrando el rostro del menor. Después de todo, no era más que un juego estúpido e infantil.

Jellal le dedicó un gesto de confusión a la pelirroja, no comprendiendo cómo es que se vio de pronto metido en sus infantiles juegos. Más aún cómo ambos se prestaban a ello.

La niña jaló su camisa, indicándole que se arrodillara. Sin objetar, él obedeció.

—¿Jellal…?

Erza se puso nerviosa al verle en tal postura frente a ella, más cuando con determinación tomó su mano.

—Erza Scarlet… —comenzó, y en el instante el corazón de Erza se aceleró—. Yo, Jellal Fernandes, quiero prometerte que volveremos a vernos, volveré nuevamente, y esta vez regresaré por ti.

Dicho esto, colocó en su dedo anular la sortija. Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron de nueva cuenta, sonriéndole con delicadeza, aceptando su promesa.

—¿Eh? ¡Eso no era lo que tenías que decir! —reclamó la menor, haciéndolos reír.

—Lo siento, pero lo recordaré cuando llegue el momento —afirmó él, comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta.

Desde la ventana de su oficina, Makarov les miró andar rumbo a casa de Erza. Pese a lo que sucedía en Magnolia, no fue capaz de interrumpirles, después de todo, un día cada cierto tiempo se le veía a Erza plena, feliz, como si no necesitara alguna armadura que le protegiera.

Aquella noche, Erza supo que dormiría tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Su espalda era calentada por el pecho de Jellal, lo mismo sus piernas.

Deseó que no amaneciera, que aquel momento nunca terminara, deseó no despertar y que la misma escena de ocasiones pasadas volviera a presentarse. Él se marchaba sin decir nada.

Sin moverse, no queriendo despertarlo, miraba la sortija en su mano, sonriendo al recordar lo vivido.

Jellal posó su mano encima de la de ella. Aquello era una promesa que cumpliría.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Lo disfruté y me identifiqué al escribirlo, es triste tener a tu amor lejos. ¿Pero vieron la bonita promesa que le hizo Jellal? n_n Me encanta el Jerza y bueno, aquí un momento de ellos que espero les haya agradado.

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias como siempre por su apoyo! ;)


	4. - Capítulo 3 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 3** —

* * *

Olvida esta vida, ven conmigo, te haré sentir a salvo en el camino

— Natsu Dragneel —

* * *

.

 **E** ntrada la mañana, a la oficina de Makarov llegó Porlyusica para informarle sobre el estatus de los pacientes del hospital. Desde el incidente de días atrás, ella había estado a su cuidado. Todos ya presentaban una grata mejoría.

—Gracias al cielo y a ti como siempre, Porlyusica —el rostro de Makarov continuaba serio, meditabundo.

—Extrañamente los síntomas sólo se presentaron con algunos, al parecer los más vulnerables por alguna enfermedad, o bien, desgaste físico, como el caso de Wendy. Pero el efecto fue relativamente pasajero.

Makarov se llevó ambas manos al rostro, como tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

—¿Qué hay de Lucy entonces?

—Creo que su caso es independiente de lo sucedido en el hospital. No ha presentado mejorías por más que he intentado —dictaminó la mujer—. Makarov, me temo que se trata de alguna maldición.

El hombre cerró sus ojos. Ciertamente esa posibilidad ya se la había planteado, sin embargo, hasta cierto punto quería ser optimista y pensar en que existía una solución que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero tal parecía que se trataba de algo más allá de sus posibilidades.

Una fuerte explosión alarmó a ambos, haciéndolos voltear en dirección a la ventana, viendo una llamarada de fuego acabar con un par de árboles a la entrada de la ciudad.

—Al fin llegó —dijo un tanto tranquilo.

—Vaya manera de anunciarse la de ese muchachito —Porlyusica lo desaprobó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, ni aún en momentos como estos.

Comentó resignado, recargándose en su silla.

Causando alboroto en su andar, Natsu Dragneel, acompañado de su inseparable amigo Happy, llegaban a Magnolia, llamando la atención de los transeúntes quienes, en un inicio sorprendidos por el escándalo, les saludaron dándoles la bienvenida de nuevo.

Ambos habían salido hacía poco más de dos meses de la ciudad con la intensión de entrenarse en un lugar despejado. Habían estado vagando de sitio en sitio buscando uno en especial donde pudieran entrenarse, alejándose cada vez más de Magnolia.

Sin embargo, cuando en su camino se topó a Laxus, quien le dio la indicación de volver a la ciudad, la idea de interrumpir su entrenamiento no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

Antes de llegar al palacio a reclamarle a su líder sobre su ordenanza, en el camino se topó a Romeo, un jovencillo admirador de Natsu, quien esperaba ansioso su regreso.

—Peleemos, Natsu —le retó parándosele enfrente, sosteniéndole una mirada firme—. Yo también he estado entrenando.

Natsu sonrió sorprendido al verlo, más al saber que al igual que él, Romeo también se estaba preparando tal cual le prometió.

—Vamos, Natsu, demuéstrale el resultado del entrenamiento —animó Happy.

—Bien… ¡estoy encendido!

Expresó del mismo modo haciendo aparecer de sus puños dos llamaradas de fuego, dispuesto a atacar en plena vía pública frente a muchos presentes.

—¡Deténganse los dos! Nadie va a pelear aquí.

Habló autoritaria Erza, posicionándose entre los dos, repeliendo sus ataques. Natsu iba a reclamar, a decirle de cosas a quien osó pararle, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Erza, acalló sus palabras, tragándoselas.

—¡Erza! —saludó animado Happy, volando hacia ella—. Qué bueno que llegaste, yo le dije a Natsu que se detuviera.

Se excusó, lavándose las manos.

—¡Hey Happy! Desde cuándo te has vuelto traicionero —reclamó Natsu, molesto.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Natsu —siguió, haciendo enrabiar al otro.

—Como sea, pero el Maestro te manda llamar. Apúrate, no andes perdiendo el tiempo como acostumbras.

Indicó ella comenzando a caminar, dando por hecho que le seguiría. Lo cual a regañadientes sucedió.

—¡Oe viejo! ¡Sal de ahí y pelea! Da la cara, ¡cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi entrenamiento! ¡Oe, sal!

Comenzó a gritar Natsu en la entrada del palacio, dirigiéndose a la ventana que daba a la oficina de Makarov.

Erza perdió la calma entre tanto griterío, empuñando ambas manos colérica para soltarle un duro golpe a Natsu en la cara.

—¡Cómo te atreves tú a llegar de pronto así sin saber lo que pasa!

Natsu la vio, parpadeando un par de veces sin comprender, siendo auxiliado por Happy.

—Erza… eso en tu mano… —indicó aturdido.

Happy fijó igualmente su atención en la argolla.

—¡Wow! ¿No me digas que nuestra Erza se casó?

Natsu abrió la boca en evidente sorpresa, riéndose contagiosamente.

—Oe Happy… ¡quién habrá sido el desafortunado!

—Natsu, esas cosas no se dicen —intervino Happy, comenzando a platicar entre ellos—. Aunque yo también me lo pregunto, si antes de irnos continuaba solterona como siempre…

Un segundo golpe fue dirigido esta vez a ambos por parte de la mujer, la cual los hizo volar un par de metros, adoloridos.

—Dejen de decir tonterías y entren de una vez —dijo, comenzando a caminar con los brazos entrecruzados, sonrojada hasta cierto punto por lo anterior.

La puerta de la oficina de Makarov fue abierta de par en par en un estruendoso golpe, pero ello no alarmó a los presentes, esperándose de antemano una reacción similar una vez que Natsu pusiera un pie ahí.

—Viejo, ¡quiero una explicación de por qué mandaste a Laxus a buscarme para que regresara!

Makarov continuaba sentado en su silla, con ambas manos entrecruzadas bajo su mentón de forma tranquila. Porlyusica reprobó su insolencia.

—Todo lo que tienes que saber es que te necesito aquí. Y si te preguntas el por qué, no creo que sea necesario recordarte que soy yo el que da las órdenes aquí.

Con ello bastó para calmarlo, ante eso no tenía por dónde debatir. Y Makarov no estaba para discusiones que no llegarían a ningún lado.

Había decidido no contarle detalles sobre lo ocurrido, menos del libro y su temor a que a raíz de ello pudiera suceder lo peor. Prefería manejar la situación con cautela. Al menos tenerlo en Magnolia, donde pudieran vigilarle, lo tranquilizaba.

Al lugar llegó Lucy, siendo acompañada por Mirajane, que debido a que la puerta estaba abierta, interrumpieron sin querer.

—¡Hey, Lucy! —saludó Natsu al reconocerla.

Makarov le dedicó una mirada a Mirajane indicándole que se retiraran, lo último que quería era que Natsu se enterara del estado de Lucy. Lo cual no le fue posible controlar.

—Hemos vuelto, Lucy —Happy de igual manera saludó desde la distancia.

Al reconocer sus voces, Lucy palideció, sosteniendo con más fuerza el hombro de Mirajane. Queriendo ocultarse.

—Ah… hola chicos.

Contestó con suave voz, deseando marcharse rápido del lugar. No quería que la vieran así.

Porlyusica volteó a ver a Makarov, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Éste les pidió a ambas que pasaran.

Natsu avanzó hasta ella, volviendo a saludarla al no escuchar su respuesta.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede, Lucy?

—Sí, qué pasa Lucy, ¿andas que juegas a las escondidillas? —preguntó Happy haciendo referencia al vendaje de sus ojos.

Ella en cambio humilló la cabeza, haciendo que parte de su flequillo cubriera sus vendas.

—Natsu, Lucy ha perdido la vista.

Anunció Makarov, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué dices, viejo? —lo encaró sin creerlo—. ¡Cómo puedes jugar con esas cosas!

—Nadie está jugando. Lo que Makarov dice es cierto, Lucy ha perdido el sentido de la vista —intervino Porlyusica.

Natsu, aún escéptico, se dirigió a la rubia retirando con coraje el vendaje de sus ojos.

—¡Natsu! —regañó el mayor, alzándose de su lugar.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! —Porlyusica igualmente se alteró.

Los presentes miraron aterrados la escena. Lucy seguía con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a alzarla, fue Natsu quien la hizo erguirse tomándola de la barbilla.

—Lucy… —susurró con tristeza Happy al verla.

Los ojos de ella habían perdido su tono castaño, se encontraban más bien nublados, incoloros. Sin brillo ni vida.

Las lágrimas de Lucy devolvieron a Natsu a la realidad. Era cierto lo que le decían.

—Lucy, seguimos buscando la manera de erradicar el problema —aseguró Makarov, tratando de eliminar la tensión—. Porlyusica ha estado trabajando en un analgésico para controlar el ardor y dolor de tus ojos.

Trató de animarla. Ella sonrió complacida.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —quiso saber Natsu, aún frente a la chica—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

Alzó la voz, asustando en primera instancia a Lucy.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Ahora el resto de sus sentidos están más despiertos. Tus gritos solamente la alterarán.

Defendió Porlyusica, cubriéndole un poco los oídos a la rubia.

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió ni cómo, aunque tenemos una sospecha…

Tanto Makarov como Porlyusica se miraron entre sí, tratando de abordar el tema que les ocupaba de la mejor manera posible.

—Lucy, ¿hay algo que recuerdes? —preguntó Makarov—. ¿Hay alguien que quisiera hacerte daño?

Natsu empuñó sus manos en espera de alguna respuesta.

Ella permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, aún acuosos por las lágrimas.

—Ese día fui junto con Wendy a la catedral, y en el camino nos topamos a Mira y Lisanna. Wendy y yo estuvimos dentro de la catedral unos minutos, pero luego llegó el encargado pidiéndonos salir pronto.

—Hades… —susurró Makarov. Porlyusica y Erza le vieron.

Lucy apretó con más fuerza los ojos, recordando.

—¿Te están doliendo? —preguntó Porlyusica. Lucy negó.

—En ese momento tuve una visión —contó, abriendo nuevamente los ojos—. Lo vi a él rezando, pero al mismo tiempo castigándose su propio cuerpo. Tenía consigo un libro, el cual leía como si estuviera poseído, y detrás de él Magnolia y el reino entero eran devastados.

—Será posible que… —Mirajane llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada.

El crujir de nudillos de Natsu se escuchó por todo el salón. Sin decir nada, salió con prisa del lugar siendo seguido por Happy.

—Lo detendré —dijo Erza, igualmente saliendo tras de él, anticipándose a lo que seguramente planeaba hacer.

Makarov negó en un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo… lo lamento —se disculpó Lucy por los inconvenientes ocasionados de cierto modo por ella.

—No hay nada que disculpar. Lo conocemos, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo —pese a saber que ella no le vería, el mayor le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. Por el momento ve a casa y sigue las indicaciones de Porlyusica. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Lucy asintió. Después de todo era lo único que podía hacer por el momento por más que deseara ayudar de alguna manera. Pero no era ni capaz de volver por sí sola a su casa.

—Mira… ¿tú crees que el robo del libro haya sido idea del Maestro Hades?

—Creo que tu visión fue muy clara. Además, él siempre ha tenido ideas extremistas. No dudo que de alguna forma él esté involucrado en esto.

—Quizás no debí decirlo, al menos no frente a Natsu. Se sentía molesto.

—Más bien estaba preocupado, eres importante para él así que como bien dijo el Maestro, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

Lucy permaneció en silencio los siguientes minutos de regreso a su casa. Sólo esperaba que aquello no terminara de mala manera y que su última visión no fuera del todo certera.

Entre tanto, los intentos por hacer entrar en razón a Natsu de parte de Erza eran en vano. Él tenía claro en su mente lo que tenía que hacer: encontrar a ese tal Hades y matarlo.

—Escuchaste a Lucy y su predicción. Tengo que detener a ese mal nacido —explicó, golpeando con fuerza la puerta principal de la catedral para que le abrieran—. Además… puede que él le haya hecho eso a Lucy.

—No podemos estar seguros de ello.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos al menos —dicho esto, tumbó la puerta en medio de una destellante llamarada de su fuego. Dejándola inservible.

Erza empuñó su espada, siguiéndole.

Con cautela recorrieron todo el lugar sin encontrar rastro alguno del hombre. Erza observó en todas direcciones, el sitio parecía haber permanecido cerrado. Había algo de polvo sobre las repisas.

Desesperado, Natsu comenzó a destruir algunas cosas, principalmente pertenencias que el hombre tenía en su habitación.

—Mira, Natsu —señaló Happy al encontrar una puerta escondida entre los libreros, abriéndola, descubriendo un salón grande, y al fondo del mismo un pequeño altar—. Erza… Natsu, esto sí que me da miedo.

—Acnologia… —mencionó Erza, refiriéndose a la imagen del altar.

—¿Acnolo-que?

—El dios de la destrucción, la contraparte de lo que Igneel es para nosotros —Natsu se rascó la cabeza sin comprender—. Esto lo tiene que saber el Maestro. Si Hades le veneraba eso sólo quiere decir una cosa: que la visión de Lucy es cierta.

—Pero parece que ya no está, ¿habrá huido, Natsu?

Por respuesta, el pelirosa golpeó la pared, resquebrajándola.

—¿A dónde vas? —Erza lo detuvo antes de que diera otro paso—. Si vas a verla, no le menciones nada de esto. Es mejor que no lo sepa por el momento.

Natsu la miró firme, no agradándole del todo la idea de ocultarle cosas a su amiga, pero entendiendo al final que quizás Erza tenía razón.

La pelirroja se dio entones a la tarea de darle la noticia a su jefe: Hades había abandonado Magnolia.

—Ese maldito… —Makarov arrugó el ceño molesto—. No tengo dudas de que sea él quien se haya robado el libro. Después de todo, era de las pocas personas que tenían conocimiento del mismo y lo importante y peligroso que éste era.

—Entonces saldré a buscarlo.

—Te necesito aquí, Erza. Justo ahora la mayoría de las tropas y Jellal se encuentran fueras, Natsu queda descartado por cuestiones de seguridad. Sólo me queda esperar que Laxus regrese y venga con Gray.

La pelirroja asintió, acatando sus indicaciones.

Entretanto, a la residencia Heartfilia tanto Natsu como Happy se dirigieron a visitar a Lucy. La mujer de la servidumbre les llevó hasta donde ella se encontraba; solitaria, sentada a la orilla del pequeño estanque en el jardín, con sus pies hundidos en el agua.

—Señorita, la buscan —anunció la mujer, dejándolos solos.

—¿Lo encontraron?

—El maldito huyó —Lucy mantenía su cabeza baja, apuntando hacia el agua. Natsu empuñó su mano—. Pero lo encontraré, no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

Dijo animado. Lucy permaneció en silencio, moviendo sus pies en el agua. Su cabello caía por sus hombros.

—¡Aye Sir! Hagámoslo por Lucy —apoyó Happy—. ¿Pero por dónde pudiéramos comenzar a buscar, Natsu?

El chico se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensándolo.

—Ahora que lo dices… no tengo idea por dónde comenzar. Pero bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá.

—¡Aye Sir!

Lucy comenzó a reír suave, llamando la atención de los dos.

—Gracias, chicos, pero no quisiera que se arriesgaran. El Maestro Hades es un mago muy fuerte.

—Pues entonces me encargaré de rostizarlo bien —Natsu se tronó los dedos.

—¡Aye Sir! Yo lo amarraré y empalaré, y Natsu se encargará del resto.

—Bien dicho, Happy.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos como formulando una estrategia de ataque hasta que escucharon suaves jadeos. Lucy seguía con la cabeza humillada y las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, pero sus hombros se movían como si temblara. Por un momento no supieron si reía o lloraba.

—Natsu… —susurró sin muchas fuerzas—. Por favor, encuéntralo, no permitas que haga algo en contra de Magnolia. Yo… tengo miedo.

Él posó una mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndola.

—No tienes porqué tenerlo.

Ella la sujetó con la suya, un poco más segura. Ese era Natsu, quien aún en momentos como esos no perdía la esperanza ni se daba por vencido. Por un momento envidió su determinación y coraje. Ella quería pensar de la misma manera.

—Gracias…

—Ven con nosotros.

Soltó de pronto, asombrándola.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, solamente los entorpeceré. En estos momentos no soy más que una carga.

—Lucy… —Happy sintió pena por sus palabras.

El estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se encontraba, la hacía verse a sí misma como si no valiera.

—No importa. Ven conmigo —insistió—. Yo te guiaré, seré tus ojos si es necesario, pero ven.

Ella alzó la cabeza. Las lágrimas volvieron a aglomerarse, amenazando con salir, mojándole el vendaje.

—Natsu…

—¿Qué dices? Será una nueva aventura, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ella entonces sonrió con esperanza, sujetándose fuertemente de su mano, aceptando la propuesta.

Sí, sería una nueva aventura para ambos, especialmente para ella.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ ¡Natsu al rescate! ¿Recuerdan el capítulo inicial de FT? ¿De cuando Natsu invitó a Lucy a ir con él a Fairy Tail y a partir de ahí comenzó toda la aventura? Algo así por acá. Otra bonita promesa ahora de Nasho n_n

¡Gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!


	5. - Capítulo 4 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 4** —

* * *

¿Qué hay más allá del cielo gris? ¿Un universo? El mismo que te trajo hasta mí

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **E** l alboroto en el castillo de Phantom Lord resonaba por los alrededores de los salones, e incluso en cierta parte de la montaña que le sostenía en la Ciudad de Oak, al noreste de Fiore. Tal pareciera que los moradores estuvieran de fiesta.

—Hey, ustedes, par de granujas, ¿no tienen nada más qué hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo?

Reclamó Gajeel Redfox a los hombres que bebían sin reparo en uno de los salones del castillo.

—Vamos, Gajeel, únete al festejo, no todos los días se nos presenta una oportunidad tan buena para complacencia del Lord.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Hemos capturado a un mago importante de Magnolia. Fue pan comido… —se jactó uno.

—Claro, eso lo dices porque tú no estuviste presente. Dicen que él solo terminó con más de tres cuartas partes de los nuestros. El resto sólo tuvo suerte.

—Como haya sido, el caso es que seguramente ya lo llevan ante el jefe.

Le informaron apenas volvía al castillo, yendo de inmediato al salón principal a saber de qué se trataba tanto lío.

—Mi Lord, aquí el prisionero.

Presentó uno de los hombres de Phantom, obligando a caminar al mencionado. Debido al amarre de sus manos y piernas, así como la nula visión que tenía a causa de la capucha de tela que cubría su cabeza, éste cayó de lleno al suelo causando la burla de algunos soldados.

Gajeel permanecía recargado en uno de los muros del salón, viendo desde la distancia aquella montada, y como los captores se jactaban de lo conseguido, presentándoles frente a José Porla, líder de Phantom, así como a sus subordinados, el hombre que le llevaban como si fuera una ofrenda.

Uno de los captores lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a la imponente figura de su líder, quitándole la capucha, descubriéndolo.

—Su nombre es Gray Fullbuster. Un mago de Magnolia, discípulo de Makarov.

El rostro de José cambió a uno de absoluto interés. Acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

El captor tomó a Gray del pelo, alzándole la cara para que su líder le observara mejor. Gray por respuesta apretó con fuerza la mordaza de tela sobre su boca.

—¿Uno de los de Makarov? Interesante —enunció José, sonriéndole—. ¿Y este qué hace?

—Su magia es de moldeado de hielo, impresionante por cierto —informó uno.

—¡Una mierda! Este cabrón nos hizo perder a una numerosa cantidad de hombres.

Dijo el que le sostenía aún del pelo, propinándole un golpe con la rodilla en su costado izquierdo, sacándole un quejido ahogado. Gray ya se encontraba muy golpeado, apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse.

Desde su lugar, a la diestra de José, Juvia Loxar prefirió apartar la vista de la tortuosa escena.

—¿Tú solo te encargaste de mis hombres? Vaya muchacho.

Más que molesto por lo ocurrido, José parecía feliz y sorprendido. El tener bajo su dominio a un mago de tal magnitud, aunado a que se trataba de uno de los discípulos de Makarov, esto último, principalmente, le daba gran ventaja para lograr su ataque a Magnolia.

Tirado aún en el suelo, José les dio la indicación a sus hombres para que lo llevaran a una celda.

En el camino, los golpes y humillaciones continuaron, haciéndole más difícil poder andar.

—¡Camina, pedazo de escoria, que no tenemos todo el día!

Complacido, José sonrió al frente.

Fastidiado, Gajeel prefirió retirarse, pese a ser uno de los más confiados subordinados de José, había algunas cosas que simplemente no le parecían, como conseguir poder a costa de otros.

Sin ninguna clase de consideración, Gray fue echado en el interior de su celda una vez que le fueron cambiadas las sogas por esposas anti-magia, y retirada la capucha de su cabeza.

—Mira, infeliz, el lugar en donde te vas a pudrir de por vida —dijo uno de los captores, cerrando los barrotes de la celda, mofándose, lanzándole luego la camisa en la cara—. No pretenderás andar así sin camisa todo el tiempo. Póntela, no te creas el guapo.

Pasados algunos minutos, el mago se acomodó como pudo, recargándose en la pared, sintiéndose aún adolorido. La cabeza parecía que le estallaría. Al ver con un poco más de claridad su tórax y las heridas de su brazo y pecho, se maldijo al haber bajado la guardia por sólo un segundo.

Cada movimiento, incluso respirar, le profesaba un dolor insoportable por todo el cuerpo.

Ya se encontraba cerca de la ciudad a donde Makarov le había encomendado hacer un trabajo, sin embargo, se había detenido al ver mucho alboroto en una pequeña aldea, en los límites a donde iba. Cuando se paró a ver qué sucedía, se encontró con los soldados de Phantom atacando por placer a los aldeanos.

La impotencia se apoderó de él, por un momento regresaron a su mente lastimosos recuerdos de su infancia cuando su pueblo fue devastado por un poderoso enemigo. Aquella noche, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo había perdido todo.

Razón por la cual desvió su camino para ir a ayudarlos.

Verdaderamente eran muchos comparados con lo pequeña que era la aldea, pero la impotencia de la gente que corría desesperada, así como los aterrados rostros de los niños que buscaban a sus padres entre los escombros, no lo hicieron medir su coraje, arremetiendo contra los soldados de Phantom sin darles tiempo de reaccionar.

Pese a la notoria diferencia en cuanto a número, él llevaba la victoria. Sin embargo, fue sino cuando el grito de una pequeña pidiendo ayuda llamó su atención, distrayéndolo, haciéndolo perder la batalla.

Había bajado la guardia y los soldados aún activos no dudaron en aprovecharlo.

Y ahí estaba, encerrado en los calabozos del enemigo. Sin fuerzas, mal herido y encima con hambre.

Maldijo para sus adentros, su costado seguía sangrando.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared, soportando el dolor que él mismo se ocasionó al hacer presión con su propia camisa en la herida abierta.

Aún manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, escuchó un par de pasos seguido del desliz de algo sobre el piso. Miró a su derecha, encontrándose que afuera de su celda habían dejado una pequeña bandeja con lo básico de primeros auxilios.

Dudoso, aguardó un par de minutos como esperando que alguien apareciera, pero al no escuchar ningún sonido, como pudo se desplazó hasta la entrada de la celda, asomándose a como le fuera posible, sin lograr ver nada ni a nadie. Con desconfianza tomó lo que había en la bandeja, revisándose las heridas.

Al no tener la total libertad en sus manos, demoró más de lo que le hubiera gustado en atenderse. El vendaje de su tórax no había quedado tan ajustado, pero al menos había ayudado a controlar el sangrado.

Recargado al fondo de la oscura celda, poco a poco se recuperaba. Trató de dormir, pero el sonido de su estómago lo despertaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero lo que sí, era que tenía demasiada hambre. Según él una vez que hubiera llegado a la ciudad que le encomendaron, comería algo, pero nunca pasó por su mente que las cosas salieran de esa manera.

«Mierda…» Repitió como hablándole a los sonidos de su estómago.

El deslizar de un nuevo recipiente sobre el suelo lo despertó. Vio como de pronto en la entrada de su celda habían dejado un tazón de comida. La misma escena anterior se presentó: aguardó un momento como si esperara que algo sucediera, y al no ocurrir nada, tomó el tazón deseando que no fuera algo malo.

Tenía tanta hambre que no reparó mucho en ello, devorándolo inmediatamente.

Una vez terminado, se acomodó en un rincón, venciéndole el sueño.

A ciencia cierta no sabía si era de día o de noche una vez que despertó, pues el lugar en donde le habían dejado no tenía ni una ventana. Hasta cierto punto se sentía sofocado.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Desde que le habían encerrado, no había visto a nadie por ahí ni oído voces. La impotencia se hacía presente.

Vio entonces cómo un nuevo plato de comida era dejado en la entrada, logrando ver esta vez únicamente la mano de quien lo colocaba.

—¡Espera! —le gritó a quien se tratara, no recibiendo respuesta alguna.

Esa mañana comió de lo que le dejaron, hartándose de continuar ahí.

Las próximas horas las dedicó a buscar el modo de generar magia sin resultados aparentes. Lo mismo sucedió cuando quiso encontrar alguna grieta o desperfecto en la celda que pudiera aprovechar, decepcionándose al no encontrarla.

Esperó entonces a que quien le llevaba comida apareciera de nueva cuenta para interceptarla. Aguardó silencioso y en el instante en que un nuevo tazón era dejado, rápidamente sujetó con sus manos esposadas, la blanca mano de la otra persona, obligándola a mostrarse.

—¡Ay…! —escuchó un grito agudo, seguido de un golpe en el empedrado piso.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —dijo sorprendido al ver a una chica, la cual sin querer había derribado al suelo de forma escandalosa—. Yo… no, no sabía…

Juvia se tocó adolorida la cabeza, parpadeando como cobrando la razón, escuchando las palabras de Gray, reparando luego en ella misma, y como por el accidente, la falda de su vestido había quedado arriba, dejando sus piernas descubiertas y su ropa interior a la vista.

Volvió a lanzar un gritillo, esta vez en vergüenza, cubriéndose prontamente, recargándose en las rejas de la celda vacía frente a la de Gray.

—No mire —pidió, pero él seguía en shock, aún con las manos fuera de la reja—. No mire a Juvia así, por favor.

Sonrojada, giró la cabeza a un lado, sosteniéndose con ambas manos las piernas, y el vestido cubriéndolas.

—Lo siento… pero no creí que fueras mujer… —explicó un tanto confundido, pues de haber sabido que era una chica, hubiera sido un poco menos tosco.

En cambio, ella abrió los ojos grandemente, volteando a verse con cierta decepción.

—No creyó… no creyó que Juvia fuera una mujer —susurró, malinterpretando sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso quiere decir que Juvia… ¿no es suficientemente femenina? —dijo decepcionada, poniéndose en pie, sacudiendo su vestido y marchándose luego.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —trató de detenerla, pero ella salió prácticamente corriendo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Bufó cansado—. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

Resignado, dejó caer su peso sobre las rejas.

De verdad que su suerte no podía ser peor.

Entretanto, Juvia se dirigió a su habitación con absoluta urgencia, llevando consigo a Mei, la vieja cocinera del castillo, quien fuera su única amiga ahí dentro.

—¿Qué pasa, qué pasa señorita Juvia? —quiso saber al ser sacada de sus labores y arrastrada con ella a su alcoba.

—Ayude a Juvia, por favor —pidió, sacando de su closet toda su ropa, colocándola sobre la cama. La mujer se alteró, por un momento creyó que se iría del castillo—. Ayude a que Juvia sea más femenina.

La mujer la observaba ir y venir por toda la alcoba, sacando todas sus pertenencias de cuidado personal, así como accesorios y zapatos. Vaya que tenía infinidad de cambios.

—¿Y eso como por qué?

—Porque Juvia no lo es.

—¿No es femenina? ¿Quién le dijo semejante mentira?

—Es verdad. A Juvia la confundieron con un hombre.

La mujer se echó a reír. Conocía de sobra la enorme imaginación de la chica, siempre solía hacer de algo pequeño toda una fantasía.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sólo ayúdela, por favor.

Suplicó con ojos pequeños, gesto al cual la mujer no pudo resistirse, cooperando con ella a buscar de entre sus cosas algo lindo que resaltara aún más su belleza.

—Juvia se ve… ¿femenina?

Preguntó al verse al espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Ella siempre ha sido femenina y linda. Sólo necesita tener más seguridad en sí misma.

Aconsejó la mayor, viéndola juntamente, notando la sonrojes en sus mejillas.

La peliazul verdaderamente se sentía así, femenina, atractiva.

Pocas veces se recogía el cabello en una alta coleta y se coloreaba los labios, esas pocas veces usando colores cálidos. Pero le gustó como el rostro se le iluminaba un poco más. El vestido color menta que a la par habían elegido, la hacían ver como una princesa. El corset del mismo enmarcaba su cintura, moldeando esa parte de su anatomía, resaltando por efecto un tanto sus senos sin caer en lo exagerado. La gruesa cintilla azul en su cintura, daba paso a una falda estilo tutu a la altura de la rodilla.

—Gracias señora Mei por ayudar a Juvia —la abrazó de pronto. La mujer, sorprendida por su reacción, correspondió el gesto en un fraternal abrazo—. Oh, por cierto, ¿aún faltará mucho para que esté la comida?

—¡Pero qué niña! Si me tienes aquí ayudándote a elegir ropa, es claro que la comida aún no está lista —dijo, acomodando su delantal para volver a la cocina. Juvia rió bajito, haciéndola reír igualmente a ella—. Baja en veinte. Te prepararé tu postre favorito.

Le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Ni un minuto más ni uno menos de los veinte indicados, y Juvia ya se encontraba en la cocina, alistando una bandeja con un plato de guiso especial de Mei así como limonada. Preparó cubiertos y cortó poco más de la mitad de su postre, colocándolo igualmente en la bandeja para salir de la cocina con ella en manos.

Gray escuchó unos pasos acercarse, poniéndose en pie viendo como esta vez le llevaban la comida de un modo diferente.

—Traigo su comida —señaló ella, sosteniendo sonriente la bandeja.

Él no supo qué decir. Se había quedado parte del tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido.

—No sé qué fue lo de hace rato, pero discúlpame, no quería lastimarte.

Después de todo era cierto. Y al verla ahí llevándole nuevamente la comida, lo hacía sentirse de un modo culpable.

—Pierda cuidado, Gray-sama —el pelinegro alzó una ceja por el honorífico—. Juvia ya comprendió.

—¿Exactamente qué comprendió? —dudó un instante en preguntar.

Ella dejó la bandeja en el suelo, poniéndose en cuclillas para alistar lo necesario para que comiera. Gray se sentó del otro lado.

Juvia se veía feliz al sólo pasarle por entre los barrotes sus alimentos.

—Lo que Gray-sama le dijo por la mañana —contestó.

—En cuanto a eso, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que entendiste. Pero te fuiste de pronto que no me dejaste explicarte la confusión —Juvia sonrió apenada.

—¿Entonces Gray-sama cree que Juvia es una chica?

—¿Eh? Es obvio que eres una chica —volteó la vista hacia otro lado—. Y cómo dudarlo luego del incidente con tu vestido.

Juvia se puso en pie, haciendo que él la mirara desde abajo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensa de Juvia? —dijo, poniendo sus brazos a los costados para que la apreciara mejor.

Pero como buen hombre, Gray no reparó en los detalles que ella ansiaba que notara.

—Que es una mujer un tanto extraña.

Ella llevó ambas manos a la boca, claramente sorprendida y sonrojada.

—Una… ¿mujer? —repitió con ensoñación. Gray la miró nuevamente extrañado al tiempo que comía de su plato—. Juvia es vista como toda una mujer.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué tanto dices?

—No, nada. Nos vemos en la cena, Gray-sama. Buen provecho.

Se despidió haciendo una rápida reverencia para salir del sitio.

Gray se quedó en las mismas.

Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. El encierro comenzaba a enfermarle. Hasta ese momento, Juvia era la única persona a quien había visto una vez que le encerraron, de ahí en fuera a nadie.

Debía aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviera para escapar.

—Señora Mei, ¿qué piensa preparar para la cena? —preguntó Juvia al volver animada a la cocina.

—¿Cena? Ya estás pensando en la cena, pero si aún ni has tocado tu comida, muchacha.

La chica rió contagiosa, comiendo ahí mismo en la cocina, sin ganas de ir hasta el comedor con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Y bien, ¿cómo le fue? —preguntó en complicidad Mei una vez a solas.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. Mei se sintió complacida al verla así llena de vida, animada. Como nunca antes la había visto.

Ella le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, exagerando quizás en algunas cosas.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es el hombrecillo que le robó de pronto el aliento a mi señorita?

La peliazul se puso rígida, tenía confianza en Mei, pero quizás no era el momento ni el lugar para mencionarlo siquiera.

—Ya lo conocerá.

—Entiendo, aún es muy pronto todavía. Primero deben de conocerse bien, sentirse seguros de sus sentimientos y ya lo demás vendrá por sí solo. No hay necesidad de apurar las cosas. Las fases del enamoramiento son hermosas. Tiene que vivirlas.

—¿Fases del enamoramiento?

—Sí, se trata del desarrollo en la relación de dos personas que comparten un mismo sentimiento de atracción uno con el otro —explicó—. Es la manera en que dicha relación progresa, como pasa de una atracción física a algo más profundo y sincero. Claro que entre ambos hay mucho camino de por medio. Quizás por el momento apenas está pasando la primera etapa. Disfrútela y no se apresure en querer dar el siguiente paso. Si ese chico es para usted, las cosas se irán dando solas, delo por hecho.

Juvia escuchó atenta las palabras de la mayor, asintiendo en acuerdo.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Juvia preparó una nueva bandeja de comida, incluyendo esta vez un trozo de pastelillo. De la cocina salió cargada, dirigiéndose a las celdas, siendo seguida con la mirada por uno de sus compañeros sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el suelo y tomó lugar frente a la reja, esperando que Gray se acercara. Éste al escucharla llegar, abrió sus ojos, decidido a actuar y escapar.

—Gracias por la cena, pero no tengo mucha hambre, sigo lleno aún —dijo, poniéndose a su altura en el suelo. Miró la bandeja—. ¿Tú lo hiciste? —señaló el pastelillo. Juvia negó—. ¿Y el de la tarde?

—Ese es el postre favorito de Juvia, pero no, no lo hizo ella —humilló la cabeza—. ¿Gray-sama tiene uno favorito?

Él lo pensó un instante, negando.

—Creo que no. Pero el de la comida estuvo bueno.

Juvia sonrió satisfecha, viendo luego dentro de su celda.

—Si gusta, Juvia puede lavarle su camisa para que no tenga que estar siempre así descubierto, puede pescar un resfriado —señaló el bulto azul detrás de él, el cual estaba manchado de su sangre.

Gray tomó la camisa, no sabiendo cómo explicarle su extraño hábito sobre quitarse la ropa. Le entregó la camisa sin abordar el tema.

—¿Eres tú la guardia de las celdas? —comenzó a indagar.

—No, los guardias están en la entrada. Juvia sólo se escabulle para entrar y no ser vista.

Es decir, ¿que de no ser por ella en esos momentos seguiría sin comer nada? Se preguntó a sí mismo dando por sentado de que si por ellos fuera, él ya estuviera muriéndose de sed y hambre.

—Ya veo. Entonces ellos no saben que estás aquí —Juvia negó—. Pregunto porque con un hombre sería más fácil de decirlo que hacerlo con una mujer…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Necesita algo, Gray-sama?

—En realidad sí —siguió, simulando pena—. Necesito orinar.

Juvia abrió grande los ojos, levantándose como un resorte, azorada. Miró en todas direcciones y, haciendo un movimiento rápido con sus manos, tal cual si hiciera un sello sobre el seguro de la celda, abrió la reja.

Gray sonrió de medio lado aún en las penumbras. Juvia había sido tan fácil de engañar.

—Hay un sanitario al fondo, puede usarlo —indicó.

Gray salió de la celda, viendo a la chica como esperando algo más de su parte. Si se deshacía de las esposas, sería libre de usar magia.

—Estas cosas serán un problema —señaló las esposas—. No creo poder… sujetármelo bien…

Juvia parpadeó incrédula, poniéndose de pronto tan roja que parecía que estallaría.

—Gray-sama quiere que Juvia le ayude a… sujetárselo… ¿no es así?

Dijo acalorada, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! —alzó la voz, sulfurado por su comentario—. ¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a pedirte una cosa así!

Ella humilló la cabeza.

—Juvia lo siente, pero las esposas no las puede abrir, no tiene manera de hacerlo.

Gray chasqueó la lengua molesto, pensando rápidamente en otra manera para salir, acordándose de que ella de alguna forma entraba sin ser vista.

—Cómo es que tú…

No pudo terminar la pregunta cuando el fuerte golpe de la pesada puerta de la entrada los alertó.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo antes de que escape!

Gritó uno de los guardias dándoles la indicación al resto, señalando a Gray al fondo del pasillo.

El pelinegro corrió escasos metros, terminando acorralado entre las paredes y los soldados.

—¡Pero qué hacen! ¡Suéltenlo! —Juvia pidió con desespero al ver como entre todos lo rodeaban, golpeándolo—. Por favor, por favor. No lo lastimen…

—Vaya, creo que tenemos una traidora por aquí —dijo el mismo hombre que había presentado frente a José a Gray; tomando de brusca manera las mejillas de Juvia, haciendo que le mirara, pero la atención de ella iba hacia donde Gray—. Me pregunto qué dirá el jefe cuando sepa que su protegida está jugándole sucio, congeniando con el enemigo.

Y dicho esto, la noqueó, evitando que se interpusiera.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Gruvia para el mundo! ~(*-*)~ Y ya a partir de aquí comienza la historia de los protagonistas, me tardé pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia n_n

Agradezco enormemente sus lecturas, favoritos, follows y por supuesto sus comentarios.

Nos leemos a la próxima ;)


	6. - Capítulo 5 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 5** —

* * *

Las alas las tienes tú. Me conformo con ser el viento

— Natsu Dragneel —

* * *

.

 **P** oco más de doce horas habían pasado desde que la mujer de la servidumbre en casa de los Heartfilia había visto a Lucy.

La rubia había salido de la casa sin decir nada. Tomando algunas de sus pertenencias y sus medicinas.

La mujer de la servidumbre no cabía en su angustia, llevaba más de una hora llorando en la oficina de Makarov. Mirajane trataba de calmarla, dándole pañuelos para que se limpiara.

—¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidada! Está por caer la noche y en su estado puede ser peligroso para ella.

Se reprochó, volviendo a caer en una crisis. Mirajane acarició su cabello, consolándola.

—Ella estará bien. Anda con Natsu y Happy —aseguró Makarov, viendo a través del ventanal.

Pese a que no los hubieran visto salir juntos, podía adelantarse a pensar que así fue. Y aunque por un lado podía estar seguro que al menos Lucy estaría bien cuidada, no dejaba de sentir intranquilidad al saber que Natsu nuevamente andaba fuera de Magnolia.

Apretó sus nudillos con coraje, ese chico de verdad que no sabía acatar indicaciones.

—¿Gran Padre? —habló la mujer. Makarov reaccionó—. ¿Por qué razón se irían sin más ellos solos?

—Bueno, son jóvenes, quizás querían un momento a solas, qué sé yo —contestó con una sonrisa pícara, tratando de desviar la atención. Mirajane sintió cierta pena por él—. Pero pierda cuidado, Lucy está con uno de mis mejores discípulos, la regresará con bien.

Y con ello, la mujer se tranquilizó un poco más, saliendo de la oficina confiando en las palabras de su líder.

—Maestro… —se refirió esta vez Mirajane con respeto.

—Lo sé, pero no podía enterarse de lo que realmente está pasando. Nadie más debe saberlo —pidió tanto a Mirajane como a Erza, quienes le acompañaban en la oficina—. ¿Hay alguna novedad con las tropas? ¿Alguna noticia de Laxus y Gray?

—El frente que dirige Freed confirmó mis sospechas. Varios hombres de Phantom Lord han estado causando desorden en algunas ciudades —informó Erza.

—Ese maldito de Phantom… algo ha de estar tramando —arrastró las palabras con coraje.

—En cuanto a Gray, seguimos sin conocer su paradero. Se suponía que desde ayer tuvo que haber llegado a su destino, pero me han informado que aún no se presenta en la ciudad —dijo con cierto desánimo Mirajane—. De Laxus aún no hemos tenido notificación.

«Por todos los cielos…»

Makarov cerró los ojos complicado.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, alejados cada vez más de Magnolia, Natsu, Happy y Lucy iniciaban una nueva aventura cuyo fin era encontrar a Hades con la esperanza de que le regresara la vista a Lucy.

—Hey, Happy, de verdad ya puedes bajarme. Llevas cargándome un buen tramo.

Pidió Lucy, aunque realmente no volaban alto, sólo que el pequeño gato se había ofrecido a ayudarle a atravesar una zona lodosa.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, y ella afirmó—. Natsu, ¿tú qué dices?

—No pasa nada, Happy. Creo que aquí podemos descansar. Prepararé la fogata.

Señaló Natsu, saliendo a buscar entre el bosque algunas ramas para quemarlas. Happy depositó con cuidado a Lucy en el césped, tirándose al lado, completamente exhausto.

—Vaya, creo que el entrenamiento sí les sirvió, chicos. Happy, ahora no te quejaste de cansancio como otras veces.

Natsu volteó a ver a su amigo, haciéndole una seña con los ojos de que no metiera la pata.

—Es que creo más bien que Lucy bajó de peso —dijo, tratando de sonar seguro, pese al aire que le faltaba. Natsu levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

—¿Tú crees? —se señaló a sí sola, tomándose de la cintura—. Aunque ahora que lo dices, yo también lo pienso. Me siento un poco más ligera.

Happy rodó los ojos completamente fatigado, tirado en el suelo.

Natsu se encargó de prender la fogata mientras que Lucy le aguardaba sentada en el tronco caído de un árbol, retirándose por un momento el vendaje que le molestaba.

—¿Qué se te antoja de cenar, Lucy?

—En realidad no traigo mucho apetito. Coman algo tú y Happy.

—Bueno, Happy ya se quedó dormido —volteó a verlo, su amigo había caído completamente rendido—. No, creo que yo tampoco cenaré. Guardemos esa comida para después.

Dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando la mochila donde llevaban algo de comida. Pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando los sonidos de su estómago se hicieron presentes por toda la zona.

Lucy giró en dirección al sonido, riéndose a carcajadas siendo seguida por Natsu, el cual se rascaba la cabeza con cierta pena.

—Anda, anda, come algo, no te quieras hacer el fuerte. Te conozco, sé que andas hambreado.

Le invitó, dedicándole una sonrisa carismática. Invitación que aceptó sin hacerse esperar.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, escuchándose solamente el masticar de Natsu y como mandaba a volar las latas vacías de comida. El rostro de Lucy apuntaba hacia la fogata.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

Lucy negó, lanzando un suspiro.

—¿Me preguntaba qué pasará cuando lo encontremos? Es decir, somos tres contra… —corrigió, negando en un movimiento de cabeza—. Mejor dicho, son dos contra él, el cual dudo que se encuentre solo, si es así, la situación se pudiera poner peligrosa, y yo no quiero que…

—Tranquila —la interrumpió él, posando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella se tensó, no lo sintió acercarse—. Lo venceremos. Después de todo somos parte del equipo más fuerte del viejo, ¿qué no? Somos tres contra Hades y su ejército.

Lucy sonrió. La convicción de Natsu como siempre le brindaba una cálida seguridad de que pese a tener todo en contra, de una u otra manera se darían las cosas, siendo por lo general Natsu quien se encargaba de que así sucediera.

Y de cierto modo sabía que así sería, estaba de más decir que confiaba plenamente en él. Tantos años conociéndolo y un par más trabajando juntos, habían afianzado sin duda sus lazos de amistad y confianza.

Podría andar en la oscuridad y él se encargaría de iluminar el camino. La guiaría, así le había prometido.

Posó luego su mano encima de la del chico, agradeciéndole.

—Camino aquí escuché agua, como el caudal de algún río. Quisiera aprovechar y lavarme los ojos.

—Vamos, te llevaré.

Le sujetó la mano haciendo que se pusiera en pie.

—¿Y Happy?

—Dejemos que duerma, terminó todo molido el pobre… —dijo, pero rápidamente corrigió—. Sí, es que como que no había descansado muy bien desde que llegamos del entrenamiento.

—Entiendo.

Natsu respiró tranquilo.

—Hey Happy, ya volvemos. Cuida la comida —le pidió prácticamente al aire.

—Dormido dudo mucho que pueda cuidar algo… —dijo escéptica la rubia.

Con paciencia, Natsu le guió varios metros por entre la oscuridad de los árboles. Con una mano la sujetaba de la suya, mientras que con la otra formaba una pequeña llama de fuego para alumbrar el camino.

—¿Falta mucho?

Quiso saber la joven, se le había hecho algo largo el camino a como recordaba haberlo sentido en un inicio. Natsu no respondió, siguiendo caminando un par de minutos más.

Pasaban las doce de la media noche y ellos rondaban por el oculto bosque alejándose cada vez más del campamento.

Lucy memorizó cada paso y cada giro desde que salieron, así mismo iba contando el tiempo que llevaban caminando. Su instinto de supervivencia florecía, poniendo al resto de sus sentidos en alerta.

Ella se paró de pronto, jalando por efecto a Natsu.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —preguntó dudoso al ver como ella arrugaba el entrecejo.

—Ya hemos pasado por aquí, Natsu —señaló segura—. Estamos yendo en círculos.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? —se rascó la cabeza como pensando—. Pues yo veo todo igual. Árboles por todos lados.

Se soltó por un momento del agarre de Natsu, estirando ambas manos hacia los lados con cuidado de no caer, palpando una rama de un pequeño arbusto a su derecha.

—Cinco minutos luego de comenzar, topaste con esta rama. La trozaste sin querer.

Natsu miró su costado derecho, asombrado de no haberse dado cuenta en el momento que chocó contra la rama.

Lucy cerró sus ojos, aspirando profundo.

—¿Qué pasa…?

Intentó preguntar, pero ella lo calló, tratando de concentrarse, minimizando el ruido.

—Lo escucho… —susurró—. Escucho el correr del agua.

Y dicho esto giró su cuerpo en dirección a donde apreciaba el sonido, señalándolo.

—¿Estás segura? Yo no logro escuchar nada.

—Creo… en realidad no sé —dudó, aspirando con más intensidad—. Huele a tierra mojada. A humedad. Es allá.

Volvió a indicar donde mismo, esta vez se le veía segura.

Natsu sonrió complacido.

Retomaron un nuevo camino, tal cual Lucy había sugerido, escuchándose cada vez más cercano el sonido del agua y el olor a humedad que le rodeaba.

—Llegamos, Lucy.

La soltó, permaneciendo a su lado, notando como su rostro se relajaba y extendía los brazos como queriendo atrapar la brisa.

Intentó dar un paso, pero temerosa, prefirió arrodillarse y así avanzar los escasos dos metros hacia la orilla del río, en donde mojó sus manos y tomó algo de agua.

Escuchó de momento como las ropas de Natsu caían al suelo, seguido de un fuerte chapuzón al agua, mojándola en el acto.

—¡Oye! —le regañó.

—Ven, Lucy, el agua está riquísima —nadó hasta ella, instándola a entrar—. Anda, yo te cuido.

—Estás loco, a estas horas el agua debe de estar helada. Para ti debe de estar bien por tus llamas, pero yo me congelaría —se negó, soltándose—. Además, no traigo más ropa.

—Pues quítatela —obvió con simpleza.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Bueno… pues tú te lo pierdes.

Se hundió por completo un instante para luego salir en un salto, lanzándole suficiente agua a Lucy, empapándola.

—¡Pero qué…! ¡Natsu! —chilló molesta.

Por respuesta él se rió divertido, tomándola entre sus brazos para sumergirse con ella en el agua.

Una vez dentro, ambos se separaron, siendo llevados por la corriente. Aún dentro, vio como Lucy se alejaba un poco, pero parecía divertida. Sacó la cabeza del agua cuando le fue necesario, haciendo ella lo propio a escasos metros.

Ella comenzó a carcajearse, sorprendido, Natsu la imitó. Esperaba una paliza de su parte, pero no fue así.

Lucy volvió a hundirse, haciendo del río una piscina para ella. Natsu veía complacido como ella parecía divertirse pese a que en un inicio se había negado. Dejó que hiciera, hundiéndola de momentos a modo de juego.

Natsu subió a una roca en la orilla del río, manteniendo los pies aún dentro, dedicándose a cuidarla y que no tropezara con las piedras.

Vio luego como ella se alzó dándole la espalda, el agua le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura. Sin hacer ruido, prestó atención a lo que hacía, parecía buscarlo.

—¿Natsu?

Lo llamó, pero él no respondió ni hizo ruido alguno esperando que ella encontrara el modo de llegar a él. Lucy siguió en la misma posición sin moverse, parecía concentrarse.

Volvió luego a hundirse en el agua, perdiéndosele de vista a Natsu. Éste iba a buscarla, pero antes, ella nadó hasta él, posicionándosele enfrente.

—¡Te encontré!

Le dijo como si estuvieran jugando.

—¡Lo hiciste, Lucy! —la felicitó, sonriéndole con satisfacción.

—Gracias… —respondió ella avergonzada.

—Oh, no es nada. Creo que te la dejé muy fácil.

Ella rió, sonrojándose.

—Gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

Confesó con sinceridad alzando la cara hacia el chico. Desconcertado, le devolvió el sonriente gesto.

Lucy no estaba del todo derrotada, sólo hacía falta darle un empuje y enfrentarla con ella misma. Propósito principal de Natsu al haber iniciado ese viaje junto a ella.

Ciertamente no sabía si iban en la dirección correcta, o si encontrarían lo que buscaban. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no permitiría ver a Lucy vencida, no dejaría que nada usurpara su sonrisa con tristeza.

Sintió de pronto como ella comenzó a temblar una vez que el aire fresco le dio de lleno. Con cuidado, la ayudó a salir del agua.

Natsu encendió un par de ramas para dar algo de calor. Intentó prestarle su bufanda y resto de ropa, pero ella se negó.

—No, mi ropa está toda mojada —mencionó, dándose calor con los brazos.

—Quítatela entonces.

—¡Que no! —gritó cual infante, haciendo una rabieta.

—Entonces no te quejes.

—¿Que no me queje? Pero si yo claramente te dije que no traía ropa y aun así te importó un sorbete y me lanzaste al agua. ¡De verdad que eres imposible, Natsu!

Le regañó al tiempo que temblaba. Él en cambio, se encargaba de hacer crecer el fuego.

—Y yo te advertí que te la quitaras.

—Pues no lo iba a hacer ni lo pienso hacer.

—Pues enférmate entonces.

Lucy arrugó el ceño molesta. No era la primera y seguro no sería la última vez que algo similar les sucedía. Sólo que en esa ocasión el escenario, la situación y las variables eran otras. A diferencia de otras veces, ella no podía ver su expresión.

Con fastidio, Lucy arrojó a escasos metros de Natsu su ropa mojada para que se la secara.

—¡Apúrate, quieres!

Exigió encogida en el tronco de un árbol, cerca de la fogata, tratando de cubrir su desnudez y al mismo tiempo darse calor. Sintiendo luego como algo cálido se enredaba en su cuello, cobijándola.

Ella hundió el rostro en la prenda, apreciando por primera vez su aroma.

Tenía años de conocer a Natsu, de convivir con él, pero jamás se detuvo a valuar su aroma. Sabía por él mismo, debido a su desarrollado sentido del olfato, que todas las personas tenían un olor diferente, esto siendo su esencia personal. Y por vez primera comprendía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería.

Su aroma era varonil, pero al mismo tiempo dulce, o más bien atrayente. Pues justo así se sintió en esos instantes, atraída por el olor que desprendía su bufanda.

Al desarrollársele el resto de sus sentidos debido a su incapacidad, le fue posible apreciar lo que en otro momento nunca se atrevió hacer.

Memorizó aquella fragancia al grado que llegó a pensar que de ser posible asignarle algún color, escogería el mismo tono que el de sus llamas. Pues así era su aroma, cálido, abrazador y ardiente.

—Toma, ya está seca.

Natsu le extendió su ropa, la cual él mismo se encargó de secar en pocos segundos. Lucy agradeció tomándola, no queriendo apartar el rostro de la bufanda.

El pelirosa tomó lugar a su lado, recargado en el árbol, viendo de frente el río y como la luna se reflejaba en las aguas. La brisa les pegaba de momentos, sintiéndose fría. Estuvieron así en silencio por algunos minutos mientras la madera se consumía.

—Natsu…

Le habló ella, aún con su cabeza un poco agachada, hundida en su bufanda.

El chico volteó a verla por respuesta, pero ella parecía dormida.

La observó unos segundos desde su lugar. De verdad que se miraba indefensa, tal cual si fuera un infante que necesitaba de cuidados.

Y es que para él se trataban de tres Lucys en una. Pues existía la Lucy guerrera, aquella que no se daba por vencida ante nada ni nadie, más cuando peleaba por sus amigos. Esa sin duda era la Lucy que admiraba. Luego estaba la Lucy fiera, algo así como Erza cuando se enojaba. Sobraba decir que ese tipo de Lucy prefería nunca verla.

Pero luego estaba la Lucy dormida, es decir, esa parte de ella que parecía dormir en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahí donde guardaba sus miedos, sus misterios. Esa Lucy era más bien una Lucy pequeña, como una niña, pues se le veía igual de indefensa, desprotegida. Era del tipo que te invitaba a apreciar y querer cuidar, a no sentirse digno de al menos tocarla por temor a romperla. Te hacía, con determinación, querer hacer todos sus sueños realidad.

Y era esa última Lucy la que dormía con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

Natsu no fue capaz de moverla ni de levantarla, todo lo que pudo hacer fue aplicar calor a su propio cuerpo tratando de calentar el de su compañera.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** _ Nasho es un amor, sin duda, él haría lo imposible por sus amigos, y ni qué decir de Lucy n_n

¡Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en esta aventura!


	7. - Capítulo 6 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 6** —

* * *

Tú no has venido a darme vida. Tú has venido a recordarme cómo vivirla

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **N** uevamente el castillo de Phantom Lord se vestía de bullicio aquella misma noche.

Reunidos en el salón principal, algunos de los hombres de José Porla esperaban impacientes la sentencia de su jefe.

Con pesadez, Juvia abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, parpadeando un par de veces tratando de despertarse, supo dónde se encontraba y qué hacía ahí. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo había sido encadenado al suelo de brazos y piernas, imposibilitándole usar magia; dejándola en una postura de súplica, de rodillas.

Frente a ella, su líder la miraba desde su silla.

—Juvia, pequeña, qué bueno que despiertas.

Le dijo fingiendo calidez, ella prefirió no alzar ni siquiera la mirada.

—Vamos, mi Lord, castíguela como es debido. Ella intentó liberar al prisionero —pidió uno de los hombres presentes, alentando al resto a gritar lo mismo.

—Calma, calma —los silenció—. Primero quiero saber su versión.

Dijo como si le estuviera dando oportunidad de disculparse. De piernas y brazos se cruzó, no apartando la vista de con ella. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Juvia, endureció el rostro molesto, dándoles la indicación de azotarla.

Tres azotes fueron esparcidos por su cuerpo, provocando la burla de los presentes.

—¿Ahora sí tienes algo que decirnos, pequeña? —volvió a preguntar, pero ella no se movió, haciéndolo enrabiar—. ¡Cuatro azotes más!

Y en el instante los hombres le obedecieron. Ella gritaba cada vez que el grueso cuero pegaba en su piel. La blanca bata de seda que traía se iba manchando de su misma sangre, haciendo que se le pegara a su sudoroso cuerpo.

Y esa era la intención de hacerla vestir dicha prenda. Era una manera de humillarla, como si se manchara la pureza de su alma.

Sus lágrimas brotaban, más por impotencia.

Fastidiado de que ella no reaccionara como deseaba, pidió a sus hombres que se detuvieran y la liberaran.

Juvia se dejó caer por completo en el frío piso, respirando con pesadez. José se paró de su lugar caminando hacia ella, tomando su mentón, haciendo que le viera.

—Menos mal, tu bello y tierno rostro no sufrió ningún daño. No me lo hubiera perdonado.

Le habló con fraternal voz, ayudándole a incorporarse. Juvia notó en el lugar a Gajeel, dedicándole éste una mirada que no supo interpretar. Se le veía molesto, más de lo que acostumbraba estar.

—Juvia… ella lo siente.

—Lo sé, sé que sí, pequeña —José la abrazó, cepillándole el cabello, sonriendo con cierto brillo de malicia—. Es bueno que reconozcas tu error. Me has decepcionado y sabes que eso no se hace…

Dicho esto, se apartó de ella, tomando sus blancas manos con las palmas hacia arriba para besarlas e inmediatamente azotarlas, esta vez con una barita especial que quemaba al sólo contacto, arrebatándole la magia de forma temporal.

El grito de Juvia inundó el salón por completo.

José limpió su singular barita, guardándola entre su ropa, corriendo luego a todos los mirones del lugar. El espectáculo ya había acabado.

Juvia, aún con sus manos temblorosas, seguía con la mirada perdida.

Gajeel la cargó antes de que se desmayara, con cuidado de no lastimarla más para llevarla a su habitación; pero antes de salir del salón, José lo detuvo.

—Gajeel, ahora el prisionero estará bajo tu cuidado. Ya no me fío de nadie más. Saldré a arreglar unos asuntos.

El pelinegro le escuchó y con molestia salió del salón.

Depositó luego a Juvia sobre su cama, negando en un movimiento de cabeza, desaprobando su decisión. Dándole luego paso a Mei para que atendiera sus heridas.

—Espera… —lo detuvo con suave voz Juvia antes de que saliera—. ¿Él… está bien?

Gajeel se sorprendió por su pregunta. Aún en su estado y pese a haber perdido el conocimiento, ella se preocupaba por el prisionero.

Por respuesta, él hizo un movimiento de muñeca al salir indicándole que sí.

Ella agradeció internamente, quedándose prontamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, la señora Mei buscó con la mirada a Juvia, quien se suponía que debería de estar aún en cama, sin embargo, la jovencita tenía otras intenciones diferentes, menos descansar. La encontró después en la cocina, sacando de los cajones de la despensa todo lo que le llamara la atención, colocándolo sobre la enorme barra.

—Pero señorita Juvia…

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, señora Mei! —respondió dando un pequeño saltito al no esperársela—. Juvia quiere aprender a hacer su postre favorito.

Dijo animada, con un brillo singular en su rostro. Por un momento la mayor dudó que realmente se tratara de la misma jovencita que tiempo atrás había estado postrada en su cama sin energías. Pero los vendajes que cubrían sus manos le indicaban que verdaderamente era ella y que el incidente con su Lord había sido cierto.

—¡Pero qué tanto dices, criatura! ¡Bájese ahora mismo de ahí que se va a caer! —le ayudó a bajar de la pequeña escalerilla, regañándola tal cual si fuera una niña—. Si tantas ganas tiene de su dichoso postre, al rato se lo hago, pero usted váyase a su cuarto que aún no está del todo recuperada.

—Pero Juvia quiere aprender a prepararlo ella misma.

—Le enseñaré, pero en otro momento. Ahora vuelva a su cama.

—No, señora Mei, Juvia quiere aprender ya. Ella promete no hacer mucho esfuerzo para no lastimarse y poner atención para aprenderlo bien.

Sus ojos reflejaban ilusión y ruego, hecho que no pasó por alto la mayor terminando por aceptar, no sin antes sentenciarla a hacerle caso en todo y no hacer esfuerzos de más. Juvia se paró firme cual soldado acatando las indicaciones.

La señora Mei se reía divertida al ver como la peliazul le obedecía en todo, y cada que le daba alguna nueva instrucción, respondía a todo con un «¡sí señor!».

Juvia se encargó de preparar el batido, el malestar en sus manos no le fue impedimento para hacerlo. Le dolía, sí, pero prefirió no expresarlo y que le quitaran ese privilegio.

Guiados por el olor, al lugar llegó Gajeel acompañado de Lily, su amigo.

—¡Oh, qué bueno que llegan! Prueben esto, por favor —pidió Juvia, dándoles a cada uno una cucharada de su mezcla.

—Huele bien, como todo lo que hace la señora Mei —dijo Lily, alagándola.

—Esta vez fue la señorita Juvia quien lo preparó —anunció justo en el preciso momento en que Lily se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, dejándola afuera.

Nervioso, Lily miró de reojo a Gajeel para conocer su expresión. Pero el hombre, a diferencia de él, no se esperó a las explicaciones y se metió toda la cuchara a la boca, tragándosela completa. Lily pasó saliva anonadado.

—¿Y bien… qué tal está? —quiso saber Juvia viendo a los dos en expectativa.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió Gajeel, limpiándose la boca.

—¿Cómo que qué cosa? —alzó la voz frustrada, tomando esta vez una enorme cuchara para darle a probar de nueva cuenta su mezcla—. Mastica, mastica, traga, traga… ¿y ahora? ¿Está bueno?

Gajeel tenía literalmente la boca llena de la mezcla chocolatosa, imposibilitándosele incluso respirar. Juvia le ayudaba a masticar, moviéndole la quijada.

Lily, aún con su porción de batido sin tocar, veía aterrado como su amigo se atragantaba. Mei en cambio, reía divertida.

—Está bueno… qué digo bueno, ¡buenísimo! —dijo Lily, acaparando la atención de la chica para que dejara a su amigo respirar.

—¿De verdad lo está? —feliz, cargó al pequeño gato, alzándolo al aire y llevándolo a su pecho—. El secreto del postre es hacerlo con amor.

Gajeel tosía tratando de recobrar el aliento. Mei le dio agua para que se calmara.

—¡Estás loca! ¡¿A quién pretendes matar con eso?! —el hombre le reclamó.

—¿Matar? No, jamás. Juvia lo hizo con tanto esmero que desea que sus sentimientos le lleguen a esa persona.

—Sí, seguramente así será —comentó Lily, siguiéndole la corriente para que ya lo bajara. Entre vuelta y vuelta ya lo había mareado.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, volteándose molesto. Ya podía imaginarse a qué iba todo eso.

Cuando Juvia dejó horneando el postre, aprovechó para arreglarse, eligiendo un nuevo vestido como el anterior. Miró sus manos aún quemadas por lo que optó por ponerse unos guantes largos en combinación con su atuendo.

Una vez lista junto con el desayuno y su postre, respiró profundo, soltando el aire con calma para tranquilizarse antes de llegar a las celdas.

—Buenos días, Gray-sama —saludó con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo aún la bandeja.

Mas no hubo respuesta alguna. Gray se encontraba al fondo de la celda, recostado sobre el suelo, en dirección a la pared.

Preocupada, dejó la bandeja sobre el suelo, imaginándose lo peor.

—Estoy bien —respondió sin ánimos Gray, notando la alteración de la mujer—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Le traigo su desayuno. Le incluí el postre de ayer. Esta vez Juvia lo preparó. Juvia espera que le agrade.

—No tengo hambre, puedes llevártelo —se estiró sobre el suelo, aún sin voltearse.

—Gray-sama debe de comer algo. Anoche tampoco cenó.

Gray soltó un suspiro largo, girando para ver el techo. Llevó sus manos esposadas a su frente, doblando una pierna, pensativo.

—Quiero saber qué hago aquí, pero supongo que tú tampoco me dirás nada.

—Bueno, en realidad Juvia tampoco lo sabe —humilló la cabeza al no ser de utilidad. Gray hizo un sonido de ironía—. De vedad, Juvia no le miente. Pero investigará y le dará una respuesta.

—Preferiría salir a tener una respuesta.

—Claro… —susurró con pesar—. Pero esta vez Juvia no puede ni siquiera abrir la reja.

Miró sus manos con resentimiento.

—Déjalo. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

Ella aguardó un par de minutos en donde le observó con atención, admirándose de su personalidad. Inevitablemente el nerviosismo volvió a su cuerpo, el perfil del chico era perfecto, sumamente atractivo, y verlo ahí tumbado, pensativo, le daba un aspecto por demás atrayente.

Sin esperárselo, Juvia dio un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando Gray volteó en dirección a ella. Exaltada, desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, pero Juvia no se irá hasta que no coma. Si no lo hace se enfermará. Así que diga lo que diga, pero Juvia no se moverá de aquí hasta que Gray-sama haya comido algo.

Decidida, se sentó en el suelo alistando los cubiertos. Con pesadez, Gray se incorporó yendo a donde ella sin muchos ánimos.

—Eres una chica extraña.

Dijo con una ceja alzada, pero Juvia en lugar de ofenderse lo tomó como un halago, sonriéndole como en victoria cuando éste se sentó frente a ella.

—Esta vez Juvia desayunará con usted para que no lo haga solo —y dicho esto, comenzó a comer de su frutilla, conservando en todo momento una sonrisa.

—¿No te meterás en problemas al estar aquí? —preguntó, comenzando a comer sin apartar la vista de con ella.

—Posiblemente, pero en todo caso valdrá la pena el castigo. Si algo te hace feliz, entonces valdrá la pena lo que venga. El recuerdo siempre quedará y bastará para volver a ser feliz, eso lo leyó Juvia de un libro.

Gray continuó observándola, un tanto escéptico, más que nada por no comprender del todo sus palabras. Sin duda era una chica curiosa, extraña, aunque noble.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Es decir, ¿por qué te arriesgas?

Ella se ruborizó, jugueteando con el tenedor y el último trozo de manzana.

—Porque a Juvia le hace feliz.

El pelinegro aguardó en silencio, terminando con su plato.

—¿Dices que esta vez lo preparaste tú? —Gray miró entonces el postre.

Juvia asintió esperanzada a que le agradara. Al menos tenía buena pinta. La presentación siempre era importante.

Gray tomó el plato y con su mismo tenedor partió en dos el postre, dándole la mitad a Juvia.

—No, el postre es de Gray-sama —se negó a tomarlo, pero el mago de hielo insistió.

—Esto me hará feliz a mí, así que supongo que valdrá la pena el sacrificio.

Enunció, empleando las mismas palabras que la chica.

Las fuerzas de Juvia desfallecieron. En un instante se sintió chiquita, avergonzada cual niña. Sus ojos brillaron mientras sus manos no dejaban de tiritar al sostener el plato.

Gray comenzó a comer de su pedazo de postre y ella sintió flotar sobre nubes. La manera en que el chico saboreaba el bocadillo le hizo saber que había pasado la prueba de fuego.

Feliz de su cometido, se despidió de él, asegurándole volver a la hora de la comida.

El chico se quedó estático, realmente la idea de permanecer ahí más tiempo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero agradecía que de alguna manera su estancia no fuera del todo una pesadilla.

Conocía la fama de Phantom Lord, sabía de sobra de la rivalidad de éstos con los de su gremio; la enemistad de ambos bandos era algo que venían arrastrando del pasado. El que lo tuvieran ahí les significaba muy seguramente una victoria ante Magnolia. No dudaba que sus intenciones fueran llevarlo ante su líder en muestra de superioridad.

Sin embargo, aquella chica parecía ser todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba que serían todos en Phantom. Su genuino comportamiento y amabilidad lo hacían pensar si realmente era consciente de lo peligrosos que eran sus compañeros.

Aburrido, se sentó al fondo de la celda a esperar.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, a la cocina llegaron Gajeel junto con Lily buscando cuál sería el platillo de ese día, encontrándose nuevamente a Juvia haciendo de sus experimentos culinarios. Ambos se sentaron en la barra para observar como corría de un lado a otro terminando la pasta. Su cara estaba embarrada con algo de harina, y el delantal lleno de salsa.

—No sé si esto sea bueno o malo —expresó Lily, siguiendo con la cabeza a Juvia—. No podemos negar que se está esforzando, pero también que está dejando un batidero por todos lados.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, esperando con la mejilla recargada en su puño. Él lo único que deseaba era que la comida estuviera buena.

A diferencia de otros días en Phantom, el castillo estaba relativamente tranquilo. La ausencia de José en ese día se notaba en el mismo aire. No había tensión ni fastidio.

Cuando hubo terminado de preparar la comida —claramente guiada por Mei—, Juvia les sirvió a ambos mirones para que le dieran su visto bueno. Lily se sintió ser un conejillo de indias, mientras que Gajeel una vez olfateado el platillo y comprobando que no tuviera algo extraño, comenzó a masticar en silencio por varios segundos, los cuales a Juvia se le hicieron eternos.

Supo que sus dotes en la cocina iban mejorando cuando ambos le pidieron un segundo plato, el cual negó tajantemente, alistando la bandeja para llevarle a Gray, dejándolos con el brazo extendido.

—Buen provecho, Gray-sama —dijo una vez estando con él, tomando igualmente su plato para acompañarle.

—Juvia, ¿verdad? —ella asintió emocionada al escuchar su nombre de labios de Gray—. ¿Eres la única mujer aquí?

Ella se alteró, atragantándose con el agua.

—¿Por qué pregunta eso? ¿Acaso quiere conocer a otras mujeres? —manifestó con cierta molestia y decepción.

—¡¿Eh?! —fue el turno de Gray para sobresaltarse—. Pregunto porque no sabía que Phantom tuviera mujeres entre sus filas.

—No, Juvia no es la única. También está la señora Mei, la cocinera de todos aquí.

Gray guardó silencio. Para ser técnicamente la única mujer en medio de una bola de bandidos, no parecía ser arrastrada por sus mismos actos y comportamientos. Parecía más bien una fina señorita delicada y con clase.

Esa tarde la comida fue silenciosa, pero no un silencio incómodo, era más bien apropiado para el momento. Gray por su parte no sabía qué platicar, y es que ciertamente nunca había sido de muchas palabras; Juvia en cambio seguía nerviosa, viéndole en instantes, pero desviando rápidamente la mirada cuando él hacía contacto con ella.

Y, antes de que se le olvidara, le entregó su camisa azul.

—¿La lavaste y cosiste? —comentó sorprendido al notar que había sido reparada—. Vaya… gracias. Aunque la verdad preferiría antes tomar un baño, este sitio me está asfixiando.

—¿Un baño?

Pensativa, se puso inmediatamente de pie, tomando la bandeja y los platos vacíos para salir. Dejando al chico anonadado.

—¡Estás loca!

Gritó Gajeel a Juvia cuando ésta le pidió de favor especial dejar salir a Gray un momento de su celda para que se duchara, alegando que éste parecía deshidratarse.

—Será rápido, de verdad, Juvia lo promete. Gajeel-san tiene el poder para hacerlo. Puede vigilarlo incluso.

—¡Yo para qué quiero ver cómo se baña! —volvió a gritar exasperado. Juvia hizo gesto desalentador. Gajeel se cruzó de brazos, volteando los ojos. Odiaba que le hiciera eso—. Tiene diez minutos, y lo estaré vigilando desde afuera. Apenas vea que trama algo, no tendré consideraciones aunque me lo pidas.

Dicho esto, se alejó de con ella sin decir más. Juvia sonrió ampliamente, corriendo para abrazarlo por la espalda de forma afectuosa.

—¡Muchas gracias! Gajeel-san es el mejor hermano mayor de todo el mundo.

—¿Hermano mayor? —repitió Lily.

Sorprendido, Gajeel intentó apartarse de su abrazo asfixiante. Él no era de las personas que le gustaran mucho las muestras de cariño. O más bien dicho, no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas.

Juvia subió a su recámara, dejando esta vez a Gajeel de pie, con evidente gesto de molestia, pero cierta sonrojes.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué cediste a su petición? Si alguien se entera pudieras meterte en problemas —cuestionó Lily, impresionado de la actitud de Gajeel.

Gajeel sonrió de medio lado, avanzando en dirección contraria sin dar una respuesta. Lily sonrió complacido.

Sin embargo, Juvia no se esperó que Gajeel atendiera su petición de forma inmediata, menos que fuera precisamente a su habitación a dejar a Gray, el cual lo llevaba aún esposado imposibilitándole usar magia y con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

—Diez minutos —indicó, cerrando la enorme puerta de la alcoba, permaneciendo afuera.

Ella lo encaminó al baño para ahí dentro quitarle la capucha. Gray parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luminosa ducha.

—Ahí tiene todo lo necesario, jabón, acondicionador. En aquel estante encontrará toallas. Si necesita algo Juvia estará afuera.

Se retiró pronto, no queriendo quitarle más tiempo. Gray permaneció silencioso, tomándole la palabra.

Pasados algunos minutos, cuando hubo salido del baño, la encontró mirando por la protegida ventana hacia el exterior. La vista que tenía desde ese lugar era fabulosa.

—¿Me trajiste a tu habitación a tomar un baño?

Juvia dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, asustada. Volteando a ver hacia otro lado al notar como Gray llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su cabello goteando.

—No… en realidad Juvia, ella no… —se trabó, no pudiendo concentrarse—. La intención era que Gray-sama pudiera refrescarse y estar limpio.

Él rió.

—Lo sé y gracias. Aunque nuevamente te estás arriesgando, y demasiado, no sólo con tu gente, sino conmigo. No me conoces y aun así me das acceso a tu alcoba como si nada.

—Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama no es una mala persona.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

—Porque ella lo siente. Además, desde que Gray-sama llegó, pudo haber hecho algo como golpear a Juvia e intentar escapar, pero no lo hizo, prefirió tomar una ducha tranquilamente.

Gray sonrió de medio lado, quitándose la toalla y lanzándola a la cama para ponerse sus calzoncillos y pantalones. Juvia se sofocó al ver como el hombre se cambiaba delante de ella sin la más mínima vergüenza.

—Eres una chica extraña, Juvia —y lo decía quien segundos atrás se había desnudado sin más.

Gray posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, parándose a un lado de ella, viendo hacia el exterior. Ella le imitó, permaneciendo ambos en silencio un par de segundos.

—A Juvia le gusta ver desde su ventana, la vista que tiene de la ciudad es hermosa —su voz sonó suave, como de ensoñación—. Ella a veces imagina cómo es afuera, cómo se ve el cielo sin nubes negras.

—¿Acaso nunca has salido de aquí?

—Pocas veces —humilló la cabeza con cierta tristeza—. Juvia sólo lleva consigo depresión y nostalgia por donde sea que pasa. La lluvia es deprimente.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella negó en un movimiento de cabeza. No valía la pena hablar sobre su desafortunado problema, por lo que continuó con la atención puesta en el exterior. Lo mismo Gray.

Entre tanto, fuera de la habitación, Gajeel se retiró de la entrada caminando a paso lento hacia la cocina.

—Hey, ¿no se supone que tienes que vigilar? —le reclamó Lily.

—Tengo hambre.

Dijo con simpleza, andando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Lily comprendió, siguiéndole.

Juvia, en cambio, notó la herida en el costado de Gray, la cual había sido atendida por él mismo de forma superficial. La herida aún no había sanado del todo.

De uno de sus cajones sacó una pomada para frotársela en el área. Con la boca retiró el guante largo y elegante para poder aplicar bien en la herida. Gray lo sintió caliente, no agradándole del todo la sensación.

—Ya casi está… —indicó y cubrió la zona con una pequeña gasa, sonriéndole al terminar, pero Gray la miró firme.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mano? —preguntó al darse cuenta de sus quemaduras. Ella quiso ocultarla, le daba pena que él la viera de esa manera, pero Gray lo evitó, deshaciéndose incluso del otro guante—. ¿Te quemaste cocinando?

Ella negó, aún con la cabeza baja.

—Anoche… cuando los guardias se llevaron a Juvia… —comenzó, notando como el rostro de Gray se contraía poco a poco, por lo que quiso remediarlo—. Ella tropezó y cayó.

Se rió nerviosa. Gray se había puesto más serio.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —su voz fue gruesa.

—No es gran cosa, sólo Juvia no podrá usar magia por un tiempo…

—Te torturaron por lo que pasó, ¿no es cierto? —por respuesta, ella humilló la cabeza—. Y aun así vuelves a arriesgarte trayéndome aquí. ¿Es que acaso no mides las consecuencias?

Empuñó sus manos esposadas con coraje e impotencia, parecía que la estaba regañando.

—Juvia ya lo dijo una vez, si algo la hace feliz, ella lo defenderá sin importar qué.

Gray se quedó de pie observando la determinación con la que hablaba. Hasta cierto punto se vio a sí mismo protegiendo a sus amigos, su única familia; que sin importar nada él se arriesgaba por defenderlos y cuidarlos.

Aún con el coraje, Gray hizo que ella se sentara sobre la cama mientras buscaba en el mismo cajón algo que pudiera usar. Encontró una crema especial para quemaduras la cual le aplicó a como las esposas le permitieron. Juvia no perdía detalle, Gray estaba concentrado.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo, aún trabajando sobre sus manos. Juvia le miró inquieta—. No quiero que te estés arriesgando de esta manera, menos que lo hagas por mí. Yo ayer… quise aprovecharme de ti para poder salir, pero no me imaginé que las cosas pudieran resultar de esta manera. Lamento haberte metido en todo esto.

—Juvia no tiene nada que perdonar a Gray-sama. Ella fue consciente desde un inicio. Esto ya pasará —sonrió de medio lado, cerrando sus ojos con gracia.

—Quisiera saber, ¿por qué me has estado ayudando desde un inicio?

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Nerviosa, se puso de pie tratando de evadir la pregunta, o más bien, evitando dar una respuesta; sacando luego de un cajón un paquete de cartas de póker, revolviéndolas y colocándolas sobre la cama.

—Gray-sama, ¿le gustaría jugar? Debemos de sacar la carta menor, quien no lo haga deberá responder una pregunta del otro. Contestando siempre con la verdad.

—Tú aún no respondes a la mía.

—Gray-sama empieza —dijo, brincándose nuevamente la pregunta, siendo Gray quien tomara una carta, seguida de ella, mostrándolas al mismo tiempo. Gray tenía un seis y ella un tres—. ¿Tiene novia?

Él se tensó, aún ni siquiera había asimilado la derrota cuando ella lo atacó.

—No.

Juvia sonrió, tocándole esta vez iniciar a ella, teniendo un dos, y Gray un número mayor. Gray dudó por un momento sobre la repartición de las cartas.

—¿Qué es lo primero que ve en una chica?

El mago jugueteó con su carta en los labios, pensando, con cierta sonrojes. ¡Vaya preguntas locas que le hacía!

—Supongo que sus ojos —contestó simple, y fue su turno esta vez de hablar—. Responde la pregunta de hace un momento.

Sabía que no pasaría por alto su respuesta.

—Juvia lo hace porque quiere ayudar de alguna manera a Gray-sama. Él no debería ni siquiera estar aquí, él no es una persona mala. Además, eso le hace bien, Juvia es feliz.

Nuevamente manifestaba su gusto por ayudar a otros.

Una vez respondida la pregunta, al sacar una carta le tocó el número menor. Gray chasqueó la lengua.

—Si la tuviera, es decir, una novia… ¿cómo sería? —preguntó apenada, desviando la mirada.

Gray la vio con gesto aburrido, eso era algo que jamás se había planteado.

—Nunca he pensado en tener alguna, no es algo que me interese. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, supongo que tendría que ser una mujer auténtica, que sea ella misma.

Juvia asintió con cierta ilusión, como si aquella contestación le estuviera diciendo algo directamente a ella. Gray una vez más tomó la delantera:

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir, ¿por qué te uniste a Phantom?

—Porque este es el hogar de Juvia. Mi Lord fue el primero en la vida de Juvia en aceptarla cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Extrañamente reflejó melancolía disfrazada en una suave sonrisa. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Gray.

Cuando una vez más le tocó a Juvia ganarle la partida, enrojeció a tal nivel que los nervios la traicionaron haciéndola tartamudear.

—Gray-sama… ¿alguna vez ha besado a alguien?

Y tal parecía que todas sus preguntas serían sobre temáticas personales, por lo que esta vez no le sorprendió tanto su cuestión.

—No —contestó, y los ojos de ella brillaron. Gray le devolvió la jugada cuando fue su turno de sacar el número menor—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Eh? No se vale hacer la misma pregunta…

—No lo mencionaste como regla.

Ella infló los cachetes sonrojada.

—No, nunca, Juvia sigue siendo virgen todavía.

Gray arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, riéndose luego. Juvia le observó inquieta, con una notoria inocencia.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿No? —Gray negó, riéndose nuevamente. De verdad que era sumamente extraña—. Oh… entiendo —expresó luego con asombro y felicidad.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué razón no sales al exterior? ¿Es que no te dejan salir? —ella humilló la cabeza, evidentemente entristecida. Gray comprendió—. No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—Juvia es la mujer lluvia. Su magia de agua a veces no le es posible controlarla, y cuando sale, ocasiona tormentas, una lluvia molesta y deprimente. De niña, ese siempre fue un problema, nadie aceptaba a Juvia porque donde se paraba, caía una severa lluvia arruinándoles el día. Por eso, Juvia jamás ha sido capaz de ver un cielo despejado.

Gray sintió cierta pena por ella, que por un momento se recriminó el haberle preguntado.

—En todo caso sería cuestión de que aprendas a controlar tu poder. La magia de alguna manera se alimenta también de las emociones, así que para dominarla debes de centrar tus sentimientos y emociones en algo que no sólo sea tristeza y dolor, piensa en algo que te haga feliz, que te haga querer esforzarte, y verás cómo las nubes negras desaparecerán.

Aconsejó, dejando a Juvia con los ojos brillosos.

—Gracias, Gray-sama, Juvia lo intentará —agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche jugaron póker, siendo Gray el vencedor en tres ocasiones seguidas y Juvia en la última, esto porque Gray quiso darle una oportunidad de victoria.

Entre el juego, ambos lograron conocerse un poco más, Juvia supo que él era un mago de hielo, y que tenía una extraña manía por despojarse de la ropa de forma inconsciente, lo cual en más de una ocasión le había causado problemas con la autoridad. Él se enteró de los pasatiempos de ella como leer novelas, y cuáles eran sus películas favoritas, así como su deseo de ser aceptada.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Gray confirmaba la nobleza de Juvia, así como su inocencia. Sería quizás que poco salía, así como el nulo trato que tenía con demás personas, lo cual la hacía desconocer ciertas cosas y actuar de maneras extrañas.

Al final del día, el sueño terminó por vencer a la chica, cayendo dormida en su misma cama, pero atravesada, en una posición incómoda. Gray iba a acomodarla de manera correcta cuando la puerta de la alcoba fue abierta por Gajeel.

—Déjala, ya se acomodará sola.

Indicó, haciéndole una seña para que saliera de la habitación. La hora de visitas había terminado.

Con fastidio, Gray le siguió en silencio.

—Eres importante para ella. Deberías cuidarla.

Mencionó Gray antes de entrar a su celda, sonando incluso como una advertencia.

Gajeel sólo lo miró desde afuera, sonriendo de medio lado, marchándose sin decir nada.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuar_ _á_...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ he andado inspirada con esta historia que la idea inicial que tenía de que sólo fueran como 15 capítulos ya quedó descartada. Conforme voy escribiendo esto se va haciendo más y más grande. Creo que ya me emocioné. Como que eso pasa cuando regresas luego de un largo periodo de abstinencia (~*-*)~

Saludos!


	8. - Capítulo 7 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 7** —

* * *

Hay algo que quiero proteger más que nada, se trata de una sonrisa y una mirada

— Natsu Dragneel —

* * *

.

 **E** l grupo de Natsu se alistaba para continuar en su búsqueda, aunque ciertamente ni Natsu sabía por dónde seguir, no tenía idea alguna de dónde pudiera andar Hades; lo único que lo impulsaba a continuar era la ferviente promesa que le había hecho a Lucy. No se detendría hasta no cumplírsela aún y cuando anduviera vagando por el mundo sin rumbo alguno.

Lucy por su lado prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Sabía que viajaban sin un plan estructurado. No quiso sonar negativa, pero en el fondo dudaba que pudieran seguirle el rastro a Hades y su gente. Y aún si eso llegara a suceder, no estaba del todo segura que con ello pudiera volver a ver.

Anduvieron varios kilómetros hasta llegar a la estación del tren más cercana. Y, aunque en un inicio Natsu se había negado a usar ese medio de transporte por aquello de su intolerancia, Happy le hizo ver que era la única y pronta manera de llegar a la próxima ciudad para recolectar mayor información. Por lo que, sin más, terminó subiendo.

Happy veía con desánimo y pena como su amigo, recostado en el asiento frente al suyo, abstenía las intensas ganas de devolver el desayuno. Se le veía igual de mal que siempre que viajaba. Lucy en cambio, permaneció en silencio en todo el trayecto, manteniendo un brazo encima del marco de la ventana, con su cabeza en dirección al exterior.

Por un momento recordó los viejos viajes que había hecho con Natsu y algunos de sus camaradas para atender alguna misión especial. En su momento, el trayecto ya fuera en tren o cualquier otro medio, se le hacía tedioso al punto de pasar por alto el valorar ese tiempo con sus amigos. Añoró en esos momentos el ir platicando, bromeando e incluso discutiendo con ellos durante el camino. Extrañó así mismo la vista desde la ventana. Sin embargo, de todo aquello sólo quedaban recuerdos. Cada uno de sus amigos había tomado caminos y obligaciones diferentes.

Al escuchar como Happy le daba ánimos a Natsu, una suave sonrisa se formó en su blanco rostro. Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

De pie se puso yendo hacia el pequeño baño, andando con cuidado según las indicaciones de Happy quien se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella lo negó, agradeciéndole la intención. Tanto tiempo había viajado en ese mismo tren que conocía de sobra la ubicación del baño.

Refrescó con agua su cara, sosteniéndose del lavamanos, manteniendo la cabeza humillada. Ella no era de las personas que se daban tan fácilmente por vencidas, sin embargo, esta vez le costaba trabajo mantenerse firme, sonriente. Debía admitir que tenía miedo, e impotencia al sentirse ser una carga.

En un instante todo a su alrededor se derrumbó y con mayor ahínco deseó sujetarse de todos sus recuerdos, de las personas importantes en su vida. Deseó que todo fuera una pesadilla y no tener el latiente pensamiento de creer que aquello era más bien un castigo divino.

Con coraje golpeó la puerta del baño, descargando su frustración, recargando luego la frente sobre ella.

—Está ocupado —advirtió a quien forcejeaba la puerta desde afuera, pero como si no le hubieran escuchado, o más bien no quisieran hacerle caso, nuevamente continuaron queriendo abrir la puerta—. ¡Qué está ocupado! ¿No escucha o qué?

Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas para salir y enfrentarse a quien fuera que le estuviera molestando, sin embargo, al apenas quitar el seguro a la puerta, de una brusca manera la empujaron dentro del baño, golpeándola en la cabeza contra la pared, noqueándola.

Su agresor la tomó entre los brazos, sacándola del lugar, procediendo a activar el paro de emergencia del tren, haciendo que éste se detuviera para salir huyendo junto con la rubia.

—El tren se paró de pronto, Natsu —avisó Happy, mirando el bosque a través de la ventana.

—¿Uhm… ya llegamos? —preguntó, incorporándose en su lugar, un poco más recuperado.

—No lo creo, estamos en medio de la nada.

Respondió y Natsu se recargó en el asiento, descansando. Un par de guardias del tren corrieron en dirección a donde fue activada la alarma, llamando la atención de ambos al ver como discutían entre ellos.

—¿Y Lucy?

—Fue al baño, aunque ya se tardó un poco, quizás no le sentó bien su propio desayuno.

Natsu arrugó el ceño, viendo la puerta del baño entreabierta. Parándose de golpe.

—¡Lucy no está, ya no siento fuerte su olor en el tren!

Dijo, y ambos se asomaron al baño, notando una pequeña mancha de sangre en la pared. Natsu empuñó sus manos, lanzando una maldición al aire.

—¡Esperen, niños, no pueden bajar del tren aquí, aún no llegamos a nuestro destino!

Advirtió uno de los guardias del tren al verlos saltar, sorprendiéndose en el instante en que parecía que al chico le habían salido alas para volar.

Natsu y Happy abandonaron el tren siguiendo el camino que les trazaba el olor de Lucy por entre los árboles.

Entre tanto, el captor de Lucy llegó a su base, dejando caer a la chica sobre el suelo, frente al resto de sus compañeros y su jefe, el cual al verla se mostró satisfecho por el obsequio.

—La vi por casualidad en el tren y me pareció que Bora-sama debía de tenerla en su colección.

El susodicho se inclinó a la altura de Lucy, tomándola del rostro, viendo como comenzaba a quejarse del golpe, despertando.

Ella se estremeció por el tacto del hombre y, al escuchar los murmullos y las risas del resto, se echó hacia atrás sobre el mismo suelo.

—Tranquila, preciosa, no te haré nada malo —aseguró Bora, viendo divertido como la chica le rehuía—. Claro, que a menos que tú lo quieras.

Y dicho eso se echó a reír junto con el resto de sus seguidores.

—Natsu… —susurró apenas Lucy, con temblorosa voz.

—¿Natsu? —repitió Bora—. ¿Alguien de aquí se llama Natsu?

—No señor, debe andar borracha… —dijo uno.

El corazón de Lucy latía con gran intensidad, estaba asustada, evidentemente aterrada al no saber en dónde se encontraba ni con quién. Pudo suponer que estaba fuera del tren, el olor a tierra mojada se lo indicó, además, era obvio que Natsu ni Happy se encontraban con ella. Estaba sola.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —se atrevió a preguntar como su voz se lo permitió.

Bora le alzó la cabeza hacia él, apartando los flequillos de su frente, haciendo mala cara por el vendaje de sus ojos. Hizo gesto de querer quitárselo, pero ella se lo impidió, volteando y humillando la cabeza.

—¿Es que acaso no me dejarás conocer los lindos ojos de mi futura chica? —dijo y volvió a su lugar, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una muda indicación a sus hombres de que se acercaran a ella—. Desnúdenla.

Aterrada, Lucy se echó sobre el suelo, sujetando con ambas manos su cuerpo.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No! No me hagan nada… —suplicaba al borde del llanto y desesperación.

Uno de los hombres la sostuvo para ponerla de rodillas, ignorando sus súplicas, y, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, otro de ellos retiró con brusquedad la venda de sus ojos. Ella rápidamente los cerró.

—Parece que está ciega, jefe —anunció uno en tono burlón.

—Así será mucho más fácil entonces —dijo otro, remarcando sobre el rostro de Lucy su afilada navaja hasta romper en un solo movimiento su blusa, dejándola en sujetador—. Wow, ¡pero qué pedazo de mujer!

Lucy sintió asco por sus palabras y la manera en que estaba segura que la miraba, al igual que el resto de hombres reunidos.

Se sintió impotente y burlada, sentimientos que no le agradaban en lo absoluto, comenzando a consumirla en un profundo coraje lo cual la hizo estallar en un grave grito, alzando la cabeza al cielo y hundiendo las manos en el suelo, como rasgándolo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de una forma extraña, sintió un aire frío estacionándose en su pecho para posteriormente experimentar un profundo vacío, como si todo su ser se vaciara por completo.

Un segundo grito lanzó con mayor intensidad que el primero, formándose a su alrededor un aura luminosa, haciendo retroceder por efecto a los hombres. Cuando no pudo tener control sobre sí misma, sus ojos se abrieron rebelando una luz destellante, cegadora, materializando frente a ella y para asombro de los presentes, un enorme ser de armadura y espada.

Se trataba del mitológico Rey Espíritu Celestial.

Un ser que era conocido más como un cuento para niños, pues poco se sabía del mismo, dudándose incluso de su existencia. Nadie nunca lo había visto, mucho menos se sabía que pudiera ser invocado al mundo de los humanos.

La imponente figura aterraba, la luz que desprendía era tal, que costaba mirarle.

Bastó un simple movimiento de su espada para crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento la cual hizo volar a todos ellos lejos, incluso aquellos que habían logrado huir.

Lucy se desplomó sobre el suelo, exhausta, y en el instante, el Rey Espíritu desapareció.

La respiración de la rubia era dificultosa, su cuerpo le pesaba en demasía. No supo qué sucedió, sólo que de pronto sus fuerzas se habían ido.

—¡Lucy! —gritó a lo lejos Happy al visualizarla desde las alturas, descendiendo hacia ella junto con Natsu—. Lucy… ¿qué pasó?

Preocupado, la sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Natsu, al verla inconsciente, ardió en furia, arremetiendo contra los hombres que se encontraban esparcidos por los alrededores.

—Cobardes, ¡¿qué le hicieron a Lucy?!

Gritaba fuera de sí, golpeando sin pensárselo a todos los hombres.

—Nosotros no… —quiso decir uno, pero al igual que el resto de los hombres, se le veía aterrado, apuntando en dirección a Lucy.

Pero Natsu lo ignoró, encerrando por igual en un círculo de fuego a todos los hombres.

—¡Natsu, te estás pasando! ¡Estás quemando todo el bosque! —advirtió Happy, pero el chico no le atendió, queriendo cobrar venganza por sus propias manos.

—Espera… —habló Bora, saliendo de su escondite con pesadez, igualmente herido. Natsu, al verle, no dudó en golpearle en contadas ocasiones.

—¡Maldito, qué le hiciste a Lucy!

Bora sonrió apenas, entre golpe y golpe, aumentando el coraje de Natsu.

—¡Es un monstruo! —dijo, apuntando tembloroso en dirección a Lucy y Happy.

—¡Oye! ¡No le digas así a Lucy! —pidió molesto Happy.

Bora se echó a reír como demente, comenzando a decir cosas sin sentido, ganándose un par de golpes más.

—¡Eres un…! —incapaz siquiera de hablar debido al coraje, Natsu se descargó sobre el hombre.

—¡Natsu, ya detente…! —pidió Lucy con suave voz. Pero contrario a su petición, Natsu continuó—. Ellos no me hicieron nada… tuve un accidente en el tren y yo…

—No tienes porqué defenderlos, Lucy —respondió él con calma, deteniéndose por un momento. Bora se veía aterrado—. Ellos quisieron aprovecharse de ti en tu estado…

—¡Cállate! —gritó más para ella, tomando con dolor la arena bajo su cuerpo—. ¡Cállate… nadie se aprovechó de mí ni lo hará! Aún en mi condición puedo valerme por mí misma.

Al escuchar su determinación, Natsu sonrió, dándole la razón, soltando a Bora, dejándolo caer al piso de forma pesada. Bora respiró aliviado.

Natsu se retiró su corto chaleco, colocándoselo a la chica para cubrir su desnudez, ayudándola a levantarse, cargándola de inmediato para que no caminara debido a su debilidad, colocándosela tras la espalda. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo, sintiéndose a salvo y agradeciendo internamente por su presencia.

—Natsu, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Hemos perdido el tren…

—Tranquilo, Happy, caminaremos.

—¡Qué! —se espantó de sólo imaginar volver a caminar sin rumbo alguno—. Eso para ti sería lo mejor porque no te marearías, pero nos retrasaremos más en llegar a donde sea que vayamos, y lo que es peor, aún no tenemos idea de dónde buscar al maestro Hades.

—¿Hades…? —preguntó Bora a lo lejos. Natsu y Happy detuvieron su andar.

—¿Lo conoces? —indagó Happy.

Bora chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—No precisamente, pero sé de algunos de sus hombres. Ellos solían solicitar de mis chicas en su paso por alguna ciudad. La última vez que supe de ellos estaban en la próxima ciudad hacia el este, a unos sesenta kilómetros de aquí.

—Bien, vamos allá entonces… —mencionó animado Natsu, teniendo un punto de partida.

—Natsu, pero no podemos creerle sólo porque sí. Quizás sea una trampa.

—Ellos mataron a mis últimas chicas —reafirmó Bora con coraje—. Es todo lo que sé de ellos.

Natsu afianzó a Lucy a su cuerpo, comenzando a caminar a paso rápido, siendo seguido por Happy.

Fuera o no fuera del todo cierto, pero al menos ya tenían una idea de a dónde dirigirse, por lo que las próximas horas no se pararon a descansar con la intención de llegar pronto a su destino.

Lucy seguía algo débil, pero no lo suficiente como para no caminar, por lo que en varias ocasiones le pidió a Natsu que la bajara para que él descansara, pero éste omitió su deseo, andando más aprisa.

Cuando pudieron visualizar entre las colinas lo que parecía ser una ciudad, Natsu y Happy respiraron con tranquilidad; echándose de pronto Natsu a correr, retando a su amigo a una carrera hasta la entrada a la ciudad.

Con todo y una mareada Lucy encima, Natsu se coronó como ganador, sonriendo con alegría con lo que le restaba de fuerzas.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso dar el primer paso, el agotamiento lo venció, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, cayendo encima de Lucy.

—¡Oe, Natsu! ¡Quítate que sí pesas! —le golpeaba desde abajo Lucy, queriendo apartarlo de encima suyo sin poder hacerlo. Natsu estaba prácticamente muerto de cansancio.

—¡Natsu, muévete, que vas a hacer papilla de Lucy! —le animó Happy tratando de moverlo, dándole incluso golpes en el rostro para despertarlo—. Lo siento Lucy, pero Natsu no reacciona. ¿Te importaría aguantar así hasta que despierte?

—Sí claro…

Respondió en tono sarcástico, concentrando parte de su mana en un punto de su cuerpo, mandando a volar a varios metros de distancia a Natsu, el cual aún agotado, terminó en una posición curiosa, manteniendo la frente pegada al suelo y el trasero levantado. Happy rápidamente corrió a su auxilio.

—¡Aquel tipo tenía razón… eres un monstruo, Lucy!

Ella pasó por alto su comentario, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo sus ropas. Ya se le miraba recuperada.

—¿Happy? —le llamaron a lo lejos, un curioso gato de rojo pelaje.

—¿Uhm? ¡Lector! —respondió en un salto poniéndose de pie, volando hacia el recién llegado, saludándolo.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Frosch también se pregunta lo mismo —dijo su pequeño amigo.

Happy abrazó a ambos gatos.

—Vinimos en una misión secreta. Nos dijeron que aquí podríamos encontrar algunas pistas —explicó—. ¿Pero ustedes qué hacen también aquí?

—Nosotros vivimos aquí —Lector se asomó por encima del hombro de Happy, viendo como Natsu parecía derretirse en el pavimento—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Natsu-san?

—Oh no, es sólo que está algo cansado. Hemos caminado mucho para llegar.

—Entiendo, pues ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros al gremio y descansan un poco? Seguro a Sting y Rogue les dará gusto verlos de nuevo.

Invitó, y Happy agradeció el ofrecimiento, cargando él mismo a Natsu. Tanto Lector como Frosch comenzaron a secretearse entre ellos, cuchicheando acerca de la rubia al no conocerla.

—Sí, seguramente es la novia de Natsu-san —dijo Lector, paralizando momentáneamente a Lucy.

—Ella es Lucy —señaló Happy—. Es temible cuando se enoja.

—Ya… ya veo —Lector volteó a verla, notando como ésta hacía crujir sus nudillos—. Entendido, no hay que hacerla enojar.

Y dicho esto, sintiendo un aura asesina tras ellos, los tres anduvieron en silencio los próximos minutos.

Cuando Lector anunció su llegada abriendo las enormes puertas del edificio, Happy se quedó de piedra viendo como en el enorme salón principal se llevaba a cabo una competencia de comida.

Tras la mesa se encontraba un derrotado Rogue recargado en su silla con pesadez, Sting quien con dolor continuaba comiendo, así como dos chicas que no conocía. Una de ellas igualmente derrotada mientras que la otra le daba competencia al rubio.

Sting se adelantó a coronarse campeón cuando Minerva se puso en pie, interpretando que abandonaba la competencia, sin embargo, pronto ella regresó a la mesa llevando consigo otro plato lleno de comida. Sting se recargó en su asiento sin poder más, le dolía incluso respirar, pero al recargarse en la silla, el peso lo venció haciéndolo caer dolorosamente hacia atrás, rompiéndola.

Minerva había sido la absoluta ganadora.

—Pareciera que la señorita Minerva estuviera alimentando su solitaria —expresó Lector con asombro.

—Frosch opina lo mismo —respondió el otro, yendo al lado de Rogue para reanimarlo.

—¿Natsu… Happy? —dijo Rogue, abriendo con dificultad apenas un ojo.

Happy saludó, soltando a Natsu sobre el suelo, el cual, al oler la comida, cual zombie se arrastró hasta la mesa para comer sin reparo lo que había sobre ella.

—¿Natsu? —rodó Sting aún sobre el piso. El susodicho volteó a verlo un poco más recuperado luego de comer algo, sonriéndole con la boca llena de comida—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Frosch y yo nos los encontramos y los invitamos a venir. Andan muy cansados y hambrientos.

—Se nota… —respondió con obviedad Minerva al ver como Natsu literalmente devoraba todo lo de la mesa.

—¡Pues bienvenidos a Sabertooth! Sírvanse lo que gusten, han llegado en un buen momento, ¡estamos de fiesta!

Animó Yukino, una de las participantes del concurso, yendo a donde Happy y Lucy, saludándoles amablemente. Lucy agradeció, caminando hasta la mesa, siendo guiada por Happy.

—Así es, el día de hoy hay festival en todo el pueblo —explicó Lector, ayudando a Sting a ponerse en pie—. Aprovechando que están aquí, pudiéramos ir más tarde. Siempre hay un espectáculo de juegos pirotécnicos.

—¡Oh, eso sería genial! —respondió Natsu, completamente recuperado—. ¡Qué dices, Lucy, vamos un momento!

Ella asintió más que nada por no sonar aguafiestas, pero la idea de ir a un espectáculo el cual no podría mirar, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Los tres comieron hasta satisfacerse, recobrando fuerzas y ánimo.

—Entonces dices que si lo encuentras, ¿él podría regresarle la vista a Lucy-san?

Preguntó Yukino una vez que Natsu les platicara sobre lo sucedido, notando como la rubia humillaba la cabeza un tanto entristecida. Natsu asintió.

—Pero si alguien como él anduviera rondando por aquí, nosotros ya lo hubiéramos sabido. El pueblo es pequeño, además, se podría decir que nosotros como gremio de magos, somos los responsables del orden por aquí —dijo Rogue, pensativo.

Natsu maldijo, quizás le habían tomado el pelo.

—Pero como les dijo Lector, ya que están aquí pueden quedarse al festival. Ya pronto oscurecerá así que igual pueden pasar la noche aquí con nosotros sin problema —ofreció Sting, a lo que Natsu le agradeció.

Yukino posó una mano sobre las de Lucy, diciéndole en un mudo gesto que dejara de preocuparse. Ella alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole a la chica.

Antes de salir, y para levantar un poco más el ánimo en la rubia, tanto Minerva como Yukino se la llevaron a la habitación de la pelinegra con la intensión de arreglarse para el festival. Lucy se sintió un tanto incómoda en un inicio, pero fue Yukino principalmente la que la hizo sentirse alentada.

—Pero señorita Minerva… ¿no cree que sea un poco atrevido ese vestido para ella? —cuestionó Yukino al ver las reveladoras prendas que la pelinegra proponía usar a Lucy—. Quizás algo un poco más discreto pero lindo sería bueno.

Minerva hizo mala cara, ¿qué de malo tenían sus ropas?

Yukino se encargó de prestarle a Lucy un vestido tipo yukata color rosa pastel con detalles de flores blancas. Le ayudó a maquillarse suavemente y hacerse un peinado alto con todo el cabello recogido, siendo adornado por un broche de flor.

Lucy agradeció sus atenciones.

—Bueno, mientras a tu chico le guste… —dijo Minerva, terminando de pintarse los labios de rojo, eliminando con un dedo el exceso.

—Seguramente a Natsu-san le encantará.

La rubia se sonrojó de sobremanera, sonriendo con cierta pena.

—No… Natsu y yo no somos…

—¿No? Pues no lo parece.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la alcoba para salir, Minerva le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad a ambas jovencitas. Ciertamente tenían mucho que aprender de la vida.

Minerva carraspeó la garganta al bajar las escaleras, acaparando la atención de los tres hombres, los cuales se enfrentaban en un duelo infantil de piedra, papel o tijeras. Cuando estos las vieron, dejaron de hacer.

La pelinegra rió airosa al ver la cara de idiotas de los tres.

—Wow Lucy, ¡qué bien te ves! —indicó Happy.

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Bueno, Yukino y Minerva hicieron todo el trabajo.

—Vamos, no seas modesta, has quedado linda —dijo Minerva caminando con sensualidad hacia Natsu, preguntándole directamente—: ¿No es así?

Natsu seguía observando a Lucy, al grado de que ella pudo sentir su mirada escudriñándola, inquietándola.

—Te ves diferente —respondió escuetamente, decepcionando a las tres.

Minerva mejor se giró para salir al festival. Había cosas que simplemente no se podían controlar, la estupidez, por ejemplo.

La noche ya había caído en su totalidad y las calles de la ciudad lucían abarrotadas de transeúntes y locales por doquier, así mismo, por una singular iluminación.

Natsu veía a todos lados maravillado, especialmente en los puestos de comida, parándose cada local admirando su gastronomía. Al adentrarse más entre los locales y debido a la cantidad de gente, tomó la mano de Lucy para guiarla.

Delante de ellos caminaba Rogue, Minerva, Lector, Frosch y Happy, estos últimos jugueteando con todo lo que se les atravesara.

Al final, andaban Sting y Yukino, él comiendo una brocheta con salchichas mientras que ella caminaba silenciosa, pareciéndole encantador el gesto de Natsu para con Lucy, envidiándola hasta cierto punto.

Un espectáculo de juegos pirotécnicos se dio lugar en la plaza principal; cuando hubo la primera explosión, Lucy se asustó, refugiándose por efecto en Natsu.

—Tranquila, son sólo juegos pirotécnicos —le explicó, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para que no resintiera tanto el estruendoso ruido—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Ella negó, hundiendo más el rostro en su pecho, concentrando su sentido en los latidos del corazón de su amigo. El cuerpo de él se sentía tan cálido, tan acogedor, que pudo jurar nunca haber sentido tanta protección. Natsu siempre la hacía sentir segura.

—¿Es bonito?

Preguntó de pronto ella, refiriéndose al espectáculo. Natsu la miró desde arriba, aún sin apartarla. No pudo evitar sentir rabia por el estado de ella. Lucy se merecía ver todo a su alrededor al igual que ellos.

—Lo es —dijo, posando una mano sobre su cabeza—. No te preocupes, que cuando recobres otra vez la vista, verás muchos más espectáculos, igual o mejores que éste, yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Lucy no pudo evitar que su corazón se alegrara a tal grado de abrazarse por completo a él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sus palabras le brindaban una fuerza encantadora.

—Gracias.

Ambos aguardaron en esa misma posición hasta que la pirotecnia cesó.

El resto de la gente comenzaba a reunirse en un mirador, Sting y Yukino les señalaron para que los siguieran. Las personas en pareja o bien en familia, se preparaban para lanzar un globo de cantoya al cielo. Era una tradición en dicho lugar hacer ese ritual en donde se depositaba con fervor sobre éstos, algún deseo o petición, o bien algún agradecimiento, para posteriormente lanzarlos al cielo con la intensión de que sus plegarias llegaran a sus dioses.

Yukino les ofreció uno a Natsu y a Lucy, quedándose ella con otro, compartiéndolo con Sting a falta de uno.

La idea era que, si dos o más personas lanzaban su globo al cielo, todos tuvieran un mismo deseo, sincronizándose entre ellos.

Sting se encargó de encender la pequeña mecha del suyo, mientras que Yukino lo sostenía con nerviosismo debido al acercamiento del rubio.

—Por Sabertooth, que continuemos unidos como hasta hoy.

Señaló Sting a lo que Yukino asintió feliz, viendo encantada como su globo se elevaba. Sting la observó un par de segundos, resultándole curioso su comportamiento, parecía una niña viendo al cielo. Ella volteó a verlo y él comprendió lo obvio que había sido.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sting-sama? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No es nada. Sólo que estoy agradecido de tenerlos.

Dijo, volteando al cielo. Yukino le sonrió con suavidad, imitándole.

Entretanto, a varios metros de distancia de la explanada del mirador, Happy y Lector veían emocionados ambas escenas de sus respectivos amigos, haciendo entre ellos mismos competencias para coronar a la mejor pareja, resaltando cada uno las cualidades de las chicas, descubriendo quién sería la mejor esposa y, por consiguiente, su "madre" adoptiva.

Por su lado, Rogue y Minerva veían como cada vez se alzaban al cielo más y más lámparas, sintiendo de pronto que alguien estiraba sus ropas, llevando su atención hacia abajo.

—Frosch también quiere una mamá —dijo con aquella inocencia e ilusión en su tierno rostro, que hasta a Minerva se le ablandó un poquito el corazón.

Rogue se atragantó con su propia saliva, comenzando a toser consecutivamente.

—Frosch… por favor.

—No lo regañes, después de todo tú tienes la culpa por no dejarte ver con alguien —respondió Minerva, llevando al pequeño gato a la altura de su pecho.

—¡Frosch opina lo mismo! —expresó, alzando sus pequeños brazos con emoción, haciendo sonrojar a Rogue.

Minerva acarició la cabeza de Frosch, dándole la razón. Rogue suspiró resignado, tal parecía que ambos se habían convertido en su contra.

Por otro lado, Natsu y Lucy se dieron el tiempo para pensar en algún deseo, evidentemente, en ese momento la vista de Lucy era el deseo principal de él.

—Volver a tener aventuras como en los viejos tiempos, reunirnos nuevamente como Fairy Tail sería un buen deseo, ¿no crees?

Se adelantó a hablar Lucy, llamando la atención de Natsu, petición la cual le pareció sin duda interesante. Claro que él también lo deseaba. Que Fairy Tail volviera a tener el mismo espíritu de antes. Le dolía creer que todos sus compañeros ya miraban hacia otros lados.

Aceptando su solicitud, Natsu encendió parte de su dedo para prender la mecha. Ambos sostuvieron el globo hasta que, con una sonrisa, Lucy le dio la indicación de soltarlo.

Ella alzó el rostro como si siguiera el ascenso de la lámpara, se le miraba emocionada, esperanzada, como si deseara de todo corazón que su petición fuera escuchada.

Natsu la miró por algunos minutos, prometiéndose que fuera como fuera, conseguiría que ella volviera a recobrar la vista. Lucy volteó luego en dirección a él como si hubiera sentido que la observaba, para luego sonreírle con singularidad. Natsu le devolvió el gesto.

El rostro de ella era iluminado por el resplandor de todas las lámparas, era como si el cielo estuviera frente a sus ojos. Al verla aún sonriendo, Natsu se prometió velar porque esa sonrisa nunca se borrara de sus labios.

Notó entonces como ella parecía buscarlo con el tacto, por lo que la tomó de la mano, entrelazando así los dedos mientras que el cielo lentamente se llenaba de luminosos deseos.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** _ Debo agradecer a mi autosuficiente asistente _Momo-chan_ debido a que me ha asistido para darle un poco más de forma a esto. ¡Urra! Sus comentarios son tan enriquecedores:

 _Momo-chan:_ ¿Habrá desnudos de Gray? _*mientras la veo sangrando de la nariz*_

 _Harmonie:_ ¡Me ofende tu pregunta! _*mientras miro morbosa la imagen que tengo pegada de Gray en la oficina*_

Simplemente hay cosas que no se preguntan...


	9. - Capítulo 8 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 8** —

* * *

El lugar perfecto es donde estás tú a mi lado

— Lucy Heartfilia —

* * *

.

 **E** sa noche, y ya estando un poco más en confianza, mientras se preparaban para dormir, Yukino le preguntó a Lucy sobre su situación con Natsu.

La rubia por su parte no supo qué responder. Ciertamente la relación de los dos siempre había sido de amigos, se tenían tanta confianza y apoyo el uno al otro, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en él como algo más. No porque no le pareciera atractivo, en realidad lo era, su sonrisa principalmente era singular y contagiosa. Pero volvía al punto de partida: eran amigos. Esas cosas no se debían de dar entre ellos.

Sin embargo, en esos escasos días que llevaba conviviendo nuevamente con él, le bastaron para cambiar sus ideales. No podía negar que le gustaba el acercamiento que de pronto tenían, uno muy diferente al que acostumbraban.

Pero principalmente había algo en todo ello que le hacía reestructurarse la razón, y eso iba de la mano con la manera en que el apoyo de Natsu, sus palabras, sus promesas y su compromiso para con ella, encendían una incesante luz en su alma.

—Somos amigos, ya lo había dicho —comentó sonriendo, dando por concluido el tema, no queriendo hacerse un problema.

Y después de todo, así estaban las cosas.

Durante la noche le fue imposible dormir, se giraba una y otra vez a lo ancho de la cama, no pudiendo sacarse de la cabeza la plática pasada.

A esas horas, escuchó con claridad el rechinido de la puerta de la alcoba de Minerva, seguida de unas pisadas. Con cuidado, ella se puso en pie de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación con absoluta precaución de no tropezar con algo. Se asomó a través de la puerta susurrando el nombre de Minerva, pero ya en el pasillo no se encontraba nadie.

Cautelosa, anduvo por el pasillo, sujetándose de la pared hasta dar a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios del gremio donde escuchó la voz de la pelinegra.

Eran cerca de las dos treinta de la madrugada, todos en Sabertooth se encontraban dormidos. Minerva por su parte había dejado en claro su cansancio y dormir hasta el día siguiente, motivo por el cual le pareció extraño que se despertara a esas horas. La intensión de Lucy al seguirla no era otra sino para preguntarle dónde quedaba la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo de agua.

—Señorita… —se escuchó desde el otro lado de la pared la voz de Rogue.

Y Lucy se detuvo.

—Quiero imaginar que es a mí a quien esperabas.

—No podía dormir —respondió él desde un extremo de la alcoba, viendo a través de la ventana.

Minerva caminó hacia él, desamarrando con lentitud la pequeña bata que cubría su atrevido atuendo. Rogue la siguió con la mirada.

—Yo tampoco podía hacerlo, ¿sabes? Por un momento me sentí tan sola en mi cama. Justo hoy, por todos lados en Sabertooth, huele a romance. Y yo… me sentí tan sola.

Repitió, susurrando lo último con pesadez, refugiándose en los brazos de Rogue, recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Rogue la atrajo a él en modo de consuelo.

—No tiene porqué sentirse de ese modo. Usted no está sola.

—Lo sé… —sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, remarcando con la punta del dedo la clavícula de Rogue—. Sé que tú estarás siempre para mí.

Y dicho esto tomó el rostro del chico para besarlo con urgencia. Rogue correspondió el beso del mismo modo, sujetándola de la cintura mientras que ella enredaba sus manos tras su cuello, jugueteando con sus cabellos.

—Minerva… —suspiró Rogue, apretándola más a su cuerpo.

—Eso es... quiero escucharte decir que al igual que yo también lo necesitas —pidió, tomando la mano de Rogue para colocársela sobre uno de sus pechos—. Dime que lo deseas igual o más que yo.

—Lo deseo. Te deseo, Minerva —confesó, y en el instante apretó fuertemente aquel turgente pecho bajo su tacto—. Quiero hacerte mía una vez más.

Ni uno ni otro se detenían, la alcoba era llenada de jadeos y demandantes besos. Rogue había perdido la compostura y seriedad que lo caracterizaban, volviéndose un ser incontrolable que viajaba por todo el cuerpo de Minerva, recorriendo con urgencia sus caderas, sus nalgas, su estrecha cintura y sus grandes senos. Todo en ella lo enloquecía.

Y ella sabía, era consciente del grado de excitación al que lo orillaba, pero lo disfrutaba, igual o incluso más que él. Le gustaba saberse ser la razón de su excitación. Saber que sólo con ella él se dejaba hacer a su completa voluntad. Le fascinaban sus caricias, que ahora ya se habían convertido en más expertas.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le retó con una media sonrisa en modo de juego.

Rogue la alzó en brazos, colocándosela en la cintura y estampándola en la pared sin dejar de besarla. Ella enredó sus piernas a los costados del pelinegro, dándose así soporte, sacándose luego los pechos del diminuto sujetador, los cuales él recibió sorbiéndolos, como queriéndose amamantar de ellos.

Minerva echó atrás la cabeza, suspirando su nombre con deseo, haciendo menear su cuerpo al tiempo que le estiraba el pelo. Rogue hizo a un lado la delgada tela de su tanga, masturbándola con dos dedos.

Los pliegues de su sexo estaban húmedos, mejor dicho, empapados, listos para recibirlo. Minerva no se hizo esperar y como en encuentros pasados, ella misma se encargó de darle libertad al miembro de Rogue. Lo masturbó un par de veces sin dejar de besar su boca, para luego guiarlo a su entrada. Rogue hizo un movimiento de cadera y con ello bastó para que la penetración fuera perfecta.

Su entrada ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Ya lo esperaba a él. Única y exclusivamente a él.

Y eso aún más lo excitó.

Para todos en Sabertooth ellos dos no eran más que camaradas, amigos de gremio y compañeros de misiones. Nadie sospechaba que, a solas, cuando a alguno de los dos se le antojaba, se encontraban en la oscuridad de su alcoba, en la cocina o donde fuera, cualquier lugar era perfecto para dos amantes que buscan incesantemente saciar sus deseos.

Y precisamente eso eran, amantes. Ninguno de los dos, principalmente Minerva, deseaba darle a esa curiosa relación algún nombre, mucho menos que el resto de sus amigos se enteraran de ello. Evitando de ese modo explicaciones o preguntas innecesarias. Ese era su acuerdo. Así era su juego.

Pero dicho juego comenzaba a quemar, poco a poco ya no bastaban los encuentros nocturnos. Cada vez hacía falta más.

Minerva, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era arrastrada por la dependencia hacia él.

Ninguna mujer podía acercársele a Rogue si no era ella.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Quiso conocer entre estocada y estocada. Necesitaba saber que no era ella la única débil ahí.

—Por supuesto, señorita, todos los días —respondió con pasión, como a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera. Minerva rió satisfecha.

—Quiero que de hoy en adelante prometamos que no habrá nadie más, ni en tu cama ni en la mía, sino tú y yo.

Rogue la quiso ver a la cara, pero ella tenía la mirada desviada hacia otro lado, aun así, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era notorio. Minerva hablaba enserio, quería tener exclusividad en su vida. Y aunque para él siempre había sido así, le respondió en afirmación al tiempo que le mordía la oreja y se hundía más en ella.

—Así será, princesa Minerva.

Y dicho esto, la sujetó con fuerza de las nalgas sin salir aún de ella, tumbándose juntos en la cama como marcando territorio.

Aquella noche, Minerva se entregó como ninguna otra, sintiéndose completa, plena, única. Ese hombre encima de ella le pertenecía, de pies a cabeza. Lo mismo ella.

Cuando ambos amantes hubieron llegado a la cúspide de su deseo, quedaron tumbados boca arriba en la cama. Por vez primera, Minerva se acomodó en el pecho de Rogue, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la habitación con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Creo que a este paso lo que terminará teniendo Frosch será un hermano.

Soltó Minerva con burla. Rogue la vio desde arriba, ella parecía quedarse dormida, manteniendo aún una sonrisa en su rostro. Rogue la cubrió con la sábana, envolviéndola en su brazo izquierdo.

—Si ese fuera el caso, igualmente se pondría feliz.

Respondió, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello de Minerva, recordando que en los últimos encuentros ya no se habían protegido. Al menos él no lo había hecho, y es que todo se daba tan rápido y demandante que ni tiempo ni ganas les daban de separarse para buscar un preservativo; pero le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Minerva tomaba sus medidas.

—¿Solamente él se pondría feliz?

O quizás ya había dejado de tomarlas.

—Bueno… —Rogue tartamudeó, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa—. Supongo que no sería el único.

—Sólo bromeo, no te hagas lío con eso.

Concluyó, acomodándose mejor en su pecho para poderse dormir, subiendo una pierna encima de las de él.

Rogue se quedó unos instantes más mirando por la ventana, siendo la luz nocturna la única que alumbrara el rostro de Minerva, la cual dormía despreocupada como nunca.

Entretanto, fuera de la alcoba, Lucy se había dejado caer en el alfombrado pasillo. Desde que aquel encuentro había comenzado, se adelantó a imaginar cómo terminaría todo ello.

Avergonzada, se había retirado de la puerta apenas comenzaron los primeros besos, impresionada, perdiendo las fuerzas en todo su cuerpo, cayendo de lleno al suelo. Ciertamente lo que hicieran ellos a solas no era algo que debía de importarle, pero le había sido imposible pasar por alto dicho evento.

Pero más que asombro, aquello le causaba una especie de anhelo.

Con tantos cambios y emociones que de pronto le habían llegado a su vida a raíz de su problema, se abochornó al sólo pensar en la idea de sentir una protección y cuidado llevado a ese nivel. Más al ser su compañero quien apareciera en dicho pensamiento.

—¿Lucy? —la voz de Natsu al otro extremo del pasillo la alarmó, haciéndola sudar en nerviosismo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Caminó hasta ella, poniéndose a su altura mientras terminaba de comer una brocheta de salchicha.

En ese momento, ella deseó poder desaparecer. Justo la persona que menos quería encontrarse aparecía frente a ella, y como si el destino se estuviera burlando en su cara, la encontraba espiando conversaciones ajenas.

Asustada de que alguien más los encontrara, cubrió la boca de Natsu evitando que hablara.

—Yo… salí a tomar algo de agua —dijo en voz baja.

—Entiendo… —quiso decir él, retirando la mano de Lucy de su boca—. La cocina queda en el piso de abajo, de allá vengo. Vamos, te acompaño.

Y dicho esto la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, guiándola hasta las escaleras.

—¿Qué hacías tú también despierto a estas horas? —preguntó ella una vez que llegaron a la gran cocina del gremio.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza de forma infantil, sacando de la alacena un pedazo de pan.

—Tenía hambre —dijo simple, con la boca llena de comida.

Lucy tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos altos que rodeaban la barra de la cocina, suspirando cansada. Frente a ella, Natsu le había dejado un vaso con agua para que tomara, teniendo a su lado una botella de cerveza, el olor era inconfundible. Alguien la había dejado ahí abierta. Y a ella no le importó, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas que todo lo que quería por el momento era un poco de calma. Sin reparo, bebió de la botella.

Natsu se atragantó con el pan al ver como ella se empinaba sola la botella de cerveza. Con apuro, la apartó de su boca quitándosela.

—¡Esto no es agua!

—Lo sé. No puedo ver pero sí puedo distinguir sabores y olores —respondió en una rabieta cual niña, queriendo arrebatarle nuevamente la botella—. Dámela que aún le queda un traguito.

—No lo haré, si tienes sed toma del agua que te dejé —amenazó, dirigiéndose al lavamanos para tirar lo que le restaba a la botella.

Lucy quiso seguirle, tropezándose con el mismo banquillo, pegándose duro en la rodilla y el brazo.

—¡Au! ¡Natsu tonto, dame mi cerveza! —exigió aún en el suelo, pataleando. Natsu se acercó a auxiliarla.

—No lo voy a hacer, no está bien que tomes. Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a tu cama para que descanses.

Dijo queriendo levantarla, pero ella se le zafaba cual niña que no quería ser castigada. Irritado, la cargó echándosela en el hombro, llevándola así hasta su cuarto, dejándola sentada sobre la cama.

Por la seriedad de Natsu, Lucy pudo deducir que se encontraba molesto por la escena de la cocina. A Natsu no le gustaba verla tomar.

—Espera… —le tomó de un extremo de la camisa, manteniendo la cabeza baja, escondiendo tras sus flequillos la venda de sus ojos y parte del sonrojo de sus mejillas—. No te vayas todavía.

Pidió, y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de sus palabras, reprochándose internamente de que su inconsciente la traicionara. Verdaderamente no quería que él se marchara, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro, pero tampoco era necesario que él lo supiera, que se enterara de una patética manera la falta que le hacía. Pudo jurar que en ese instante su voz sonaba horrible, incluso su mano no dejaba de tiritar, lo mismo ocurría con sus labios.

Se sentía tan infantil y extraña.

—¿Pasa algo? Ya deberías de dormir, es tarde.

Y él le daba razones de sobra para pensar así.

Sin embargo, el incesante palpitar en su pecho era más intenso, más fuerte que su voluntad que le pedía detenerse. Por vez primera, quiso dejar de pensar.

—No es nada, sólo que creo que tardaré en volver a conciliar el sueño. ¿Pudieras esperar un momento más?

Explicó con cierta verdad. Natsu la observó por unos segundos para luego sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Una alarma se encendió en el interior de la rubia. Lo había conseguido, pero después de eso, ¿qué seguía? Nuevamente la inseguridad volvía a hacer de las suyas.

—¿Has sentido alguna mejoría con los medicamentos que te recetó Porlyusica? —preguntó al ver sobre el buró de noche todas las medicinas.

—Cada vez disminuye más el ardor —respondió ella con una suave sonrisa en agradecimiento a la mujer.

—No deberías ni siquiera sentir eso —Natsu hizo crujir sus nudillos—. No deberías de estar pasando por todo esto.

Lucy posó una mano sobre la de él, tranquilizándolo.

—Es duro, pero poco a poco he ido comprendiendo muchas cosas que en otra situación quizás no lo hubiera hecho. Y si esto es parte de la lección, hay que tomarlo de la mejor manera y aprender a vivir con ello.

Pese a la oscuridad, la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Lucy fue notoria. Natsu la veía tranquila, haciéndose la fuerte, aunque no del todo convencido por su respuesta. Él no quería que ella se acostumbrara a vivir de esa manera.

—Volverás a ver pronto, Lucy.

Nuevamente esa promesa que la llenaba de fortaleza.

—Lo prometiste, ¿no es así? Por eso estamos hoy aquí —dijo, y un hueco de esperanza se abrió en su interior. Por efecto, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Natsu—. Y yo creo en ti.

Aquello ya no eran sólo palabras animosas, más bien había pasado a ser una promesa que fuera como fuera tenía que cumplir. No sólo por saber que Lucy había depositado su confianza plenamente en él, sino porque era una necesidad también para él que ella volviera a ver.

Natsu sintió de pronto como ella se apartó de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda. Por la oscuridad de la habitación no le fue posible ver como Lucy misma lentamente desabotonaba la blusa de su pijama.

—¿Qué pasa…? —susurró incrédulo cuando ella volteó hacia él, retirándose por completo la prenda, quedando en sostén.

Natsu se puso en pie sin comprender.

—No… no te vayas… por favor.

Pidió con sus mejillas rojas, tratando de que el nerviosismo no fuera tan notorio. Trabajo le había costado armarse de valor, aceptar sus sentimientos y silenciar todos sus miedos. Pararse frente a él con la intensión de seducirlo no le representaba cualquier cosa, ciertamente sus piernas le temblaban, reprochándose así mismo no haber llevado una lencería más adecuada.

Pero ella quería sentirse por primera vez atractiva, que no sólo por su vestimenta, sino que completamente ella pudiera acaparar la atención de Natsu.

Y ahí estaba, desnudándose frente a su mejor amigo, jugando a ser por un momento alguien quien ella no era. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Natsu, el cual puso sobre los hombros de Lucy, la blusa que ella misma se había quitado.

—Has tomado —le respondió, acomodándole la prenda, desinflándola.

Ella no supo qué hacer o responder, se quedó por algunos instantes de pie cual estatua de piedra, sintiéndose terriblemente patética, estúpida y burlada, dudando así mismo de su poder femenino.

Más ahogada se sintió cuando le escuchó marcharse, el silencio que le acompañó se clavó duramente en su interior, haciendo estragos sus sueños y dignidad.

—Soy consciente de lo que digo y hago.

Musitó con suavidad antes de que él abandonara la alcoba

—Lo sé —respondió él a escasos metros de la puerta.

Lucy bajó la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, echarse en la cama y patalear y maldecir su suerte, pero no quiso mostrarse aún más derrotada.

No supo en qué momento Natsu regresó a su lado, no le escuchó o no hizo ruido alguno, sino más bien éste se dedicó a desatar el vendaje de sus ojos, dejándolos expuestos, parándose frente a ella, alzándole la cara.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —quiso saber, sintiéndose burlada.

—Te prometí que encontraría la manera de que tu vista volviera, y así lo voy a hacer —repitió con voz seria, recargando segundos después la frente sobre la de ella, cerrando sus ojos. Lucy tragó saliva—. Perdona, Lucy, pero no es justo que sólo yo te vea a ti.

Confesó, llevando una de sus manos hacia los rubios cabellos de Lucy, enredando un poco sus dedos. Ella sintió la cercanía de Natsu y su aliento pegando cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Por un lado, deseaba poder verle en ese momento, interpretar por sus gestos qué pensaba; pero por otro, le agradaba la idea de que todo fuera tan misterioso.

Por efecto, ella posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su amigo.

Natsu sonrió, cerrándole con una mano suavemente sus sombríos ojos, eliminando luego la distancia de sus labios, besándola de una forma inesperada, sin decir nada, sin medir las consecuencias; haciéndolo simplemente porque le había nacido hacerlo.

De forma torpe, pero con determinación y anhelo, le arrebató su primer beso.

Aquello había sido mágico, hechizante, tanto así que con ello el interior de la heredera Heartfilia volvió a iluminarse. Más aún al sentir los nervios de Natsu, los cuales no podía ocultar, la mano que le sostenía del rostro le temblaba un poco, reacción que le resultó más que encantadora, aunque ciertamente ella también lo estaba.

—Volverás a ver…

Repitió él apenas separaron sus labios. Su voz sonaba un tanto agitada.

Ella asintió, aún sin abrir sus ojos, sonriéndole, siendo esta vez su turno para besarle. Natsu le correspondió con mayor seguridad, lo mismo ella, sintiéndose segura, correspondida, sintiéndose viajar entre nubes blancas.

El aliento de Natsu era cálido, abrazador, al grado que le llenaba todo su ser de vida, haciéndole comprender que en ningún lugar encontraría tal calidez y protección sino al lado de él.

Aún sin dejar de besarse, ella se abrazó del cuello de Natsu, queriendo pegar sus cuerpos y concentrarse en escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—Gracias… —susurró ella, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Natsu—, por estar siempre aquí, por estar para mí.

Y él la abrazó en respuesta, viendo hacia la ventana.

Era una noche hermosa, estrellada, y con una luna nueva. Una noche tranquila que había marcado sus vidas.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** ¡Ay, yo me como a ese Nasho! ¿Cómo no irse enamorando de él?


	10. - Capítulo 9 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 9 —**

* * *

Déjame soñar contigo indefinidamente

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **A** la mañana siguiente, al noreste de Fiore, en el castillo de Phantom Lord, la señora Mei era sólo espectadora de cómo Juvia se adueñaba de su cocina. Una vez más, con la intensión de preparar un desayuno especial.

La veía ir y regresar, haciéndose de todo el lugar, agregando y quitando cosas a la bandeja. La mayor no fue capaz de interrumpirla, pues en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para Phantom, nunca la había visto tan feliz y animada. A decir verdad, podía jurar que el castillo parecía tener algo de luz y vida; quizás por Juvia misma.

La mujer se rió divertida al verle acomodarse su atuendo y peinado, tal cual si se preparara para una importante cita; saliendo luego de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, Gray-sama!

Con ánimo lo saludó apenas se paró frente a su celda. Gray aún se encontraba durmiendo, dándole la espalda, por lo que de inmediato tapó su boca no queriendo despertarlo.

Tomó lugar en el piso, esperándolo en silencio por algunos minutos, comenzando ella sola a desayunar lentamente con la esperanza de que él despertara y lo hicieran juntos, sin embargo, ella terminó su porción y él no despertó.

Se pasó algunos minutos más acomodando de alguna manera el platillo de Gray, notando como el helado del postre que le gustaba comenzaba a derretirse. Lo llamó un par de veces más para despertarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Gray no despertaba, y eso comenzó a preocuparla.

Retiró entonces el largo guante de su mano derecha, tratando de estirar dentro de la celda su brazo hasta alcanzar la mano izquierda de él, rozando apenas sus dedos, notando lo calientes que se sentían. Advirtiendo, por consiguiente, que Gray no se encontraba del todo bien.

Con premura, fue a darle aviso a Gajeel para que éste pudiera abrir la celda y lo revisaran. Inicialmente él se negó, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa por respuesta por lo que técnicamente obligado, accedió.

No fue necesario un exhaustivo chequeo, con sólo verlo bastaba para deducir que estaba enfermo. La fiebre lo hacía sudar intensamente. Gajeel lo cargó cual costal de papas, llevándolo a la alcoba de Juvia para su atención.

Con ayuda de Mei, Juvia trataba de controlarle la temperatura. Gray no reaccionada, respiraba incluso con cierta dificultad, haciéndose notorio su malestar entre quejidos. Al no bajarle la fiebre, entre ella y Mei lo metieron a la tina llena de agua helada, dejándolo en ésta por algunos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se relajara.

Juvia constantemente tocaba sus mejillas y frente para medirle la temperatura, claramente preocupada por su estado de salud.

Quizás el haberlo tenido tanto tiempo encerrado en esa celda caliente y sin ventilación había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, más tratándose de un mago de hielo, el cual, por si fuera poco, había estado imposibilitado a usar su magia.

Una vez que lo recostaron en la cama, ya con la fiebre un poco más controlada, Juvia no se separó de su lado estando al pendiente de él en todo momento. Mei le había llevado incluso la comida hasta su cuarto, pero ella se había negado a probar alimento.

—Y el susodicho, ¿cómo siguió? —preguntó sin gran interés Gajeel a Mei mientras comía en la cocina acompañado de Lily.

—Poco a poco se le va controlando la fiebre, gracias al cielo —respondió, llevando ambas manos al pecho en gesto de preocupación, viéndolo luego con una sonrisa pícara—. Y por supuesto, también gracias a Gajeel-san. Seguro que la señorita Juvia estará eternamente agradecida con su "hermano mayor".

Gajeel siguió masticando, omitiendo su comentario. Lily carraspeó la garganta, riéndose por lo bajo de su compañero. Mei, al igual que él, notaban en Gajeel un cambio extraño, tal parecía que era Juvia quien de alguna manera le influía en ese tipo de decisiones. Era, efectivamente, como un hermano mayor.

—Supongo que mientras llega el Lord, no habrá problema para que el prisionero se recupere fuera de su celda —comentó Lily, comiendo tranquilamente.

Mei recargó ambos brazos encima de la barra de la cocina donde comían Gajeel y Lily, suspirando soñadora.

—Me da gusto ver a la señorita Juvia tan feliz, desde que llegó ese muchacho aquí se le ve con vida, sonriente, ya hasta perdió el miedo a meterse a la cocina. De verdad que ese chico hizo en un par de días lo que nadie. Sólo espero que no le rompa el corazón a mi niña…

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo sólo espero que ella no haga alguna tontería.

—Es Juvia de la que estamos hablando, es de esperarse que lo haga —corrigió Lily.

—Vamos, ¿es que nunca te has enamorado, Gajeel-san? —el hombre se cruzó de brazos, guardando silencio, en un gesto de pocos amigos.

—¿Tengo cara de que eso me interese? —simuló Lily su gruesa voz, respondiendo por su amigo. Mei rió.

—Pues déjame te digo, jovencito, que a todos en algún momento nos toca hacerlo. Es algo que se dará de pronto sin que te lo esperes. Algún día llegará la señorita que te ablande tu corazón de hierro, y ese día me darás la razón. Por el momento deja a esos dos.

Gajeel continuó comiendo con naturalidad, tal cual si no le diera importancia.

Entre tanto, en la amplia habitación, Gray abría lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz. Llevó una mano a su frente como queriendo hacer sombra, notando que no traía esposas y que no se encontraba en su celda.

Quejándose del dolor de cabeza, recordó que ya había estado en esa misma habitación.

Volteó a su derecha encontrándose a Juvia dormida, con medio cuerpo recargado en la cama. Se le veía cansada.

Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba, no pudiendo levantarse. Juvia despertó por su movimiento.

—¡Gray-sama! ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Aún tiene fiebre? ¿Le apetece algo? ¿Tiene sed? ¿Hambre? ¿Necesita aire?

—Oe, oe respira —la frenó, haciendo que ella lanzara un largo suspiro, recargándose en su asiento—. Estoy bien. Aunque no sé qué hago aquí… otra vez.

—Gray-sama estaba que ardía en fiebre, Juvia lo encontró en un mal estado y lo trajo aquí para atenderlo. Juvia se alegra de que ya se sienta mejor —confesó e inclinó un poco la cabeza con cierta vergüenza.

—Entiendo. Gracias, nuevamente —ella le sonrió dulce, retirando de su frente el paño húmedo—. Pero si te encuentran ayudándome…

—Juvia seguiría feliz porque Gray-sama ya se encuentra mejor.

Lo interrumpió, no dejando espacio alguno para dudas. Ella hablaba con determinación e incluso satisfacción, su rostro lo dejaba en evidencia.

—Eres extraña —Juvia achicó los ojos en respuesta, permaneciendo en silencio un par de segundos, siendo prontamente interrumpidos por los gruñidos del estómago de Gray. Juvia rió—. Yo… perdona, creo que no he comido.

La chica prontamente le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, colocando varias almohadas en su espalda, así como algunos de sus osos de peluche, dándole de ese modo soporte para que pudiera comer mejor.

Ella misma se encargó de amarrarle una servilleta al cuello para evitar que se ensuciara, siendo igualmente ella quien llevara la primera cucharada de comida a su boca.

—Aún no se enfría del todo así que coma.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no es necesario —trató de quitarle la cuchara, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Gray-sama, abra la boca por favor… —y ahí iba, negada a que nadie, ni él mismo, le quitaran el privilegio de atenderlo en su recuperación—. Diga aaah.

Gray juntó las cejas inquietante, viendo como ella se le acercaba decidida, abriendo en ejemplo su boca. Por efecto, él imitó su gesto.

—Aaah.

Y ahí estaba, Gray Fullbuster cayendo en su juego, imitando una escena como de niños. Por un momento se sintió como si Juvia estuviera jugando al té con sus muñecos, tomando él el papel de un bebé. No pudo responderse si la escena era absurda, o bien él era el idiota que se dejaba hacer sin debatir.

Pero para cuando acordó, el plato hondo ya se hallaba vacío. Como todo un buen chico, se había terminado todo incluido sus verduras. Y si lo anterior no hubiera bastado para darle un golpe bajo a su orgullo, Juvia lo remató cuando le mostró el postre.

—Muy bien, Gray-sama, acabó con todo lo que se le sirvió. Y ahora… el postre. Esta vez Juvia incluyó una bola de nieve de vainilla con trocitos de nuez, Juvia espera que la combinación le guste.

Dijo, y se dedicó los siguientes minutos a darle a probar el postre que sabía que a él le gustaba, combinando ambos sabores junto con el brownie.

Gray la miraba intranquilo, patéticamente dejándose hacer. Las mejillas de Juvia se encontraban algo teñidas debido al acercamiento. Gray notó que cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener firme el brazo.

—De verdad que no es necesario que lo hagas… —quiso detenerla, y ella lo miró seria.

—Gray-sama, no se debe de hablar con la boca llena de comida.

Le advirtió, dejando el plato a un lado, y limpiándole con la servilleta la comisura de sus labios, al haberse llenado un poco de chocolate.

Aquello lo había hecho con la intención de limpiarle, como un impulso perfeccionista cuando se ve algo desalineado. Sin embargo, cuando vio sus dedos sobre la mejilla y labios de Gray, no pudo reaccionar. Su cuerpo no le respondió, su mente se bloqueó completamente, dejándola estática frente a su cara.

Gray se tensó, quedándose rígido debido a la cercanía y la manera en que ella no retiraba los dedos de su rostro, o más bien, parecía no poder hacerlo.

Un tanto incómodo por la situación, se removió en su lugar, haciéndola reaccionar. Juvia, al despertar de su ensoñación, comenzó a juntar rápidamente los utensilios en la bandeja, evidentemente nerviosa.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo él, queriendo eliminar la tensión.

Juvia negó, aún con su rostro escondido entre su cabello, todavía avergonzada.

—Gray-sama, ¿le gustaría mirar con Juvia una de sus películas favoritas? —propuso de pronto animada, como si se tratara de una niña invitando a su amiga a jugar con ella.

El mago de hielo no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues prontamente la chica preparaba la lacrima incrustada en la pared para comenzar a reproducir la película.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, pudo adelantarse a suponer qué tipo de películas le gustarían a la peliazul, aquellas de fantasía y romance. Y efectivamente, no se equivocó.

En versión balada se oyó el intro de La Bella y la Bestia, la cual Juvia tarareó, tomado asiento al frente de la cama, dándole la espalda, mirando atenta hacia la lacrima de video.

Gray se hundió en su lugar, abochornado, y agradeciendo internamente de que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera ahí presente. De enterarse al menos Natsu sobre su patética situación y cómo había sido arrastrado a ver una película para niñas, podría jurar que perdería toda credibilidad y masculinidad.

Pero más estúpido se sintió cuando en su cabeza la baladita sonaba incesante una y otra vez. ¡Se había aprendido la canción con sólo haberla escuchado una vez!

Con fuerza sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de ella y pensar en algo diferente.

Notando de pronto, conforme pasaba el tiempo y la película avanzaba sin él prestarle interés, cómo sus fuerzas parecían volver a él. Su magia poco a poco regresaba, la sentía acrecentándose en su interior.

Pensó entonces en la oportunidad que tenía para escapar, una vez que su magia estuviera completamente recuperada, él podía valerse por sí solo para huir de ese lugar. Habían sido muy confiados en quitarle las esposas siendo él aún un prisionero.

Alzó la vista hacia Juvia, ella seguía sin poder usar magia, sacarla de la jugada no debería de representarle problema. Evidentemente no quería lastimarla, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él, pero en ese momento seguía siendo una del bando contrario. Y él ya no estaba para seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Decidido, se incorporó mejor en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido y alertarla de lo que pensaba hacer, pero apenas quiso poner un pie fuera de la cama, un sollozo lo detuvo.

Volteó en dirección a Juvia, la cual aún de espaldas y con la atención puesta en la lacrima, sollozaba haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera espasmos.

—¿Qué… te pasa? —preguntó dudoso. Juvia se sonó fuertemente la nariz con un pañuelo, temblando aún su cuerpo. Gray posó una mano sobre su hombre, queriendo que volteara a verlo—. Oe, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Es que… es que, al fin la bestia conoció el verdadero amor…

Contestó con dificultad echándose a llorar descontrolada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por esa estupidez te pusiste así? —dijo incrédulo y un tanto asqueado, pero al ver como sus palabras sólo habían logrado alterarla más, trató de no sonar tan duro—. Es sólo una película. Además, es de tus favoritas, ¿no? Ya debes saber qué es lo que le sigue, no entiendo qué te sorprende.

—Lo siento, Gray-sama, pero es que cada vez que Juvia ve esa película le es imposible no llorar.

—Entonces no deberías de verla si te pones así de mal —tan simple y sencillo como eso.

Juvia rió bajito, ya un poco más estable. Gray alzó una ceja en interrogante. Él no era de las personas que solían dar palabras de ánimo a los demás, ciertamente el sólo poder comunicarse a veces le era un problema. Pero detestaba ver a una mujer llorar, y aunque claramente no iba con él el darles palmaditas en la espalda y alentarlas, prefirió hacerla entrar en razón, no valía la pena llorar por algo tan banal.

—Juvia a veces se siente identificada… —platicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Con la bestia? —preguntó él, haciéndola reír—. Vamos, no es para tanto, creo más bien que de todo eso se debe de sacar lo bueno y aplicarlo.

Juvia le prestó atención, viéndolo sentado ya a su lado en la cama, manteniendo la vista hacia el frente, pensativo, o más bien sonriente. Para sus ojos, aquel perfil frente a ella era sin dudar lo más hermoso que sus ojos apreciaban.

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso.

Concluyó, volteando en dirección a ella. Juvia tardó en reaccionar, embobada saliendo de su fantasía, asintiendo nerviosa a su comentario. Gray nuevamente sonrió, desmantelándola por completo, borrando en un simple gesto su nostalgia y cualquier pensamiento ajeno.

De no ser por la canción de los créditos, el sonido de su corazón palpitando intensamente hubiera sido muy notorio. Pero simplemente no podía controlarlo, todo su ser estaba fuera de sí.

Ella también deseaba un final feliz, así como de película. Una fiesta, un vals, un hermoso vestido como de princesa. Desde niña soñó con ese encuentro, guiada por los libros que leía y las películas que veía, no le era problema fantasear en la soledad de su alcoba, recreando una y otra vez la escena perfecta, el encuentro perfecto e incluso la boda perfecta.

Pero aquel chico frente a ella superaba con creces la idea que tenía de su príncipe. No fue necesario ningún contacto entre ambos para que en un instante su sola existencia rompiera sus barreras, volviendo niebla sus miedos e inseguridades, haciéndole encontrar una razón a su vida. Gray le había devuelto sus fuerzas perdidas.

Y ahí lo tenía, el hombre que por años esperó a que trepara la angustiosa torre y la encontrara. A quien debía de rescatarla de sus prisiones, al príncipe que con una sola mirada despejara su cielo en penumbras.

Porque para ella, Gray era eso: su salvador, algo mejor a un príncipe azul.

Por lo tanto, decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. Verdaderamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. En sueños se había recreado una y mil maneras el encuentro con su amor, pero en todas ellas se veía a una Juvia segura, decidida, correspondiendo a las cálidas palabras del hombre de sus sueños.

Pero ni Gray hablaba de aquella manera, ni ella se mostraba tranquila.

Con miedo, quiso llevar su mano hasta el rostro de él, perdiéndose en el grisáceo mar de sus ojos. Gray la veía y las fuerzas de ella poco a poco se perdían.

Agradeció a quien fuera que estuviera viendo por ella desde los cielos, le agradeció la oportunidad que le daba para ser feliz.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, llegó Gray.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la helada mejilla del mago, supo que éste ya había recuperado sus fuerzas, y que en ella se instalaba una vibrante magia en su corazón. ¿Era eso lo que se decía del amor?

Gray por su parte permaneció rígido, notando la mirada perdida de la chica y sus mejillas rojas. Y ahora era ella la que parecía estar enferma, pues de la nada se desplomó sobre la cama, cayendo desmayada.

—¡Oe, Juvia qué tienes!

Preocupado, trató de hacerla reaccionar moviéndola sin resultado alguno. Con cierta molestia, la acomodó mejor en la cama, dedicándose los siguientes minutos a echarle algo de aire con un pañuelo.

Ese sin duda era el momento perfecto para escapar. Su magia ya estaba completamente recuperada, pero aun así, sabía que no era tan cobarde como para largarse y dejar a Juvia a su suerte, no en ese estado, no luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por él durante su estancia ahí.

Distraído, sintió de pronto cómo su mano era tomada por una más delgada y cálida.

—Gray-sama, por favor, no abandone a Juvia.

Susurró ella con suavidad, con un hilo de nostalgia y necesidad. Viéndole sin una emoción aparente.

Gray se tensó, por un momento pensó si ella tenía alguna especie de poder de telequinesis, leyéndole la mente instantes atrás.

—Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento —continuó, volteando en dirección a la ventana—. Juvia tiene miedo…

Como un impulso, fue el turno de Gray de devolverle el gesto de mano.

—No tienes porqué tenerlo. Aquí estoy contigo.

Dijo seguro, logrando la atención de ella, la cual lo vio con ojos cristalinos. Se le veía nerviosa, con la respiración agitada, como si lo que fuera que hubiera soñado la dejara en un estado de alerta. Hecho que lo hizo replantearse el plan anterior.

—Juvia… —habló suave, viéndola directamente—, ven conmigo. Escapemos juntos del castillo esta noche.

Propuso seguro, sosteniéndole la mirada y una sonrisa cálida. Por vez primera le sonreía de aquella manera, cómplice a que aceptara y le siguiera.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Aún recuerdo aquella escena Gruvia en la saga de Tártaros donde ella le externa su inquietud y miedo, y él le toma la mano asegurándole: " _Aquí estoy contigo_ " ¡Qué hermoso fue!

Cuando pensaba en el final de la mini saga de Phantom para esta historia, me dije a mí misma: ¿Qué pasará luego con ellos dos? Y la respuesta fue: ¡ay, muchas cosas, wuuuu! * _mientras me hacía la loca y mi nariz sangraba_ * Aún no tenía definido nada y ya pensaba en marranadas u_u

¡Nos leemos. Gracias!


	11. - Capítulo 10 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 10** —

* * *

Ni yo te busqué ni tú me encontraste, fue el loco del amor que un día despertó de buenas y nos presentó

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **P** oco a poco la noche caía en Magnolia, y por los alrededores de la ciudad aún se podía sentir un ambiente de fiesta. Al dar las doce de la media noche, Makarov se encargaría, como era la costumbre, de hacer el cierre oficial de dicho evento.

Entre tanto, en su oficina, el hombre se preparaba con horas de anticipación para su discurso acompañado de su asistente Mirajane y de Erza. Trabajo le costó aprenderse tan sólo tres líneas del mismo, y es que en su cabeza la incertidumbre y el peso de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no le dejaban concentrarse.

—Maestro, debería descansar un poco, se ve muy fatigado —le pidió Mirajane.

El hombre se recargó en su asiento, lanzando un largo suspiro, dándole luego la entrada a Freed. Definitivamente no era el momento para un descanso.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó el mayor al recién llegado, el cual luego de hacer una rápida reverencia, le miró con seriedad.

No eran buenas noticias, pudo adelantarse Makarov.

—Maestro, hemos encontrado dos campamentos de Phantom a unos sesenta kilómetros de aquí, por el momento se mantienen sin ninguna actitud aparentemente sospechosa, aun así, los mantenemos vigilados.

—Ese maldito de José, seguro algo trama. Jamás se habían acercado tanto a Magnolia —Makarov empuñó su mano derecha, haciéndola sonar en la madera—. No pierdan de vista a esos malditos.

—Pierda cuidado, Maestro. Le mantendremos informado de cualquier situación —declaró antes de retirarse del lugar.

—¿Un ataque de Phantom? —cuestionó Erza al ver la seriedad de Makarov—. ¿Cree que esto tenga algo que ver con lo del robo del libro?

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. Es bien sabido el odio de Phantom hacia Fairy Tail, pero pensar en una alianza entre Phantom y Hades, eso es hasta cierto punto alarmante; más al saber que pudieran tener el libro en su poder.

Makarov se puso en pie, llevando ambas manos tras la espalda, asomándose por la enorme ventana. De pronto muchas cosas se salieron de control, haciéndole dudar sobre su trabajo como líder.

—Maestro, lo está haciendo muy bien —indicó Mirajane con suavidad, tratando de darle consuelo—. Usted fue el que nos enseñó la voluntad para pelear por lo que queríamos, y hoy todos están haciendo justo eso. Defendiendo la ciudad, a sus amigos, poniendo en alto el nombre de Fairy Tail como la familia que somos.

El Maestro mago respiró con cierta tranquilidad. Verdaderamente su familia, sus hijos, estaban fueras teniendo un mismo sentir.

«Que dios les bendiga donde quiera que estén, mocosos.»

Reflexionó, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Al lugar llegó igualmente Levy McGarden, una maga del grupo de Makarov, siendo ésta la encargada del área de logística y archivos relacionados a la ciudad y el gremio. Haciendo una reverencia, se dirigió hacia Makarov sin reparar en Mirajane ni Erza. Se le veía apurada, sosteniendo algunos documentos y llevando consigo unos lentes mágicos.

—Maestro, de lo que me pidió que revisara no he encontrado una respuesta clara en los documentos pertenecientes al gremio, por lo que pedí a un amigo un favor especial y me dejara buscar algo entre los documentos clasificados del consejo.

—¿Pediste entrar al consejo y que te dejaran leer sus documentos? —preguntó Erza impactada. El consejo era muy celoso con sus asuntos, por lo que no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de entrar—. ¿Y encima te dejaron sacar documentos de sus archivos?

Levy sonrió en complicidad.

—En realidad no fue necesario sacar nada. Todo está aquí —señaló su cabeza—. Me dieron un par de minutos por lo que memoricé lo más importante.

Erza abrió los ojos en sorpresa, la capacidad de retención de Levy era asombrosa.

—¿Y bien? —continuó Makarov, no del todo convencido de querer saber pese a que tenía que hacerlo.

—Encontré unas anotaciones escritas en un idioma antiguo como en código, me hizo suponer que la persona que lo hubiera escrito lo hizo con la intención de advertir a otros lo que vio y experimentó —comenzó a contar—. Habla sobre la existencia del libro de Zeref como una maldición, se refiere a la maldición de un demonio y la existencia de un cazador. Se dice que una vez que el libro sea abierto, muchas cosas pasarán…

Makarov arrugó el ceño. Había querido ser optimista y no darle importancia a sus pensamientos en cuanto a lo peligroso que pudiera llegar a ser ese libro. Sin embargo, le confirmaban lo que él tanto temía. No por nada la primera había tenido especial cuidado del mismo.

—¿Quiere decir que ese libro servirá como puerta para que la maldición de un demonio se desate? —comentó Mirajane angustiada. Levy asintió—. ¿Y hay alguna manera de detenerlo?

—Me temo que esa parte no la logré encontrar. Se trataba de un documento muy antiguo que apenas podía leerse —respondió Levy, con cierta decepción.

Makarov miró hacia el suelo, pensativo, agradeciéndole a Levy la información antes de que saliera. Cada vez tenía más en claro que sus presentimientos no eran del todo una locura.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a que Natsu encuentre a Hades. Después de todo, los hechos apuntan a que él fue quien robó el libro —dijo Erza.

El mayor volvió su atención al cielo, claramente preocupado.

—Eso es lo que me temo, que sea precisamente Natsu quien lo encuentre.

Respondió Makarov más para él, pero no pasando desapercibido por las dos mujeres, las cuales le cuestionaron la razón, a lo que el hombre negó, alegando locura. No quería alterarlas con sus teorías.

Al salir del salón, Erza notó la seriedad y preocupación en el rostro de Mirajane.

—Sea lo que sea, el Maestro sabrá cómo manejar la situación, Mira —habló Erza con seguridad.

Si algo admiraba de su Maestro, era sin duda su fortaleza y coraje para luchar por los suyos. Características heredadas a todos en Fairy Tail.

Mirajane la vio, respondiéndole luego con una sonrisa. Ciertamente se estaba preocupando de más.

Al querer cruzar la puerta principal, un fuerte mareo hizo detener a Mirajane, haciéndola sostenerse de la pared. Erza se detuvo a auxiliarle, alarmándose cuando la chica se desplomó desmayada. Uno de los guardias de la entrada corrió hacia ellas al escuchar el grito de Erza llamando a su amiga, ayudándole a llevarla a la enfermería.

Erza permaneció al lado de la cama de la chica, en espera de que despertara. El guardia ya se había retirado dejando solas a las tres mujeres en el cuarto. Porlyusica en cambio, acomodaba en su lugar algunos de sus utensilios médicos, dejando descansar a Mirajane.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Erza al ver a Mirajane despertar luego de algunos minutos.

—Bien… —dudosa, miró a todos lados cayendo en la cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería, sonriendo luego de forma despreocupada—. Vaya… creo que volví a hacerlo.

—¿Ya te había sucedido anteriormente? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —Erza, cruzada de brazos, volteó a ver a Porlyusica, la cual apenas le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, negando en un movimiento de cabeza, dándole la espalda para salir del cuarto.

—Erza, estoy embarazada.

Al escucharla, la pelirroja se giró a verla anonadada, creyendo haber entendido mal.

—¿Estás qué…? —la señaló con una mano, temblando al sólo pensarlo.

Mirajane, por lo contrario, ya incorporada en la cama, le sonrió con dulzura, haciendo sus ojos pequeños en un gesto cálido.

—Eres la segunda persona aparte de Porlyusica que lo sabe. No había querido decirle aún a nadie, al menos hasta saber que todo iba avanzando bien los primeros dos meses —contó, llevando ambas manos a su abdomen por encima de la sábana, sonriendo soñadora.

—¿Tienes dos meses? —Erza seguía desconcertada, sin poder procesar la plática. Mirajane asintió, manteniendo una sonrisa en todo momento—. Pero cómo… es decir, ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

Ella misma se hizo un lío, llenándose de preguntas. Mirajane se rió de su reacción.

—Pues pasó como tenía que pasar. Como se hacen los bebés —dijo abochornada.

—Claro… entiendo —enrojeció de sólo pensar en ello—. No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

—Bueno, es cierto que a Laxus no le gusta andar dando de qué hablar, pero para todos es más que claro que tenemos algo.

—Espera… ¡¿Laxus y tú?! —sorprendida, se dejó caer en la silla, sintiéndose una completa despistada—. Entonces, ¿él todavía no lo sabe?

—No, y me temo por cómo reaccione. Nunca habíamos hablado del tema, y soltarle de pronto la noticia… no sé cómo lo llegue a tomar.

Erza posó una mano encima de las de Mirajane, las cuales descansaban en su vientre.

—Seguro que apenas lo sepa, lo veremos sonreír por primera vez —le aseguró, manteniéndole la sonrisa.

—Puede que tengas razón —Mirajane volvió a acariciar su vientre con ilusión.

Erza la observó, Mirajane se veía más llena de vida, encantadora. Sin duda, sería una madre muy amorosa.

Por un instante se preguntó cómo sería y se vería ella misma en tal situación, pero en eso, la futura madre volteó su atención a ella, preguntándole qué pensaba, Erza negó en un movimiento de cabeza, desechando las ideas pasadas.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas engordando.

Confesó Erza, simple y directa, haciendo carcajear a la futura mamá. Ambas rieron contagiadas.

Después de todo, no siempre se tenían malas noticias.

Por otro lado, en el castillo de Phantom, Juvia parpadeaba perpleja ante la propuesta de Gray. Su mano temblaba bajo el tacto del mago. En una simple oración, le había arrebatado todo el aire.

—Juvia… ella… —tartamudeó nerviosa, totalmente abochornada.

—Entiendo, si no quieres hacerlo está bien. No te obligo —respondió él con fastidio.

Cuando Juvia sintió a Gray retirando ese contacto, prontamente se incorporó, deteniéndolo.

—¡Juvia quiere hacerlo! —alzó la voz con urgencia—. Aunque la lluvia…

—Es cuestión de que aprendas a dominar tu magia. El viejo podría ayudarte con eso.

—¿El viejo?

—El líder de Fairy Tail, nuestro Maestro de gremio.

—Fairy Tail… —enunció. Había escuchado de ellos y la rivalidad que su gente tenía con éstos, mas no sabía que Gray pertenecía a ese gremio. Con pena, humilló la cabeza—. Pero Fairy Tail y Phantom…

—Tú no eres como ellos —le cortó, mirando a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad—. Hablaré con el Maestro, seguro te aceptarán como una de nosotros.

Con seguridad, sonrió hacia el exterior, manteniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Deseaba volver pronto a Magnolia.

Juvia lo observó, planteándose la idea de salir del castillo. Ciertamente eso implicaba una traición a su gremio y su Lord, pero a esas alturas y con todo lo que había pasado, eventualmente se iba decepcionando. Ansiaba salir de su encierro, recorrer la ciudad y conocer nuevas personas, sentirse acogida y aceptada, aunque hacerlo le causaba cierto miedo, pero confiaba en Gray y sus palabras.

—Gray-sama… ¿por qué quiere ayudar a Juvia?

Gray volteó a verla. Cierto que ella pertenecía al bando contrario, pero en el tiempo que llevaba tratándola, le había sido suficiente para saber que, como anteriormente había mencionado, ella era diferente al resto. Poseía una inocencia y singularidad que le dejaba en claro que no tenía maldad.

Aunado a ello, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

—¿Tiene que existir una razón para querer hacerlo? —ella hizo un gesto con los labios, dudosa—. Encerrada aquí nunca verás un cielo sin nubes negras, una noche estrellada.

El rostro de Juvia se iluminó. Quizás no se trataba una declaración de amor o un poema como siempre soñó, pero el sólo hecho de ver la determinación de Gray porque ella tuviera seguridad en sí misma, le hacía querer esforzarse a ello.

Por respuesta se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a su guardarropa para sacar todo lo que tenía. Gray vio las montañas de ropa sobre la cama, espantándose al sólo imaginar todo lo que ella pretendía llevar.

—Gray-sama, ¿de estos cinco vestidos cuál le gusta más?

Señaló las prendas, extendiéndolas sobre la cama. Gray se quedó paralizado, con cara de incredulidad.

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?! —expresó con agobio, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos—. El que te pusiste la otra vez supongo que está bien —habló entre dientes, como no queriendo que le escuchara. Juvia sonrió feliz. Después de todo, sí la había notado ese día—. ¡Pero no pienses que podrás llevarte todo el guardarropa!

La regañó.

Juvia guardó un par de cambios en su maleta, cargando lo necesario, dejando suficiente espacio para llevar sus osos de peluche. Gray se sobresaltó nuevamente.

—Juvia sabe que cerca de Magnolia hay un orfanato, y a ella le gustaría llevárselos a los niños.

Confesó, acomodando sus peluches con ilusión. Gray ablandó su expresión. Cada minuto que pasaba conociéndola, caía en la cuenta de lo bondadosa que era esa extraña chica.

Se detuvo entonces a observarla por algunos instantes más, riéndose luego al verla batallar para cerrar la maleta, acostándose prácticamente encima de ella para poder cerrarla.

—Te dije que no cargaras tanta ropa —le recriminó al no poder ella misma bajar la maleta de la cama. Gray le ayudó a colocarla en el suelo—. Ya podrás hacerte de cosas cuando lleguemos a Magnolia.

—Gray-sama, cuéntele a Juvia sobre Fairy Tail —pidió enérgica.

Gray se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

—Fairy Tail es mi familia. El viejo, o mejor dicho, el Maestro, es como un padre para todos nosotros —habló con orgullo—. Todos cuidamos de todos, y nos apoyamos, es por eso que te digo que serás bien recibida cuando lleguemos.

Con ello, Juvia se sintió más segura de la decisión que tomaba.

Todo eso parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad. El chico que había robado su corazón le pedía escapar con él, ofreciéndole además una nueva vida, una familia.

El príncipe que toda su vida había esperado a que la rescatara, lo tenía frente a ella, esperando el momento adecuado para ambos poder escapar a su nueva aventura.

Y, preparándose para ello, a escondidas, Juvia salió de su alcoba con rumbo a la cocina. La idea era cargar con algo de comida para el viaje. Gray en cambio, aprovechó el momento para darse un baño.

Ya lo tenían planeado, saldrían por la puerta trasera de la cocina, esa donde la vigilancia era nula. Esperarían a la madrugada, por alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando la mayoría estuvieran durmiendo. Por palabras de Juvia, Gray sabía que el Maestro de Phantom no se encontraba en el castillo, quizás no le hubiera resultado tanto problema encargarse de los guardias, pero prefería hacerlo de una manera silenciosa para evitarle más problemas a Juvia.

Al dirigirse a la cocina por su cometido, la chica se topó con dos de sus compañeros de gremio. Rápidamente se escondió tras la pared, evitando que la vieran.

—Entonces ya está hecho, mañana será el gran día —dijo uno.

—El Lord regresará mañana temprano, ya tiene todo preparado para el ataque a Magnolia y la destrucción definitiva de Fairy Tail.

La peliazul llevó una mano a su boca en asombro. No tenía idea de los planes que tenían para atacar Magnolia.

—Oye… ¿es cierto lo que dicen sobre lo potente que es el cañón mágico Júpiter?

—Lo es —respondió el otro—, aunque el Lord tiene un as bajo la manga: el prisionero. Planea llevar la cabeza de ese imbécil declarándoles así la guerra.

Juvia palideció, sus piernas temblaron, y su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos. Cuando los hombres siguieron su camino, ella se dejó caer sobre el suelo, desconsolada. Jamás había creído que esa rivalidad entre gremios pudiera llegar a tanto, menos imaginarse los planes despiadados que tenía su Maestro con la intención de destruir Fairy Tail, llevándose vidas inocentes de por medio como lo era la gente de Magnolia.

Lloró de coraje y frustración. Lloró, y deseó que todo se tratara de un mal sueño. Pero, aunque no le gustara asimilarlo, sabía que eso era un hecho.

De tal modo que concluyó no poder quedarse de brazos cruzados, y que en un instante le arrebataran lo que la vida le había presentado.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Mi nena Juvia es tan linda, y Gracielo se va dando cuenta de ello. ¡Urra! \\(*u*)/

Y bueno, ¿apoco no Mirajane se vería hermosa con su pancita? See, tendrá un pequeño Pikachu u_u

Muchos besos, saludos y apapachos a ustedes lindas lectoras. Como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos! :)


	12. - Capítulo 11 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 11** —

* * *

Nunca imaginé cómo sería el sabor de una rosa en mi boca... hasta el día en que te besé

— Gray Fullbuster —

* * *

.

 **D** ándose un par de minutos para tranquilizarse y limpiarse las lágrimas, Juvia volvió a la alcoba simulando que nada pasaba.

Vio entonces a Gray saliendo de la ducha, llevaba ya su pantalón puesto, aunque abierto, andaba sin camisa y descalzo, secándose con una toalla el exceso de agua del cabello.

De verdad, era perfecto.

Juvia suspiró con pesadez, doliéndole el pecho al hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No dijiste que irías por algo de comida?

—Juvia no encontró mucho en la cocina, quizás la señora Mei aún no ha hecho la despensa.

Respondió en automático, sin pensárselo mucho, girándose a hacer como que acomodaba la ropa regada en la cama, evitando así mirarle a la cara.

Gray la notó más extraña de lo normal. Parecía más bien nerviosa, llevándolo a pensar que quizás ya se había arrepentido de escapar.

Tomó entonces lugar en la cama, disponiéndose a ponerse las botas. Juvia lo veía desde atrás, mordiéndose los labios inquieta. Las lágrimas volvían a darle guerra; arrodillándose luego a la altura del mago, ayudándole a acomodarse las botas. Gray la vio desde arriba y como ella parecía sonreír al ayudarle con las agujetas.

—Gray-sama, ¿usted cree en el destino? —preguntó de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—No lo creo.

—Juvia piensa que allá arriba debe haber alguien quien nos cuida. Alguien que sabe cómo y cuándo nos sucederá algo, sabe lo que necesitamos y se encarga de ponérnoslo en la vida. Nada sucede por casualidad. Todo está calculado para que suceda tarde o temprano.

Explicó, continuando con los cordones de la otra bota.

—Bueno, en todo caso todo sería parte de una causalidad, no por casualidad.

Ella sonrió suave hacia el suelo una vez que terminó con las agujetas, haciendo por efecto los ojos pequeños.

—Juvia cree que haber conocido a Gray-sama no es parte de una casualidad. Así estaba destinado —declaró con seguridad, no apartando la vista del suelo—. Él le enseñó a Juvia a creer más en ella.

Gray guardó silencio, ciertamente no se había puesto a pensar en ello. Pero el hecho de que ella se refiriera a él de esa manera, lo hacían sentirse más comprometido en ayudarle a salir de ese encierro.

Sorpresivamente, Juvia se recargó en las piernas de Gray, posando la cabeza y brazos encima de ellas.

De pronto, comenzaba a tener comportamientos más extraños. Quiso cuestionarla, pero ella se adelantó.

—Gray-sama, cuéntele a Juvia más sobre Fairy Tail —pidió con ilusión, viendo hacia un punto perdido en la pared.

Gray la observó, parecía como una niña que quería que le contaran un cuento.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Por ejemplo, ¿quién es su mejor amigo?

Gray hizo una mueca con los labios en fastidio.

—Uhm... bueno, muchos somos los que hemos crecido dentro de Fairy Tail como familia y amigos, aunque hay uno en especial, un tipo cabeza dura, molesto e idiota —hizo gesto como no queriendo confesar—, su nombre es Natsu.

Juvia formuló una sonrisa poco apreciable.

—¿Y ahí hay alguna chica que lo pretenda a usted, Gray-sama? —él se tensó, mostrándose irritado.

—No lo sé ni me interesa. Para mí todos ahí son mi familia.

Nuevamente volvía a referirse a ellos como su familia, una vez más aquello taladraba dolorosamente en su interior. No podía permitir que le arrebataran a Gray esos lazos de su lado.

Sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo suave salió de sus labios, haciéndola aferrarse más a sus piernas. Gray se preocupó, no podía verla a la cara, ella la mantenía oculta tras su mismo cabello como no queriendo que la viera, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentir mojado su pantalón. Juvia estaba llorando.

—Hace unos momentos, Gray-sama le comentó a Juvia sobre que ella necesitaba controlar su magia y salir al exterior y ver los cielos sin nubes negras.

—¿Qué con eso?

Los ojos de ella se nublaron por completo. Las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, doliéndole cada sollozo que silenciaba.

—¿Gray-sama acompañaría a Juvia a ver una noche estrellada?

Sorprendido por su petición, quiso apartarla de sus piernas, algo no andaba bien en ella. Su voz sonaba incluso rasposa, como si le costara formular palabras.

Gray se puso a su altura en el piso, pero ella mantenía la cabeza humillada, escondiendo sus llorosos ojos bajo su flequillo, pero dejando ver una sonrisa falsa.

El pelinegro la tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos, haciendo que alzara el rostro. Su piel estaba húmeda. Sin duda había estado llorando. Ella en cambio, cerró los ojos y sonrió en un gesto infantil, aunque evidentemente falso.

—¿Qué pasa? Desde que volviste te comportas de una forma extraña. ¿Te dijeron algo? —ella negó consecutivamente—. ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?

¿Que si no quería hacerlo? Debería echar al menos un vistazo a su interior y ver cómo todos sus sentidos y pensamientos reavivaban al sólo pensarlo.

Como un impulso, Juvia se echó a los brazos de Gray, abrazándolo en búsqueda de fortaleza y seguridad. Ella quería proteger a ese hombre que le había devuelto la ilusión, y todo lo que a él le rodeaba.

Sorprendido por su reacción, el mago se quedó estático.

—Sólo prométale a Juvia que la acompañará.

Pidió, aferrándose con mayor fuerza y necesidad a su cuerpo. Ahora era el hombro de Gray el que mojaba. No sabía qué le sucedía, pero fuera lo que fuera, le estaba causando un conflicto a Juvia, y con ello, un malestar se instaló en el interior de Gray.

La atrajo más a su cuerpo, posando una mano sobre su cabeza, mirando con un brillo de rabia hacia la ventana.

—Lo prometo, te acompañaré —confirmó, y el corazón de ella volvió a latir—. Pero ya no llores más.

Juvia asintió, permaneciendo en esa posición por unos segundos más, tranquilizándose. Deseando que el tiempo no pasara, que ese abrazo nunca se terminara y continuar bajo su cobijo todo lo que le restara de vida.

En definitiva, viviría para volver a abrazarse a esos brazos.

Ya recuperada, rápidamente se puso en pie, haciendo como que arreglaba algo de su maleta.

—Juvia irá a revisar cómo están las cosas allá abajo. Gray-sama, descanse un momento mientras Juvia regresa.

Dijo sin darle en ningún momento la cara, saliendo de la alcoba.

Aunque no se lo dijera, Gray supo que algo le pasaba.

Gray terminó de vestirse y, viendo a través de la ventana, aguardó el momento en que Juvia regresara. Cerca de una hora había demorado. El reloj marcaba las dos con cinco de la mañana.

—¿Todo bien? —ella asintió, evitando el contacto visual. Tomó entonces la agarradera de la maleta, pero Gray le sostuvo de la muñeca evitando que diera un paso—. ¿Dime qué te sucede?

Exigió con gruesa voz.

—No es nada, Gray-sama, sólo que Juvia extrañará algunas cosas —mintió, sin voltearse atrás. No del todo convencido, Gray la soltó—. Ya es hora, todos duermen.

Con cautela, ambos salieron de la alcoba, Gray siguiéndola desde atrás. Al llegar a la cocina, Gray se asombró al ver a una mujer mayor cerca de la puerta que daba al exterior, a la cual Juvia corrió a abrazar.

Sin embargo, supuso que se despedía de ella debido a la urgencia con la que la abrazaba.

—De verdad que sí es un chico muy atractivo, señorita Juvia —indicó la mujer, mirando a unos cuantos metros a Gray. Juvia prefirió no voltear—. Pierda cuidado, me encargaré de llevarlo con bien hasta Magnolia.

Enunció, y Gray arrugó el ceño, perdido entre la plática. Juvia caminó hasta él, manteniendo en todo momento la cabeza humillada.

—Gray-sama, la señora Mei se encargará de llevarlo hasta Magnolia.

—¿Y tú?

—Juvia aún no puede irse, tiene que encargarse de algo. Pero Gray-sama debe marcharse, no puede permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Gray juntó ambas cejas en desacuerdo.

—Pero por qué no puedes venir tú también... ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer tu gente? —arrastró las palabras con coraje. Ella parecía querer llorar.

—Gray-sama, por favor, acepte la ayuda de Juvia —alzó la vista hacia él, hablándole con ruego.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

—Nada. Sólo será un par de días y Juvia lo seguirá. Juvia se lo promete.

Dicho esto, se acercó un par de pasos más hacia él. Gray se veía molesto, quizás en parte porque le había mentido de irse con él.

Una vez más el miedo y nerviosismo se instaló en la joven. Temía verlo a los ojos y arrepentirse de todo aquello, perderse en ellos y que con el simple gesto le arrebatara la seguridad que trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Sabía que él la veía con enfado, su respiración era incluso pesada.

Ella quiso aminorar la situación, su cabeza le dictaba que fuera fuerte, pero su corazón no.

Temblorosa, tomó apenas tres dedos de la mano derecha de Gray, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada en el pecho de él.

—Todo pasa por algo y… Gray-sama pasó y se convirtió en el todo para Juvia.

Se confesó con el corazón. Pese a su nerviosismo, había sonado segura, confiada en lo que ese hombre representaba para ella.

Sin soltarse aún de su agarre, y al sentir la mirada de Gray completamente en ella, los segundos que le siguieron pudo sentirse cada vez más y más pequeña. ¿Quién fuera a decir que el mismo que la llenaba de fortaleza era también el que le robaba las fuerzas?

Tomó entonces el colguije en forma de cruz que Gray llevaba, observándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Esa mano igualmente le temblaba.

La señora Mei se alejó de con ellos, dándoles algo de espacio. Sabía lo difícil que era para Juvia todo aquello, despedirse de su primer amor no le era cualquier cosa. Pero tenía un propósito en mente, la primera, proteger a Gray, y la segunda, detener el ataque a Magnolia. Y ambas implicaban un sacrificio.

Y ahí estaba, Juvia Loxar sintiendo como poco a poco el alma parecía querer abandonar su cuerpo.

—Porque Gray-sama le abrió los ojos al mundo de Juvia —continuó luego de unos segundos, armándose de más valor, jugueteando con el dije.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —quiso saber serio. Ella achicó los ojos.

—Porque Juvia tiene miedo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Ella sonrió.

—A verlo y no poder hacerlo —bajó la voz y alzó la mirada—. A verlo y querer besarlo.

Confesó y, en ese momento, en el fugaz instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, perdió el dominio de su mente y su cuerpo, dejando de lado los miedos e inseguridades. Y es que su alma buscaba besarle.

Y, sin esperar algún consentimiento, así lo hizo.

Gray solamente vio como las mejillas de Juvia se pintaban de suave carmín, parándose luego de puntitas, para sin más, acercar sus labios con los de él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Y es que aún su mente no procesaba su anterior respuesta.

Pero ella se lo había advertido. Por lo que aquella jovencita rozaba por primera vez sus helados labios en un fugaz beso.

Y una vez más, Gray no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba entrenado para pelear, para usar magia, mas no para saber cómo enfrentarse ante situaciones semejantes.

Peor que idiota se sintió cuando ella se apartó de sus labios avergonzada. No podía verse en un espejo, pero pudo adelantarse a imaginar que su cara era de un completo idiota, inmóvil y sin palabras.

Muy diferente a ella, la cual le sostenía una mirada cálida, como si ello no le hubiera afectado como a él.

Gray se quedó en silencio, y es que no supo a ciencia cierta qué decir. Juvia le sonrió después, confundiéndolo más, manteniendo un curioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque sus ojos se le veían cristalinos como si quisiera volver a llorar.

Eso último volvió a punzar en el pecho de Gray.

—Dese prisa, Gray-sama, no queremos que alguien lo vea —dijo, apartando nuevamente la mirada, pero sosteniéndole con más fuerza la mano entera.

Él sintió fuerte su agarre, volteando hacia su mano derecha siendo sostenida por la de ella.

—Juvia…

—Se hace tarde —interrumpió, nuevamente con temblorosa voz—. Váyase por favor.

Y dicho esto, las fuerzas se le fueron, haciéndola llorar sin reparo. Gray apretó su mano, y ella se abrazó a su pecho.

—Me hiciste prometerte que te acompañaría a ver una noche estrellada, pero a cambio, no deberías de volver a llorar. No estás cumpliendo con tu parte del trato.

Dijo, queriendo calmarla de algún modo. Ciertamente las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Juvia sonrió, apartándose un poco de su cuerpo, volviendo a juguetear con la cadena de plata. Parecía empeñada en no soltarla.

Por lo que Gray se la retiró, colocándosela a ella en el cuello.

Juvia se asombró, realmente no se lo esperaba, aunque quizás con su nerviosismo y la manera en que parecía tocarla, Gray pensó lo contrario. Juvia tocó con ambas manos el collar y el dije, volviendo su mirada hacia Gray, el cual mostró una sonrisa poco apreciable, pero perfecta para ella.

Por impulso, y como un deseo, lo sujetó del rostro antes de que volviera a su posición, y, sin miedo ni dudas, una vez más lo besó.

Y esta vez fue con calma, con anhelo, con un vibrante deseo de perderse en sus labios como si fuera la última vez que volvería a verlo, no queriendo perder más el tiempo ni desaprovechando el momento.

Gray en cambio, esta vez trató de responder al beso, haciéndolo inicialmente de una torpe manera, pero adaptándose rápidamente al ritmo que ella le imponía.

Y de verdad, ¡qué bien se sintió!

Él, que nunca se había planteado la idea de tener ningún tipo de relación, mucho menos contactos de ese tipo, quien podía suponer que tenía incluso un corazón más congelado que su mismo hielo, se estaba dejando llevar por un momento, por algo que no supo qué era en realidad, correspondiendo a algo que no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal.

Le imitó incluso el gesto de cerrar los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, la sensación fue plena, era como si todo a su alrededor no existiera, como si el contacto se maximizara y el placer aumentara a tal grado de querer quemarle las entrañas.

Cualquiera que le conociera podría asegurar que él no era el verdadero Gray, y es que Gray Fullbuster jamás haría tal acción estando en sus cinco sentidos. Pero él mismo era consciente de que todo su ser trabajaba bien, sólo que había algo en él, como un impulso quizás, que movía sin consciencia su cuerpo. Deseando querer hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba, Gray Fullbuster, el poderoso mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, el hombre que jamás había prestado interés a sentimentalismos ni a ninguna mujer que se sintiera atraída por él. Sintiendo por primera vez la calidez de un contacto y la suavidad de unos labios.

Besando como nunca imaginó hacerlo.

Al sentir sus manos torpes sin saber dónde ponerlas o qué hacer con ellas; Juvia las tomó entre las suyas, llevándolas a su pecho, a la altura del dije en forma de cruz.

—Juvia lo buscará para devolvérselo —señaló con suave voz.

Gray abrió con pesadez los ojos, notándoseles pequeños y brillosos, en evidente placer. Sin responder de ninguna manera, encontrándose aún agitado.

Fue sino cuando Gajeel, entrando silencioso a la cocina, viéndoles desde el otro extremo de la misma, carraspeó la garganta volviéndolos a la realidad.

Ya había llegado la hora.

Juvia trató de mantenerse serena, conservando una sonrisa. Gray le dedicó una última mirada como asegurándose de que verdaderamente estuviera bien, y es que, aunque por fuera ella sonreía, no estaba del todo convencido de que así fuera.

Caminó entonces hasta la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Gajeel siguiéndole. Cuando estuvo a la misma altura que él, se detuvo, y sin voltear a verle, más bien manteniendo la vista al frente, se dirigió a él con absoluta seriedad.

—Espero consideres lo que te dije la ocasión pasada. Cuídala.

Dijo, ahora más bien como una especial tarea. Gajeel por respuesta, mostró una diminuta sonrisa.

Afuera del castillo le esperaba una carrosa la cual sería manejada por la señora Mei, siendo acompañada por Lily. Cuando Gray subió a la parte trasera y techada de la carrosa, Lily les hizo una seña a modo de despedida, partiendo así rumbo a Magnolia.

Apenas se escuchó el girar de ruedas, y una fuerte tormenta se hizo presente por toda la zona. Juvia volvía a llorar.

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí, Gajeel-nissan?

Gajeel la vio sujetando la cruz que llevaba, como dándose fuerza.

—Supongo que es porque no hay más.

—Sí lo hay. A Juvia le han hablado de un lugar, y ella quiere ir allá.

Declaró con seguridad, pese al dolor que la embargaba.

Gajeel se paró frente a ella, dejando caer su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Juvia, en su peculiar manera de decirle que no se preocupara. Ella en cambio, se abrazó fuertemente a su torso, rompiendo en llanto.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** _ Inicialmente el título de esta historia estaba basada en la canción del grupo Avalanch "El Príncipe Feliz" (la cual les recomiendo escuchar y chillar cual Magdalena junto conmigo para este cap)

Siempre he visto a Gajeel como el hermano molesto y protector de Juvia... Siendo el típico "cuñado" celoso de su hermanita xD ¿Apoco no es lindo?

En fin, ¿me acompañan a llorar? :'(


	13. - Capítulo 12 -

**•** **.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

— **Capítulo 12** —

* * *

Y cuando estoy contigo lo primero que se me antoja es un poco de eternidad

— Lucy Heartfilia —

* * *

.

 **L** ucy despertó sintiendo enredada en su cuerpo y cuello la bufanda de Natsu. El aroma de él lo había grabado con especial interés que no le fue difícil reconocerlo.

Con ilusión, llevó la prenda a su cara, oliéndola, sintiéndola suave y cálida, recordando en el instante lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Abochornada, se preguntó por qué la tenía puesta.

—¿Natsu?

Le llamó, pensando que se encontraba aún en la alcoba, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, aspiró soñadora una vez más la prenda.

Escuchó el rechinar de la puerta, girando hacia ésta, creyendo que se trataba precisamente de Natsu, pero era Yukino quien pasaba a verla.

—¿Qué tal durmió? —preguntó, ayudándole a hacer la cama.

—Muy bien —respondió, sin poder borrar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro—. Gracias por la ropa para dormir.

Yukino lo notó, y con una risita le ayudó a sacar un cambio de ropa, sin querer incomodarla, ofreciéndose para acompañarla a que tomara un baño.

—Natsu-san salió desde temprano —comenzó a platicar Yukino, esperando a Lucy tras la puerta del baño—. Fue con Sting-sama y Rogue-sama a investigar sobre el maestro Hades.

De verdad que Natsu deseaba que ella volviera a ver. Internamente le agradeció.

—Entiendo… —se limitó a responder.

Haber despertado junto a él hubiera sido como un sueño, sin embargo, luego de lo vivido durante la madrugada, no estaba del todo segura cómo continuarían las cosas entre ambos.

Se habían besado, pero ahí había quedado todo. Ellos seguían siendo amigos, o al menos eso quería creer.

—Se nota que Natsu-san la quiere mucho —soltó de pronto Yukino, tomándola por sorpresa, logrado que el jabón se le resbalara.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —nerviosa, trataba de alcanzar el jabón en el suelo.

—Creo que es muy claro. Se le nota preocupado y comprometido; durante el desayuno no dejó de hablar de usted.

Lucy se quedó estática, atenta a la plática, dejando el agua de la regadera caer.

—Y… ¿qué decía?

—De cómo fue que se conocieron y la invitó a unirse a Fairy Tail. Técnicamente Lucy-san fue el tema de conversación de esta mañana.

La rubia se recargó en la puerta de vidrio del baño, sonriendo para sí misma.

—Entonces… él habló de mí —susurró avergonzada.

—Lo hizo, que tal parecía que es usted quien pone cada estrella en el cielo.

Lucy sonrió, no esperándose tal confesión. Aguardó en silencio un par de segundos, recordando una vez más sus labios. Poco a poco comprendía que iba quemándose en su propio fuego, y no precisamente en la magia de Natsu, sino en su cuerpo, en su boca, en todo él.

Cuando hubo salido del baño, Yukino le ayudó a vestirse y arreglarse el cabello, no quiso volver a tocar el tema, pues ciertamente ni ella sabía cómo abordar algo de lo cual no estaba segura cómo nombrarlo.

—A usted le gusta Natsu-san, ¿cierto? —preguntó de pronto la albina, volviendo a tomarla por sorpresa.

Yukino no se esperaba que le respondiera, pues desde el espejo del tocador donde la peinaba, veía claramente las gesticulaciones de Lucy; su sonrisa nerviosa, el morder de sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban.

—¿Por qué lo dices…? —quiso saber, con evidente alteración y nerviosismo.

—Es muy evidente.

Lucy agachó la cabeza apenada.

—¿Tanto así se nota?

—Al menos la señorita Minerva y yo nos dimos cuenta. Pero pierda cuidado, Lucy-san, los hombres son tan idiotas como para notarlo.

Dijo con cierta desilusión, mientras terminaba de cepillarle el cabello.

Lucy notó el cambio de voz en la chica, supuso entonces que Yukino pasaba por una situación similar. Con empatía, la tomó de la mano. Yukino volvió la vista al espejo. Lucy le sonreía.

—Tienes razón, son idiotas, o al menos los chicos que nos gustan.

Y dicho esto, ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

Al llegar al comedor, Lucy se sintió apenada, ya pasaba medio día y ella apenas bajaba. Pero más incómoda se sintió al tener en la cocina, además de Yukino, a Minerva. La cual se le notaba igual de espléndida que siempre. Aunque quizás, esa mañana en especial, tenía un brillo en la mirada que Yukino pudo notar.

A los pocos minutos después, al lugar llegaron Natsu, Sting y Rogue, acompañados de sus fieles camaradas. Yukino los invitó a pasar a la mesa.

—Y bien, ¿encontraron algo? —preguntó Minerva, manteniendo ambas manos en la cintura.

—Nada en concreto —respondió Sting, alcanzando un trozo de pan—. Pero nos señalaron un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde vieron a algunos de sus hombres, suponemos que se tratan de los mismos que el sujeto le comentó a Natsu-san.

—Al parecer ese tal Hades tiene todo un ejército a su mando —contó Lector.

—Iremos a revisar a donde nos señalaron.

Indicó Rogue, viendo con seriedad a Minerva.

Los cuatro de Sabertooth guardaron silencio cuando Natsu se acercó a la silla de Lucy, posando una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndola erguir en respuesta.

—Lo encontraremos, y verás de nuevo.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dices y no dudo que lo cumplirás.

Contestó con fingida alegría, tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara ni la mano con la que sujetaba el tenedor le temblara. Sonrió luego como dándole seguridad a sus palabras.

—Anda, Yukino y yo cuidaremos de Lucy —indicó Minerva a Natsu.

Los tres tomaron rápidamente algo de la mesa para volver a salir junto a sus respectivos gatos. Lucy prefirió no despedirse, no decir más, volviendo a comer. Sabía que si hablaba, su propia voz la delataría, estaba preocupada. Pero no quería que sus miedos intervinieran en el cometido de Natsu. Por lo que calló, rogando internamente porque volviera con bien.

—Minerva, Yukino —Lucy les habló en voz baja, manteniendo su cabeza humillada y los puños cerrados—. ¿Pudieran ustedes… ayudarme a entrenar?

Alzó la cabeza. Pese al vendaje que cubría sus ojos, ambas mujeres supieron que hablaba enserio, con coraje y determinación.

Yukino hizo un gesto como de pena, mientras que Minerva sonrió de medio lado, agradándole la idea.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres, sólo te advierto que no tendré consideraciones.

Lucy le devolvió el gesto a Minerva, sonriendo como quien acepta un desafío.

—Eso espero.

Y, tal cual Lucy les pidió, pasadas algunas horas las tres se reunieron en el jardín trasero del gremio. Minerva fue quien le tomó la palabra, tomando ella misma el lugar de entrenadora, Yukino en cambio, se mantenía expectante del cuidado de Lucy, conociendo de sobra lo exigente que podía ser Minerva cuando se ponía seria.

Cuando ambas estuvieron frente a frente, a un par de metros de distancia, Lucy trató de concentrarse en el sonido, manteniendo sus piernas preparadas para moverse con rapidez.

Minerva dio un paso y Lucy reaccionó al mismo en sentido contrario. Dio entonces dos pasos más a su derecha y el resultado fue el mismo. Lucy la seguía con el puro sonido que ejercía.

La morena sonrió de medio lado. Sin embargo, tal cual le había advertido, no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Por lo que, empleando su magia de espacio, desapareció por completo.

Lucy se quedó en posición de alerta, tratando de afinar su oído al no comprender lo que Minerva había hecho. Ya no podía sentirla ni olerla cerca de ella.

Empuñó con más fuerza el látigo que cargaba, atenta a cualquier ataque por parte de la otra.

La risa de Minerva se comenzó a oír por todos lados, Lucy no podía deducir a bien de dónde provenía el sonido. Lo sentía a dos metros frente a ella, a un lado, bajo sus pies, tras su espalda, el sonido viajaba a gran velocidad por todos lados que le era imposible concentrarse.

—¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto nerviosa…

Y dicho esto, frente a la rubia se materializó la mitad del cuerpo de Minerva en una burbuja oscura y, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la tomó del cuello lazándola lejos sobre el suelo.

—¡Lucy-san! —corrió Yukino hasta su lado para auxiliarla—. Señorita Minerva, por favor no se exceda.

Pidió, ayudando a la rubia a incorporarse en el césped. Minerva se materializó por completo frente a ellas.

—Déjala. Fui yo quien lo pidió en un inicio —dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie—. Aunque, aun así, puedo sentir que no está yendo enserio conmigo.

Minerva le sonrió, manteniendo una mano en su cintura, agradándole la determinación de la chica.

—Bien, entonces hagámoslo cuerpo a cuerpo —y dicho esto, lanzó a los pies de la rubia una brillosa daga, quedándose ella con otra—. Ven contra mí con todo lo que tengas.

Al tomarla, Lucy sintió cómo Minerva rápidamente se le acercó asechándola, como pudo, la esquivó, sonando así el choque de ambas armas. Un duelo mano a mano se presentó, en donde una a otra se buscaban y atacaban. Era clara la ventaja de Minerva, sin embargo, no por ello Lucy dejaba de intentarlo. Y vaya que lo hacía. En más de una ocasión Minerva tuvo que esquivarla a escasos centímetros de que el filo de la daga le rozara.

Poco a poco, Lucy parecía aprender a leer sus movimientos, deteniendo sus ataques en el aire en un fuerte resonar de armas.

Minerva, con la intención de confundirla, en un rápido movimiento intercambió lugar con Yukino, siendo ésta quien fuera a recibir el ataque de Lucy, pescándola inadvertida.

Lucy tuvo que parar en seco su ataque al darse cuenta de que quien tenía frente a ella no se trataba de Minerva. Yukino respiró aliviada al verle parar, pero no siendo capaz de percatarse del momento en que Lucy tomó nuevamente su látigo, serpenteándolo, hasta sujetar con el mismo la mano izquierda de Minerva, estando ella al lado contrario de ambas.

Minerva miró el cuero enredado en su muñeca, sonriéndole, para luego aplaudir tres veces en reconocimiento. Lucy relajó poco a poco el cuerpo, respirando con pesadez. Yukino igualmente sonrió, alegrándose por la chica Heartfilia.

—Nada mal —admitió Minerva, yendo hacia ellas.

—Es cierto, Lucy-san, lo hiciste muy bien —la felicitó Yukino.

Lucy sonrió avergonzada, secándose el sudor del rostro. Aceptaba que había sido un buen entrenamiento, pero todavía quería más.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Minerva-san. Aunque sé que igual al final no te pusiste seria.

Minerva se detuvo antes de entrar al edificio, girando apenas el rostro, viéndolas con un gesto de superioridad para luego volver a desaparecer, materializándose en cuestión de segundos frente a ellas, asustando a Yukino, quien perdió pisada cayendo hacia la piscina de forma escandalosa, siendo seguida por Lucy, la cual falló en su intento por detenerla.

Minerva se burló de ellas.

—¡Sí! ¡Una pelea en la piscina!

Gritó animado Lector al llegar junto con el resto, lanzándose de inmediato al agua siendo seguido por Frosch y Happy. Sorprendiendo a las tres por su pronto regreso.

—¡Oh, eso suena divertido! ¡Vamos Rogue, Natsu-san…! —invitó Sting, echándose al agua seguido por Natsu—. ¡Vamos Rogue, no seas aguafiestas!

Gritó animándolo, y cual si fuera un niño, comenzó a salpicarle agua junto con Natsu, Happy y Lector.

Frosch nadó hacia Rogue, y viéndole con la ternura propia de él, terminó por convencer al pelinegro.

De forma despistada, Minerva se fue alejando lentamente antes de que Sting la arrastrara a lo mismo, pero para pronto, Rogue se volvió sombras, deteniéndola y cargándola, pese a su negativa, llevándola así hasta la piscina en donde se hundió junto con ella.

Yukino comenzó a reírse, igualmente Lucy luego de escuchar la de palabrerías que Minerva le gritó a Rogue y Sting, principalmente a este último, tomándolo por inmaduro e infantil.

—Ande, señorita Minerva, diviértase un poco —la invitó Yukino.

Minerva le volteó la cara ofendida, pero fue sino cuando Frosch llegó hasta ella y le lanzó a modo de juego un poco de agua con sus pequeños brazos, que Minerva ablandó su semblante. Era inevitable resistirse ante la singular mirada del pequeño Frosch.

Rogue sonrió complacido cuando Minerva comenzó a juguetear con Frosch en el agua.

Lucy se reía de forma divertida al escuchar las bromas y ocurrencias de Sting hacia Rogue o el resto, lo mismo era con Natsu, el cual no se quedaba atrás con tal de molestar a la gente.

Ninguno de los presentes mencionó nada con respecto a la búsqueda de Hades, ni ella misma se atrevió a abordar el tema temiendo que el momento se perdiera. De vez en cuando estaba bien darse un aire de alivio, después de todo, habían vuelto con bien, Natsu estaba bien, y eso le bastaba para sentir tranquilidad.

Pasados algunos minutos de juguetear y bromear en la piscina, salieron de la misma al sentirse cada vez más frío el aire.

Natsu acompañó a Lucy hasta su cuarto cuando ésta comenzó a estornudar.

—Fuimos a donde nos dijeron, pero…

Comenzó a platicar Natsu, queriendo contarle lo ocurrido, sin embargo, anticipándose a que la búsqueda no había sido fructífera —pues la voz de Natsu lo delataba—, Lucy lo interrumpió, no queriendo molestarlo en darle explicaciones innecesarias.

—Voltéate, me voy a cambiar antes de que enferme —y dicho esto, lo giró con brusquedad.

—Lucy, lo del maestro Hades…

—¡No voltees! —demandó, volteándole con rudeza la cabeza.

Natsu quedó de espaldas a Lucy, la cual se desvestía para cambiarse de ropa, ignorando que el espejo del peinador le devolvía a Natsu la imagen de su espalda descubierta. Pronto, ella se enredó en una blanca toalla.

—No lo conseguí —dijo él con coraje—, una vez más no lo encontré.

Lucy se giró y, sin titubeos, le abrazó por detrás, recargando su helada mejilla en la espalda de Natsu.

—Yo agradezco tu esfuerzo.

Natsu, al ver a través del reflejo las manos de Lucy sobre su pecho y la forma en que ésta se abrazaba a él, se sintió indigno de ello. Volteándose luego, quedando frente a frente.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Lo es para mí —confesó, abrazándose a su pecho, sin importarle que la ropa de él estuviera húmeda—. Eso me hace querer esforzarme a mí también. Me das fuerzas para creer en mí.

Ella alzó el rostro, parándose de puntitas para besarlo como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Como si estuviera segura de que él le correspondería.

Y justo así fue luego de unos segundos en donde él se quedó estático.

Natsu respondió a su demandante boca, la besó como ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Sus labios volvieron a degustarse y encontrarse en un apasionado contacto.

Ella alzó los brazos hasta su cuello, queriendo juguetear con su cabello, haciendo que por efecto la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cediera y cayera sobre el suelo.

En ese instante, Natsu paró de besarla, abriendo apenas los ojos notando su desnudes.

Lucy, pese a su nerviosismo, trató de mantenerse firme y mostrarse segura.

Sabiendo que él continuaba mirándola, uno a uno desabotonó la camisa de Natsu y, al no recibir alguna negativa, deslizó apenas sus dedos sobre la cálida piel descubierta de su amigo.

Queriendo agarrar mayor seguridad, volvió a demandar de sus labios, los cuales le recibieron como si los de ella fueran paja por quemar en su fuego.

Y verdaderamente se estaba incendiando. Su cuerpo lo sentía arder por dentro, palpitante en zonas erógenas. Dejándose llevar por el momento, tanto a ella como a él se les notaban intenciones de llevar el contacto a otro nivel.

Sin embargo, la voz de Happy buscando a Natsu los alarmó, haciéndolos apartar rápidamente. Lucy se metió en la cama, cubriéndose completamente con la sábana.

—Con que aquí estabas, Natsu. Te he estado buscando por todos lados —anunció el gato, entrando sin aviso.

—Hey, Happy —trató de saludar como siempre, pero saliéndole una ronca voz. Carraspeó pronto la garganta—: ¿Qué ocurre?

Happy miró el suelo, notando como la ropa de Lucy, incluyendo su ropa interior, se encontraba regada en el piso.

—Natsu, creo que a Lucy ya se le pegó la maña de Gray de andarse encuerando en todos lados —declaró extrañado. Lucy enrojeció, hundiéndose más en la cama—. Pero ven, Natsu, que quiero mostrarte algo.

Y con insistencia lo arrastró fuera de la alcoba.

Una vez sola, Lucy respiró aliviada, colocándose la ropa de dormir. Se reprochó entonces el haber cedido de esa manera ante sus impulsos. Sintiéndose peor que una pervertida con su amigo.

Pasados algunos minutos, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta nuevamente por Natsu. Aún sin hablarle, ni verle, ella supo que se trataba de él, pues su aroma ya lo tenía impregnado en su piel, así mismo, el fuerte palpitar de su pecho en nerviosismo se había convertido ya en una especie de alarma cada vez que él se acercaba.

—¿Estás dormida? —preguntó al pararse a un lado de la cama.

Lucy, de espaldas a él, sujetó con ambas manos la sábana. El corazón le sonaba ferozmente.

—No. Creo que no puedo dormir.

Natsu se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, poniéndose cómodo, subiendo ambas piernas.

—Deberías descansar. Mañana saldremos temprano —sugirió, viendo con seriedad al frente—. Hay un lugar que quisiera ir a revisar.

Lucy se incorporó incómoda sobre la cama, sentándose a un lado de Natsu, manteniendo la espalda recargada en el acolchonado respaldo. No quería hablar del tema, sabía de sobra cuál era la razón de ese viaje, sin embargo, no quería que fuera Hades el motivo de la tensión entre ambos.

—¿Cómo crees que estén las cosas en Magnolia? —soltó de pronto, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo estén de qué?

—Quiero decir, los chicos —corrigió antes de hablar de más.

—Apenas las vi a ustedes en la oficina del viejo —contestó, para luego reír con cierta malicia, acordándose de algo—: Lucy, ¿tú sabías que Erza se va a casar?

La rubia se atragantó con su propia saliva, tosiendo consecutivamente, siendo auxiliada por Natsu, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Claramente la noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡¿Erza se va a casar?!

—Happy y yo vimos el anillo en su mano, y cuando le preguntamos, no nos quiso decir nada. Seguramente es porque no nos quiere invitar a su boda —dijo ofendido.

—No sabía que Erza tuviera planes de casarse —comentó suave, sonriendo con ensoñación—. Pero si es así, me alegro por ella. Seguro se verá hermosa vestida de novia.

Natsu hizo mala cara, llevando ambas manos tras la nuca.

—Pues yo sigo pensando quién habrá sido el valiente en querer casarse con el monstruo de Erza.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Es claro que se trata de Jellal. Ambos, principalmente Erza, parece transformarse en otra persona cuando él está cerca.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Soñadora, Lucy se fue recargando poco a poco en el hombro de Natsu. Éste la vio desde arriba, sin encontrarle sentido a su comentario.

—Que cuando te enamoras, todo en ti se trasforma. Podrás ser el mismo con el resto, pero con esa persona en especial te sientes diferente, es como si esa persona tuviera control sobre ti, pero de una forma que te hace bien —rió, haciendo una pequeña pausa—. Te hace hacer cosas locas y estúpidas.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que yo he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas —se burló, como recordando alguna de sus tantas experiencias, malinterpretando sus palabras—. Y tú, Lucy, ¿qué es lo más loco y estúpido que has hecho en tu vida?

Ella, lanzando un suspiro largo, respondió:

—Enamorarme perdidamente de mi mejor amigo.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Aww... Nasho tan despistado xD ¡Aún así me encanta!


	14. - Capítulo 13 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 13 —**

* * *

Te espero en el sueño de siempre

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

— **M** i señor, lamento la tardanza pero le tengo noticias: la gente de Phantom Lord tiene prisionero al mago que buscamos.

Anunció uno de los soldados de Hades entrando al salón principal de Grimoire Heart. Hades, por respuesta, abrió los ojos despertando de su meditación.

—¿Quiere que vayamos de una vez por él y lo traigamos a usted?

Preguntó con cierta impaciencia Zancrow. Hades hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha, en seriedad.

—Iré personalmente, y ustedes dos me acompañarán —señaló a Zancrow y Rustyrose—. Tengo un pendiente que arreglar con José. Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Declaró, saliendo del salón, siendo seguido por el resto.

—Ultear, sé que tengo poco aquí, pero quisiera entender qué es lo que buscamos —pidió Meredy con cierta pena, una vez quedándose ellas dos a solas.

—El libro que robaron de Magnolia pertenece a Zeref, el famoso mago oscuro. En él se aloja una maldición que liberará a un poderoso demonio, se dice que quien logre dominarlo podrá tener el control absoluto de todo el mundo mágico —explicó—. Y como verás, es una ambiciosa idea que tiene el Maestro en donde todos nosotros salimos beneficiados.

—Ya veo —se quedó un momento pensativa—. Y ese mago del que hablan y por el cual irán, ¿tiene algo que ver?

—No lo sé, pero si el Maestro tiene interés en él al grado de ir personalmente a buscarlo, es por algo. Quizás de cierto modo está involucrado en todo esto.

Dijo, para luego tomar a Meredy de la mano, haciéndola acompañarla a la salida en búsqueda del soldado que instantes atrás había entrado al salón dándole aviso a su maestro.

Cuando le encontraron, Ultear hizo uso de su poder femenino y, coqueta, le pidió al hombre que mirara la bola de cristal que ella le mostraba. Embobado, el hombre así lo hizo y en el instante los recuerdos que tenía del prisionero de Phantom se visualizaron.

—¿Es él?

Preguntó Meredy, viendo a Gray Fullbuster peleando con los soldados de Phantom, antes de que lo tomaran por prisionero.

Ultear se mordió un labio.

—Tal parece —comentó, prestando mayor interés—. Y no sólo eso, es también muy guapo.

Confesó, soltando una risita coqueta. Meredy dudó un momento sobre sus intenciones. Los ojos de Ultear parecían brillar a media noche.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Meredy, creo que también deberíamos de unirnos a la búsqueda —declaró con evidente interés en Gray.

Y, dicho esto, salió del lugar jugueteando con su bola de cristal, la cual mostraba la imagen estática de Gray.

Después de todo, quizás algo más podría sacar de todo aquel revuelo, pensó.

Entre tanto, en el castillo de Phantom, Juvia se asomaba una vez más por la ventana. Apenas amanecía, pero el cielo continuaba gris. Durante toda la madrugada no había parado de llover, lo mismo pasaba con ella. Dentro de su ser llovía. Sus lágrimas tenían empapada su bata.

Apenas amanecía y ella continuaba despierta, no había podido conciliar el sueño ni un momento. Con esperanza trataba de ver a través de la ventana como le fuera posible seguir el camino de la carreta que llevaba a Gray rumbo a Magnolia. Pero en todo momento su incesante lluvia no le dejaba ver con claridad.

Lo único que sabía era que se había ido, llevándose consigo algo de ella. Su calma.

Y quizás más cosas que no pudo enumerar porque todo en ella permanecía como en trocitos nada más.

Con suavidad tocó sus labios, sintiéndolos aún hechizados, suaves, aunque helados. Los labios de Gray la habían besado por primera vez y, tal cual como si fuera una película de princesas, con ello había hecho magia en ella.

La había revivido, sacándola del foso de la desesperación y el tormento, dándole así fortaleza y determinación para lograr su cometido.

Y, tal cual se lo prometió a él, y a sí misma: volverían a encontrarse.

Porque quería volver a mirarle, abrazarle y besarle. Perderse en él para ya nunca más soltarle.

Y así lo haría.

Por ello esperaba con impaciencia a su maestro para dar el siguiente paso y estar así más cerca de su libertad. Más cerca de Fairy Tail y Gray.

Sacándola de su ensoñación, la puerta de su alcoba fue abierta por Gajeel, quien sin pedir permiso entró de pronto.

—Deberías de parar de una vez esa lluvia.

—La magia se alimenta también de las emociones y los sentimientos —respondió, viendo al exterior, recordando las palabras de Gray—, así que Juvia no puede controlarla ahora.

Gajeel, recargado en la puerta de la alcoba, la observó con seriedad, Juvia jugueteaba con la cadena de plata.

—Ya no tarda en llegar, será mejor que estés lista —advirtió antes de salir.

—Gajeel-niisan… —Juvia le llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta, sonriéndole por primera vez—. Gracias por lo que haces por Juvia. Ella buscará la manera de recompensártelo.

—Olvídalo, sólo deja de llorar.

Y dicho esto, la dejó sola en la habitación. Juvia sonrió con anhelo por donde él salió, sintiéndose feliz por su apoyo.

Con determinación, tomó una vez más la cruz de plata, diciéndose internamente que debía de ser fuerte.

Cuando José Porla puso un pie en el castillo, Juvia le esperaba en uno de los pasillos principales.

—Maestro, bienvenido de regreso.

Le saludó con respeto, inclinando el cuerpo ante la imponente figura de José.

—¡Qué grata bienvenida! No esperaba encontrarme tan de pronto contigo.

Dijo, invitándola a acompañarle a uno de los salones. Con premura sirvió vino en dos copas, pasándole una a Juvia. Sonriéndole para que la aceptara.

—Juvia no toma.

—Anda, sólo será una —insistió—. Toma, brinda conmigo.

No muy convencida, ella la tomó. José hizo sonar ambas copas de vidrio.

—¿Y por qué brindamos?

—Por la victoria. Esta tarde saldremos a cazar hadas. Por fin eliminaremos de nuestro camino a Fairy Tail.

Dijo con aquella simpleza que a Juvia le hizo querer vomitar.

—Maestro, con respecto a eso, Juvia quisiera participar, nada le daría más gusto que complacerle a usted en su cometido.

José terminó el vino de su copa, mirando de medio lado como Juvia parecía hablarle con precisión. Rió luego, sirviéndose más vino.

—¡Pero qué niña! Claro que irás, eso no se discute —parándose a su lado, dejó caer el brazo sobre sus hombros en modo de abrazarla, sirviéndole más a su copa—. Después de todo, Juvia ha sido pieza clave para que se lleve a cabo este ataque. Sin ella, todo esto no podría haberse hecho.

—¿Cómo dice?

José se paró frente a ella, sacando de entre sus ropas un control a distancia, mostrándoselo.

—Esto es tuyo. Tendrás el privilegio de activar el cañón Júpiter, poniéndole fin a Magnolia y Fairy Tail —lo depositó en el bolsillo del abrigo de Juvia—. Te lo entrego porque fue gracias a ti que ese cañón se cargó con suficiente poder mágico. El cañón necesitaba alimentarse de un corazón puro y sincero. Y mi pequeña Juvia, no había nadie más indicada que tú para ello.

La copa de vino se le resbaló de la mano al escuchar la confesión.

—Pero Juvia no ha podido salir, ella y la lluvia…

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé mi pequeña mujer lluvia —dijo, tomándole la cabeza, llevándola a su pecho como consolándola—. Pero incluso tus temores y miedos han servido. Aunque increíblemente en un par de días el cañón fue cargado en su totalidad. Pareciera como si algo te hubiera alterado las emociones, pero el mana que el cañón recibió fue suficiente para llenarlo.

Juvia palideció, inevitablemente sus ojos se nublaron, y una decepción mayor se instaló en ella, haciéndola sentir abusada.

Una vez más tomó el dije tratando de calmarse, y que el sentimiento no se hiciera presente.

—Juvia se siente feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

—Y lo fuiste, por eso tendrás el privilegio de ser quien active por primera vez el cañón —la separó de su cuerpo, inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura y verla, tocándole una mejilla—. Juntos los acabaremos, por lo que yo me convertiré en el líder absoluto, y cuando eso suceda, te tomaré por esposa, mi bella mujer de agua.

Juvia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ante sus palabras y la manera en que José le tomaba la mano derecha para besársela. Sintiendo una fuerte repulsión, rápidamente apartó la mano de con él y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del salón fue abierta con urgencia de par en par.

José maldijo.

—¡Mi Lord, el prisionero escapó! —anunció uno de los guardias.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo es posible que haya escapado! —gritó—. ¡Búsquenlo por todos lados, vivo o muerto, pero lo quiero!

—Mi Lord, ya lo hemos hecho, hemos también buscado por los alrededores y no hay rastro de él —informó otro—. Incluso la cocinera Mei tampoco se encuentra en el castillo, nadie la ha visto, y sus pertenencias tampoco están.

José volteó con Juvia, viéndola con ira y coraje. Un aura asesina le acompañaba.

—¡Te atreviste a desobedecerme nuevamente como si no hubiera sido castigo suficiente lo de la otra noche!

Ella le sostuvo la mirada firme, no dejándose intimidar por José.

—Juvia lo hizo porque no podía dejar que algo le pasara a Gray-sama…

Con evidente molestia, José cacheteó a Juvia, dejándole la mejilla roja.

—¡Cómo te atreves a desafiarme!

Arrastró las palabras con coraje, dando otro paso hacia ella dispuesto a golpearle, pero Gajeel detuvo su mano en el aire, interponiéndose.

—Vete de aquí —le indicó a Juvia, sosteniendo aún el ataque de José.

—¡¿Tú también?! —ver a Gajeel en su contra le causó mayor molestia—. ¿De verdad piensan que los dos podrán detenerme?

Se burló, apartándose con rapidez de Gajeel, atacándole desde la distancia, iniciando así una pelea. Gajeel le respondió del mismo modo el ataque. Quizás no podría derrotarle, pero al menos le daría batalla y tiempo a Juvia para que escapara.

—¡Dije que te fueras de aquí! —alzó la voz con demanda—. Te protegeré no porque el nudista me lo haya pedido, sino porque a mí se me da la gana hacerlo. ¡Así que largo de aquí!

Juvia le miró por última vez, no convencida de dejarlo solo, pero al ver como él le sonreía, entendió que todo estaba bien. Con rapidez, salió corriendo del salón.

—¡Ustedes qué tanto ven, vayan tras ella y tráiganla! —exigió José, abriendo grandemente los ojos al recordar su error—. ¡No dejen que escape, tiene el control del cañón!

Gritó exasperado, siendo acorralado por Gajeel.

Los hombres obedecieron, corriendo tras ella por los pasillos. Juvia corrió con mayor urgencia, como si la vida misma se le escapara, pero al sentirse acorralada entre dos grupos de soldados y las paredes del castillo, sujetó con fuerza el dije de Gray y, en un cerrar de ojos, empleando el escaso poder mágico que comenzaba a recuperar, volvió su cuerpo entero en agua, escurriéndose en el suelo. Desapareciendo.

Sus perseguidores, asombrados, se dividieron para buscarla en todo el castillo, pero ya Juvia no se encontraba dentro del mismo.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Hola hermosas! Espero se encuentren muy bien. Y bueno, yo aquí les traigo el capítulo más cortito que he escrito de esta historia que es el parteaguas de lo que se viene _(¡Esto se va a descontrolar!)_ ¿Notaron que Hades anda que busca a Gurei y Natsu lo anda buscando a él? xD En fin, nadie sabe para quién trabaja u_u

Por cierto... el próximo capítulo les traigo un pequeño Lemon 7u7

Infinitas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios, y todo todito. Son un amor. Muchos saludos! :*


	15. - Capítulo 14 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 14 —**

* * *

Sé que en tus brazos el mundo tiene sentido

— Lucy Heartfilia —

* * *

.

 **D** esde que habían salido por la mañana de Sabertooth, Happy se sentía cada vez más incómodo en el camino. Y no se trataba por algo que Natsu o Lucy le hubieran dicho, a decir verdad, en lo que llevaban de camino, apenas y habían hablado.

Sin embargo, él podía sentirlo, era como una tensión entre ambos, era tan obvio y tan palpable que cualquiera podía notarlo, excepto ellos.

Quiso preguntar cuál sería el nuevo plan, sin embargo, Lucy de pronto se detuvo, llevando ambas manos al vendaje que cubría sus ojos. Ésta hizo un gesto de dolor y de rodillas cayó al suelo.

—¡Me está… me está doliendo mucho…! ¡Natsu, duele mucho! —expresó sin apartar las manos del vendaje.

Prontamente Natsu la sostuvo y, al ver que perdería el conocimiento, pronto salió corriendo con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la próxima ciudad en busca de algún hospital.

Cercano al medio día, Lucy fue internada de urgencia para su valoración y chequeo. Los siguientes minutos a Natsu le parecieron eternos, ya iba y regresaba en el pasillo donde le pidieron aguardar. La paciencia no era su fuerte, aunque esta vez Happy compartió con él su sentir.

Una fuerte impotencia se instaló una vez más en Natsu, con coraje golpeó la pared frente a él, agrietándola, haciendo crujir sus dientes en molestia. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Hades… quizás Lucy no estuviera en ese estado.

—Tranquilo, Natsu, quizás Lucy sólo olvidó tomar su medicina —Happy trató de calmarlo.

Natsu en cambio, empuñó ambas manos hasta hacer tronar sus nudillos, dispuesto a actuar.

—Happy, cuida de Lucy mientras regreso.

—¡¿Qué?! No pretenderás ir tú solo a buscar al Maestro Hades…

—Tengo que hacerlo, Lucy está ahí dentro sufriendo, no me puedo quedar solamente esperando.

Declaró dispuesto a irse, pero en el instante, el doctor que atendía a Lucy salió a verles, pidiéndole a Natsu que le acompañara hasta la camilla donde tenían a su amiga descansando.

—Tuvimos que aplicarle un sedante, pronto despertará —informó el doctor—. ¿La señorita Heartfilia ha sido ciega de nacimiento?

Natsu arrugó el ceño con coraje.

—No, todo es culpa de un malnacido.

—Al parecer se trató de una crisis. Es importante mantener un cuidado especial, no debe exponérsele al sol ni al polvo. No estresarla, no alterarla, pues las jaquecas le serán un problema.

Indicó el doctor, dándole una serie de recomendaciones más para luego salir a atender otros pacientes, haciéndole comprender a Natsu que haber llevado a Lucy con él no había sido quizás una buena idea. De cierto modo la había expuesto, y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

De pie frente a la cama donde Lucy descansaba, aguardó por algunos minutos más en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a despertar.

—Natsu…

Lo llamó apenas despertó. No haciéndolo en modo de pregunta, ni con dudas, sino segura de que él estaba ahí presente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó desde su lugar.

—Mareada, pero al menos el dolor ya no está. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Que hiciera lo que no he podido hacer —suspiró—. Cuidarte bien.

—¿Qué no me has cuidado bien? Pero si desde que salimos de Magnolia es todo lo que has hecho. A veces no me dejas ni respirar.

Quiso bromear, sonriéndole segura. Natsu comprendió su intención, devolviéndole el gesto, calmándola de igual modo.

Lo primero que hicieron al salir del hospital fue encontrar un lugar donde comer y descansar. Por el momento, el asunto de salir y continuar con la búsqueda de Hades fue descartada por el mismo Natsu al no querer exponer más a Lucy. Lo primordial era que ella se recuperara.

Mandaron pedir de comer a la habitación y al terminar, Lucy se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Natsu, es mejor que Lucy no salga, al menos no por hoy —sugirió Happy—. Yo podría ir a revisar a donde querías.

Se ofreció. Natsu le sonrió a su pequeño gato, dejando caer sobre su cabeza su mano derecha, acariciándolo y agradeciéndole por el apoyo. Sin más, Happy salió de la posada.

—¿A dónde ha ido Happy? —preguntó Lucy al llegar a tientas a la estancia, sintiendo sólo el olor de Natsu.

—Dijo que quería más pescado —mintió, caminando hacia ella, regresándola a la alcoba—. El doctor dijo que descansaras.

Indicó, cerrando las cortinas de la habitación para que la luz del sol no le incomodara, quedando así el lugar a oscuras, siendo iluminado únicamente por la lámpara de buró.

—Lo que dijiste hace rato no es cierto.

—¿Lo de Happy?

—De lo mal que me has cuidado —corrigió—. Yo estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tenerte.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en la cama.

—Pero eso no basta.

—¿Y cómo olvidar que fue gracias a ti que me uní a Fairy Tail? De no haberlo hecho, no sé qué sería de mí —sonrió al recordar. Natsu se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Te cruzaste en mi camino en el momento preciso y aún lo sigues haciendo. Llegas a mí cuando más lo necesito.

Susurró lo último, pintándosele las mejillas de rojo. Natsu rió de forma infantil.

—Eso sonó bien.

—Si tan sólo supieras cuán bien es sentirlo.

—¿Cómo sería eso?

—Igual de mágico que un beso.

Fue el turno de Natsu para sonrojarse levemente.

—Entones sí ha de sentirse muy bien.

Lucy rió.

—Natsu, no te vayas —pidió suavemente luego de algunos segundos.

—¿Uhm? Aquí sigo, no me he ido.

—Quiero decir, nunca te vayas de mí —se sinceró.

Natsu posó su mano sobre la de ella por encima de la cama, estrechándola. Lucy volteó a la izquierda hacia él.

—No me iré, ni planeo hacerlo nunca, Lucy.

Como un impulso, Lucy se abrazó a Natsu, agradeciéndole su sola existencia, permaneciendo en esa misma posición por algunos segundos.

Pero al querer volver cada quien a su lugar, con insistencia el aroma de Natsu cautivó el resto de sus sentidos. Él en cambio, se topó con sus labios rojos.

Y, sin hacerse esperar, ambos se besaron.

Con desesperación y con anhelo, degustaron sus bocas no queriendo dejar pasar más tiempo. Ese era su momento, no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirles.

Y, cada vez que sus cabezas movían en una manera de encajar mejor en la boca del otro, la habitación se llenaba de más y más suspiros. Inicialmente suaves, pero ya luego de algunos minutos en que parecían no querer soltarse, los suspiros iban cargados de deseo, de urgencia, de ganas de querer arrancarse las ropas.

Un suspiro, que pronto se convirtió en gemido, fue el detonante para que ambos amigos no quisieran separarse. Ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas, y eso terminó por alterarlos.

—Natsu… —habló como la excitación le permitió—. Te deseo en estos momentos.

Natsu pudo ver en el rostro encendido de ella, cuán cierto era. Y es que él también compartía ese sentimiento, pero al recordar la promesa que noches atrás le había hecho en donde por poco y les ganaba el deseo, se apartó un momento de con ella.

—Dije que no era justo que sólo yo te viera…

Comentario que inevitablemente a Lucy le dolió.

—Natsu, por favor, no vuelvas a decir que hasta que yo pueda volver a ver…

—Pero así estaremos a mano.

Interrumpió sonriente luego de enredarse su propia bufanda a la altura de los ojos, imposibilitándole ver.

Tomó entonces a Lucy de la mano, pidiéndole en mudos gestos que lo siguiera, quedando así ambos de rodillas en la cama, uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó al tocar la tela sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

Él rió en respuesta.

—Ni aún en esto te dejaré sola.

Dijo, girando levemente la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en la mano de Lucy, la cual se había quedado estática en su rostro.

Natsu imitó su gesto, acarició la húmeda mejilla de ella pues ésta parecía querer llorar. Sin embargo, al sentir el tacto de su amigo, comprendió que verdaderamente a su lado jamás podría sentirse sola.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, hizo rodar poco a poco la mano de Natsu, yendo desde su mejilla hasta sus labios. Al tener los dedos de él sobre éstos, uno a uno los besó.

Natsu aún besaba la temblorosa mano de Lucy, dejándose hacer con la suya por ella misma. La cual, queriéndose sentir atrevida, comenzó a succionar con sensualidad cada uno de sus dedos.

Natsu suspiró suave. Siendo él quien esta vez viajara con húmedos besos por lo largo del brazo extendido de Lucy hasta llegar a su hombro y cuello en donde permaneció un momento oliéndola, como si no conociera de sobra su esencia, como encontrando algo nuevo en su piel.

Y es que ciertamente su cuerpo emanaba un nuevo aroma, sensual y atrayente, uno que en cuestión de segundos le cautivó por completo, haciéndole perder todo razonamiento y voluntad. Siendo así el cuerpo de ella quien le dominara de pies a cabeza.

Lucy se estremeció cuando él lamió la piel de su cuello, dejándola húmeda y erizada, así hasta subir a su cara en donde recargó su frente con la de ella, una vez que besó su mentón y mejilla.

—Lucy… yo también… —susurró con agitada voz.

—¿También qué?

Preguntó, mas no hubo una respuesta inmediata, sino pasados algunos segundos.

—Me siento como tú… extraño.

Ella rió, Natsu parecía un niño, aunque ciertamente siempre había sido así, su personalidad infantil y juguetona lo llevaban a no saber expresarse a bien con palabras, al menos no las adecuadas.

Ella trató de alentarlo, dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Es como si me estuviera quemando por dentro.

—¿Un mago de fuego quemándose? —él asintió, y ella lo besó introduciendo su lengua—. ¿Es decir que estás… encendido?

Y dicho esto, él la tomó del rostro para volver al anterior beso, jugueteando con su lengua y toda su boca.

Después de ello ya no hubo respuestas ni más preguntas por un momento, dedicándose únicamente a sentirse, a conocerse cada rincón de ellos y trozo de piel.

Ella quiso que él pudiera apreciar el grado de alteración en el que la tenía, por lo que le tomó la mano llevándola a la altura de su corazón. Y Natsu lo sintió. Cada uno de sus latidos resonaban ferozmente en su propio interior. Era como si su simple mano fuera un estetoscopio, y su cuerpo entero el receptor.

Lo escuchaba, ella estaba igual de agitada que él.

Lucy, aún sosteniéndole la mano, la hizo descender un poco, haciendo que le tocara el seno izquierdo. Ante el contacto, ella suspiró y él dio un respingo.

Pronto, Lucy se despojó de su blusa y sujetador, concediéndole la libertad para que con ambas manos le tocara los pechos.

Al sentirlos suaves y cálidos, y tan grandes que apenas sus manos podían abarcarlos, Natsu los masajeó entreteniéndose con ellos, jugueteando con sus pezones con el dedo pulgar.

Y, como si los pequeños botones rosados lo estuvieran pidiendo, pronto comenzó a lamerlos. Uno a uno los probó, volviéndose rápidamente adicto a ellos y la manera en que los sorbía en su boca estirándolos y soltándolos, volviendo saltones a su posición.

Lucy había enredado las manos en el cabello de Natsu, revolviéndolo, estirándolo de momentos como si quisiera apartarlo, pero hundiéndolo luego hacia sus pechos con deseo.

Con algo de impaciencia, quiso abrirle la parte superior de su atuendo, él comprendió y, sin dejar de lado lo anterior, le ayudó desabrochándoselo.

Ella, con dos de sus dedos, recorrió el pecho de Natsu, trazando cada una de las líneas de su abdomen. Memorizó cada espacio entre ellas, enamorándose de su físico y la forma en que, tras su paso, iba dejando su piel erizada, así, hasta llegar a la pretina de su pantalón donde se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó él, alzando apenas el rostro. Lucy negó.

—Creo que estorba un poco —indicó, refiriéndose a su pantalón.

—¿Quieres que me lo quite?

—¡Natsu…! No es necesario que lo digas de esa… manera.

Reclamó, poniéndose de pronto nerviosa al escuchar el desliz de las ropas de Natsu y como éstas eran arrojadas al suelo de la alcoba.

Agradeció que al igual que ella, él tampoco pudiera ver, pues estaba segura que se hubiera reído de su cara y lo roja que se ponía.

Lucy tragó saliva con pesadez.

Y es que estaba sucediendo. Él y ella, dos amigos y compañeros de equipo, estaban llevando su relación a otro nivel. Dando un agigantado paso de mejores amigos a amantes.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y aún y cuando pudieran parar, ya ambos se habían ensuciado suficientemente las manos. El recuerdo permanecería con ellos para toda la vida, quizás hasta incomodándolos.

Él estaba decidido, y aunque tal vez estuviera igual de nervioso que ella, él ya se encontraba desnudo, y ella aún en falda.

Una vez más lo besó, como quien buscara un pronto refugio e impulso. Demandó de su boca entre lengüetazos y suaves jadeos, acercando así un poco más su cuerpo al de él. Natsu emanaba un calor abrazador que a ella hizo sentir que todo en sí hervía, haciéndola hundirse con mayor furor en su boca al tiempo que volvía a llevar viajera su mano derecha hacia el pecho de Natsu.

Y, cuando su mano llegó hasta la pelvis de él, su ser vibró.

Entonces le mordió el labio inferior mientras con una mano le acarició el miembro. Natsu suspiró, diciendo en ronca voz el nombre de su amiga, tras cada movimiento que ella hacía sobre la suave y delicada piel de su sexo, el cual masturbaba de arriba abajo dejando descubierta la rojiza punta.

—Eso se siente tan bien, Lucy —confesó, cuando el autocontrol lo abandonó.

Posó luego sus manos sobre la cintura de Lucy, descendiéndolas como moldeando esa zona y, cuando estuvo a la altura de la falda, tanteó el botón o lo que fuera para abrirla, pero la intención le duró apenas dos segundos pues terminó por rompérsela, lo mismo que hizo con sus bragas.

Ella se quejó, riéndose luego, pasándolo por alto. Él en cambio, no reparó en ello. Ansiaba explorarla como ella lo hacía con él.

Por lo que tocó su monte, resbalando los dedos hasta los gruesos labios, los cuales palpó y, al sentir como éstos se abrían a su paso, dos de sus dedos se aventuraron a indagar qué había más allá.

Lucy abrió un poco más las piernas, comenzando a perder firmeza en su posición aún de rodillas. Y es que los gruesos dedos de Natsu jugueteaban sobre su zona íntima, y ella le daba el acceso total a que hiciera lo que se le placiera.

Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo entretenido con su feminidad, haciéndola lentamente caer sobre la cama debido a la demanda con la cual le acariciaba la zona.

Él quedó encima de ella, besándole el cuello y los pechos, ella se movía cual serpiente bajo su cuerpo al sentir cómo dos dedos se hundían en su interior.

—Se siente muy mojado.

Dijo sin sacar sus dedos. Ella se mordió un labio enrojecida, girando la cabeza avergonzada. Natsu y su manera de decir las cosas.

—Digamos que… yo también estoy encendida.

Declaró, tomándolo del rostro para que subiera a sus labios. Llevando de ese modo el sexo de Natsu al suyo, rozándolo sobre sus hinchados labios vaginales, los cuales, tal cual si ellos fueran las puertas de una morada, le abrieron paso al vibrante invitado, aprisionándolo en su deslizar.

—Es muy cálido.

—Lo es, y quiero que lo hagas, Natsu, yo… quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Confesó en demanda, teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, respirando pesado en evidente excitación y deseo.

Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del mago, y él movió su cuerpo, corrompiendo así poco a poco la feminidad de su amiga.

Siendo de ese modo un solo cuerpo en un acto por demás placentero, único, que confirmaría lo que venían arrastrando de días: ellos almacenaban un sentimiento más allá de amigos.

Tal cual si sonara la más bella canción, la alcoba se llenaba de gemidos cargados de un placer que viajaba de uno a otro, pidiéndoles no separarse.

—Se siente tan…

Sudoroso, hacía mover su cadera con mayor rapidez, sintiendo el deslizar de su sexo en la húmeda hendidura de la rubia. La cual jadeaba, inicialmente con cierto dolor, para luego acoplarse al ritmo y mover ella misma su cadera en una manera de querer que ambos cuerpos encajaran.

Lucy se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo, arañándole la espalda y pegando más la cadera con su pelvis, haciendo el contacto más intenso, más profundo.

Natsu no supo cómo describir lo que su ser estaba experimentando, mucho menos cómo darlo a conocer, lo único que hizo fue cobijar entre sus brazos a Lucy y besarla con pasión; hasta que sintió su cuerpo rígido y, como si su corazón se hubiera caído de su sitio, unas fuertes palpitaciones se estacionaron en su parte baja.

Seguido de eso, aquello bueno que no supo describir, terminó en el interior de su compañera y amiga.

Supo luego que al igual que él, ella también lo había disfrutado, su respiración y risilla la delataban.

Natsu rodó a su lado en la cama. Aquello había sido tan exhausto como una hora de entrenamiento. Dedicó unos instantes para recobrar el aire hasta que de pronto sintió a Lucy enredar una pierna encima de las de él, abrazándolo de medio lado. Él igualmente la abrazó.

Ella le destapó los ojos, y por primera vez luego de haber comenzado, Natsu vio su rostro.

Pudo jurar que nunca le había visto a Lucy esa sonrisa, tan plena, tan cálida. Sus mejillas avergonzadas y sus labios rojos la hacían lucir bella.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho, escuchando su palpitar. Haciendo círculos con un dedo sobre su abdomen.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer hablábamos de las cosas locas y estúpidas que hemos hecho? —Natsu asintió—. Bueno, pues esta es una de ellas.

—Yo no lo veo estúpido. Creo que fue muy bueno.

Lucy sonrió, aferrándose más a él.

—Yo… la verdad, también pienso lo mismo —susurró, al escucharlo dormir.

Y, de ese modo, ambos se permitieron descansar ese día.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_ ** Hola hermosas! Les comparto este capítulo que debo confesar me costó mucho hacerlo en su momento. Ya escribía y borraba y nomás no me sentía cómoda. Y es que tratar con personajes como Natsu, que son juguetones, a veces me cuesta más trabajo para llevarlos a ese punto. Diferente a los seriecitos como Gurei 7u7 Pero siempre me baso en mi filosofía al momento de escribir de estos temas: es hombre, y como tal, reacciona de forma natural a un impulso meramente carnal.

En fin, espero les haya agradado n_n

¡Besos y saludos!


	16. - Capítulo 15 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 15 —**

* * *

No te preocupes, en algún momento aparecerá en tu vida alguien que encienda las luces que otros apagaron

— Lyon Vastia —

* * *

.

 **A** l materializarse nuevamente, estando a una distancia considerable del castillo, Juvia se detuvo a observar desde lo lejos el lugar que había sido su hogar por años. Por un lado, mantenía firme su decisión de perseguir sus sueños, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de sentirse una traidora. Abandonaba su casa y sus compañeros, o más bien dicho, los traicionaba por irse con el bando contrario.

Pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. No habría vuelta atrás por más que se lo plantearan.

—¿Juvia? —dudoso, Lily descendió al ver desde lo alto de la colina a la chica—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lily! —expresó con cierta emoción al topárselo—. Juvia tuvo que escaparse del castillo porque…

Se paró de pronto, recordando el trabajo de Lily, extrañándose de verlo tan pronto volver al castillo.

—Lo siento, Juvia, pero nos atacaron en el camino.

Contó Lily, anticipándose a la segura pregunta que Juvia le haría. Al escucharle, los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa, en una mezcla de miedo e impotencia.

—¿Qué pasó? —con temblorosa voz cuestionó.

—No sé cómo dieron con nosotros, pero una emboscada de magos de Grimoire Heart nos aguardaba en una parte del camino. Todo se volvió de pronto muy lento, cada movimiento que hacíamos era sumamente lento, era como si alguien controlara incluso el viento alrededor. Apenas nos dio tiempo de reaccionar a su ataque, pero después de eso yo ya no supe nada, cuando desperté únicamente estábamos la señora Mei y yo. Su objetivo era Gray.

Juvia empuñó sus manos en coraje y culpabilidad. A Lily, no le fue difícil adivinar el dolor que embargaba a Juvia con la noticia, sus ojos la delataban.

—¿Y la señora Mei? —preguntó con preocupación y culpa de haberla metido en ese lío.

—Ella está bien. Estuvimos buscando por los alrededores alguna pista y al no encontrar nada, la acompañé a Villa Lluviosa, tal cual habíamos acordado. Ella ya está instalada en la casa.

Juvia respiró con cierto alivio.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Lily —manifestó su gratitud abrazando al pequeño gato como queriéndose aferrar a algo—. Por ahora ve a ayudar a Gajeel-niisan, él se quedó en el castillo. Lily, por favor detenlo, él y el Maestro estaban a punto de pelear.

Suplicó con urgencia y duelo, como quien no quiere volver a perder a un ser querido. Lily no preguntó más y, con un gesto de mirada, le hizo saber que pronto volvería.

—Ve a donde la señora Mei, ahí nos veremos.

Juvia asintió siguiéndolo con la mirada y, cuando el pequeño gato se perdió entre las grisáceas nubes, lloró una vez más como su interior le pedía que lo hiciera.

Entre tanto, el salón principal del castillo de Phantom lucía destruido. Gajeel y José continuaban con su enfrentamiento sin dar tregua ni espacio para el diálogo.

Ambos peleaban enserio, sus ropas estaban hechas garras y sus respiraciones sumamente agitadas. Los hombres de José no habían regresado con alguna noticia de Juvia, y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo.

Queriendo dar por concluida la pelea, José lanzó lejos del salón a Gajeel, terminando por romper con la misma fuerza de impacto la pared.

Cuando José se dispuso a salir y encargarse personalmente del asunto, un fuerte estruendo resonó en la entrada del castillo, seguida de gritos de auxilio.

Una segunda explosión se dejó sentir en el pasillo fuera del salón principal, seguido de ello, la puerta del mismo se derrumbó.

—Maestro, aquí es donde se esconde la rata que buscamos —dijo burlonamente Zancrow siendo el primero en presentarse ante José.

José agudizó la mirada al notar entre el denso humo como una figura grande caminaba lenta y segura hacia él. Al ver que se trataba de Hades, se maldijo haber desgastado poder mágico en su pelea con Gajeel.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —mencionó Hades caminando a un lado de él, notando las grietas del salón y las desgastadas ropas de José.

Con superioridad limpió el polvo de la silla principal que pertenecía a José, sentándose en ella como quien tomara el trono de un rey.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Precht?

Preguntó José con absoluta seriedad, dándole aún la espalda al hombre, sin reparar al menos en sus dos acompañantes.

—Sabes a qué he venido. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero y vengo a llevármelo.

José comenzó a carcajearse como poseído. Rustyrose dio un paso hacia él dispuesto a atacarle por burlarse de su maestro, sin embargo, Hades le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. José miró al joven de mala manera.

—Lamento decirte que has venido en vano. Si vienes por ese mago, ya no está aquí. Escapó.

—¿Escapó? —espetó con cierta duda.

—Ve por ti mismo, busca en cada rincón del castillo si quieres, y si lo encuentras es todo tuyo, dejaré que te lo lleves sin problema alguno.

Les propuso como si quisiera ser empático y cooperativo con ellos. Los hombres de Hades salieron a buscar siguiendo la indicación de su maestro, dejando en el salón a los dos mayores.

—¿Qué pretendías al tenerlo de rehén?

—Haberlo capturado fue un golpe de suerte nada más —platicó José, girándose hacia Hades, sonriéndole—. Digamos que llegó en el momento justo para declararle la guerra a Magnolia. Espero no lo tomes personal que tenga en mente atacar a tu amada ciudad.

El hombre de barba blanca se cruzó de piernas aún sobre la silla, restándole importancia a su comentario.

—Magnolia ni su gente me interesa. Yo tengo otra clase de ambiciones.

—¿Y es por eso que buscas con tanta urgencia a ese mago? ¿Tanto lo vale como para que tú mismo salgas a buscarlo? No, dudo que sea sólo por eso.

Dicho esto, ambos maestros de gremio se miraron fijamente. José no disminuía en nada su sonrisa, mientras que Hades se mantenía sereno.

Pasados algunos minutos, al lugar llegaron los dos hombres de Hades, comunicándole la noticia que José ya sabía.

—Maestro, no hay rastro de Gray —comunicó Rustyrose.

José soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el salón.

—Se los dije y no me creyeron, han venido hasta aquí únicamente a perder el tiempo —dijo y, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir—. Si me disculpan, tengo un ataque que atender.

Desde su lugar, Hades detuvo a José antes de que saliera, atrapándolo entre cadenas mágicas.

—Deberías saber que conmigo no se juega, José.

Éste, viendo hacia la puerta destruida, se mantuvo firme y serio.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—Tú lo has dicho, yo no salgo a menos que sea algo importante. Con ellos dos bastaba para llevar a Gray hasta mí. Yo vengo a deshacerme de ti.

Y dicho esto, apretó con más fuerzas las cadenas que aprisionaban a José, dejándolo sin aliento en cuestión de segundos. Internamente José se maldijo, ciertamente se sentía algo agotado por la pelea con Gajeel, sin embargo, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a morir tan de pronto, y menos en manos de Hades.

Respondiendo al primer movimiento, José se deshizo de las cadenas y contraatacó a Hades iniciando así una pelea a muerte entre ambos maestros. Tanto Zancrow como Rustyrose se apartaron del lugar al notar como ambos hombres peleaban enserio. Su maestro parecía llevar la ventaja, pero José tampoco se quedaba atrás.

El salón poco a poco caía en pedazos debido a los ataques, el castillo en su totalidad retumbaba y los muros parecían tambaleantes. Algunos de los hombres de Phantom que aún permanecían en el castillo, rápidamente lo abandonaron adelantándose a lo evidente. El castillo se vendría abajo.

El último ataque por parte de José terminó por debilitarlo. Hades, aún malherido, apresuró las cosas para deshacerse de sus ataques y de él mismo; por lo que, haciendo un rápido sello con las manos, se preparó para lanzar su ataque final.

Una destellante y poderosa bola negra comenzó a materializarse en las manos de Hades al invocar la Grimoire Law. José, al verla, tembló anticipando su destino, por lo que cayó de rodillas, queriendo implorar por su triste y patética vida, pero antes de que pudiera decir al menos una palabra, el ataque fue lanzado hacia él sin consideración alguna. Desmaterializándolo en cuestión de segundos.

Ante la fuerte concentración de magia usada en su ataque, Hades se desplomó siendo prontamente auxiliado por Rustyrose, ayudándolo a salir del lugar junto con su camarada antes de que el castillo se viniera abajo.

Y, como si aquello no le hubiera bastado como muestra de victoria sobre Phantom Lord, Zancrow concentró en sus manos dos enormes bolas de fuego negro, para luego lanzarlas sobre la zona, creando así una gran explosión que resonó por todos los alrededores de la ciudad.

Phantom Lord había caído.

Desde su lugar, al otro extremo de la colina, Juvia observó aterrorizada cómo el castillo ardía en llamas. Lo último que escucharon sus oídos fue la culminante explosión, después de ello todo a su alrededor se silenció.

No fue consciente de las aves que volaron rápidamente a su lado saliendo despavoridas de entre los árboles del bosque, no fue consciente de nada, ni de la misma lluvia que se dejó caer en un diluvio.

Tal parecía que alguien había abierto las puertas del cielo dejando caer un torrencial aguacero.

Con una de sus piernas heridas, Juvia se dejó caer sobre el lodoso suelo, descomponiéndose en llanto, gritando con dolor y lamento el nombre de Gajeel.

Tal parecía que el destino se había empeñado en quitarle sus personas importantes.

Las siguientes horas el cielo del norte de Fiore se vistió de luto bajo una lluvia tormentosa. Juvia no pudo separar sus rodillas del suelo, el lodo parecía haberla absorbido.

Ese día, permaneció en vela bajo la intemperie.

Un par de pastores que rondaban por la colina le miraron extrañados. Ya había amanecido, y aunque la lluvia aún seguía, quizás ya no con la misma intensidad, pero la maga no se movía de su sitio.

—Señorita… ¿se encuentra usted bien? —quiso saber uno de los pastores, parándose frente a ella.

Era obvio que no lo estaba. Su cara demacrada y su cuerpo empapado y lastimado lo dejaban claro.

—Señorita, va a pescar un resfriado… —el otro hombre trató de auxiliarla, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Gajeel-niisan… —susurró apenas al dar los primeros torpes pasos.

—¿Su hermano? ¿Dónde está su hermano? —preguntó el otro, sosteniéndola.

Juvia no respondió de ninguna manera, sino que los hombres observaron en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía: al derrumbado castillo y, al interpretar además de su silencio y estado de duelo, ambos hombres se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo y sintiendo cierta pena por ella. Juvia parecía perdida.

—Señorita, lo sentimos —expresó uno, humillando la cabeza—, pero la explosión fue tan grande que…

No pudo terminar el comunicado pues antes de que lo hiciera, Juvia rompió en llanto, y con ello la lluvia volvió a hacerse más intensa. El cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, lo mismo ella.

Apresurados, ambos hombres tomaron a Juvia de las manos para que se moviera de su sitio donde prácticamente se había plantado, llevándola a su pequeña y humilde aldea para resguardarla de la lluvia.

Las mujeres de ahí le prestaron ropas limpias y calzado, vistiéndola ellas mismas con una túnica blanca. Le ofrecieron así mismo algo de alimento y bebida, pero la maga continuaba completamente ida.

Dejándola un momento a solas para prepararle un par de cobijas para que durmiera, sin decir nada, ella salió de la casa en medio de la noche lluviosa, desconociendo el área por donde caminaba. Llevando consigo el control del cañón que tanto ansiaba su maestro.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, poco a poco su cuerpo más y más se debilitaba. Apenas podía continuar, no fue consciente del tiempo que anduvo, ni de la herida de su pierna y costado, ésta última haciéndosela al haber resbalado en un barranco.

Eran alrededor de las nueve y veinte de la mañana siguiente cuando se detuvo un momento a tomar agua en uno de los ríos que bajaban de las montañas y desembocaba en los canales de la ciudad de Magarett. Al ver su rostro desganado y ojeroso reflejándose en la misma agua, no lo reconoció. Ésa no era ella, ésa no era la misma Juvia de hacía un par de días.

Una vez más la lluvia acompañó a sus saladas lágrimas, pero para ese momento su cuerpo ya se encontraba muy cansado y debilitado, desvaneciéndose de pronto, cayendo desmayada en las viajeras aguas del río.

Al ver un bulto blanco sobre el inicio del canal, un grupo de comerciantes se dirigieron hacia él en su balsa.

—¡¿Estará viva?! —se preguntaron aterrorizados al sacar a Juvia del agua y colocarla sobre la empedrada calle, alarmando a la gente que pasaba por la zona—. ¡No parece que esté respirando!

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —gritó una mujer del tumulto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Quiso saber Lyon Vastia, un destacado mago de la ciudad de Magarett, al pasar por la zona y ver el alboroto. Al reconocerlo, los residentes abrieron espacio para que tanto él como Sherria Blendy vieran lo que sucedía.

—La encontramos sobre el canal, por sus ropas al parecer no es de por aquí.

—Quizás cayó por accidente, se le ve golpeada —contaron los hombres—. No reacciona.

Al conocer la situación, Lyon la sujetó tomándole sus signos vitales, recostándola pronto para practicarle reanimación. Preocupada, Sherria se encargó de abrir más espacio, alejando a los mirones.

Al no reaccionar positivamente, Lyon probó con respiración de boca a boca, teniendo el mismo resultado tras los primeros dos intentos, al tercero, Juvia abrió apenas los ojos.

—¡Está despertando! —avisó animada Sherria.

Cuando Juvia recobró la razón, abrió grandemente los ojos en sorpresa al ver al albino separar su boca de la de ella. Interpretando aquello como un beso que le había sido robado.

—Al fin reaccionas…

Apenas alcanzó a manifestar Lyon cuando de pronto, y de forma inesperada, Juvia le plantó una sonora cachetada, dejándolo sin palabras.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre todos los presentes. Juvia en cambio, se incorporó en la banqueta, poniéndose en pie, viendo con cierto recelo a Lyon, el cual parpadeó incrédulo por su reacción.

—Te acaban de salvar la vida y ni las gracias das, ¡pero qué malagradecida! —le recriminó desde atrás Sherria.

Juvia comenzó a caminar con evidente dificultad, no reparando en ello ni en nadie.

—¡Oe, espera!

—Déjala, Lyon —Sherria le detuvo, evitando que fuera tras ella—. Hay personas que no saben de modales.

—Pero está herida, apenas puede caminar.

Expresó su preocupación por el evidente estado de Juvia, pero apenas ella anduvo dos metros más, y cayó desmayada nuevamente.

Lyon corrió a auxiliarla.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un albergue de refugiados acaso?

Reclamó Ooba Babasaama, maestra del gremio de magos Lamia Scale establecido en Magarett, una vez que vio a Lyon llegar al edificio con Juvia en brazos.

—Maestra Ooba, ella está herida, no encuentro mejor lugar a dónde llevarla que aquí para que descanse.

—La hubieras dejado tirada en la calle por grosera —dijo molesta Sherria, llegando al gremio tras Lyon.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jura Neekis, al tiempo que auxiliaba a la recién llegada, notando que ardía en fiebre.

—Al parecer se ahogó en el canal, unos hombres la encontraron. No sé más —explicó Lyon, preocupado.

Entre Jura y Sherry, prima mayor de Sherria, dedicaron los siguientes minutos en auxiliar a Juvia, la cual aún permanecía inconsciente recostada en una cama dentro de las habitaciones del gremio.

Lyon permaneció al pendiente de Juvia, esperando que reaccionara. Con cierta pena notó los golpes que tenía en brazos e incluso rostro, al grado que habían tenido que vendarle algunas partes de su cuerpo. Sobre su frente llevaba una venda debido a una herida que se había causado al caer al barranco.

Con pesar, Lyon la cobijó con una sábana, rozando apenas la piel expuesta de su brazo. Por efecto, la vio creyendo haberla despertado, mas ella seguía en el mismo estado. Dedicándose entonces a mirarla con detenimiento.

Por su vestimenta parecía una chica humilde, quizás de alguna aldea de por los alrededores, por lo que supuso que al no conocer la ciudad tal vez se había perdido y asustado, teniendo luego el accidente en el canal que cruzaba Magarett.

Vio luego su cara, tal cual si quisiera memorizarse las facciones de su rostro, pues por algunos segundos no pudo apartarle la mirada. Era muy bella, tan linda, que por un momento se tuvo que replantear si existía el llamado amor a primera vista.

Una sonrisa poco apreciable se dibujó en él al recordar que esos labios de alguna manera los había probado sin querer y, pese a que haberlo hecho había terminado por ridiculizarlo en público, no se arrepintió de ello.

—Te la vas a acabar de sólo mirarla, Lyon —comentó Sherria desde la puerta de la alcoba—. De verdad que te desconozco.

—No todos los días te encuentras en la calle a una mujer a punto de morir ahogada y encima herida.

Sherria hizo mala cara, Lyon se burló de su gesto.

—Pues por eso mismo debería de haberte agradecido, o mínimo no te hubiera cacheteado frente a todos.

—No pasa nada, no fue la gran cosa.

—Lyon, te dejó la mano marcada en la cara —apuntó.

Él se tocó la zona como restándole importancia. Sherria rodó los ojos.

Juvia entonces comenzó a moverse, parecía estar soñando algo que le causaba dolor.

—Gajeel-niisan… —susurró entre dientes—. Niisan…

Repitió, y apretó con fuerza los ojos.

—Parece que le habla a su hermano.

Lyon suavizó sus facciones, mirando hacia Juvia, sintiendo cierta aflicción por ella.

Poco antes de que anocheciera, Juvia despertó, viendo confundida a todos lados, desconociendo en dónde se encontraba. Con trabajo, y aún adolorida, se puso en pie de la cama y, dispuesta a continuar con su camino, intentó salir del cuarto.

—Despertaste —dijo Lyon al verla abrir la puerta en el momento en que él entraba—. No deberías de estar en pie, aún no estás recuperada, vuelve a la cama.

La regresó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Juvia lo vio con desconfianza, sacándole la vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta, pero Lyon se lo impidió, tapándole el camino.

—Deje salir a Juvia —pidió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Juvia? ¿Así te llamas? —preguntó, pero ella no respondió—. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así como estás. Además, la lluvia no ha parado ni un momento, sería peligroso que salieras en tu estado.

La tomó de los brazos para regresarla a la cama cual si fuera una niña, pero ella le apartó las manos de sus hombros con molestia.

—Juvia tiene que seguir buscando. Déjela salir por favor.

Lyon vio desde arriba el gesto de duelo en su rostro y lo brilloso de sus ojos como si quisiera llorar. Se le veía angustiada.

—Entiendo. Pero tú también entiende que así como estás no puedes salir, menos con esta lluvia, mucho menos de noche, es peligroso que andes sola.

—Por favor… —suplicó con temblorosa voz. Lloraría, sin duda lloraría.

Lyon se lamentó haber tenido que ser testigo del llanto de una chica. Que llorara y hablara de esa manera le punzó dolorosamente en su interior haciéndolo sentir indigno de tan sólo verla.

Eso, y que no se trataba de cualquier chica, sino aquella que de manera insolente se había instalado en sus ojos apenas la conoció.

—Te prometo que te dejaré ir una vez que te recuperes por completo. Hoy no. Pero si para mañana o pasado ya te encuentras bien, yo mismo te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_ ** Y luego dije: ¿y si le damos un giro a la historia y metemos más drama? Y boom cae Phantom y llega Lyon al rescate 7u7r

Antes que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas: **1-** El capítulo pasado y este están ligados. El problema que se le presentó a Lucy en sus ojos fue a raíz del agotamiento de Hades en su pelea con José. Es decir, que mientras estos dos peleaban, pasaba lo otro con Lucy. **2-** Mientras Hades había ido a Phantom por Gray y para matar a José, Ultear y compañía habían dado con él por su propia cuenta.

Agradezco su infinito apoyo :* Hasta la próxima :D


	17. - Capítulo 16 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 16 —**

* * *

Entonces llamémosle como nos plazca al amor

— Natsu Dragneel —

* * *

.

—¿ **D** e verdad que no se ha parado de ahí desde que amaneció?

Preguntó Rustyrose desde la entrada de uno de los salones de Grimiore Heart, al ver a su maestro postrado sobre el suelo en una pose de concentración frente a la imagen de Acnologia, a quien parecía rezar, teniendo frente a él y sobre un círculo mágico, el libro que habilidosamente habían hurtado de Magnolia.

El ambiente en el salón se sentía frío, las velas e inciensos encendidos alrededor del lugar apenas lo iluminaban. Era el libro mismo el que reflejaba una destellante luz sobre la estatua de marfil del dios de la destrucción, y Hades.

—¿Y el devil-slayer? —quiso saber Asuma, una vez que cerraron el salón dejando a solas a su maestro.

—¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡De dónde sacaron que ese sujeto es la reencarnación del legendario cazador de demonios Era! —espetó Zancrow con molestia.

—Sigue donde Ultear —respondió Meredy a Asuma.

—¡Ja! De todos, Ultear parece ser la más beneficiada con todo este asunto —expresó en tono burlón Zancrow. Meredy lo vio de mala manera—. Es la verdad. Cuántos días se supone que han pasado desde que lo trajeron al gremio, y desde el primer momento, ella se encerró con él en esa extraña habitación.

—Ultear está siguiendo las órdenes del Maestro Hades —defendió Meredy—. Ella verdaderamente se está esforzando. Mantener esa habitación funcionando no es cualquier cosa.

Zancrow prefirió retirarse, no abundando en el tema, ciertamente él tenía un particular punto de vista completamente diferente al resto. Odiaba tener que depender del trabajo de Ultear con Gray, y mientras esperar a ver qué sucedía luego. Esa espera comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Por lo que sé, un día dentro de esa habitación equivale a doce horas nuestras —contó Rustyrose, pensativo—. Ahí dentro Ultear puede manipular el tiempo a su antojo, por ello el Maestro quiere que el metabolismo de ese sujeto reaccione pronto a las partículas de barrera mágica.

—¿Y… qué pasará luego?

El rostro de Meredy reflejaba cierta preocupación, no comprendiendo algunas cosas. Asuma posó una mano encima de su cabeza, como quien le indicara que no se angustiara.

—Se habrá abierto una de las puertas de la maldición, y tendremos de nuestro lado al cazador —Rustyrose se acomodó los anteojos de sol—. Eventualmente la maldición se irá desencadenando hasta completarse la magia escondida de ese libro. El mismo destino le espera al demonio donde quiera que esté. Supongo que el Maestro está ansioso por hacerlo, por algo no se ha parado de ahí en todo el día.

Meredy siguió con la mirada a su compañero, quien se despedía con un simple gesto de mano como si le restara importancia a la plática.

—Eso quiere decir que mientras Ultear trabaja sobre el devil-slayer que trajimos, ¿el Maestro se encargará de abrir la puerta del demonio?

Comentó Meredy más como una afirmación. Asuma la vio serio, preguntándose cómo una jovencita como ella podía aún permanecer en un sitio así.

Claramente Meredy era muy inocente a todo lo que se vivía ahí.

Por otro lado, y cada vez más alejados de su objetivo, Happy una vez más volvía a sentir cierta extrañeza en la actitud de sus dos amigos. Desde que habían salido de la posada estaban más raros de lo normal.

Lucy se veía feliz y relajada, tanto así que no reparaba en absoluto en sus comentarios sarcásticos hacia su persona como comúnmente lo haría, gritándole o bien ofendiéndose. Ella simplemente se reía con cada comentario malintencionado de su parte.

Eso sin duda era extraño.

Natsu en cambio, parecía un poco más despistado de lo normal, aunque curiosamente sonriente.

Aquel día cuando Happy había salido en búsqueda de información sobre el paradero de Hades, una vez que regresó por la noche a la posada sin grandes datos, temió que Natsu tomara las cosas a mal, alterándose y aferrándose a salir en su búsqueda, sin embargo, extrañamente las cosas no fueron así.

Contrario a otros días, Natsu reaccionó de forma tranquila, asimilando que en ese sitio definitivamente no encontrarían nada en particular.

Por lo que partieron rumbo a Magnolia, una vez que esperaron un par de días a que Lucy se recuperara del todo. Luego del incidente que había hecho a Lucy ir a parar al hospital, Natsu comprendió que lo mejor era regresar, evitando así exponerla más.

—Natsu, ¿crees que esté bien que paremos aquí?

Preguntó Happy al ver la cueva en la que Natsu pretendía pasar la noche una vez entrados en los bosques.

—No pasa nada, Happy, es mejor que estar ahí afuera —dijo el mago, saliendo a buscar ramas secas para encender una fogata.

Lucy no se quejó, por lo contrario, se dedicó a tender sobre el suelo la bolsa de dormir de Natsu y un par de sábanas más para que los tres descansaran.

—Lucy… ¿pasó algo entre Natsu y tú? —soltó Happy de pronto, aprovechando que Natsu había salido.

Lucy se quedó estática en el suelo, evidentemente abrumada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió luego de unos segundos.

—Porque los he notado algo extraños. Desde que salimos de Sabertooth actúan diferente, y ni se diga estos últimos días —expuso con cierta preocupación, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de ella, creyó comprender—: Se gussstan… ¿verdad?

Ella humilló la cabeza, dejando escapar una risilla traviesa. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y su cabeza no paraba de reproducir los eventos anteriores, poniéndola aún más nerviosa ante lo evidente.

—En realidad no sé cómo llamarlo —confesó con cierta pena—. Si lo notaste, es porque seguramente hemos sido muy obvios. Aunque yo lo tengo más que claro, sé lo que siento, pero Natsu en cambio, no sé en realidad qué es lo que piense al respecto.

Happy le sonrió, era la respuesta que esperaba. Él era particularmente la primer persona en desear que sus dos amigos al fin se confesaran, al menos Lucy parecía haberlo hecho de alguna manera, Natsu en cambio… bueno, a él hacía falta darle una patada en el trasero para que comprendiera todo eso.

—Lucy, Natsu te quiere, a su modo, pero te quiere. El tiempo que estuvimos fuera de Magnolia, entrenando, en más de una ocasión lo escuché decir tu nombre en sueños, y cuando volvimos y se enteró de lo que te había sucedido, no dudó ni un momento en querer matar a quien te hizo eso. Eres especial para él.

Lucy sonrió con dulzura, escuchando el fuerte sonar de su corazón claramente agitado, emocionado. Más de una persona le hacía conocer lo que ella ya podía deducir: para Natsu, ella era alguien especial.

Y aunque no podía negar que le hubiera encantado escucharlo de su propia voz, sabía lo complicado que eso sería.

—Gracias.

Cuando Natsu regresó con lo necesario para la fogata, ambos amigos volvieron a sus labores, dando por concluido el tema anterior, cenando juntos luego de un rato.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lucy? —preguntó Natsu a su lado, notando su piel erizada por el frío, pero ella le hizo saber que pese a ello se encontraba bien—. Pasado mañana ya estaremos en Magnolia.

—Llegaríamos antes si no tuvieras problemas con los trenes o cualquier medio de transporte —argumentó Happy.

Natsu le reclamó, comenzando así una pequeña disputa entre ambos. Lucy comenzó a reír contagiando a los otros dos.

Pasados algunos minutos, ella se retiró a descansar, usando la bolsa de dormir de Natsu, dejando a los otros dos terminando de cenar.

—Natsu, ¿qué va a pasar cuando volvamos a casa?

—Dejaremos a Lucy al cuidado de todos y saldremos nuevamente tú y yo. No descansaré hasta encontrarlo y que le regrese la vista nuevamente a Lucy.

Respondió con determinación, mirando a Happy del otro lado de la fogata. Él aceptó, dándole una gran mordida a su pescado.

Desde su lugar recostada, dándoles la espalda a ambos, Lucy escuchaba su plática. Sabía que el asunto de volver a Magnolia era precisamente por ella, y aunque por un lado la idea le resultaba decepcionante, por otro agradecía los cuidados de Natsu para con ella.

—Natsu… ¿qué sientes por Lucy? —soltó de pronto Happy, atrayendo su atención.

—Es divertido molestarla —respondió rápido.

—No, Natsu, no me refiero a eso. Hablo de que si te gusta Lucy como mujer.

El mago llevó su mano a la barbilla como pensando, sonriendo luego al recordar los sucesos pasados.

—Bueno, a veces me hace sentir cosas.

—¿Cosas? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí. Principalmente cuando me besa, siento ganas de querer quitarle la ropa y tocarla —confesó, dejando a Happy boquiabierto y a Lucy, quien seguía despierta, tratando de silenciar cualquier gesto de asombro—. La última vez que eso pasó los dos terminamos…

Quiso platicar, pero para pronto, Lucy comenzó a toser consecutivamente como si se estuviera ahogando, interrumpiéndolos con toda intensión. Ambos voltearon a verla, a lo que ella se disculpó, alegando que no había sido nada, simulando volver a dormir.

Pasados dos minutos en donde el silencio reinó entre ambos, Happy notó la forma en que Natsu miraba a Lucy dormir a un par de metros de con ellos. Le fue imposible interpretar lo que pudiera estar pensando, pues ciertamente era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en él.

—¿La quieres?

—Sí —respondió sin pensárselo.

—¿Qué tanto?

Con pesadez soltó el aire.

—Que si tan sólo mis ojos bastaran para que ella pudiera volver a ver, se los daría.

Dijo sin una pizca de duda. Happy suavizó los músculos de su rostro, viéndolo como el amigo que siempre había sido desde que le conocía de pequeño. Con nostalgia le sonrió, Natsu, sin duda, ya había crecido.

—No, Natsu, no sólo quieres a Lucy.

Aclaró, dejándolo sin respuestas, serio, mirando hacia el fuego.

Lucy se hundió en la bolsa de dormir, si anteriormente su corazón latía acelerado, esta vez parecía que se le iba a salir. A solas, sin que nadie la viera, escondida entre las sábanas, sonrió con ilusión.

Los siguientes minutos el silencio reinó en el lugar, únicamente el movimiento de las copas de los árboles siendo movidos por el viento era lo que se escuchaba. Happy ya había caído dormido.

—¿Tienes frío?

Preguntó de pronto Natsu, viendo a Lucy temblando pese a estar dentro de la bolsa de dormir y las sábanas. Ella se estremeció, remarcándosele lo erizada que tenía la piel. Su voz la descontrolaba.

Por respuesta, ella asintió.

Natsu entonces le extendió su propia sábana, tapándola.

—Quizás no sea suficiente —dijo y, hundiéndose con vergüenza en la tela, propuso—: ¿Pudieras tú darme algo de calor?

Pidió, y no pasaron ni cinco segundos en los que Natsu trató de introducirse en la reducida bolsa acolchonada. Dándoles apenas espacio para moverse.

Lucy agradeció instantáneamente el no poder ver, pues tener a Natsu nuevamente tan pegada a ella le arrebataba las fuerzas. Estaban frente a frente, podía sentir la cálida y calmada respiración de Natsu pegando en su sonrojado rostro.

—¿Así está bien?

—Sí… —respondió con temblorosa voz, nerviosa—. Aunque estás muy cerca.

Entonces se giró sobre su lugar, dándole la espalda.

Minutos después en donde la tensión se hizo presente, al menos para ella, sintió algo extraño rozando sus nalgas, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Perdón… es que está muy reducido esto.

Se disculpó, y ella cayó en la idea de que aquello no se trataba precisamente de la pierna de Natsu.

—Tienes razón, es algo reducido para dos.

Y dicho esto, hizo el gesto de acomodarse nuevamente, alzando la cadera, pegando por efecto el trasero en su entrepierna, permaneciendo así tal cual si no se diera cuenta.

—Lucy… —le llamó luego de algunos segundos. Ella respondió con un fingido «¿si?»—. Sigues muy pegada.

—Lo siento.

Pero una vez más arrimó esa parte de su cuerpo sobre la entrepierna de Natsu, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro, palpitante sobre sus glúteos.

Escuchó luego un suave suspiro saliendo de su íntimo amigo. Por un leve instante se sintió mal por hacer eso con él, por desearlo de la forma en que lo deseaba, y provocarlo como lo hacía. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, desde que había probado sus labios por primera vez, quiso ser tocada por él por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Y ahora, sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo que ella, parecía aprovecharse de la situación, tomar ventaja y seducirlo al grado de enloquecerlo. Y eso último era precisamente lo que buscaba. Que enloqueciera de deseo junto con ella.

—Lucy… ¿no te incomoda? —quiso saber, aunque un tanto dudoso por la forma en que ella se pegaba a él cada vez más.

—No. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te incomoda? —preguntó con simpleza.

—No, es sólo que… —tragó saliva. Ahora él era el nervioso.

—¿Sólo qué…?

—Te estás pegando tanto que no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto.

Dijo, y en el instante le tomó la mano posándola sobre su endurecido miembro. Esta vez fue Lucy quien soltó un gemido, comenzando a masajearle el sexo a su amigo, incorporándose, quedando nuevamente frente a frente.

—Si es eso, entonces no tienes porqué disculparte —confesó seductora y, cerca de su rostro, susurró—: Que yo también lo deseo igual que tú.

Y sin más, llevó la mano de Natsu hasta su propia entrepierna, dándole a conocer que al igual que él, ella también se encontraba excitada.

Al sentirse a la par compartiendo un mismo deseo, ambos se besaron con fiereza. Ella le mordía los labios mientras que él se los sorbía, metiendo luego su lengua, reteniendo así los suspiros de su amiga cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso en su feminidad, palpando su humedad.

Ella en cambio, le masturbaba el sexo, subiendo y bajando su mano conforme al ritmo del beso y la agilidad con la que Natsu hundía sus dedos en su cavidad cada vez más profundo.

Como en todo lo que hacía, Natsu dejó de lado la tranquilidad y pasó directo al actuar, por lo que prontamente tomó lugar encima de ella, bajándole por completo los pantalones y rompiendo su ropa interior para hundirse dentro de ella en un preciso movimiento de cadera, haciéndola gemir con mayor fuerza.

Las paredes de su feminidad abrazaban morbosamente su miembro, lo mismo hacían los brazos y piernas de ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo, profundizando así el contacto.

Él buscó su boca, queriendo probarla y, con pasión, ella lo recibió, susurrando en los instantes en que se separaban para tomar aire, su nombre; volviéndole loco.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el contacto ya no bastaba, al menos no para Natsu quien fue el primero de deshacerse de la bolsa de dormir, tomando lugar él sobre el frío suelo, ayudándole a ella para que se subiera encima de él.

Lucy, aunque inicialmente preocupada porque Happy no los viera, le siguió el juego, tomando ella misma el endurecido y palpitante miembro de Natsu, introduciéndolo en su cuerpo, penetrándose ella misma. Al hacerlo, ambos suspiraron.

Las piernas de Lucy temblaban, no por el frío o los nervios, sino por la sensación de que aquello llenaba por completo su sexo. Pudo jurar que su feminidad se contrajo, como absorbiendo al intruso, imposibilitándole moverse.

Natsu buscó en la oscuridad el rostro de Lucy para besarlo nuevamente, haciendo que se agachara y poder así echar sobre ambos una de las sábanas, tapándolos.

Distrayéndola al hundir profundo su lengua en su boca, así como su miembro sobre su sexo, con una mano le tomó uno de sus pechos, pellizcándole el pezón. Lucy gimió, y él le introdujo una mano por debajo de su blusa, masajeando así sus senos a placer, mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre su miembro una vez que impuso su propio ritmo.

Natsu entonces aprovechó para sacarle la blusa, tirándola en alguna parte de la cueva, dándoles la libertad a esos pechos de moverse a su antojo.

Ella se sintió sensual, ardiente de deseo, por lo que abandonando los labios de Natsu, se enderezó aún teniendo a su amigo dentro de ella, haciendo que por efecto la sábana que los cubría cediera; y él pudo ver, conforme la luz nocturna le permitía, el pecho y rostro de su amiga.

Abandonando rápido la idea de verla, rompiendo por ende la promesa que le había hecho, prontamente la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con firmeza y urgencia, flexionando un poco sus propias piernas para darse soporte sobre el suelo, y así mover él su cadera, sincronizándose al movimiento de ella, siendo así la penetración más profunda y fluida. Deleitándose así mismo con los suaves gemidos de Lucy sobre su oído.

Tenerla de ese modo era mucho para él. El ambiente era frío, pero ambos sudaban por un fuerte calor que no se debía precisamente a sus llamas.

Y, cuando todo su ser se concentró en su miembro al llegar al orgasmo, abrazó y besó a Lucy de tal modo que ella suspiró agotada, pero feliz.

Natsu besó su frente, y le ayudó a incorporarse y volver a la bolsa de dormir.

—Creo que no se despertó —dijo él, escuchando los ronquidos de Happy.

Lucy le hizo espacio en la bolsa.

—Más tarde me dará frío.

Indicó, y él aceptó la invitación, recostándose a su lado. Ella recargó la cabeza sobre el brazo extendido de Natsu, durmiendo de cara a él, dándose así el tiempo de descansar.

—Lucy… —la llamó suave, luego de algunos minutos de insomnio.

—¿Uhm, no puedes dormir?

Natsu veía desde hacía unos minutos la oscuridad del techo, pensativo.

—La noche pasada dijiste que lo más loco que habías hecho en tu vida era enamorarte de tu mejor amigo.

Ella se removió en su brazo, extrañada de que de pronto sacara el tema de conversación de noches pasadas. Había creído que ni atención le había puesto.

—¿Y…?

—¿Lo conozco? A tu mejor amigo.

Lucy se tensó por el giro de la plática. Incómoda, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Lo conoces.

Respondió suave, y hubo un instante de silencio.

—¿Es alguien del gremio?

—Lo es.

—Es acaso…

—Natsu —interrumpió antes de que dijera algún nombre y, empuñando su mano a la altura del corazón, con duelo le respondió—: Ya no puedo ni quiero tenerte como mi mejor amigo.

Una vez más el mutismo se hizo presente en el lugar, Lucy sintió una opresión repentina en el pecho, era increíble que a esas alturas él no pudiera ver lo que era obvio; y es que al menos su corazón ansiaba gritarle y disculparse al mismo tiempo, pero evidentemente ya nada podía hacer, se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

—No.

—¿No qué? —dudó un instante en preguntar.

—Yo tampoco quiero serlo, ese mejor amigo tuyo.

Y sin más la abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella, estremeciéndola.

—Natsu…

—Dime entonces cómo le hago para renunciar a eso.

Ella se giró hacia él, besándolo repentinamente. Natsu correspondió el beso de forma cálida y calmada. Con una especial entrega que a ella le hizo suspirar.

—Sólo no dejes de hacer esto nunca. Abrázame y bésame, y aún y cuando no haya motivos, síguelo haciendo; permanece a mi lado como hasta hoy.

Confesó.

Natsu entonces la atrajo a su cuerpo, cobijándola en sus mismos brazos, brindándole un poco más de calor, uno muy diferente.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Ay Nasho, tan hermosamente despistadillo, al fin reacciona xD

Y bueno, el asunto de Gray, quiero darle un significado a su magia de Devil Slayer un poco más profundo, Hades tiene la creencia de que teniéndolo a él conseguirá llevar a cabo su propósito... ya veremos lo que hay detrás de todo esto ;)

Muchos saludos!


	18. - Capítulo 17 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 17 —**

* * *

Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir

— Lyon Vastia —

* * *

.

 **S** herria veía con molestia a todos los presentes en uno de los salones de su gremio, era consciente de ser la más pequeña de todos ahí, pero no por ello su opinión no valía ni siquiera para ser escuchada. Todos le tenían al menos un poco de respeto, más por cuestiones de amistad, pero Lyon no. Al menos no desde que Juvia apareció.

—¿Y sabes a dónde se dirige? —preguntó Yuka. Lyon negó.

—Aún no, apenas y habla. Todo lo que sé es que se llama Juvia y que busca a su hermano, un tal Gajeel.

—¡¿Y todavía así planeas acompañarla sin saber más de ella?!

Expresó por segunda vez su inconformidad Sherria ante la noticia que Lyon les comunicó, indicándoles que acompañaría a Juvia a donde quiera que ella se dirigía.

—Bueno, está herida, además se ve que apenas está en condiciones para andar —abogó Jura.

Sherria se cruzó de brazos molesta. Parecía ser una contra muchos y, como si sus anteriores argumentos no hubieran bastado, su prima Sherry sonrió emocionada cuando Lyon le pidió de favor si podía ayudar a Juvia a tomar un baño y prestarle algo de ropa.

La mayor se retiró entonces del lugar, pensando en algún cambio de ropa que pudiera quedar perfecto para Juvia.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó cómplice, viéndola a través del espejo. Sin muchos ánimos, Juvia se observó—. Tienes un bonito cuerpo, así que me encargué de resaltarlo un poco más, a los chicos les gusta eso.

Dijo y le guiñó el ojo. Incómoda, Juvia vio hacia el piso.

—Juvia no se siente muy cómoda vistiendo así.

Irritada, Sherry volvió a pensar en otro cambio. ¿Qué de malo tenía su corto vestido de cuero?

Juvia tomó de entre el montón de ropa que Sherry tenía regada en la cama, un vestido azul, discreto hasta la altura de las rodillas, así como unas botas largas en contraste con su atuendo.

Con cierto fastidio, Sherry le hizo una coleta alta, queriendo hacer al menos algo en ella para alegrarla, pero Juvia continuaba con la mirada perdida que no reparó en ella misma.

Y aunque evidentemente a Sherry le causó aburrimiento el atuendo de Juvia, Lyon no pensó lo mismo al verla.

No fueron necesarias palabras de su parte para dar a conocer el particular gusto que tenía por la desconocida.

—Señorita, si este sinvergüenza no la cuida o se quiere sobrepasar con usted, dígalo que yo me encargaré de hacerlo girar hasta vomitar —aconsejó en una clara amenaza para Lyon, Ooba, su maestra.

—No tiene porque decirlo siquiera, yo la cuidaré muy bien —se defendió Lyon con cierta vergüenza por las directas palabras de su maestra.

Ooba pasó por encima de su defensa, sujetando las manos de Juvia, señalándole lo molesto que podía llegar a ser de momentos el joven mago. Sherry y Toby se unieron en su contra.

Lyon siguió a la más pequeña del gremio cuando ésta prefirió alejarse del recibidor sin decir nada.

—¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó él, parándose a un lado del sofá donde Sherria se dejó caer con pesadez.

—No tengo porqué, a fin de cuentas, harás lo que se te dé la gana.

Lyon rió. Sherria de momentos parecía tomar el rol de una mujer mayor.

—Entiendo que Juvia no te agrade del todo, pero…

—No es por eso. Habíamos quedado que el fin de semana me acompañarías a Magnolia a visitar a Wendy.

Él se golpeó mentalmente, por un momento lo había olvidado. Sintiéndose apenado, posó una mano encima de su cabeza, despeinándole un poco sus dos coletas. Sherria infló los cachetes en un gesto infantil.

—Te prometo que apenas regrese, no sólo te acompañaré a ver a tu amiga, sino que iremos al parque de diversiones que recién abrieron en el centro —trató de convencerla—. Además, yo también deseo ir a Magnolia, tengo tiempo que no sé de Gray, podría aprovechar y visitarlo un rato.

Sherria, un poco más animada, le sonrió.

—Sólo no te tardes, y cuídate —aconsejó—. Pero no se te ocurra regresar con la novedad de que tendremos boda porque la dejaste embarazada. Soy muy joven aún como para ser tía.

Lyon se burló camino a la puerta.

—No creo tener tanta suerte —dijo, haciendo molestar más a Sherria, la cual comenzó a decirle un sinfín de cosas cuando éste se alejaba.

Al llegar nuevamente al recibidor, le sorprendió ver a Juvia agradeciéndole educadamente las atenciones y el refugio durante esos días a su maestra.

Lyon de igual manera se despidió.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en ambos cuando salieron del gremio, Juvia caminaba algo cabizbaja y, aunque le causara preocupación, Lyon se había prometido no hacer preguntas que pudieran incomodarla, por lo que los siguientes minutos anduvieron en silencio.

—¿Tienes idea por dónde deberíamos comenzar? —preguntó él.

—Juvia quisiera ir primero a Villa Lluviosa.

Pidió, y Lyon acató, siendo él el guía.

—Bien, debido a la distancia desde aquí, sería bueno que viajáramos inicialmente en tren —propuso. Juvia humilló la cabeza avergonzada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ocurre otra manera de llegar?

—Sucede que Juvia no trae dinero, por eso pensaba ir caminando.

Lyon parpadeó incrédulo, echándose pronto a reír.

—Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, la Maestra Ooba dijo que fuera un caballero, así que no puedo dejar que tú pagues algo mientras yo esté aquí. Además, Villa Lluviosa está algo lejos, ir caminando nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

Juvia lo miró, sonriéndole suave por primera vez. Lyon, inicialmente sorprendido, le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias por ayudar a Juvia, Lyon-sama —dijo ella inclinando el cuerpo de formal manera.

«¿Sama?» repitió él en su cabeza, asegurándole luego que no tenía nada que agradecerle, pues ciertamente él lo hacía de forma desinteresada.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue el próximo tren. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Juvia negó, pero pronto su estómago la delató. Tenía hambre. Al escucharla, Lyon rió y ella se abochornó.

Ambos se dirigieron a uno de los locales de comidas instalados en los alrededores de la estación de trenes, dándole él la opción de elegir el lugar de su preferencia.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó él, viendo del otro lado de la mesa, frente a Juvia, como ella degustaba la comida de forma elegante y delicada. Ella asintió, limpiándose la boca—. Si hay oportunidad, espero luego llevarte al mejor lugar donde venden la más rica sopa de miso de la zona. Seguro te gustará.

—Juvia prefiere la sopa de miso que hace la señora Mei.

Lyon notó como ella agachaba la cabeza. Haberse acordado de la mujer le removió dolorosos recuerdos.

—¿Puedo preguntar de dónde eres? —intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Eres de Villa Lluviosa?

—No. Juvia vive… o mejor dicho, vivía en la Ciudad de Oak.

—¿Vivías? ¿Te mudaste o algo así?

—Juvia escapó del castillo antes de que… —su voz se quebró. Lyon se reprochó por preguntar.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres —le sonrió, extendiéndole la mano para que se parara—. Vamos, volvamos a la estación sino perderemos el tren.

Ella agradeció su comprensión y atenciones.

Cuando subieron al tren, Juvia vio encantada los lugares por donde pasaban. Lyon, sentado frente a ella, miraba divertido su reacción, satisfecho de que poco a poco sonriera al menos algo.

—Lyon-sama es mago, ¿verdad? —cuestionó pasados algunos minutos de iniciado su viaje. Él asintió—. ¿Qué clase de magia usa?

—Creación de hielo —dijo, y ella giró a verlo—. Y tú, ¿eres maga?

—Sí, sólo que Juvia no sabe controlar muy bien su magia de agua.

—¿De agua? Debe de ser interesante —ella volteó a ver el cielo nublado, lanzando un suspiro largo—. ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó él al notar como de pronto se había puesto seria.

—Lyon-sama, por favor disculpe a Juvia, el día que la encontró y la ayudó, ella fue muy grosera.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, entiendo que estabas asustada.

—Es que Juvia no se había ahogado…

Lyon soltó el aire.

—Lo supuse cuando recién mencionaste lo de tu magia. Es claro que cuando te encontré sólo estabas débil de tanto caminar… —explicó, Juvia entonces desvió la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada. Abochornado, Lyon comprendió a dónde quería llegar ella con esa plática—. Espera… ¿creíste que yo quise aprovecharme de tu estado y… be-besarte?

Comenzó de pronto a tartamudear. Eso explicaba el motivo por el que ella había reaccionado de tal manera; pero no podían culparlo, las circunstancias lo llevaron a actuar de tal forma con la esperanza de ayudarla.

Juvia continuó con la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas, Lyon, aunque inicialmente sentía cierta vergüenza y culpa, sonrió luego ante su gesto infantil.

—Discúlpame si así pareció, no era esa mi intensión.

Dijo sincero, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Alzando apenas la mirada, ella igualmente le sonrió.

Las próximas horas anduvieron en silencio sin grandes temas de conversación salvo algunas preguntas que Juvia le hacía a Lyon con respecto a los lugares por donde pasaban. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos fuera del castillo, por lo cual muchas cosas a su alrededor le resultaban fascinantes.

Lyon en cambio, se dio un par de minutos para observar a su acompañante durmiendo de lo más pacífica sobre su acolchonado asiento luego de que cayera la noche y el cansancio la consumiera. Lyon, teniendo el brazo reposando sobre el borde de la ventana, veía sonriente a Juvia dormir.

Se le miraba tan frágil, tan delicada….

Sin pensarlo, se retiró luego la parte superior de su atuendo para con eso cobijar a Juvia. Al sentirle, ella se removió un poco en el asiento, mas no despertó. Lyon le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, dejando descubierto su rostro, volviendo después a su asiento.

Sí, se le miraba tan delicadamente hermosa que sintió el deseo de velar cuanto le fuera posible su sueño.

La noche caía, y el tren que les acercaba a su destino continuaba su marcha.

Entretanto, esa misma noche Hades concluía con los preparativos para dar inicio con su ritual con el fin de despertar la maldición del libro de Zeref. En el salón más grande del gremio se había encerrado con Rustyrose, Asuma y Zancrow, teniéndolos como apoyo ante cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar.

Habían pasado poco más de tres horas dentro del recinto y Meredy, aguardando afuera del mismo, no veía el momento en que todo terminara.

Su nerviosismo era evidente, tenía cierto miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir conociendo el fin de todo aquello.

El reloj marcaba las tres y quince de la madrugada, y era hora que no tenía alguna noticia. Todo en el gremio estaba silencioso. Silencio que comenzaba a inquietarla.

Cuando quiso volver sus pasos y encaminarse a su alcoba, escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido de un grito de mujer proveniente de la habitación del fondo del pasillo, misma donde se encontraba Ultear con Gray. Sin pensárselo, y pese a saber que el acceso al área era restringido, corrió preocupada en auxilio a Ultear.

—¡Ul! ¡Ultear! ¿Te encuentras bien? —gritó golpeando la puerta, pero al no tener respuesta, optó por entrar—. ¿Ultear…?

Caminó a pasos pequeños e inseguros dentro de la blanca y amplia habitación, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, como si una densa neblina cubriera por completo el lugar. Trató de darse algo de calor con sus propias manos, y es que el sitio estaba hecho un congelador.

Al adentrarse un poco más, vio una silueta a un par de metros delante de ella.

—¿Ul? —habló dudosa hacia la sombra—. Soy yo, Meredy, sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero escuché un grito y creí que te había pasado algo, pero… ¿está todo bien?

Al querer dar un paso más, se detuvo en seco cuando la sombra que creía que se trataba de Ultear, volteó apenas hacia ella.

Debido a la densa neblina, lo único que pudo ver fue el brazo derecho de Gray cubierto de unas extrañas manchas negras, su rostro reflejaba un enojo sin igual, la veía como si fuera una enemiga de toda la vida. La pupila de su ojo derecho le resplandecía en un singular tono violeta.

Le fue difícil apartar la vista de con él. Sin poder evitarlo, ella pudo sentir cómo su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse.

Meredy retrocedió cuando Gray avanzó sin prisa hacia ella, sin embargo, un segundo estruendo resonó por todo el gremio, generando esta vez un fuerte temblor que se sintió por todos lados. Meredy se cubrió por efecto.

A la par del estruendo, Gray soltó un sonoro y largo grito de dolor haciéndolo caer pesadamente al piso, comenzando a quejarse de algo que Meredy no supo comprender, pues parecía querer desgarrarse las ropas.

—¡Meredy! —la llamó Ultear, asustándola de pronto. Al ver como la pelinegra caminaba con cierta dificultad, Meredy se puso en pie para auxiliarla—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Ayúdame mejor a llevarlo a la cama para que descanse.

Señaló a Gray, el cual había caído inconsciente una vez que el temblor cesó.

A varios metros de donde estaban, se encontraba un área rodeada de mecanismos que iban conectados a la amplia cama donde recostaron a Gray. Al hacerlo, Ultear le inyectó un calmante para que terminara de dormirlo por completo, para luego colocarle las sondas que iban en ambos brazos, y el respirador artificial.

Meredy notó como el cuello de Ultear tenía una marca de herida, su blusa estaba un poco rota y sus ojos se veían brillosos como si hubiera estado llorando. Notó así mismo el temblar de su mano cuando comenzó a tomarle el pulso a Gray.

Algo le había pasado.

—¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?

Preguntó Meredy, guiada por la curiosidad. Ultear permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, terminando de atender a Gray, limpiándole el sudor de la frente.

—El Maestro ya ha comenzado, ¿no es así? —Meredy asintió y Ultear le sonrió con un gesto apagado a Gray, desviando por un momento el tema—. Cuando el Maestro haya terminado, me pregunto, ¿cómo será tu verdadera forma, Gray Fullbuster? Aun así, procuraré recordar siempre lo guapo que eras.

Meredy notó el brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Las marcas que aparecieron de pronto en su cuerpo es parte de lo mismo?

—Comenzaron a salirle recién el día de hoy. Supongo que es porque el Maestro Hades está trabajando con el libro, que es por eso que Gray ha estado reaccionando de ese modo.

—¿Y él te hizo eso?

Ultear arrugó el ceño, volteando hacia la otra.

—El deseo del Maestro de dominar el mundo de la magia es superior a cualquier cosa que pudieras haberte imaginado. Justo ahora él se encuentra arriesgando su propia vida al querer despertar la maldición de ese libro, hacerlo implica un alto consumo de energía. No cualquiera podría. Por lo que a nosotros nos toca hacer nuestra parte si queremos que todo esto salga como se planeó.

Respondió en un modo de llamarle la atención, recordándole que no debía de perder de vista la finalidad de todo aquello.

Meredy humilló la cabeza al comprender.

Lo cierto era que conforme el ritual de iniciación se llevaba a cabo, el cuerpo de Gray comenzaba a reaccionar, pues al despertar de su letargo, de pronto tomó por sorpresa a Ultear, atacándola sin consideración alguna.

Pese a que trató de detenerlo, para Ultear resultó imposible hacerlo. Gray parecía otro, un ser sin razón ni dominio de su propia fuerza.

Ciertamente el procedimiento especial al que Ultear lo tenía sometido comenzaba a acelerar los resultados de dicha maldición sobre el mago, logrando que por efecto poco a poco fuera perdiendo su lado humano.

Efecto que también resultaría en Natsu.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** C_uando surgió la idea de esta historia quise darle un sentido un poco diferente y mitológico al dichoso libro de Zeref, por lo que quise darle un lugar especial a Gray. Principalmente por mi deseo de verlo en su forma completa de devil-slayer *p*

Conforme el manga va avanzando me he tenido que replantear algunas cosas que ya tenía ideadas, como por ejemplo "el hijo de su majestad que no fue amado" xD See, más adelante vendrá el Imperio de Alvarez.

Muchos saludos!


	19. - Capítulo 18 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 18 —**

* * *

Porque sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **A** l día siguiente, Natsu, Lucy y Happy, continuaron su marcha rumbo a Magnolia.

Luego de la plática entre los dos jóvenes, a ambos se les miraba más unidos, Happy incluso pudo deducir que entre ellos había surgido al fin algo.

Antes de salir de la siguiente ciudad para poder tomar el tren rumbo a Magnolia, se detuvieron un momento en los locales para comprar algo de comida para el camino.

Happy se encargaba de escoger frutas y pasárselas a Lucy para que las echara en la bolsa.

—Hey, Natsu, ¿se te antoja algo en especial? —preguntó el gato.

—Lleven lo que se les antoje.

Señaló él sin muchos ánimos cuando regresó junto a ellos. Happy se asombró por su respuesta, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia, volviendo a seleccionar lo que llevarían.

—Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Lucy una vez que volvieron a retomar el camino—. Te siento un poco tenso…

—Seguramente está nervioso porque se volverá a subir a un tren —comentó Happy con cierta burla, andando por delante de ellos.

—No es nada, Lucy —respondió él, sonriéndole, como tratando de tranquilizarla, tomándola luego de la mano para guiarla.

No muy convencida, Lucy le siguió el paso. Era claro que tenía algo, la mano con la que la sujetaba le temblaba un poco, así mismo comenzaba a sudarle. Cuando quiso volver a preguntarle, luego de algunos momentos, él la soltó de pronto para pararse frente a ella, haciendo que se detuviera.

Lucy sintió algo pequeño y frío colgar de su pecho, y es que Natsu le colocaba una delgada cadenita con un pequeño colguije en forma de libélula, la cual sostenía entre sus alas una pequeña piedra turquesa.

—Natsu… —susurró incrédula al tocarle.

—El viejo del local me dijo que significaba fortaleza y coraje, y me recordó a ti —explicó sonriente—. Tiene bonitos colores, pero sé que pronto los verás por ti misma, además…

Quiso seguir, pero pronto, Lucy se abalanzó hacia él para besarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Gracias… gracias por el regalo y por hacerme saber lo que para ti represento.

Natsu se quedó estático, notando la sonrojes en ella, correspondiéndole luego con una sonrisa.

—¡Se gussstan! —soltó Happy en son de burla.

Lucy enrojeció, mas no se le vieron intenciones de querer apartarse de los brazos de Natsu. Contrario a eso, se pegó más a su pecho, pero al hacerlo, Natsu soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Perdón, ¿te apreté muy fuerte?

—No, no es nada… —dijo, continuando nuevamente el camino, queriendo no preocuparlos.

Lo cierto era que un punzante dolor lo comenzó a atacar desde la madrugada, molestándole, al grado que ni ganas tuvo de probar nada de alimento durante el desayuno. Su corazón de pronto se aceleraba, así mismo, lentamente las fuerzas parecían írsele por la nada.

Lucy le siguió a la par, llevándola él de la mano, guiándola. Ella, aunque no lo viera, podía percatarse de que algo le sucedía y que por no preocuparla prefería no decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando quiso enfrentarlo por tercera vez, Natsu apretó fuerte su mano para luego caer de lleno al piso.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy preocupada al escuchar el golpe sobre el pavimento. La mano de él se deshizo de su agarre—. ¡Natsu, qué sucede, no me asustes!

Pero él no contestó, habiendo caído inconsciente en medio de la calle. Tanto Lucy como Happy buscaron la manera de hacerlo reaccionar sin resultado alguno.

Lucy comenzó a alarmarse, Natsu no respondía pese a todos los intentos que hacían. La gente comenzó a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos, siendo más bien un estorbo.

—¡A un lado por favor, a un lado! —exigió la señora Mei, quien andaba en dicha ciudad comprando algunas cosas—. ¡Qué no ven que el chico está mal!

Con determinación, la mujer mayor comenzó a tomarle sus signos vitales para luego sacar de entre sus pertenencias un frasco de medicamento, dándoselo a beber en pequeñas gotas.

—¿Qué le está haciendo? —preguntó preocupada Lucy, sintiendo únicamente como la mujer tomaba el rostro de Natsu. Ella lo sujetaba entre sus piernas flexionadas.

—Tranquila, niña, no es nada malo. Sólo trato de estabilizarlo.

—¿Es usted doctora?

—No, pero sé de algunos remedios —le contestó a Lucy, alzando luego la vista, notando la angustia en el rostro de la rubia, así mismo deduciendo su ceguera—. Ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Happy negó.

—¿Qué tiene Natsu? ¿Por qué no reacciona? —quiso saber la chica.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Tendría que revisarlo, justo voy de vuelta a casa en Villa Lluviosa, si quieren, pueden venir conmigo para que el chico se recupere y descanse. Tengo una carreta, podemos ir todos, vivo a unos veinte minutos de aquí.

Invitó amablemente la mayor. No del todo convencida, Lucy aceptó.

Mientras la señora Mei dirigía la carreta, Natsu, Lucy y Happy viajaban en la parte trasera. Natsu seguía sin despertar.

Una vez que se instalaron en la casa, la señora Mei se dedicó a atender a Natsu; por lo menos el agitado respirar del mago ya había disminuido.

—Prepararé algo para que coman, deben estar hambrientos.

Dijo la mayor antes de salir de la habitación donde Natsu permanecía recostado. Sentada a un lado de la cama, Lucy humilló la cabeza, evidentemente angustiada.

—Happy, ¿pudieras hacerme un favor? ¿Crees poder ir hasta Magnolia y avisarle al Maestro sobre esto? —pidió, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lucy…?

Ella volteó hacia Natsu, el cual dormía, viniéndole a la mente los hechos pasados en Magnolia.

—Sería mejor si Porlyusica lo revisara, ¿no crees? —le sonrió con evidente esfuerzo—. Yo me quedaré a cuidarlo mientras.

—Sí, tienes razón… —miró igualmente a Natsu—. Iré a donde el Maestro y regresaré con alguien del gremio para volver todos.

Y dicho esto, salió rumbo a Magnolia.

Lucy tomó entonces la mano de Natsu, estrechándola, arrodillándose a un lado de él y reposando la cabeza cerca de su hombro.

Todo lo que pudo desear en ese momento era que Natsu volviera en sí.

Entre tanto, por otro lado, Juvia y Lyon llegaron a la próxima estación luego de terminado su viaje.

—¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo? —le preguntó Lyon mientras acariciaba el costado de un caballo. Juvia negó—. Nos sería de mucha ayuda ir en él. Anda, yo te enseñaré.

Indicó, comenzando a caminar, llevando consigo las riendas del animal hasta llegar a la altura del hombre de avanzada edad al cual le había comprado a un muy bajo costo el caballo, haciéndole luego una señal de despedida.

—¿De aquí estamos más cerca de Villa Lluviosa?

—A media hora aproximadamente —respondió, trepando al caballo, extendiéndole luego la mano para que subiera.

Juvia, al darle la mano e intentar hacer el primer movimiento, cayó en la idea de que el atuendo que llevaba no le favorecía para al menos flexionar o bien abrirse de piernas.

Lyon bajó del caballo, queriendo ayudarla a subir de otro modo, pero Juvia en cambio, agarró un extremo de su falda comenzando a romper la tela a lo largo de su pierna izquierda y derecha, haciendo dos largas aberturas por ambos muslos, dejándolos descubiertos, resultándole de ese modo más práctico moverse.

El mago parpadeó perplejo y abochornado al ver por accidente los blancos muslos de la maga, tomándola luego de la cintura para ayudarle a subirse.

Una vez arriba, él subió igualmente, comenzando así el camino rumbo a la villa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él luego de algunos minutos de andar, sintiendo a Juvia moverse algo incómoda detrás suyo.

—Es que Juvia no está acostumbrada, y… le duele un poco —respondió avergonzada. Lyon rió por la forma en que ella le hacía saber que la fricción con el animal comenzaba a lastimarla.

Al llegar a un pequeño río se detuvieron un momento. Lyon bajó, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a descender, pero roja de la vergüenza, Juvia le pidió que se volteara para ella misma bajar.

El interior de los muslos le dolía, le ardían al querer caminar, quedando evidenciado que nunca había montado a caballo por lo que al hacerlo se había rozado. Apenas podía mover las piernas.

Al tomar un poco de agua del río, escucharon el cabalgar de varios caballos dirigiéndose por donde ellos estaban.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Parece ser una caravana real, pero… no se trata del rey de Fiore —señaló Lyon, notando los emblemas que adornaban la caravana, así como la carroza—. Nunca los había visto.

Juvia observó el andar de la caravana, prestando interés en la mujer que viajaba dentro de la carroza, la cual supuso que se trataba de alguien importante, resultándole curiosamente familiar su fino rostro.

Por la ventana del auto la elegante mujer cruzó mirada con Juvia, para luego sonreírle encantadoramente, desapareciendo junto con sus hombres por el camino; al hacerlo, la pequeña piedra azul del colguije en forma de cruz que pertenecía a Gray y que Juvia llevaba puesta, comenzó a resplandecer, apagándose conforme la caravana se alejó.

Pasados unos minutos luego de volver a retomar su camino, ambos magos llegaron a la Villa.

—¡Señorita Juvia! —gritó la señora Mei al ver a la chica en la entrada—. Gracias al cielo está bien. Lily me dijo que aquí los esperara a que llegaran, ¡no sabe el gusto que me da volver a verla!

Dijo, abrazándose con fuerzas a ella, sollozando de felicidad. Juvia se alegró al encontrarla sana.

Lyon permaneció en silencio, dándoles espacio mientras amarraba el caballo a un árbol.

—Juvia también está feliz de verla, señora Mei.

—Mi niña… —le acarició la mejilla, humillando luego la cabeza en modo de culpa—. Lo siento, lo lamento señorita Juvia, pero no logré hacer lo que me pidió, yo…

—No se preocupe, señora Mei, Lily le contó todo a Juvia.

—Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme responsable, es por eso que estos días he estado buscando información sobre las personas que nos atacaron, y he podido localizar su base de operaciones.

—¡Eso será de gran ayuda! Muchas gracias.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer —le sonrió—. Y Gajeel-san y Lily… ¿vienen en camino? —dijo, mirando a todos lados.

Los ojos de Juvia se cristalizaron, comenzando así a llorar sin reparo, haciendo que la lluvia cayera de forma intensa por los alrededores. Lyon se refugió debajo del techo de la entrada a la casa, donde ambas mujeres se encontraban.

—Gajeel-niisan trató de defender a Juvia del Maestro, ellos dos se enfrentaron y… Juvia no sabe qué pasó, ella tuvo que salir urgentemente del castillo, y minutos después el castillo se vino abajo. No quedó nada y… Gajeel-niisan se quedó adentro y él… ¡él murió! ¡Gajeel-niisan murió, señora Mei…!

Contó, refugiándose en los brazos de la mujer, rompiendo en llanto.

—¡Por dios, no puede ser posible!

Dijo, abrazando de forma protectora a Juvia mientras sus cansados ojos se nublaban.

Lyon observó con angustia como la chica parecía romperse en pedazos. Comprendiendo entonces a qué iba su estado cuando recién la conoció. Había perdido a su hermano. Sin embargo, ahora le quedaba la duda de a quién estaba buscando.

Luego de un par de minutos en donde se dieron un tiempo de duelo, Juvia se tranquilizó un poco, escuchando un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa.

—¿Hay alguien dentro? —preguntó a la mujer.

—¡Oh, sí…! Por un momento lo olvidé. Hoy por la mañana en una ciudad cercana me topé a unos chicos, uno de ellos cayó enfermo por lo que los traje a la casa para que descansaran. Espero no le moleste que los haya traído.

Juvia negó, entrando a la casa, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Mei y Lyon aguardaron en la sala, en donde la mayor le ofreció un poco de la sopa que había hecho para la comida.

—Juvia tenía razón. Su sopa es deliciosa, señora.

—Gracias, muchacho, qué bueno que te gustara —agradeció—. ¿Y tú eres amigo de la señorita?

—Uhm, algo así. A decir verdad, la encontré por casualidad en mi ciudad, estaba mal herida y la llevé a mi gremio para que descansara y se recuperara. Parecía perdida, apenas hablaba. Ella dijo que quería venir a Villa Lluviosa, por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarla, no podía dejar que anduviera sola en su estado.

Mei sonrió complacida.

—Ya veo. Gracias entonces por cuidar de mi niña. Sin duda, la noticia de Gajeel-san le debió haber afectado demasiado. No me puedo imaginar cómo la pasó todos estos días.

—No tiene que agradecerme, lo hago con gusto, sin ningún interés.

—¿Sin ningún interés? —remarcó ella, viéndolo de reojo desde la cocina, riéndose por lo bajo al notar su nerviosismo.

—Bueno… yo… no puedo negar que Juvia me agrada, es decir, es muy bonita, pero puedo asegurarle que no tengo malas intenciones con ella, la he respetado y cuidado muy bien en todo el camino, además…

—Tranquilo, muchacho, no pienso lo contrario. La señorita Juvia es una chica muy noble y linda, seguro ya lo sabes. En pocos días ha perdido dos personas importantes en su vida, pero me alegro que mi niña haya encontrado a alguien como usted en medio de tanto sufrimiento.

—Créame que yo soy el más feliz por haberla conocido.

La señora Mei le sonrió con dulzura, mientras que Lyon agradeció sus atenciones.

Juvia en cambio, tocó apenas la puerta de madera de la habitación, encontrándola medio abierta, observando dentro a Natsu durmiendo en la cama y a Lucy sentada sobre el suelo, con la cabeza reposando en el colchón, sin soltarle su mano.

Al mirar la escena, Juvia bajó la mirada.

Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la alcoba, Lucy despertó.

—Perdón, Juvia no quiso…

—Pierde cuidado —respondió Lucy, alzando la cabeza.

—La señora Mei dijo que había alguien enfermo, y Juvia sólo venía a ver si necesitaban algo.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes, la señora de la casa ha sido muy amable con nosotros, gracias a ella, él ya se encuentra un poco mejor, además, no queremos causar mayores problemas. Tan pronto como nuestros amigos vengan nos iremos.

Por el vendaje de sus ojos y la manera en que su atención se dirigía al frente, hacia la pared, Juvia comprendió que la rubia tenía algún problema de visión.

Con cierta pena, Juvia vio la manera en que Lucy, pese a su nula visión, arropaba a Natsu.

—Él debe ser importante para usted.

—Lo es —contestó, no dando espacio a dudas—. Él es la persona más importante en mi vida.

Lucy lo volvió a tomar de la mano.

—¿Juvia le puede decir algo? —Lucy giró hacia ella, asintiendo—. Si ese chico es importante para usted, jamás lo deje. Juvia… ella lo hizo, y hoy se arrepiente. No se debería abandonar a una persona por amor.

Susurró lo último con dolor, dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Es difícil tomar una decisión así, pero a veces no queda más remedio que hacerlo y afrontar los hechos. Si hubo alguien a quien verdaderamente amabas y tuviste que dejar ir, debe de ser por una razón, una muy importante.

—Juvia quería protegerlo.

—Es razón suficiente, ¿no crees? Él deberá de comprender.

Juvia alzó la vista en dirección a Lucy, notando como ésta le sonreía pese a no verla.

—Gracias…

—Lucy, mi nombre es Lucy —le sonrió—. Espero puedas tener la oportunidad de verte nuevamente con esa persona y arreglar las cosas.

La maga de agua le correspondió el gesto sonriéndole, sintiéndose cada vez más segura de lo que pensaba hacer. Queriendo pronto volver a encontrarse con Gray.

Decidida, le pidió entones a la señora Mei que le informara la ubicación exacta donde ir a buscarle.

—Pero mi niña, esas personas son peligrosas, tengo miedo de que algo le llegue a pasar…

—Pierda cuidado, yo iré con ella, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Le aseguró Lyon, yendo luego hacia el caballo para desamarrarlo y prepararlo para el viaje.

Un poco más tranquila, la mujer se despidió de ambos.

—¡Ay, Señorita… deje le ayudo! —la señora Mei corrió hacia Lucy, la cual salía de la alcoba rumbo a la cocina en busca de agua—. Si quería algo me lo hubiera pedido.

—No quiero causarle más molestias —Lucy se sentó en un banquillo en la cocina mientras la mayor le pasaba el vaso con agua—. Juvia, ¿es su hija?

—Oh no, yo no tengo hijos. Conozco a la señorita Juvia prácticamente desde que era una niña, aunque bueno, realmente la quiero como si fuera una hija.

Lucy sonrió.

—Qué bueno que así sea —y tomó del agua—. No la conozco, pero hace unos momentos pude sentir una tristeza en ella.

La señora Mei suspiró, tomando lugar del otro lado de la barra frente a Lucy.

—Ha pasado por varias cosas terribles, pero aun así, está decidida a salir adelante. Como justo ahora, pese a todo pronóstico, se arriesgó a ir a buscar a una persona.

—Entiendo… —rió bajito—. Así que va enserio con lo de su persona importante.

—¿Le platicó sobre Gray?

—¿Gray…? —repitió ella, borrando un poco la sonrisa—. Me habló de alguien que parecía ser especial para ella, mas no mencionó ningún nombre.

—Sí, entonces hablaba de él. Ambos se conocieron en el castillo de mi Lord cuando lo llevaron prisionero. La señorita Juvia cuidó de él y bueno… se enamoró. Sólo que pasaron un par de eventos que terminaron por separarlos, y ahora ella anda camino a buscar a ese chico. Y siendo sincera yo también deseo que puedan encontrarse, desde que él llegó a la vida de la señorita ella parecía más llena de vida.

—Perdone que me entrometa, pero… ¿de qué Gray está hablando?

—De un mago de Magnolia, muy guapo por cierto, su nombre es Gray… Gray… no logro recordar su apellido.

—¿Fullbuster?

—¡Ese! ¿Lo conoce?

Lucy se puso seria.

—Lo conozco, es amigo nuestro.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Me urgía un encuentro especial entre ambos bandos... y bueno, quiero que al menos aquí no exista una "rival de amor" ni nada más allá que una buena amistad.

¿Notaron algo especial en este capítulo? ;)

Gracias por sus gratas lecturas, favoritos, comentarios, simplemente gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos a la próxima ;)


	20. - Capítulo 19 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 19 —**

* * *

Amo la violencia con la que tu sonrisa me destruye la rutina

— Gray Fullbuster —

* * *

.

 **A** l caer la noche, y estando un poco más cerca de su destino, Juvia y Lyon se dieron el tiempo para descansar un momento sabiendo que lo que les esperaba al llegar muy seguramente terminaría en algún enfrentamiento.

—Duerme, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia —invitó Lyon a Juvia al parar en medio del bosque que les llevaría a donde Hades y su gente.

—Lyon-sama también debería descansar un momento. Duerma usted primero, Juvia hará la primera guardia.

—No tengo sueño.

—Juvia tampoco.

Dijo, tomando lugar en el césped, recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Haciéndole una seña con la mano como golpeando el piso, le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos en medio de la oscuridad.

Como en todo el trayecto desde que habían salido de Magarett, el cielo continuaba nublado, dejándose sentir una brisa fresca.

Lyon notó la mirada perdida de Juvia, fija en la fogata, pensativa.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó, luego de un tiempo, viendo en la misma dirección—. No conozco a los miembros de Grimoire Heart, pero por lo que sé, se trata de un gremio oscuro muy poderoso.

—Juvia lo sabe, pero está decidida a hacerlo, no puede dejar que el miedo y la duda la consuman. Ya no más.

Lyon sonrió un poco, viendo el fuego, poniéndose de pronto un tanto serio.

—Me prometí no preguntar detalles que pudieran incomodarte, pero por lo que platicaban tú y la señora Mei, me quedó claro que no se trata de tu hermano a quien buscamos.

Ella humilló la cabeza, flexionando las piernas, sujetándolas con ambas manos.

—No… en realidad se trata de una persona importante para Juvia.

Confesó, y fue el turno de él para bajar la cabeza.

—Entiendo… —murmuró—. Pues entonces habrá que darlo todo para encontrarlo.

La animó con fingido gesto de satisfacción en el rostro. Juvia le agradeció en una sonrisa.

Las próximas horas las dedicaron para descansar, retomando nuevamente al amanecer su camino.

Por otro lado, la base de Grimoire Heart había terminado deteriorada. Durante toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana, una vez que Hades había comenzado con su plan, los temblores no pararon.

Meredy no pudo dormir desde que todo aquello había dado inicio hacía ya un día. El salón en donde su Maestro se había encerrado junto con sus compañeros, no había sido abierto. Ninguno de los presentes salía ni daba rastros de vida.

Sentada afuera del salón, en el enorme pasillo frente a la entrada, Meredy permanecía con la cabeza humillada, reposada entre sus piernas flexionadas, esperando cualquier cosa.

Escuchó entonces un ruido dentro del salón, como si algo se hubiera caído y de forma escandalosa se hubiera quebrado. Con apuro, entró al oscuro salón.

—¡Asuma! —gritó al distinguirlo tirado en el suelo, severamente herido.

—Sal de aquí… —susurró con dificultad Rustyrose, a un par de metros de ellos, igualmente herido—. Vete de aquí, Meredy. El libro, ese libro hizo esto…

Meredy vio a su alrededor como todos permanecían heridos. Aunque su Maestro era al que se le veía peor.

—Voy a sacarlos…

—¡No! Vete, sal pronto de aquí. Tal parece que nadie puede despertar la maldición de ese libro excepto el mismo Zeref.

La chica miró con recelo el libro de gruesas pastas tirado en el suelo, el cual permanecía abierto, dejando ver una resplandeciente luz. Con determinación se dirigió a él para intentar destruirlo de algún modo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! —le advirtió Hades, tomándola de la muñeca, evitando que al menos tocara el libro.

Asustada al ver como de los ojos de su Maestro salía algo que parecía ser sangre, dejó de lado la intensión. Hades soltó el agarre de su mano, cayendo inconsciente.

—Por un demonio, ¡qué te vayas! —gritó Rustyrose.

Meredy salió del salón con pesar de dejar atrás a sus compañeros. Al salir, escuchó un gran alboroto proveniente de la amplia estancia del gremio.

—¡Estamos siendo atacados! —le advirtió uno de los soldados, corriendo para apoyar a sus compañeros.

La chica le siguió, topándose cerrada la enorme puerta de madera que daba hacia la estancia y a cinco soldados sujetándola como evitando que cayera. Notó luego como poco a poco debajo de la misma se comenzaba a colar agua.

—¡Apártense, esto se vendrá abajo!

Bramó otro soldado, sujetando a Meredy para hacerla a un lado al momento en que la puerta cedió, rompiéndose, dejando entrar un torrente de agua inundando los pasillos del gremio.

Materializándose Juvia entre las aguas, miró amenazante a Meredy al reconocerla por las descripciones que previamente la señora Mei le había dado de sus atacantes.

—¡Anda, yo me encargaré de estos! —espetó Lyon una vez que Juvia se abrió camino dentro del gremio.

Con determinación, Juvia caminó sobre las aguas hasta Meredy, la cual, arrastrada por la corriente, había ido a parar al fondo del pasillo, en una de las paredes del lugar, golpeándose.

—¡¿Dónde tienen a Gray-sama?! —le exigió, sacándola del agua—. ¡Juvia ha venido por él!

Meredy se quejó del agarre, sonriendo luego, exasperándola.

—Desde que todo comenzó, desde que lo trajimos aquí, muchas cosas han cambiado… Ultear, el resto de mis compañeros, todos… —su voz se entrecortó, escondiendo bajo su cabello los ojos, los cuales parecían quererle llorar de coraje—. Por mí… llévatelo… —susurró con dolor—. ¡Ve por él y llévatelo de aquí!

Señaló con gesto sombrío hacia la habitación donde lo encontraría. Juvia, sin hacerse esperar, corrió hacia donde le había señalado.

Al entrar, buscó con la mirada al mago entre la densa y fría neblina. Cautelosa, caminó más adentro.

—¿Buscabas esto?

Preguntó en burlona voz Ultear desde el fondo del salón, recostada de medio lado en la misma cama que Gray, acariciándole parte de su descubierto pecho.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —reclamó Juvia acercándose, notando las sondas que viajaban de unas extrañas máquinas hacia los brazos de Gray, el cual parecía dormir—. ¡¿Por qué lo tienen así?!

Ultear rió ante la evidente desesperación de Juvia, poniéndose en pie del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Esto? Digamos que está en un tratamiento para hacerlo más fuerte.

—¡Por qué lo trajeron aquí! ¡Qué quieren de él!

—Haces muchas preguntas, me molestas —hizo gesto de taparse un oído.

—¡Contéstale a Juvia!

—Veo que tienes un especial interés en él, y no, no estoy obligada a responderte, aunque sólo te diré una cosa —se bufó, dándole la espalda, comenzando a acomodar las cosas con las que lo atendía—. Gray también me interesa…

Soltó con toda la intención de molestarla. Juvia en efecto arrugó el ceño, no creyéndose del todo sus palabras.

—Juvia viene por él.

—¿De verdad…? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que dejaré que te lo lleves? —volteó a verlo, sonriéndole—. El Maestro Hades lo necesita, además… al estar encerrada todo este tiempo con él ha hecho que nos encariñemos el uno con el otro, ¿no es cierto, Gray?

Indicó, tomando lugar a un lado de él sobre la cama, estirando luego el brazo como queriendo acariciarlo. En el intento y, desde la distancia, Juvia golpeó y detuvo en el aire la mano de Ultear, formando una especie de látigo con su magia de agua.

—Juvia ha venido por él.

Declaró con notorio enojo, mirando con odio su gesto burlón.

—Tendrás que vencerme primero si pretendes salir de aquí con él. Pero deja te digo que esta habitación es controlada por mí. Si yo quiero puedo mover el tiempo a mi modo, logrando que todos tus ataques sean en vano. No tienes esperanzas contra mí.

—¿Y piensas que eso detendrá a Juvia? —dijo, siendo esta vez su turno para sonreír.

Dando inicio así un duelo entre agua y tiempo, en donde tal cual Ultear le había advertido, la ventaja parecía ser para ella, pues cada uno de los ataques de Juvia eran manipulados mediante su arca del tiempo, enviándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia el futuro, desapareciéndolos.

—¿Notas la diferencia? Por más coraje que tengas, no podrás vencerme. Deberás resignarte y aceptar que lo perdiste.

Rió, enviando hacia la otra un ataque de _esferas infinitas_ , lanzándoselas en todas direcciones, notando como éstas la traspasaban.

—El cuerpo de Juvia es de agua, tus ataques físicos no harán nada en ella —aclaró, volviendo a regenerar su cuerpo.

Ultear chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué más da, desde que atravesaste esa puerta marcaste tu destino. Podrás atacar de mil maneras, pero sólo lograrás cansarte y desperdiciar magia. Te doy hasta cinco para que te marches por tu propio pie, de lo contrario no tendré consideración alguna.

Juvia sonrió, incorporándose.

—¡Juvia ha venido únicamente por Gray-sama y nadie le impedirá que se lo lleve!

Remarcó nuevamente, dirigiendo esta vez su ataque de cuchillas de agua hacia la máquina que estaba detrás de Gray y de la cual se le transferían células mágicas alteradas. Cuando Ultear advirtió el plan de Juvia, ya había sido demasiado tarde. El mecanismo había sido destrozado, deteniendo el suministro.

Inmediatamente, aprovechando la distracción de la pelinegra, Juvia la capturó en su burbuja de agua, incapacitándola. Ultear trató de contener la respiración, buscando el modo de salir de la prisión que comenzaba a asfixiarla.

—Lo hiciste… pero aun así has llegado algo tarde —comentó, tosiendo consecutivamente—, las células que se le inyectaron han tenido un efecto en él, no te sorprendas si ya no es el mismo Gray que solías conocer.

Rió apenas, viendo al pelinegro levantarse de la cama.

—¡Gray-sama! —le habló Juvia, yendo hacia él, parándose en seco al notar las marcas negras en su cuerpo—. ¿Gray-sama…?

—¡Te lo dije! —soltó en burla Ultear—. No dudo que no te pueda ni reconocer.

Dijo y se echó a reír con cierta dificultad, sintiendo que cada vez le faltaba más el aire.

Gray entonces giró hacia Ultear, viéndola de un modo aterrador. Con su mismo hielo deshizo la burbuja de agua que la tenía prisionera, haciendo que cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo, agitada, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Sin darle espacio para más nada, la arrinconó en la pared, sujetándola con su mismo hielo de brazos, piernas y cuello, evitando que se moviera.

Conforme la mano de Gray se iba cerrando, el hielo en el cuello de la chica más y más se apretaba, asfixiándola.

Ultear cambió rápidamente su rostro triunfante por uno de preocupación. Pero cuando Gray caminó a pasos lentos hacia ella, la maga del arca del tiempo lo miró aterrada. En los ojos de Gray se reflejaba un enfermizo placer hacia la destrucción y la muerte.

Perdiéndose en su mirada, especialmente en su ojo derecho que resplandecía en un tono violeta, Ultear pudo jurar que vio claramente su final y el modo en que él planeaba matarla.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Meredy desde la entrada, corriendo rápidamente hasta ellos—. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas, no la mates! Ultear es lo único que me queda…

Pidió, interponiéndose con ojos llorosos entre Gray y Ultear. Sin reparar en la chica, éste la apartó de forma brusca volviendo hacia la otra. Ultear comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Evitando que sucediera alguna tragedia, Juvia entonces encerró a Gray en una nueva burbuja de agua, deteniéndolo. Por primera vez luego de haber despertado, Gray miró a Juvia, la cual le sostenía una mirada inquietante, acuosa, como si quisiera llorar.

Por efecto, Ultear cayó sobre el suelo, inconsciente, siendo auxiliada por Meredy.

Fue Juvia misma quien liberó a Gray de la barrera de agua luego de algunos segundos. Al Gray caer sobre sus manos y piernas, Juvia se arrodilló estando a su misma altura para pronto abrazarlo con fuerza como buscando que reaccionara.

—Gray-sama, soy yo, Juvia. ¿Recuerda que Juvia prometió buscarlo? Pues aquí está, lo ha encontrado —le habló suave y calmado sobre su oído—. Espero y Gray-sama no haya olvidado tampoco su promesa.

Su voz se entrecortó, presa de la felicidad que le daba volver a verle, pero al mismo tiempo por la angustia de saber por todo lo que había pasado.

Gray entonces relajó el cuerpo, bajando la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

—Juvia…

—Sí Gray-sama, Juvia aquí está con usted —se apartó un poco de él queriendo verle el rostro, pero su mismo cabello negro lo cubría—. Esta vez Juvia irá con usted a Magnolia. Vayamos juntos a casa.

Cada frase que ella mencionaba, hacía eco en el interior de Gray, logrando tranquilizarlo, como si todo aquello le dijera algo.

Ella le sostenía con firmeza ambas manos.

—¡Juvia, aquí estás! —gritó Lyon—. Debemos salir pronto de aquí, me he encargado de despejar la entrada, así que una vez que encontremos a… —susurró lo último, callándose.

La maga volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Lyon pudo jurar que jamás, en el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, le había visto tal sonrisa.

—¡Lo logramos, Lyon-sama, lo hicimos! —indicó triunfante.

Un tanto confundido, Lyon se adentró más en la habitación.

—¿Gray…?

Dijo, y el pelinegro volteó hacia su amigo.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ ¿Alguien sabe cómo suena un corazón roto? :v * _¡Y encima te burlas! ¡Estúpida, mis sentimientos, idiota!*_ Naah lo cierto es que me encanta Lyon, es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, claro que merece mucho, mucho amor y una buena y linda chica.

Lo dicho, siempre he querido ver a Gray en su versión completa como Devil-Slayer, y si Mashima no me lo da... pues ni modo, me lo tendré que imaginar xD

Besos y nos leemos a la próxima ;)


	21. - Capítulo 20 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 20 —**

* * *

Ella era una chica lista, pero se enamoró como una idiota, de un idiota

— Gajeel Reedfox —

* * *

.

 **D** esde su oficina, Makarov respiró aliviado por primera vez luego de todo el tiempo en el que vivió entre angustias por todo lo ocurrido. Natsu al menos ya había regresado a Magnolia.

—¿Cómo lo viste? —preguntó el mayor dirigiéndose a Porlyusica.

—Ya está estable. Dormirá seguramente toda la noche, pero… —se detuvo pensativa, acaparando la atención de los presentes en la oficina—. Hay algo extraño en él, algo como si en un momento hubiera crecido y actualmente poco a poco fuera disminuyendo. No quiero adelantarme a los hechos sin antes revisarlo mejor, pero pareciera un extraño tumor.

Makarov vio por algunos segundos a Porlyusica con seriedad, pensando en sus comentarios, dándole a entender que todo ello le inquietaba.

—Adelante con lo que necesites hacer —le miró, dirigiéndose luego al resto de los presentes—: Saldré un par de días a una reunión. Les dejo a cargo de todo.

—En cuanto al tipo de Phantom, ¿qué hay de él? —preguntó Laxus.

—Sigue sin hablar, por lo del sello mágico —respondió Mirajane—. Levy se encargará de ello.

El rubio asintió y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

Luego de que Laxus saliera de Magnolia con la instrucción de saber el paradero de Gray, había ido a parar a la base principal de Phantom Lord, encontrándose únicamente con las ruinas de lo que anteriormente había sido el gremio.

Fueron los mismos ciudadanos de la zona quienes hicieron labor de buscar entre los escombros algún sobreviviente. Pero todos ahí habían perecido. Luego de algunas horas de trabajo por parte de las personas, Laxus confirmaba sus sospechas, Gray ya no se encontraba en el castillo.

Pero al retomar la búsqueda, a un par de kilómetros de las ruinas del gremio, Laxus dio con un malherido Gajeel, el cual había sido rescatado a tiempo por Lily. Ambos permanecían en el suelo inconscientes. Al reconocerle la marca de su gremio en su hombro izquierdo, Laxus los llevó consigo a Magnolia para investigarlos.

—¡Laxus, espera!

Le pidió Mirajane en uno de los pasillos tras éste salir. Él se detuvo y ella palideció al verlo. Su nerviosismo se hizo evidente.

—Mirajane… ¿cómo has estado?

—Yo, bueno, he estado bien. Gracias por preguntar —susurró con la cabeza un tanto humillada.

—Es bueno escucharlo —y le sostuvo una mirada tranquila, viéndola hacia abajo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

Indagó por su nerviosismo y la forma en que evitaba verlo.

—Solamente que me da gusto que hayas vuelto a casa.

Laxus hizo una mueca con los labios como si sonriera, posando luego su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Mira. Ella alzó la vista y le sonrió, haciendo los ojos pequeñitos para evitar verle directamente.

—Siempre habrá algo por lo que regresar.

Respondió, retirando la mano de con ella, rozándole apenas el contorno de su rostro. Mirajane sonrió nostálgica al verle marcharse sin ella poder hablar.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? —le cuestionó Erza, la cual a escondidas había escuchado algo de su plática.

Mirajane soltó el aire.

—Creo que no es el momento.

—¿Y cuándo será el momento? ¿Hasta que la panza te crezca más y ya no la puedas ocultar? —Mirajane acarició su vientre—. Él también tiene derecho de saberlo.

Aconsejó Erza, apartándose, dejando pensativa a Mirajane en medio del silencioso pasillo, el cual, de un momento a otro, fue traspasado por una preocupada Wendy, quien corría apurada en dirección a la oficina de su Maestro.

—¿Qué pasa, Wendy? —preguntó Mirajane cuando la menor se detuvo a tomar algo de aire.

—Mira-san, ¿sabes si está aquí Porlyusica-san? —Mira asintió, preguntándole la razón—. ¡Es Lucy-san…!

—¿Qué hay con ella? —intervino Porlyusica, la cual salía de la oficina de Makarov.

—No lo sé en realidad, estábamos platicando en su casa y de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en los ojos, y sin más se desmayó —avisó la menor.

Sin perder más tiempo, Porlyusica fue con Wendy a la residencia Heartfilia a revisar a Lucy.

Al llegar, la encontraron en su cama siendo atendida por la mujer del servicio.

—Se quedó dormida —informó, dirigiéndose a Porlyusica, la cual revisaba a la rubia—. ¿Qué cree que le haya pasado a la señorita Lucy?

Porlyusica arrugó el ceño sin saber en realidad cómo describir lo que parecía ser.

—Dejemos que por hoy descanse. Mañana vendré temprano a revisarla.

La mujer asintió, arropando con cuidado a Lucy, acompañando luego a Porlyusica a la salida. Wendy en cambio, se ofreció junto a Charle, su pequeña gatita y amiga, a cuidar de Lucy, ocupando la habitación contigua a la de ella.

Antes de irse a dormir, la menor pasó a verla por última vez, sintiendo cierta pena por la dura situación por la cual atravesaba, pero confiada de que pese a todos los factores en contra, Lucy no se daba por vencida.

La admiraba, sin duda.

Por otro lado, luego del regreso de Laxus a la ciudad siendo acompañado por los dos prisioneros de Phantom, la zona de los calabozos tenía una especial vigilancia.

—¿No te cansas o qué?

Expresó Gajeel Reedfox al ver llegar por segunda vez en el día a Levy McGarden a su celda donde le tenían encerrado junto a Lily.

—No me importa lo que digas, el Maestro me encargó que trabajara con la liberación de tu sello y es lo que voy a hacer.

Respondió ella, pidiendo luego al guardia que le abriera la celda. Gajeel rodó los ojos, tomando asiento en el suelo. Lily le observaba con ambos brazos cruzados.

—A veces pienso que hasta lo disfrutas —soltó el hombre, mientras descubría su espalda—. Hazlo rápido, que yo sí quiero dormir.

Desde atrás, Levy infló los cachetes molesta.

—¿Piensas que me gusta venir a estos lugares y encima tratar con un tipo tan molesto y pesado como tú…?

—Es justo lo que acabo de decir. ¿Estás sorda o qué? —le dijo simple, sin reparar en su enojo.

Levy empuñó ambas manos irritada.

—¡De verdad que eres insoportable! —reclamó, tomando sus libros con urgencia, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Discúlpalo, Levy, pero Gajeel no conoce de modales —intervino Lily—. Por favor, sigue con tu trabajo e ignora sus comentarios.

Levy se detuvo, viéndole de perfil, Gajeel centraba su atención en la pared con absoluta seriedad.

—Tienes razón, hay algunas personas que no recibieron educación.

Respondió, volviendo sus pasos, tomando lugar en el suelo tras la espalda del pelinegro para continuar con su trabajo. Lily en cambio, leía interesado los títulos de los libros que Levy llevaba.

—Esto parece ser escritura muy antigua, ¿sabes interpretarla?

—La mayoría, pero aún me faltan conocer algunas. Las letras son mi especialidad, yo me encargo de toda la documentación y criptografías que el Maestro necesite.

Explicó al tiempo que liberaba la primera parte del código de Gajeel.

Desde que Laxus le había llevado a Magnolia, por órdenes de Makarov —una vez atendidas sus heridas—, tanto Gajeel como Lily fueron llevados cautivos a esas celdas. Desde el momento en que descubrieron en los exhaustivos interrogatorios que Gajeel no podía decir palabra alguna sobre lo ocurrido en el castillo debido al sello mágico que se lo imposibilitaba, a Levy le fue asignada la tarea de descifrarlo. Por tal motivo, las visitas hacia su celda eran frecuentes.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo la relación entre los dos siempre había sido irritante, al menos para Levy, pues Gajeel solía molestarla de alguna u otra manera.

Conforme trabajaba, veía por leves instantes como Gajeel, aburrido, miraba hacia la pared, cayendo poco a poco dormido así tal cual estaba sentado. Lily por su parte, había permanecido con ella haciéndole algo de plática, pero pasados algunos minutos igualmente cayó dormido.

Cuando hubo terminado, cerca de las tres treinta de la madrugada, Levy se estiró en su lugar con absoluto cansancio, dejándose caer luego en el suelo, descansando un poco la espalda, venciéndole de pronto el sueño, haciéndola dormir justo a un lado de Lily.

Instantes después, Gajeel se puso en pie observando a la pequeña maga dormir. Por un momento le pareció buena la idea de vengarse de ella de alguna manera por las incomodidades que le había hecho pasar, sin embargo, ella se giró a la derecha, acurrucándose con Lily, volviendo a dormir profundamente.

Con molestia, el mago retiró entonces la parte superior de su vestimenta para con ella cobijarla, cacheteándose internamente por lo que estaba haciendo; pero luego ella sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo dudar si realmente continuaba dormida.

—Gajeel…

Murmuró ella haciéndole dar un paso hacia atrás, dándole a entender que efectivamente estaba dormida. Levy jamás le había llamado por su nombre en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, siempre solía nombrarle de forma indirecta entre la misma plática, mientras que él frecuentaba llamarla de alguna manera despectiva como enana, entre otras cosas.

Por tal motivo no le dio mayor importancia al hecho, sino más bien sintió pena por ella: seguramente estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla, pensó, burlándose luego.

Ya recién entrada la mañana, Levy despertó mirando a todos lados confundida, comprendiendo luego que se había quedado dormida en medio de la celda.

—Hasta que despiertas, estaba a punto de patearte para ver si seguías viva.

Comentó Gajeel, sentado frente a ella, recargado en la pared, con ambos brazos entrecruzados. Levy se apuró para arreglar su atuendo.

—Uhm yo… creo que me quedé dormida. Lo siento —apartó la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Ro-ronqué?

—Sí —respondió pronto.

—¡Mentiroso!

Espetó Levy, lanzándole la camisa con la que él la había cobijado. Por respuesta, Gajeel rió, viendo como ella inflaba los cachetes haciéndose la ofendida.

—Deberías saber que no debes de quedarte dormida con gente que no conoces… —dijo, jalándola del brazo, atrayéndola de pronto hacia él—. No puedes saber si tienen o no malas intenciones.

Levy se quedó de piedra, sonrojándose de sobremanera por sus palabras y lo cerca que se encontraba de su rostro. Le costó trabajo volver en sí, más después de verle sonreír de medio lado con aquella altanería, como si disfrutara ponerla así.

—No es como si siempre me pasara esto… —contestó, soltándose de su agarre—. No pienses que me duermo donde sea y con quien sea.

—Yo no he dicho nada, tú sabes lo que haces de tu vida.

—¡Eres tan molesto! —se puso rápidamente en pie—. Para tu información, anoche me desvelé liberando tu sello, y ahora no hay nada que te impida decir lo que quería saber el Maestro. Mi trabajo al fin ha terminado, gracias al cielo ya no tendré que lidiar contigo.

Tomó sus cosas para salir de ahí, hablándole a uno de los guardias para que abriera la celda.

—Tanto me odiaste que hasta terminaste teniendo pesadillas conmigo.

—¿Qué dices…? —se paró del otro lado de la reja. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—Que estuviste hablándome en sueños en más de una ocasión.

Abochornada, le giró la cara.

—Tú lo has dicho, fue una pesadilla, del mismo modo todo este tiempo que he tenido que verte.

Finalizó, retirándose del lugar sin atreverse a verlo a la cara. Una vez afuera, Levy suspiró aliviada.

—Tal parecía que eras tú el que disfrutaba de todo esto.

Dijo Lily luego de quedarse solos nuevamente. Por respuesta, Gajeel rió sin decir nada.

Y, en efecto, sí que lo disfrutaba.

Entretanto, al despertar, Lucy se dio un par de minutos sentada en uno de los lados de la cama, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido durante la noche. Llevó una mano hasta el vendaje que cubría sus ojos, evocando algunas cosas, principalmente el dolor que la había embargado.

—¡Buenos días, Lucy-san! ¿Cómo te sientes? —saludó Wendy al entrar a la habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con el desayuno.

—¡Wendy! —se alegró al escucharla—. Ya mucho mejor, gracias.

—Nos metiste tremendo susto anoche —comentó Charle.

—Lo siento, lamento haberlas asustado. Gracias nuevamente por preocuparse y cuidar de mí —Lucy intentó ponerse en pie, siendo auxiliada prontamente por Wendy.

—¿Y ahora pretendes ir al baño sola? —comentó Charle en modo de reprimenda—. De verdad pareciera que tú no escarmientas.

—No pasa nada, puedo hacerlo sola.

Se dirigió segura y a pasos lentos hasta la puerta del baño, cuidando no tropezar con algo. Wendy la seguía de cerca.

Una vez sola, Lucy suspiró, recargándose en el lavamanos.

—Natsu…

Se le escapó el nombre en un suave suspiro al tocar la gargantilla que días atrás le había obsequiado. Tenía la urgencia de estar con él, de saber cómo seguía.

Mojó con agua tibia su rostro una vez retirado el vendaje y, al secarlo con una pequeña toalla, abrió los ojos notando borroso su propio reflejo.

Por efecto, sin querer tiró el recipiente del jabón haciendo un escándalo dentro.

—¡Lucy-san! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Gritó Wendy preocupada, pensando que algo le había pasado a su amiga, entrando pronto al cuarto de baño, notando el jabón líquido regándose en el suelo, y a ella aún de pie frente al espejo.

Lucy en cambio, limpió una vez más su rostro, eliminando el exceso de agua de sus ojos.

—¿Wendy? —dijo al verla detrás de ella a través del espejo—. Wendy… Charle…

—Lucy-san, ¿qué sucede?

Ella comenzó a llorar, manteniendo una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro, inquietándolas.

—Puedo verlas —anunció, aún sin poder creerlo—. ¡Puedo verlas!

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Y aquí comienza recién la historia de Gajeel y la pequeña Levy n_n

Gracias por seguir esta historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;) Hasta la próxima!


	22. - Capítulo 21 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 21 —**

* * *

A veces te digo que te amo para no entrar en detalles

 **—** Mirajane Strauss **—**

* * *

.

 **C** uando Porlyusica confirmaba por sí misma sus sospechas en cuanto a la situación de Lucy, la duda de cómo de pronto había sucedido aquello la tenía pensativa.

—¡Gracias al cielo, señorita Lucy! —expresó la mujer de la servidumbre completamente feliz ante la noticia—. Todas las noches pedía por usted para que volviera a recuperar la vista. Igneel escuchó mis plegarias.

Lucy trató de calmar a la mujer, la cual lloraba en alegría. Wendy de igual manera compartía el mismo sentir, se le miraban brillosos los ojos.

—De todos modos, deberás tener cuidado hasta no saber qué fue lo que ocurrió —advirtió Porlyusica.

Lucy asintió aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ya después de todo por lo que había pasado, sentía apreciar la vida de diferente manera.

—¿Segura que escuchaste a tu doctora? —cuestionó Charle en modo de reclamo al ver como la rubia volvía a la silla frente al tocador, alistándose.

—Irás a donde Natsu-san, ¿verdad? —Wendy le vio a través del espejo, terminando de cepillarle el cabello. Lucy sonrió—. Seguro se pondrá más que feliz por la noticia.

—Sí… seguro así será —señaló, tocando la cadena que días atrás le había obsequiado, viéndola por vez primera. ¡De verdad que era hermosa!

—Bueno, recuerda no esforzarte mucho y tener los mismos cuidados —recomendó Porlyusica en modo de despedida.

—¡Espere, Porlyusica! —pidió Lucy, poniéndose en pie—. Quisiera preguntarle algo… personal.

—¿Qué sucede?

Lucy desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, sonrojada por lo que la había retenido unos instantes, haciendo que el resto de los presentes las dejaran a solas.

—Primero que nada, quisiera que… esto quedara entre nosotras como una consulta paciente-doctor.

Porlyusica alzó una ceja, escéptica por su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué te inquieta, Lucy?

—Yo… quisiera saber, ¿qué tan efectivas son esas pruebas de embarazo que venden en farmacias?

Abochornada, Lucy no supo cómo interpretar la expresión de Porlyusica. Estaba seria, pero no se le miraba enojada, aun así, se mantuvo expectante a cualquier movimiento de su parte como si esperara que la regañara.

—¿Estuviste tomando a diario el medicamento que te di? —Lucy parpadeó incrédula, asintiendo luego—. Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si dices haberlo tomado tal cual te señalé no existe un riesgo de embarazo.

Aseguró, dándole la espalda sin pedir explicaciones como Lucy imaginó que sucedería.

—Entiendo, gracias como siempre…

—Aunque de ahora en adelante deberán pensar en alguna manera de cuidarse, ya sea tú o el irresponsable chico de fuego.

—¡¿Qué, Natsu?! ¡Oh no, no, no…! —se hizo la despistada, negando consecutivamente. Porlyusica esta vez le dedicó una mirada molesta, e inmediatamente Lucy aceptó—. Lo… lo haremos. Gracias nuevamente.

Ya más tranquila, Lucy volvió a mirarse en el espejo una vez a solas, arreglando su atuendo, queriendo lucir agradable para Natsu, después de todo, sería la primera vez que le vería luego de mucho tiempo. Su respiración por demás estaba agitada.

Al llegar por sí sola a la clínica donde atendían a Natsu, suspiró largo al tomar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación antes de abrirla. Riéndose luego al escuchar la manera en que una enfermera parecía batallar con él.

—Natsu-san, tienes que tomar tu medicamento, de lo contrario no se te dará el alta.

—¡No me importa, ya veré cómo me las arreglo para salir, pero no pienso tomarme esa cosa asquerosa!

Advirtió el mago, sentado sobre la cama, cruzándose de brazos haciendo una rabieta cual infante.

—Pierda cuidado, yo me encargaré de que tome su medicamento —irrumpió a la habitación Lucy, la cual caminó con naturalidad hasta la enfermera.

—Lucy-san, gracias. De verdad que este chico está peor que un niño —se quejó la mujer dándole el medicamento a Lucy antes de salir.

Natsu la sintió algo extraña, por lo que la miró por algunos instantes mientras ella preparaba la dosis de medicamento. Lucy se encontraba sentada a un lado de él sobre la cama, pero su propio cabello cayéndole a los costados le imposibilitaba verle el rosto.

Sin desviar su atención, él recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Tenías razón cuando me hablaste de cómo era el dije —comenzó a platicar ella, aún sin voltear a él—. Tiene unos colores muy hermosos. Me gustó especialmente la combinación del verde turquesa con el azul, hacen que las alas de la libélula se vean muy delicadas.

El mago de fuego se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Gracias nuevamente por el obsequio, Natsu. Me encantó, más aún cuando pude al fin verlo.

Dijo y volteó entonces hacia él, sonriéndole espléndida, viéndolo con un brillo singular reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Lucy…?

—He vuelto a ver, Natsu. Puedo verte, al fin puedo verte…

Su voz se entrecortó en felicidad y nerviosismo debido al acercamiento repentino de Natsu, el cual aún sin creerlo, prontamente se posó frente a ella para mirarla de cerca, especialmente sus ojos.

Hizo movimientos con sus manos como comprobando de que decía la verdad. Pero al ver cómo los ojos de ella reaccionaban al desliz de sus manos, comprendió que hablaba enserio.

—¿Cómo pasó? ¿Desde cuándo es que pudiste ver?

—Justo hoy, aunque en realidad no sé qué haya pasado, cuando desperté me di cuenta de que había recobrado la vista.

—No entiendo, si mal no recuerdo no logramos dar con quien te hizo eso —puntualizó pensativo—. Pero da igual cómo haya pasado. Ya puedes ver y eso es suficiente.

Sonrió ampliamente, feliz por la noticia. Ella en cambio, sintió perderse en su rostro, en ese gesto sonriente que lo hacía lucir radiante. De verdad que agradecía al cielo el que pudiera estar ahí y ser testigo de aquella expresión tan sincera, cálida y hermosa.

Ella igualmente rió, aún hechizada ante su sonrisa.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —señaló, y Natsu abrió los ojos—. Me siento tan feliz de tenerte. En todo este tiempo has estado junto a mí, no me has abandonado ni una sola vez…

—No tendría porqué hacerlo… —quiso explicar, pero ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, que quizás un sinfín de palabras no sean suficientes, por lo que lo resumiré en una frase —redujo la distancia entre ambos y sobre sus labios susurró—: Te Amo.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, selló su confesión con un suave beso, el cual fue correspondido en cuestión de segundos por Natsu del mismo modo tranquilo, como si con ello se dijeran más cosas, como si temieran que los labios del otro se rompieran. La besó, y comprendió cuánta paz le transmitía ella.

Cuando se apartaron en un leve suspiro, él la tomó de la mejilla, recargando la frente sobre la suya.

—Lucy…

—Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiaron —señaló ella refiriéndose a la relación entre ambos—. Pareciera como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, pero curiosamente siento como si aún estuviera soñando.

Dijo, y recargó luego la cabeza en el hombro de Natsu, cerrando los ojos, dándose el tiempo de sentirse.

—¡Se gussstan! —declaró Happy en son de burla, el cual llegaba a la habitación cargado de algunas chucherías que les servirían como desayuno a él y a Natsu. Ella se apartó avergonzada—. ¡Lucy! Llegaste justo a tiempo para desayunar con nosotros.

—¡Hey Happy, ven, ven, mira, Lucy ya puede ver! —señaló Natsu emocionado, tomando a Lucy de los hombros para que Happy la observara bien.

Al hacerlo, Happy brincó a los brazos de la chica, feliz por la noticia, preguntándole así mismo cómo había ocurrido.

—No lo sé en realidad…

—¿Será que algo le pasó al Maestro Hades? —Happy miró a Natsu.

—Tienes razón, Happy, seguro se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a Lucy.

—Dudo que el Maestro Hades tenga ese tipo de consideraciones.

Concluyó Lucy, comenzando a relacionar las cosas con todo lo que la señora Mei le había platicado. Por su propia voz sabía que Hades lideraba un gremio en secreto.

Sin duda, tenía que informar a su maestro sobre la situación.

—Oye, no creas que ya te libraste de tomar tu medicina, anda, Natsu, abre la boca.

Pidió, interrumpiendo la plática entre ambos amigos, haciendo que Natsu debatiera en una rabieta cual si fuera un niño. Tuvieron que detenerlo entre Happy y Lucy para forzarlo a tomarla.

Ella rió ante el gesto de asco por parte del mago, sintiéndose feliz de estar nuevamente en casa.

Más aún al saber que todo parecía poco a poco volver a la normalidad.

Por otro lado, en uno de los parques de la ciudad, Mirajane Strauss esperaba nerviosa desde hacía poco más de diez minutos, viendo a unos niños correr alrededor de la fuente en medio del mismo.

—¿Está esperando a alguien, Mira-san? —preguntó uno de ellos, parándose frente a ella.

—Así es, espero y pronto llegue —respondió ella, sonriéndole con delicadeza. El menor se sonrojó.

—¿Espera a… su novio?

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, Yuno! —le reclamó en un golpe la niña al otro, acercándose luego a Mirajane para hablarle como en secreto—. Discúlpelo, Mira-san, pero Yuno siempre ha estado enamorado de usted.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Reclamó el mencionado, completamente rojo, comenzando a perseguir a su amiga a lo largo del parque, dejando nuevamente sola a la albina.

Mirajane sonrió contagiada.

—¿Tenías mucho esperando? —preguntó Laxus tras ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella apenas negó, volteando hacia él—. Pudiste haberme dicho anoche que querías hablar, y no haberte montado todo eso en el bar del gremio.

—Lo siento, ayer no tuve el valor de decírtelo. Así que como sabía que irías al gremio a desayunar como todas las mañanas, quise dejarte algo especial en tu desayuno. Perdona si te incomodé.

—No importa. Sólo tuve que soportar las bromas de Cana por el exceso de adornos en el platillo, y los comentarios machistas de Macao y Wakaba —respondió con cierto fastidio, masajeándose el cuello. Mira rió—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me quieres decir?

La mujer llevó ambas manos a su vientre, alzando la vista hacia él. Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios enmarcaron una linda sonrisa.

—Estoy embarazada —anunció sin apartarle la mirada—. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Laxus.

El hombre tuvo que esperar hasta que su cerebro terminara de procesar la noticia. Parpadeó un par de veces y titubeó al querer responder luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

—El… ¿qué?

—Que serás papá —recalcó, y en ese instante las piernas del hombre perdieron firmeza, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la fuente—. Perdón por soltarlo tan de pronto, pero tenías que saberlo tarde o temprano, antes de que se hiciera más notorio. Hasta el momento sólo lo sabe Porlyusica y Erza, de ahí en fuera nadie más, por ello quería que tú lo supieras. Perdona que te lo dijera hasta ahora, quería que el embarazo anduviera bien y…

Laxus detuvo la explicación de Mirajane cuando de pronto la abrazó a la altura de la cintura, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Gracias…

Susurró como si la voz de pronto le fallara. Mirajane achicó los ojos, viéndole desde arriba la forma en que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

Él retuvo el aire, arrugando en sus puños la parte trasera del vestido de Mira, dándose unos instantes para responder. Ella pudo sentir como su vestido poco a poco se mojaba donde él descansaba el rostro. Estaba llorando.

—Gracias…

Repitió nuevamente sin saber qué más decir. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, y en ese instante simplemente nada más podía salir.

Ella acarició su cabeza, jugueteando con sus rubios cabellos, dándose unos minutos en silencio para sentirlo. Laxus no disminuía su abrazo ni parecía querer apartarse pese a estar en un lugar público.

Compartiendo su sentimiento, un par de lágrimas igualmente se formaron en los ojos de Mira.

Cuando Laxus sintió los espasmos en el cuerpo de ella debido a su estado, alzó la vista y se puso en pie. Sus ojos se veían brillosos, lo mismo que los de él.

—Por un momento temí por cómo fueras a tomar la noticia. En parte por eso mismo no me atrevía a decírtelo. Tenía miedo a que no lo aceptaras…

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —preguntó, limpiándole la última lágrima. Ella negó, no queriendo arruinar el momento con sus locas ideas—. Si mis cálculos no fallan, tienes aproximadamente tres meses.

Inicialmente asombrada y sonrojada, Mirajane comenzó a reír bajito.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Sé que a veces me ausento por trabajo, pero no por eso quiere decir que no piense en los buenos momentos.

Abochornada, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—Andas que te acuerdas precisamente de ese tipo de cosas en plenas misiones…

—No tanto así, pero de vez en cuando me gusta recordarlos. La verdad, me hace querer esforzarme mucho más y volver pronto a casa.

—Vaya, eso nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho, pero no es por falta de confianza o porque quiera ocultarte las cosas, sabes que no soy bueno al querer expresar mis sentimientos, pero…

—No pasa nada. No te exijo que me lo digas siquiera. Te conozco desde hace tiempo, y un tanto más desde que comenzamos con esto. Podría jurar que puedo interpretar tus silencios.

Laxus alzó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado como si lo estuvieran desafiando.

—¿Enserio…? ¿Y qué se supone que pienso en estos momentos?

—Piensas que son puras habladurías mías.

—Eso que ni qué. Pero hay algo más.

—Que comienzo a verme gordita, lo mismo me dijo Erza.

Laxus soltó una carcajada ante el gesto de decepción de Mira.

—Pienso en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte. Tengo años de conocerte y jamás pude imaginarme que contigo lo tendría todo al grado de sentir que nada me faltara.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron a cristalizar, haciéndosele difícil pasar saliva.

—Laxus… —musitó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Por efecto, él se permitió cerrar los ojos y ladear un poco la cabeza.

—Es por eso que te agradecía por ser tú quien provocaras todo esto. Por compartir y dejarme compartirte nuestros buenos y malos momentos. Todo lo que puedo decirte es gracias, y gracias nuevamente por la noticia.

Sin poder resistirse, ella se alzó en puntitas enredando ambos brazos tras su cuello para besarlo como deseaba hacerlo desde que le vio. Para sorpresa suya, Laxus correspondió a su gesto con una entrega que sólo lo demostraba cuando estaban a solas.

Estaba feliz, eso era lo que con ello le quería decir.

Y ella compartía esa misma felicidad.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_ ** Me encanta la idea de imaginarme a Mira con su barriguita, ella es tan linda que se merece eso y más, y un buen chico por supuesto, Laxus sin duda alguna *-*

¡Saludos!


	23. - Capítulo 22 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 22 —**

* * *

Soñaré que me amas y estás aquí

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **C** uando la señora Mei vio llegar a la casa a Juvia, simplemente no pudo contener su felicidad, saliendo prontamente a recibirla.

—¡Señora Mei, hemos vuelto! —anunció la chica, corriendo a los brazos de la mayor, la cual les esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

—¡Me tenían tan preocupada, pero gracias al cielo regresaron con bien! —manifestó, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Y no sólo eso… —se apartó de con ella, señalándole a Gray, el cual caminaba a pasos lentos siendo auxiliado por Lyon.

Los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron, y con apuro fue hasta él para igualmente abrazarlo.

Lyon lo dejó un momento mientras que Gray permaneció estático sin comprender la enjundia de la mujer al verle.

—Joven Gray, discúlpeme, perdone a esta pobre vieja por lo ocurrido. No tiene idea de las veces que pedí por usted en mis oraciones para que volviera con bien, y ahora… ahora no me queda más que agradecer al cielo porque está de regreso sano y salvo —dijo sincera, tomándole la cabeza y luego el rostro en un maternal gesto. Gray la miró sin saber qué decir, y ella le sonrió—. ¿Pero qué esperan? Vayamos adentro, les prepararé el platillo especial de la Señora Mei.

Invitó, tratando de animarlos. Al menos Gray y Lyon se veían un tanto serios.

—¿Se refiere al legendario _platillo levanta muertos_ que prepara usted, señora Mei?

Juvia le siguió desde atrás, emocionada por la idea.

Con ayuda nuevamente de Lyon, Gray entró a la casa, sentándose en uno de los sofás, con cierto malestar en el cuerpo.

—Nunca se ha llamado así, es sólo que Gajeel-san por revoltoso lo bautizó de ese modo —aclaró, y Juvia bajó la mirada tras la mención de Gajeel—. Señorita… ¿qué le parece si prepara el postre que tanto le gustó al joven Gray?

Le propuso cómplice, estando ambas en la cocina, como una manera de cambiar la conversación y distraerla. Juvia se mostró feliz ante la idea. La mujer mayor sonrió complacida, volviendo a ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de Juvia.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Cuestionó Lyon a Gray, el cual estaba de pie a un par de metros de él. Era la segunda vez que veía como Gray echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose un brazo a la frente.

—La cabeza me está dando vueltas.

—Y cómo no, te estuvieron medicando sabrá qué tantas cosas.

Lyon entonces entró a la cocina para llevarle un vaso con agua, topándose en el camino a Juvia, la cual, al verle, quiso aprovechar para agradecerle sus atenciones.

—Lyon-sama, muchas gracias por…

—No tienes nada que agradecer, yo me ofrecí voluntariamente a venir.

Le interrumpió, saliendo luego de la cocina con el vaso, no reparando en ella, ni viéndola siquiera. Juvia sólo lo vio marcharse, llevándole el agua a Gray.

En cambio, la mujer mayor pudo advertir su comportamiento, sintiendo cierta pena por el albino. Juvia se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre —anunció de pronto Lyon, notando el estado de Gray cuando volvió con él.

—¡Llévelo por favor a la habitación del fondo! —sugirió Mei, preparando un par de cosas para atenderle, dejando momentáneamente lo que hacía.

Al escuchar el alboroto, Juvia volvió en sí.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Gray-sama, señora Mei? —quiso saber la maga, claramente angustiada, estando a la expectativa detrás de la mujer.

—Es lo mismo que yo les pregunto. ¿Qué son todos estos hematomas en sus brazos? Tiene demasiadas marcas.

—Le estuvieron transfiriendo partículas mágicas, de hecho, a raíz de eso no recuerda algunas cosas.

Informó Lyon, acompañándolas aún en el cuarto, observando serio a Gray, el cual parecía quejarse en sueños.

—Entiendo, entonces quizás esto se trate de una reacción al su cuerpo rechazar eso —dedujo—. Dejemos que descanse por el momento.

Trató de convencer a Juvia de que saliera dejándolo solo, pero ella se negó, tomando lugar a su lado. Ya le había dejado solo una vez, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error, no después de lo que le pasó.

Lyon fue el primero en salir de la habitación seguido por la mayor. Se le miraba serio, por lo que sin dar mayor explicación cuando la mujer le preguntó a dónde iría, él se limitó a responder que estaría unos momentos afuera. Saliendo luego, dejándola sola en la cocina.

—Ya se le bajó la fiebre.

Comunicó Juvia a Mei cuando en poco más de una hora, ésta volvió a la habitación para revisar cómo seguía Gray.

—Él estará bien, ya pasó lo peor. Pero ahora usted también necesita descansar, señorita —aconsejó, acariciándole el cabello—. La mesa ya está puesta, por favor coma algo que no quiero que usted también se me ponga mal.

Ella asintió, poniéndose en pie, sonriéndole, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los restos de lágrimas.

—¿Y Lyon-sama?

—Está afuera —suspiró, quitándose el delantal—. Señorita Juvia, debería hablar con Lyon-san, creo que más que un agradecimiento, se merece una explicación. Supongo que sabe a qué me refiero.

Y en efecto, lo sabía.

Lloviznaba apenas en la villa, el cielo como en días pasados aún se mantenía gris. Un aire abrumador se sentía por los alrededores.

—Juvia lo buscaba, Lyon-sama —dijo ella encontrándolo recostado en la parte trasera de la carreta.

—Quería descansar un momento, no habíamos podido hacerlo bien desde que salimos de Magarett. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

Aconsejó aún recostado, teniendo una pierna flexionada y el brazo sobre su rostro a la altura de los ojos. Ella dejó a un lado la sombrilla, subiendo igualmente a la carreta, sentándose a su lado.

—Con tantas cosas que han pasado estos días, Juvia no ha resentido tanto el cansancio.

—Entiendo… —mencionó suave—. Igual deberías intentarlo.

Juvia miró al cielo, extendiendo el brazo fuera de la carreta, mojándose la mano con la lluvia.

—Lyon-sama, Juvia quiere agradecerle por su apoyo y su ayuda desde que la encontró. De no haber sido por usted, Juvia seguiría vagando sin rumbo, herida e incluso quizás hasta hubiera muerto en el camino…

—No digas eso. Y nuevamente no tienes nada que agradecerme.

—Pero Juvia no puede dejar de lado todo…

—Si ese día que te encontré te hubiera dejado marchar como me pediste, no me lo hubiera perdonado.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose peor que en un inicio.

—Perdone, Juvia no sabía que Lyon-sama y Gray-sama…

Quiso decir que no tenía conocimiento de que ambos se conocieran y fueran amigos, sin embargo, en lo que apenas llevaban hablando, Lyon la interrumpía, pues realmente no le había pedido explicaciones de nada.

—De no haberte acompañado, no sabría que mi amigo estaba en problemas, y no habría podido ayudarlo —dijo incorporándose, mirando la lluvia caer—. Deja de disculparte o agradecer, va a haber personas que lleguen a tu vida con una tarea especial porque así tenía que ser. La mía fue ayudarte a encontrar a una persona importante para ti, que sin saber, resultó ser un viejo amigo mío, por lo tanto se podría decir que ambos nos ayudamos.

—Lyon-sama… —Juvia volteó a verlo. Él sonreía.

—Estoy feliz por saber que Gray está bien —y, mirándola, concluyó—: Ahora cuida muy bien de él.

Juvia asintió, sonriéndole de igual manera. Sus palabras le habían proporcionado una inmensa calma. Sin duda, agradecía a quien fuera que estuviera velando por ella, el hecho de que pusiera en su camino a personas tan especiales.

Lyon bajó de la carreta, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar y volver juntos a la casa, la señora Mei ya había salido a llamarles por segunda vez para que fueran a comer.

—Lyon-san, no tiene porqué dormir fuera. Puedo alistarle una colchoneta para que descanse aquí mismo en la sala —ofreció la mujer, a lo que él aceptó agradecido luego de terminar.

—Tiene una linda casa, señora Mei.

—Oh no, no es mía, pertenece a la señorita Juvia, su madre se la dejó antes de morir, cuando ella aún era pequeña. Yo sólo me encargo de darle sus cuidados haciendo que luzca como un verdadero hogar.

Explicó la mayor, Juvia le sonrió en agradecimiento, para luego levantar los platos de la mesa y lavarlos, yendo después a la habitación donde descansaba Gray.

—Señora Mei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —pidió Lyon una vez a solas en la mesa, luego de que ella le ofreciera un poco de té, el cual negó—. Por lo que sé, Juvia poco salía al exterior, entonces, ¿dónde se conocieron ella y Gray?

La mujer soltó un suspiro, llevándose la taza a la boca.

Cuando Mei le contó con detalles, inicialmente el problema que Juvia tenía con su misma magia, así como la historia de cómo Gray fue a parar al castillo y, por ende, a la vida de Juvia, Lyon comprendió el porqué Gray se había hecho especial en la vida de ella.

Todo ese tiempo, desde que la conoció en los márgenes del canal que cruzaba su ciudad, había sentido extraño el clima a su alrededor. La lluvia de pronto se había vuelto nostálgica y hasta cierto punto molesta. El cielo se había vestido de negro, tal cual si estuviera de luto, pues Juvia se encontraba así. Aquella lluvia no representaba más que el estado de ánimo de ella.

El cielo lloraba junto con ella.

Al Juvia volver a la habitación de Gray, ésta le sonrió con dulzura, viéndole dormir plácidamente.

—Gray-sama, Juvia tiene tantas cosas que contarle… —comenzó a platicar como si él la escuchara—. Juvia se atrevió a salir sola del castillo, anduvo en tren atravesando varias ciudades en él, pasamos cerca de Crocus, la capital de Fiore, y Juvia pudo ver a lo lejos el castillo del rey. Se miraba tan hermoso de noche. Lyon-sama dijo que la ciudad de Crocus es muy colorida y floral, Juvia espera un día ir allá.

Tomó lugar entonces a un lado de él, sentándose sobre el suelo y, tomándole la mano, recargó parte del cuerpo sobre la misma cama a la altura de la cintura del mago.

—Gray-sama, Juvia desea conocer muchos lugares con usted, por favor, recupérese…

Susurró lo último, llevando bajo su mejilla la mano de Gray, la cual poco a poco se iba mojando por sus mismas lágrimas; hasta que ya no supo más de sí luego de algunos minutos en donde el cansancio la venció haciéndola dormir en esa misma posición.

Cuando hubo despertado, luego de algunas horas, miró borroso a todos lados notando que ya había oscurecido y que se encontraba recostada en la cama, no en el suelo como recordaba.

Confundida, trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntó Gray, el cual estaba de pie viendo hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

—Gray-sama… —tuvo que tallarse los ojos para aclararse la vista debido a la oscuridad de la habitación—. Juvia lo lamenta… ella se quedó dormida.

—Sí, te quedaste dormida en el piso, así que te subí a la cama para que descansaras mejor —explicó.

Juvia se puso en pie, encendiendo la lámpara de noche a un lado de la cama, notando entonces a Gray llevando únicamente una toalla enredada en la cadera. Por efecto, ella se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo todo el calor acumulándose en su rostro.

—¿Cómo… cómo se siente? —tartamudeó, apartando la mirada de con él, especialmente de su desnudez. Él hizo un mudo movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba bien—. Juvia irá a traerle algo para que cene…

—Ya lo hice, no te preocupes. Desperté hace horas y mientras tú dormías, la señora de la casa me dio de comer y se ofreció a lavar y arreglarme la ropa mientras yo tomaba un baño.

Juvia agradeció internamente las atenciones de la señora Mei, comprendiendo el porqué Gray se encontraba así.

Él continuaba con la atención puesta hacia el exterior. Parecía mirar con atención algo en especial. Pero afuera todo permanecía a oscuras, la lluvia caía con calma.

—Juvia se alegra de que Gray-sama ya se encuentre mejor. Ese siempre fue su deseo desde que volvió a encontrarlo.

Gray giró medio rostro para verla por primera vez.

—¿Por qué llegaste de pronto a donde estaba? ¿Me conoces?

Preguntó, y ella perdió el ritmo de sus respiraciones, alterándose su interior. Verdaderamente no se acordaba de ella, y eso le dolió.

—Sí. Gray-sama y Juvia se conocieron hace tiempo, pero esas personas se lo llevaron por alguna razón, y Juvia fue a buscarlo para traerlo de regreso.

—Entiendo —volvió la vista al frente—. No recuerdo algunas cosas, sólo aquel momento en que te vi en aquella habitación y… a esa mujer.

Apretó los puños con coraje. Juvia se paró detrás de él sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—¿Recuerda algo de lo que pasó ahí? —indagó con cierto temor. Gray se tocó la cabeza con dolor.

—No —dijo, y arrugó luego el ceño—. Sólo recuerdo las inmensas ganas que tenía por matarla. No sé quién era, ni nada de ella, yo sólo quería… matarla.

Confesó, y Juvia tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca silenciando cualquier gesto de asombro.

—Era porque lo tenían bajo medicación, Gray-sama de ninguna manera haría algo así —quiso convencerle, e igualmente convencerse ella misma.

—No lo sé, sólo digo lo que sentí —y fue su turno de humillar la cabeza—. Pero después llegaste tú, y cuando me hablaste y me dijiste tu nombre, todo fue pasando. Ese deseo se fue de pronto.

Ella abrió grande los ojos, acariciando el dije en forma de cruz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Juvia se alegra de que así haya sido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Eh… pues…

—Quiero decir, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron, humilló la cabeza y con fuerza se aferró al colguije.

—No, Juvia en realidad no lo sabe. Lo único que puede decirle es que Gray-sama es una persona muy importante en la vida de Juvia, por eso ella fue a buscarlo, además…

Confesó, deteniéndose luego, haciendo que él volteara a verla. Ella entonces se retiró la cadena, depositándosela en la mano.

Cuando los ojos de Gray se encontraron con los de Juvia, ella le sonrió con añoranza.

—Juvia prometió que lo encontraría para devolvérsela —contó, y se la puso, tomando por última vez la cruz entre sus dedos—. Gracias por confiar en Juvia.

Sintiéndose nerviosa ante su mirada, la chica se alejó, alegando, con evidente nerviosismo, tener que ir a revisar unas cosas. Lo cierto era que le costaba trabajo mantenerse firme frente a él. Después del tiempo que se habían alejado y de los recuerdos que al menos ella tenía entre ambos, se le hacía complicado sostenerle la mirada.

Luchaba con sus propios impulsos por aferrarse a él y gritarle cuánto le extrañó. Por besarlo como todo ese tiempo deseó.

—Llevo varios minutos aquí parado mirando al exterior y no puedo recordar, por más que intento hacerlo no puedo…

—¿De qué habla? —detuvo sus pasos y le miró desde atrás. Él observaba al cielo desde su posición.

—Cuando me encontraste, me hablaste de una promesa, de algo que yo te había prometido, pero por más que trato de recordarlo, todo lo que hago es mirar al cielo sin comprender por qué.

En su voz se instaló cierta decepción, y al escucharle y verle aferrándose a querer recordar algo que de su mente habían borrado, Juvia no pudo detener su deseo y le abrazó desde atrás.

Gray se puso rígido, sintiendo como ella recargaba la cabeza en su espalda y con sus manos le sujetaba del pecho.

—Gray-sama… —le llamó suave, y en ese instante su cuerpo se relajó—. Juvia está feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

Confesó con calma, como queriendo que sólo él escuchara. Y, al hacerlo, Gray notó cómo la lluvia cesó y algo en él cobró sentido.

—Tú… ¿estás controlando la lluvia?

Sorprendida, ella abrió los ojos aún sin soltarle.

—La magia se alimenta también de sentimientos y emociones, Gray-sama lo dijo. Y hoy, el corazón de Juvia late con fuerza.

—¿Y qué es lo que lo ha puesto de esa manera?

—Usted.

Respondió sin dudarlo.

Y Gray comprobó entonces cómo el cielo poco a poco se iba despejando.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Lyon siempre me pareció un chico maduro, pese a su comportamiento con Juvia y Gray en FT, pero haber aceptado "su derrota", habla muy bien de él. A mí me gusta su personaje, y aquí quería darle un poco ese papel, tal cual se lo comentó a Juvia: hay personas que llegan a tu vida con un propósito especial.

Y bueno, a partir de aquí... ¡venga la lluvia Gruvia!

¡Gracias infinitas por seguir esta historia!


	24. - Capítulo 23 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 23 —**

* * *

Si aún está en la mente, aún permanece en el corazón

— Gray Fullbuster —

* * *

.

 **F** ue sino el escándalo proveniente de la cocina el que alarmó a la señora Mei haciéndola correr hasta el lugar, encontrándose con Juvia, la cual se apoderó de la cocina para preparar el desayuno apenas despertó. Iban a ser las siete y treinta de la mañana cuando ella ya tenía el agua para café hirviendo, había preparado panecillos y terminaba de cortar fruta.

La mujer mayor se detuvo en el marco de la puerta viendo con añoranza y gusto la sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica.

—Buenos días, señora Mei —saludó Juvia apenas le miró.

La mujer se acercó a ayudarle a retirar de la lumbre la vasija al verla quemarse al primer intento.

—Huele bien.

—Juvia tiene unos pastelillos en el horno —señaló, y la señora, acomodándose el chal para cubrirse del frío, echó un vistazo al horno—. ¿Se… ven bien? ¿No están quemados?

Con incertidumbre, Juvia preguntó cuando la mayor los sacó corroborando su cocción con la punta del más delgado cuchillo. Le sopló a uno para tratar de enfriarlo, probándolo luego.

—Me alegro que en estos días no haya olvidado lo que aprendió, señorita —y le sonrió aprobándola, Juvia igualmente sonrió, poniéndole mayor esmero a lo otro—. Veo que será un desayuno especial.

—Juvia se está esforzando para que así sea.

—Seguro al joven Gray le gustará —aseguró sonrojándola, después de todo, él era la razón principal de todo aquello.

Pasados unos minutos, a la cocina llegó Lyon ya alistado, guiado por el ruido y el olor. Juvia le invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa mientras ella terminaba de prepararla y llenarla de un colorido y singular desayuno. Lyon admiró todo ello con un apetito notorio.

—Vaya, veo que la señora Mei es buena maestra para enseñar de cocina. Se ve todo muy delicioso.

—Gracias, Lyon-sama, puede servirse lo que guste.

—¿Y el joven Gray? ¿Aún no despierta? —preguntó la mayor, llevando cubiertos a la mesa.

—Cuando pasé a verlo apenas despertaba —respondió el albino, alcanzando un par de panecillos para embarrarlos de mermelada—. Él no es de las personas que les agrade mucho madrugar.

Contó, comenzando a comer.

Al terminar de poner todo sobre la mesa, Juvia se encaminó al cuarto destinado a Fullbuster y, antes de entrar, en el espejo más próximo arregló por última vez su atuendo y la coleta alta que se había hecho.

Suavemente tocó un par de veces no queriendo despertarlo en caso de que aún estuviera durmiendo, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se lo encontró de pie terminando de vestirse. Con deleite le miró la amplia espalda y la manera en que sus músculos se contraían al ponerse la camisa. Gray giró apenas la cabeza al sentirla.

—Buenos días, Gray-sama, perdone, pero Juvia tocó varias veces la puerta y al no contestar ella… —habló pronto, nerviosa ante su imponente presencia—. Juvia sólo pasaba para avisarle que el desayuno ya está listo.

—Gracias.

Contestó, volviendo la atención al frente, de espaldas a ella, para terminar de abrocharse el pantalón.

—¿Cómo durmió? ¿Se siente un poco mejor? —quiso saber al tiempo que le ayudaba a hacer la cama.

—Creo que, a comparación de ayer, ya me siento mejor.

Y miró su mano derecha.

Juvia, al posarse frente a él, le sonrió contenta por su mejoría. Entonces, para evitar tener un contacto directo con sus ojos y perder toda tranquilidad, le abrochó los botones faltantes de su camisa, le acomodó el cuello de la misma y cortó un hilillo suelto.

—Juvia está feliz de escucharlo —y cuando quiso alzar la mirada, la atención de él se encontraba puesta sobre ella—. Pase… pase por favor al comedor…

Pidió, queriendo volver a la realidad, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que en cuestión de segundos y con una simple mirada, él le provocaba. Pronto se apartó de con él saliendo del cuarto, rozando al hacerlo el brazo de Gray.

Una vez afuera, llevó ambas manos al pecho, respirando profundo. De verdad, ese chico descontrolaba por completo todo en ella.

Cuando Gray tomó lugar en la mesa, frente a él ya se encontraba un gran plato servido de huevo, cereal, panecillos y fruta, así como un vaso grande de jugo de naranja natural.

—¿Gusta un poco de café? —ofreció la señora Mei. Gray negó, comenzando pronto a comer.

—Las cosas calientes no son tanto de nuestro agrado —informó Lyon, abogando por ambos al ser magos de hielo.

—Perdone usted, pero en las casas ajenas se come lo que se le sirve —respondió en burla, sirviéndose café para ella misma—. A la próxima vez le raspo una barra de hielo y la espolvoreo con granos recién molidos de café para que termine de despertarse, Lyon-san.

Él prontamente se disculpó avergonzado al creer haberla ofendido, la mujer le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, obligándolo a probar de su café; Juvia en cambio, rió divertida, volteando hacia Gray, el cual en cuestión de minutos había acabado gran parte de su platillo.

—¿Gusta que le sirva más, Gray-sama? —él negó, bebiéndose todo el jugo.

—Ya se le mira mucho mejor, joven Gray —señaló la mujer—. ¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer? ¿Planea volver a Magnolia? Seguro su familia debe de estar preocupada, sus padres seguramente han de…

Lyon tosió, ahogándose con el mismo café, acaparando la atención de todos. Juvia le extendió una servilleta para secarse.

—Siendo sincero, no sé qué hacer… ni a dónde ir.

Contestó Gray, empuñando con coraje ambas manos por encima de la mesa. Todo aquello le sonaba: Magnolia y su familia, sin embargo, vagos recuerdos tenía de todo ello. Juvia posó una mano encima de la de él, queriendo calmarlo.

—Quizás sería bueno volver a Magnolia, pero cualquiera que sea la decisión de Gray-sama, Juvia lo apoyará.

Él observó en todo momento la mano de ella sobre la suya y la manera en que sus nudillos volvían a su estado de reposo conforme su tacto y sus palabras lo abrigaban.

La señora Mei sonrió ante la escena, y Lyon carraspeó la garganta un tanto incómodo.

—Gray, pelea conmigo como en los viejos tiempos —le retó, y el otro sin pensárselo mucho aceptó.

Cercano al medio día, ambos hombres se dirigieron a una zona alta y contigua de la villa. En cambio, Juvia y la señora Mei aprovecharon para ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para la comida.

En su paseo, la mayor veía divertida como Juvia parecía un pajarillo recién escapado de su jaula. Juvia miraba hacia todos lados maravillada del clima, aunque algo fresco, pero para ella todo aquello era prácticamente nuevo.

Al divisar los locales al centro de la villa, Juvia apuró el paso viendo todo lo que en ellos se ofrecía.

—Señorita Juvia, por favor no se adelante, se perderá luego —advirtió la mayor, queriendo seguirle el paso con pesadez, aunque riéndose de ella.

—¡Señora Mei, mire qué bellos! —señaló cuando ya la tuvo más cerca, mientras se ponía un singular gorro negro con una rosa color menta adornándolo.

—¡Pero qué niña, déjeme tomar aire al menos!

Juvia rió viéndose en el espejo que colgaba en la pared del local, probándose un par de sombreros más, notando luego tras su espalda, a través del mismo espejo, otro local con ropa para caballero.

—Adelante señorita, llévele algo especial a su chico.

Invitó el tendero, mostrándole un par de camisas. Juvia las tomó, extendiéndolas, pensando qué tipo de atuendo sería del agrado de Gray, después de todo, el pobre había estado usando la misma ropa desde que le conoció.

—¿Encontró algo que le guste para el joven Gray? —preguntó la mujer mayor. Pero Juvia negó, dejando las prendas en su lugar, comenzando a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto después de conocer el precio, recordando que no llevaba consigo ni una mísera moneda—. Pudiera también hacerle algo especial con sus propias manos. Eso podría ser un buen regalo.

—¿Algo hecho a mano? ¿Qué podría ser?

La mujer se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—Le enseñaré a tejer —aseguró, devolviéndole el ánimo a la chica—. Pero antes, tiene que acompañarme a comprar las cosas para la comida. Tiene que saber andar en un mercado y aprender a escoger las frutas y verduras, no siempre voy a estar con usted, y luego el día de mañana que le toque preparar de comer a su marido, no va a saber por dónde empezar.

—¿Marido…? —el rostro de Juvia se iluminó en un rojo intenso—. Juvia… ella… sí, tiene razón señora Mei, enséñele a Juvia todo lo que deba saber. Juvia quiere aprender y esforzarse para ser una buena esposa.

La mayor se echó a reír cuando Juvia tomó la canasta de mimbre y se acercó al primer local de verduras para escoger un par de tomates.

Con paz volteó al cielo viendo el claro azul completamente despejado. Ése era el cielo que le gustaba ver, así de luminoso y hermoso como el rostro de su señorita.

Agradecía al mismo cielo y a la vida el que pudiera volver a apreciar esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su niña, como cariñosamente la llamaba, y al mismo tiempo pedía porque ese semblante no se volviera a borrar jamás de su existencia.

Entre tanto, en el espacio apartado para su entrenamiento, tanto Lyon como Gray respiraban algo agitados. Gray ya se encontraba sin camisa, Lyon en cambio, desafiante, se la retiró queriendo ponerse igualmente serio.

—¿Recuerdas lo que esto significa, no Gray? —preguntó, tirando lejos su propia prenda—. Vamos a pelear enserio.

—Me parece bien… —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, y en el instante un mana poco apreciable a la vista, rodeó su cuerpo.

Ambos volvieron a tener un duelo a distancia, lanzándose diferentes ataques de hielo, no dando espacio a dudas ni nada que les interrumpiera.

—Dicen que lo bien aprendido no se olvida —expresó Lyon, repeliendo el ataque de Gray—. Podrás haberte olvidado de muchas cosas, pero las enseñanzas de Ur aún las tienes presentes, incluso esa manía de quitarte también la ropa.

—Déjate de habladurías y pelea.

Espetó el otro, formando a su alrededor decenas de lanzas de hielo las cuales apuntaban hacia Lyon, quien logró esquivarlas a tiempo, sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gray se encontraba frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa y, así, a la corta distancia, lanzó su último ataque enviándolo pesadamente al suelo de un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pasó, pero no permitiré que olvides a la persona que nos enseñó todo lo que hasta hoy sabemos. Ur fue nuestra maestra, ella cuidó de nosotros un tiempo y nos entrenó en esto de la magia. ¡A ella le debes lo que ahora eres, nunca lo olvides!

Gritó lo último, haciendo que Gray diera un paso hacia atrás, confuso por sus palabras. Sin embargo, apenas quiso responderle de alguna manera, ambos escucharon el mover de unos arbustos cercanos a ellos.

Sin pensárselo, Gray congeló parte del suelo, volviéndolo resbaladizo para que así quien fuera que estuviera espiándoles, cayera.

Y justo tal cual lo planeó así fue. Frente a ellos apareció una vez más Ultear Milkovich.

—¡¿Tú…?! —bramó Gray al verla incorporándose del suelo.

—¿Cómo pudiste dar con nosotros? —cuestionó Lyon, manteniéndose alerta.

—Esperen… antes que nada quiero asegurarles que vengo en son de paz, vine sola, no planeo atacarles ni nada, yo sólo…

—¡¿Responde cómo mierda nos encontraste?! —Gray prontamente la acorraló entre el tronco de un árbol y su propio cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza del cuello.

—¡Gray, detente, no la dejas hablar, la estás asfixiando!

Aún sin apartarse de ella, solamente disminuyendo la fuerza de su agarre, Gray le permitió tomar aire. Ultear tosió un par de veces.

—Fue por casualidad que los volviera a encontrar…

—¡Mientes! —con rabia, Gray la enfrentó.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —se apuró a confesar—. Los localicé usando algo de magia. Pero de verdad deben creerme cuando les digo que no vengo con malas intenciones.

Gray chasqueó la lengua, no tragándose su historia.

—¿Y cuál es el punto de haber venido hasta acá entonces? —quiso saber Lyon, dándole espacio para que hablara.

Ultear bajó la mirada y con pena trató de sostenérsela a Gray.

—Quería disculparme, yo… quería volver a hablar contigo, Gray, decirte que lo lamento, lo siento, lamento haber tenido que hacerte pasar por todo aquello…

—¡Me vale una mierda tus explicaciones, nada cambiará lo que pasó, nada!

—Lo sé… lo sé —susurró ella, ladeando la cabeza debido al grito de Gray, cerrando los ojos por el sentimiento que comenzaba a florecer en ella—. Entiendo que nada de lo que pueda decirte cambiará en lo absoluto lo ocurrido, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo; te busqué y di contigo porque necesitaba hacerlo. Pese a saber tu reacción, yo quería verte, aunque fuera una última vez.

—Has perdido tu tiempo. Eres la última persona que quiero ver en la vida.

Ultear sonrió pese al agarre de Gray sobre su cuello, comenzando de pronto a llorar, mojando con sus lágrimas la mano derecha del mago.

—¿He perdido mi tiempo? —se jactó, apretando con fuerza los ojos y mordiéndose un labio—. Creo que toda mi vida lo he hecho… —tomó entonces con ambas manos el brazo de Gray sobre su cuello y, al hacerlo, mayor fue su llanto—. Sin embargo, en tan sólo cinco minutos pude sentir la vida que creí haber perdido en mi tiempo sobre la tierra. No sabía que ustedes dos eran aquellos niños discípulos de mi madre. No tenía idea que durante estos días tuve prisionero e hice daño al niño que hizo felices los últimos días de mi madre. Lo lamento, Gray, yo… lo lamento.

Contó, sosteniéndole una cristalina mirada, mientras trató de alcanzar con su mano la mejilla derecha de Gray. Apenas sus dedos rozaron su piel, él prontamente se apartó.

Ultear se mordió un labio y agachó la mirada comprendiendo.

—¿Eres la hija de Ur? ¿Ella tuvo una hija? —interrogó Lyon. Ultear asintió.

—No tiene caso hablar del pasado y cómo fue que me apartaron de su lado. Sin embargo, por más que traté de intentarlo, ni aún con esta magia pude lograr volver a ver su rostro —dijo, mirando sus manos—. Muchos años después supe que ella había muerto y que en los años que nos separaron, ella conoció a dos niños que pronto se hicieron sus discípulos. Supe que ellos le devolvieron parte de la felicidad que alguien más le arrebató. Siempre quise conocer a esos dos chiquillos y agradecerles por haber estado con ella hasta su final.

Gray, de espaldas a ellos y con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, miraba con seriedad hacia el horizonte. Bajo dicha colina se encontraba un pequeño lago de cristalinas aguas.

—¿Ya terminaste? —interrumpió con gruesa voz sin girarse a verla siquiera.

Ultear abrió los ojos en sorpresa, para luego humillar la cabeza. Tristemente comprendía su comportamiento, ella misma lo había orillado a ello. Ella había colaborado despertando y manipulando una parte de él que no debía de ser corrompida, menos de esa manera, menos con los métodos que habían empleado.

Y, pese a saber que todo pronóstico apuntaba a que no sería bien recibida, aun así quiso arriesgarse porque verdaderamente sentía en ella la necesidad de disculparse luego de lo vivido en su gremio al ellos haberlo dejado.

—Sí. Pero incluso así me voy feliz porque al fin conocí esa parte perdida y desconocida de la historia de mi madre —y, caminando hacia Gray, se paró frente a él sosteniéndole la brillosa mirada y una sonrisa sincera—. Podré pedirte perdón infinidad de veces, pero nada reparará el daño que te hice, pero pese a ello, quiero que sepas que me dio gusto conocerte, Gray Fullbuster.

Confesó, inclinando el cuerpo, besándole suave donde termina la mejilla y empiezan los labios, apartándose rápidamente, avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

Al llegar a Lyon, igualmente lo besó en la mejilla, aunque un poco más arriba, en modo de agradecimiento y despedida.

Y, antes de regresar por donde había llegado, se paró sin voltear atrás, ocultando bajo su flequillo sus llorosos ojos, pero sonriendo por su decisión.

—Por mi parte, todo lo que puedo hacer es devolverte eso que borré de ti. Fue un gusto conocerte, Gray.

Al Ultear desaparecer por entre los arbustos, Lyon volteó confundido hacia Gray. Éste se encontraba aún de espaldas, tenía ambas manos empuñadas y la atención puesta en el lago bajo ellos.

—Su cara, ese rostro lleno de lágrimas lo he visto antes —llevó una mano a la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo al querer recordar.

Lyon posó una mano sobre su hombro, Gray parecía nervioso, o más bien, hecho todo un lío con sus propios recuerdos.

Un aire de nostalgia se instaló en el pecho de Lyon al acordarse de aquellos años de su niñez cuando recién conoció a Gray. En aquel tiempo debía aceptar que no le caía bien, principalmente cuando recién su maestra Ur se lo presentó. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo fue conociéndolo y viendo en él no sólo un rival a quien superar y por ende mejorar en habilidades, sino también un niño que al igual que él, había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres a muy corta edad.

Juntos habían creado un vínculo especial desde niños al lado de su maestra, por tal motivo, no podía permitir que arrebataran de la memoria de Gray esos gratos momentos.

Cuando ambos volvieron a la cabaña, la comida ya se encontraba lista. Una vez más la mesa había sido adornada de una manera especial que con sólo mirar lo servido, se les abrió el apetito. Ambos habían acordado no hablar del tema de Ultear por el momento.

Durante la comida, prácticamente era la señora Mei la única que hablaba. Lyon le seguía un poco la plática, mientras que Gray permaneció serio, respondiendo escuetamente a lo que se le preguntara. Al notarlo, Juvia se inquietó.

—¿Gray-sama, ocurre algo? Desde que regresó, Juvia lo ha notado extraño… ¿se siente mal?

Preguntó angustiada, sentándose a su lado en la cama cuando éste, luego de comer, se retiró a la alcoba.

—Todo está bien. Únicamente quiero descansar —respondió, volteando hacia ella, sonriéndole apenas como queriendo convencerla, posando una mano encima de la de ella—. No te preocupes.

Juvia, aunque no del todo convencida, le dio su espacio, saliendo de la habitación. Apenas la puerta fue cerrada, y el rostro de Gray se bañó en lágrimas.

Odiaba sentirse así, que fuera un sentimiento nostálgico el que se instalara en él confundiéndolo.

Se permitió permanecer en la soledad de aquella habitación por un largo tiempo en el cual no fue interrumpida su privacidad.

Ya la noche comenzaba a caer, y él continuó recostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro techo, mirando hacia la nada, pensativo.

Cerró un momento sus ojos cayendo pronto en un sueño profundo y, al hacerlo, en sueños pudo ver el rostro de su maestra Ur, recordándola completa, de pies a cabeza; lo mismo que pasó con Natsu, Erza, todos en Fairy Tail.

Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos que hicieron despertarlo de golpe.

Agitado, miró hacia la ventana.

La noche ya había caído y el cielo se miraba hermoso, repleto de estrellas.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Este capítulo no lo podía dejar así nomás, por lo que viene con el capítulo siguiente y un pequeño regalito. Continúa en el capítulo 24, disfrútalo n_n

¡Gracias por leer!


	25. - Capítulo 24 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 24 —**

* * *

Prométeme que esta vez no te irás de mi lado

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **C** uando Juvia fue a buscar a Gray a la hora de la cena, se encontró la habitación vacía. Le buscó por los rincones de la casa sin hallarle en ella, comenzando a angustiarla.

—Salió camino al acantilado que da hacia el lago —señaló Lyon cuando Juvia se asomó al balcón de la casa. Él se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada—. Deberías ir con él…

Y ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió en esa dirección, apurada, imaginándose lo peor.

—Creo que esta noche seremos sólo nosotros dos en la mesa, señora Mei —indicó Lyon a la mujer al sentirla acercarse a él, mientras miraba a Juvia alejarse cada vez más.

—Lyon-san, es usted un verdadero caballero.

—¿Lo dice con sarcasmo porque no me ofrecí a acompañarla en medio de la noche? —respondió burlándose. La mujer tomó lugar a su lado.

—Lo digo porque lo es.

Lyon soltó el aire, centrando la atención en el cielo.

—Si tan sólo supiera las veces que desee besarla, no pensaría eso de mí.

La mujer rió bajito.

—Algo que le he enseñado a mi niña es que aprenda a valorar cada momento como si fuera único. Cada día es una oportunidad nueva donde podemos conocer gente nueva y hacer la diferencia. El que ustedes dos se hubieran conocido no fue por casualidad, algo hay detrás de todo ello. Cuando una puerta se cierra es porque no era la correcta, una nueva se abrirá para Lyon-san, estoy segura de eso. Y aquí tendrá a esta vieja que pedirá en sus oraciones por usted para que pronto encuentre la mujer que se lo merezca toditito de pies a cabeza. Y cuando eso pase me dará la razón, dirá: ah, ¡qué sabia era la viejilla Mei!

Lyon comenzó a reírse.

—Jamás le diría así —y la miró aún sonriente—. Pero tiene razón, no fue casualidad el que conociera a Juvia. Han pasado tantas cosas que me da gusto haberla encontrado, de lo contrario, no hubiera escuchado los sabios consejos de la viejilla Mei.

Bromeó, ganándose instantáneamente un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oe! Ya quisiera, Lyon-san, llegar a mi edad y conservarse así de bien —se acomodó el cabello, riendo junto con él—. Ande pues, entremos, que luego se enfriará la cena.

—¿Volvió a preparar su legendaria sopa levanta muertos? —le siguió el paso. La mayor afirmó—. Tiene que enseñarme la receta, seguro a Ooba mi maestra le encantará probarla.

—Tiene que hacer méritos, muchachito.

—Lavaré los platos y limpiaré la casa, y además… veo que le gustan estas cosas que… no sé cómo se llaman, pero le regalaré una —se refirió al chal que usaba. Ella continuó simulando ignorarlo.

—Va por buen camino, pero aún no es suficiente, _Lyoncito-san_ …

Dijo, y ambos se echaron a reír.

Después de todo, la vida debía de seguir.

Con prisa, Juvia llegó hasta donde Lyon le había indicado, viendo a un par de metros a Gray de espaldas, el cual centraba su atención en el lago debajo de aquel acantilado. Por un momento, infinidad de cosas pasaron por la mente de Juvia, acercándose lentamente a él como si no quisiera molestarlo.

Sin embargo, al sentir su presencia, Gray volteó a verla.

—Gray-sama, por favor no le dé esos sustos a Juvia, al no encontrarlo ella pensó…

Trató de explicar, pero él le extendió una mano, invitándola a su lado.

—Ven —dijo, y con la otra mano señaló el lago—. Mira el reflejo.

Al hacerlo, la expresión de angustia de ella cambió por completo. En las cristalinas aguas se reflejaban las luces nocturnas. La llamativa luna se miraba al centro, siendo rodeada por pequeños puntos blancos.

—¡Qué bello…!

Apenas comentó, y él silenció sus labios posando sobre ellos un dedo. Dirigió la atención al cielo y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Era lo que deseabas ver, Juvia?

Ella no pudo responder, sus ojos se habían abierto impactados ante la belleza que se mostraba sobre ellos. Sus labios simulaban querer expresar algo, pero ciertamente las palabras parecían habérsele estancado en la garganta, y en su lugar una amplia sonrisa remplazó toda inquietud.

Verla así, perdida en la contemplación del firmamento como si nunca hubiera existido, le causó un especial gozo al joven mago.

Las pupilas de Juvia se dilataban y brillaban tal cual lo hacían aquellas estrellas. En sus ojos, Gray juró haber visto una de ellas.

—Es tan hermoso… —expresó, pasado el tiempo—. Mucho mejor a como Juvia lo imaginó. Hay tantas estrellas brillantes que Juvia ya perdió la cuenta.

Gray rió.

—Sería imposible que pudieras contarlas todas —y una vez más lo contempló—. Pero sí, desde aquí se mira muy bien.

Juvia le vio de reojo, su sonriente perfil apuntando hacia el cielo le hizo soltar el aire con suavidad.

Tomándole apenas de un extremo de la camisa, quiso acercarse más a él.

—Gray-sama, gracias…

—Te lo había prometido, ¿no? —aclaró aún con la atención puesta arriba—. Querías ver por vez primera una noche estrellada.

—Lo ha recordado… —susurró con asombro.

—¿La promesa? Sí, la recuerdo —aseguró—. He recordado todo lo que no había podido.

Juvia no pudo contener su emoción al escucharle por lo que simplemente le abrazó desde el costado.

—¡Qué felicidad, Gray-sama! Juvia se alegra de que así sea —expresó y, apenas quiso reposar la cabeza en parte de su pecho, pronto recordó algo que la abochornó, dejándola nerviosa, haciéndola tartamudear—. Eso quiere decir que… Gray-sama ha recordado lo de la noche en que él y Juvia…

Se detuvo, apartándose rápidamente de con él, llevando ambas manos a sus rojas mejillas en evidente vergüenza.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué noche hablas?

Cuestionó y ella le vio. Gray se mostraba serio, simulando sentirse ajeno a todo aquello, haciéndole dudar a Juvia si debía aclararle de lo que hablaba o dejar así las cosas.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Eh… bueno…

—Tranquila, no es necesario que lo digas porque en realidad sí sé de lo que hablas. Lo recuerdo —evidenció, aún con la vista en el cielo y sus mejillas un tanto encendidas—. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Y ella dirigió la atención hacia donde él veía. Suspiró y una vez más sonrió al firmamento.

—¿Sabe, Gray-sama? La promesa no se trataba sólo de ver una noche como hoy, sino hacerlo junto a usted. Ese era el verdadero deseo de Juvia.

Aclaró, y con anhelo alcanzó su mano, centrando su atención en el chico, lo mismo que hizo él.

—¿He cumplido? —quiso saber, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, sin apartarle la mirada. Nerviosa, ella afirmó—. Qué bueno que así sea.

Juvia pudo sentir el choque de su aliento sobre su piel, estaba cada vez más cerca, y ella no supo describir cómo se sentía. Su corazón palpitó con tal velocidad recordándole que aún seguía con vida.

Y, como una reacción ante un estimulante acto, se paró de puntitas en busca de sus labios, que, para sorpresa suya, ya le esperaban.

Gray aplicó su boca a la de ella sin reparo, siendo él quien impusiera el ritmo con el cual quería hacerlo. Besarla sin impedimentos.

El recuerdo de la sensación que a su paso el primer beso les había dejado, no se comparaba con esta otra. Y es que ahora eran únicamente ellos dos y un destino incierto por delante. No había prisas, no había terceros que interrumpieran, y lo más importante, no había una próxima despedida.

Eran sólo ella y él. Sólo Juvia y Gray. Sólo ellos dos y una promesa cumplida que los cobijaba en una radiante luz nocturna.

Y, en un largo y ansiado beso, ambos volvían a reavivar los sentimientos que por un tiempo habían quedado alojados en lo más profundo de sus emociones. Sellados en sus labios.

Gray cruzó el brazo derecho tras los hombros de Juvia, atrayéndola de ese modo más a su cuerpo y su demandante boca, mientras que ella con una mano trató de sujetarse a algo, tomando la parte trasera de la camisa de Gray, estrujándola un tanto conforme el beso se iba alargando.

Por la manera en que la tenía abrazada, parecía que no quería soltarla.

El contacto había sido tan extendido que cuando sus labios se separaron, trataron de llenar lo más que pudieron sus pulmones de aire. Pese a la rojez de sus labios y la falta de oxígeno, Gray, con ojos pequeños, acercó con el tacto nuevamente el rostro de Juvia hacia él con deseo de querer besarlo de nuevo.

—Gray-sama, por favor… no despierte a Juvia —susurró con pesar. Él negó, posando su frente sobre la de ella—. Todos estos días, luego de que Gray-sama se marchara, Juvia sólo soñaba cosas feas. A veces le era mejor no cerrar los ojos ni dormir. Pero aún más doloroso era despertar y saber que Juvia continuaba sola. Gray-sama ya no estaba.

Él se permitió abrazar. Juvia apoyó la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho del mago, dándose el tiempo de procesar todo aquello.

—Oe… ¿qué pasa?

Dijo, apartándola un poco para verla, luego de escuchar sus sollozos y sentir su camisa siendo mojada por sus lágrimas. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, limpiándose.

—Es sólo que Juvia, ella… todo esto parece un sueño…

Viendo desde arriba la manera en que el rostro soñador de Juvia era la resbaladilla de una última lágrima, Gray le pellizcó el brazo haciendo que ella diera un brinquillo asustada.

—¿Lo ves? No estás dormida.

Ella le miró con ojos brillosos, aunque sorprendidos por su inesperada acción, echándose luego a reír.

—Tiene razón, Juvia no está soñando.

Y su atención volvió al frente, al lago y el brillante cielo encima de ellos. Entrelazó ambas manos tras su espalda, contemplando desde su posición todo lo que le era permitido ver.

Gray tomó lugar sobre el césped, apoyándose en una sola rodilla, lanzando desde la altura un par de piedras al lago.

—¿Puedes sentirla? —señaló, y el viento resopló fresco, húmedo—. La libertad.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire moviera sus cabellos. Aspiró y sonrió luego.

—Juvia se siente libre —Gray sonrió complacido viendo desde abajo su rostro iluminado, tomando después una mejor posición sobre el césped, recostándose—. Juvia siempre se preguntó si existiría ese mundo dónde poder soñar, y de existir, si algún día ella podría llegar a conocerlo al menos…

Gray abrió apenas un ojo para verla. Ella continuaba con la vista hacia arriba.

—Siempre ha existido, estaba justo detrás de las puertas del castillo del cual no salías por miedo.

Señaló, y ella desvió la atención hacia él. Gray se encontraba recostado, con ambos brazos bajo la nuca y la pierna derecha flexionada.

Y pensar que ese relajado hombre había sido la llave que logró abrirle las puertas que creyó que nunca se abrirían. Él era quien le había ayudado a ver el cielo que siempre desconoció.

Pronto, Juvia tomó lugar a su lado, quedando en cuclillas y, así de cerca, volvió a contemplar el rostro que amaba.

—Juvia se siente con fuerzas para descubrirlo. Ella quiere hacerlo —y, con sus dedos, apenas rozó la fría mejilla del mago—. Gray-sama… ¿pudiera acompañar a Juvia?

Él abrió los ojos y fijó la atención en el cielo.

—A decir verdad, aún sigo descubriendo ese mundo. O mejor dicho, aún sigo forjándome mi propio mundo —explicó—. Creo más bien que ese mundo del que hablas, cada uno se lo crea y lo forma a su antojo. Como la magia de moldeo, la magia de la verdadera libertad, tienes el control de moldear lo que quieras, tan grande o tan pequeño como lo desees. Así mismo debería ser ese mundo, la vida de cada uno de nosotros, un lugar donde cada quien decida cómo desea vivirla sin que haya alguien que se lo impida.

Al terminar, en su palma derecha se formó un pequeño mundo hecho de hielo, el cual giraba lentamente sobre su mano. Juvia lo admiró emocionada, y extendió la mano al deslizarse aquel mundo de hielo hacia ella. Sobre su palma se detuvo aún flotante.

Ella asintió feliz, y en el instante aquella forma se dirigió a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y, en el contacto con su piel, desapareció en decenas de pedazos.

Juvia se refugió una vez más en el pecho del mago.

—Aún… aún Juvia no se cree que todo esto esté pasando…

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a pellizcar? —ella negó sonriéndole.

—Juvia prefiere… prefiere que Gray-sama la bese…

Demandó, y acercó pronto sus labios a los de Gray en una manera de confirmar que efectivamente, no estaba soñando, y en acuerdo con lo platicado.

Ella quería aprender a moldear ese mundo a su lado.

La posición inicial de Juvia les fue un problema cuando el contacto se fue alargando, por lo que Gray igualmente se incorporó, quedando ambos sentados sobre el césped.

El fresco aire meneaba sus cabellos, y a su alrededor sólo sonaban las hojas de los árboles moverse y el cantar de grillos. Eran ellos dos y un cielo tapizado de estrellas.

Aún sin dejar de besarse, Juvia enredó el brazo derecho tras el cuello del pelinegro y, correspondiendo a ello, él la pegó más a su pecho, tomando así un mayor control sobre su cuerpo, por lo que poco a poco la fue recostando sobre el césped, quedando ella debajo de él.

Escasos centímetros separaron sus labios para respirar. Él la miró con ojos borrosos, mientras que ella los mantenía cerrados, respirando con agitación. Sin poder evitarlo, una vez más volvió a besarla, obedeciendo de ese modo al impulso de su cuerpo que parecía demandarle que lo hiciera.

Tomó en una mano su mejilla, y así sus labios se hicieron por completo de toda su boca. Lo mismo hizo ella. Respondió con la misma entrega, tal cual deseaba que siguiera. Gray se separaba de sus labios cada cierto tiempo, pero no se alejaba de su cuerpo, continuaba encima de ella, tratando de darse soporte con sus rodillas y codos, queriendo no aplastarla por completo. Sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más complicado mantenerse de ese modo.

Y, como si la vida misma se burlara en su cara, cuando sus bocas volvieron a juntarse, Juvia tocó con la punta de la lengua los labios de Gray, haciendo que en el instante él se detuviera.

—Eh… Juvia… ella lo siente —se disculpó con evidente nerviosismo, evitando el contacto con él—. Gray-sama… ¿quiere volver ya a casa?

—¿Tú ya quieres regresar? —ella negó, aún no atreviéndose a verle—. Bien, porque yo tampoco.

Confesó, y entonces volvió a sus labios continuando con lo pasado, esta vez siendo él quien tanteara con su lengua los labios de la chica. Al Juvia abrir su boca dando pleno acceso a su lengua, Gray sintió que parte de su control se perdía luego de escucharla suspirar.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear y los suspiros de Juvia fueron en aumento, llevándose consigo otro tanto de su control, lo cual hizo que se detuviera de golpe, arrodillándose.

—Gray-sama, ¿qué pasa…?

Quiso saber, creyendo que algo malo había ocurrido. Gray permaneció en silencio, le sostuvo la mirada, y sin más, se quitó la camisa. Juvia enrojeció al verlo.

—Pasa que tengo calor —respondió simple, volviendo a ella.

Juvia pudo sentir un marcado cambio en la manera en que volvió a besarla. Esta vez haciéndolo de un modo más intenso como si quisiera comerle los labios. Sorprendida, ella continuó con los ojos abiertos, dejándose llevar poco a poco por el contacto y, al saberlo sin camisa, no tuvo más remedio que dejar sus manos encima del césped, a los costados de su propio cuerpo.

Gray le mordió un labio e inevitablemente ella gimió, despegando un poco la espalda del suelo. Y, avergonzada, desviándole la mirada, confesó:

—Juvia… ella también siente un poco de calor.

Fue el turno del mago para sorprenderse. Y es que para él aquello era tan natural, una reacción innata desde la infancia, como si las ropas le provocaran una fobia extraña, un calor sumamente agobiante. Sin embargo, esta vez el calor se sentía de una forma diferente. Era un calor punzante, pero no molesto, era más bien agradable.

Por tal motivo no dijo nada, permaneció perplejo hasta notar como Juvia, aún sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada, poco a poco descendía su vestido por los hombros, quedando sus brazos expuestos, sosteniendo con ambas manos la tela a la altura de su pecho. Los tirantes de su sujetador celeste podían verse.

En silencio permanecieron por algunos segundos, un silencio incómodo, al menos para Gray, quien continuaba perdido observándola sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, logrando sonrojarla.

—Uhm… Gray-sama… —musitó ella, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Eh, bueno, yo… ¿te había comentado sobre mi problema con las ropas…? —comenzó a hablar en tartamudeos, siendo él quien esta vez no se atreviera a verla—. Y bueno… no quisiera que pensaras que yo quería… lo que dije hace unos momentos yo… perdona.

Ya ni supo qué decir, un patético nerviosismo se había apoderado de él haciéndolo sudar frío.

Juvia humilló la cabeza, aún sin verle, apenada y completamente roja por cómo se habían dado las cosas.

—¿Eh? No… —balbuceó, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, comenzando a vestirse avergonzada de espaldas a él—. No, Gray-sama, Juvia en realidad no pensó en nada, es sólo que el césped le picó un poco y…

Se excusó, mordiéndose los labios, lanzando un suave suspiro.

—Claro, entiendo —carraspeó la garganta—. Si quieres que regresemos por mí está bien…

—Juvia quisiera estar un momento más —dijo, y se dirigió al frente, viendo hacia el lago, pensativa—. ¿Y ahora qué pasará, Gray-sama? ¿Quiere volver mañana mismo a Magnolia?

Con pesadez, Gray soltó el aire.

—La verdad sí quisiera regresar pronto. Con todo lo que ha pasado no dudo que ya me estén buscando.

Se paró a un lado de ella, viendo igualmente las cristalinas aguas.

—Sí, lo mejor será que pronto vuelva —concluyó—. Juvia no lo había mencionado, pero el día en que llegó aquí, ella conoció al mejor amigo del que Gray-sama le habló. Juvia no sabía que se trataba de él, tampoco que al igual que Lucy, ambos fueran magos de Fairy Tail.

—¿Cómo…? —cuestionó sin comprender—. ¿Natsu y Lucy estuvieron aquí?

Juvia asintió.

—La señora Mei los encontró por casualidad, y debido a que Natsu-san había caído enfermo, los trajo a la casa para revisarlo. Ella contó que luego de que Juvia y Lyon-sama salieran a buscar a Gray-sama, ellos dos se fueron.

—Entiendo.

La maga sonrió con suavidad, alzando la cabeza al cielo. El aire pegó en su rostro, meneando sus cabellos.

—¿Sabe? Pese a no conocerlos, de alguna manera le dieron la fortaleza a Juvia para llegar hasta Gray-sama. Ella, Juvia, tenía miedo de sólo pensar en que algo malo pudiera haberle ocurrido. Pero luego al verlos, al ver a Lucy cuidar de Natsu-san en su estado, Juvia comprendió que no debía de darse por vencida, no hasta tener alguna noticia de su paradero. Porque Gray-sama… él es la persona más importante en la vida de Juvia, y ella quería que ambos volvieran a encontrarse.

Impulsado por sus palabras y la determinación con la cual hablaba, Gray posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la maga.

—Y yo me alegro que lo hicieras. Gracias, Juvia.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, sollozando.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Gray-sama, es Juvia quien debería pedirle una disculpa por…

Quiso aclarar, pero con un demandante beso él la silenció, sorprendiéndola. Con ambas manos la tomó de las mejillas, mientras que ella se sujetó de sus brazos, volviendo a besarse con una especial entrega.

Cuando el contacto se hizo más íntimo, luego de algunos instantes en donde sus ojos mantuvieron cerrados, él dejó caer la mano izquierda sobre la parte trasera del cuello de ella, dejando que siguiera su curso lento, delineándole la columna hasta llegar a su cintura donde paró.

Al hacerlo, al sentir aquel tacto viajar por su cuerpo, Juvia jadeó sobre la boca del mago.

—Gray-sama… —susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Juvia nuevamente… ella…

—¿Qué tiene Juvia?

—Calor… —confesó, y una vez más jadeó sin conciencia, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Gray sonrió y con la derecha, tomándola de la barbilla, sobre su oído respondió:

—Yo también lo tengo, igual o más que tú.

—Pero Gray-sama está sin camisa, desnudo del pecho… y Juvia…

—Juvia no.

Ella pasó saliva y le miró. Él también le vio con un singular brillo.

—En efecto, Juvia no…

Finalizó, y luego de unos segundos el silencio fue cortado por el lento desliz del cierre de su vestido. Al quedar su espalda descubierta, pudo sentir el aire frío colarse, pero su piel no lo resintió de ninguna manera. Todo en ella estaba centrado en un punto fijo: los ojos de Gray.

Dispuesta, se giró dándole la espalda, haciendo a un lado parte de su cabello, dejando libre el área. Gray redujo la distancia entre ambos y desde atrás la tomó de los hombros. Ella ladeó la cabeza en muestra de invitación. Él aspiró el aroma de su piel, repartiendo suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta sus hombros.

Ella, posando sus manos encima de las de él, las hizo descender suavemente, llevándose consigo parte de su vestido. Sus hombros quedaron descubiertos, lo mismo sus brazos, quedando únicamente en sujetador.

Desde atrás y de su propia altura, Gray pudo ver la blanca piel del pecho de Juvia, subiendo y bajando acelerado, remarcándose a placer de la contemplación del mago. Pudo notar, enfocando más la vista en ella, su piel erizada.

—Dijiste que tenías calor… —señaló, y ella ladeó más la cabeza.

—Tóquela… —pidió con suave voz—. Toque a Juvia, por favor.

—¿Cómo dices?

Sin mover las manos de sus hombros, pronto ella se las sujetó, llevándolas hacia sus pechos.

—Gray-sama, toque a Juvia por favor.

Al sentir bajo su tacto el encaje del sujetador, así como la piel expuesta de sus senos, Gray comenzó a masajearlos a placer, extendiendo ambas manos como queriendo acapararlos sin logar hacerlo. Irónicamente, sus manos se veían pequeñas perdiéndose en aquellas prominencias.

Guiado por los suspiros que ella trataba de silenciar, ágil llevó sus caricias por debajo de la tela, palpando sus pezones, los cuales duros, le recibieron, alterándolo más.

—Juvia…

—Por aquí.

Le indicó, refiriéndose al broche en forma de corazón que mantenía su sostén en su sitio, el cual se encontraba en la parte de enfrente, justo en medio de sus dos montes. Un clic se escuchó, y en el instante la prenda perdió tensión, quedando sus pechos al aire, los cuales, avergonzada, pronto cubrió con sus manos.

—Quieres que…

—Juvia también quisiera… quisiera poder tocar a Gray-sama… —dijo a como el nerviosismo le permitió.

Él rió por la peculiar manera de ella para decirlo, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Gray hundió el rostro nuevamente en su cuello y le besó.

—Pues aquí sigo, justo detrás de ti.

Y la giró quedando frente a ella. Juvia, aún con sus manos sobre sus senos, le desvió la mirada claramente apenada.

Al ver en su rostro y en el tiritar de sus labios lo nerviosa que estaba, Gray rodeó su cuerpo, sujetándola del brazo para ayudarle a tomar lugar sobre el suelo, de rodillas, quedando él en la misma postura detrás de ella.

Sobre su delgado cuello hizo descender sus dedos, bajando por los hombros, y siguiendo el curso de sus brazos, los cuales permanecían instalados sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo.

—Gray-sama… —suspiró con angustiosa voz, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, advirtiendo el curso de su mano, la cual peligrosamente seguía descendiendo, metiéndose incluso bajo el vestido que aún traía puesto—. Uhm, Gray-sama no siga… no siga por favor.

Y le detuvo la mano, sujetándola al rozar sus dedos el elástico de la braga. Al hacerlo, con el brazo izquierdo cubrió por completo sus senos.

—Sigues con tus manos ocupadas, ¿cómo pretendes hacer lo último que dijiste?

—Es sólo que Juvia… el cuerpo de Juvia se siente extraño, y para ella es muy embarazoso que Gray-sama toque… ahí.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Entiendo.

Dijo, y apartó la mano de su cuerpo, incorporándose del suelo. Al hacerlo, Juvia sintió cierta decepción, sin embargo, él apareció nuevamente frente a ella, esta vez de pie, dándole la espalda y, ante su atenta mirada, se retiró el pantalón quedando únicamente en interiores. Sobre el suelo se sentó para hacer lo propio con sus botas sintiendo luego cómo desde atrás unas pequeñas manos lo abrazaban.

Juvia recargó la cabeza sobre la espalda de Gray, pegando así mismo sus senos sobre su piel. Ambas manos se posaron sobre el torso del mago, y sólo con la punta de sus dedos, muy suavemente, tal cual si temiera lastimarle, delineó las marcas de su abdomen, deleitándose a través del puro tacto por lo trabajado de su cuerpo.

Gray se dejó hacer, no moviéndose ni haciendo ningún comentario al respecto. Quería que ella se sintiera con mayor seguridad y dejara de lado sus miedos.

Cuando notó que ya no sólo sus dedos, sino toda la mano de ella se hacía sobre su cuerpo, giró un poco la cabeza encontrándose con ella para luego besarla. Al Juvia distraerse por la demanda de sus labios, Gray hizo un rápido movimiento, trayéndola sin mucho problema frente a él. Sobre sus piernas la sentó y buscó pronto su boca, evitando así que pudiera debatir de alguna manera.

Al saberse expuesta ante él, rápidamente intentó cubrir su desnudez, pero él la detuvo, sosteniendo su mano en el intento.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí también.

Solicitó, bajando con besos por el mentón, cuello y hombros de Juvia. Ella cerró los ojos y relajó un poco el cuerpo. Gray continuó descendiendo hasta el inicio de sus senos. Con la mano derecha tocó su pecho y enseguida el pequeño pezón reaccionó a su tacto. Masajeó aquel seno con tal deleite que su boca, sintiéndose de pronto seca, quiso reemplazarle sorbiendo cuanto le fuera posible hacerlo.

—Uhm… Gray-sama…

—Son tan suaves —expresó, gozándose y sirviéndose a placer del otro.

Juvia sólo era espectadora de la forma en que Gray se complacía en su cuerpo. De un lado a otro movía la cabeza, de un pecho a otro viajaba su boca hambrienta. Y manifestaba unos singulares sonidos propios de un niño cuando está siendo alimentado, ella podía escucharle y sus oídos se llenaron de esa particular melodía envolvente.

Sus dedos enredó en el negro cabello del mago, masajeándole por efecto la nuca en su intento por querer alejarlo cuando sus dientes amenazaban con morderle los pezones.

Cuando quiso gemir por tercera vez, algo debajo de ella la silenció, haciéndola abrir los ojos en sorpresa y vergüenza, siendo Gray quien gimiera en su lugar.

Él la tomó de la espalda y, girándose, la recostó sobre el césped, procurando que su propia camisa sirviera como sábana debajo de ella.

En un rápido movimiento le retiró el vestido, dejándola sólo en bragas. Por efecto, ella cerró firmemente las piernas.

Gray rió ante su reacción. Y es que para él deshacerse de las ropas era algo tan espontáneo, tan natural que no reparaba en ello, contrario a Juvia. Por tal razón supuso que era él quien debía dar el primer paso y poner el ejemplo.

Desvestirse no era tan malo.

Y, aunque ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, al querer hacerlo, una oleada de emociones extrañas invadió su cuerpo por completo. Por vez primera sintió cierto sofoco cuando su bóxer tocó sus pies descalzos.

Y es que la situación era por mucho, muy diferente a otras. Esta vez su miembro se encontraba duro, excitado, como apuntando en dirección a quien le despertó de su letargo.

—G-Gray-sama… —le habló en tartamudeos, sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No tienes que ver si no deseas —dijo, y tomó lugar sobre ella, acariciándole con la barbilla la mejilla, susurrándole—: Aunque yo sí deseo verte, Juvia.

Y la besó, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya. Juvia poco a poco fue relajando el cuerpo, y por sí sola lentamente fue apartando sus piernas.

Sin dejar de besarla, viajera, la mano de Gray se abrió camino hacia su objetivo y, al palparlo por encima de la braga, Juvia gimió sobre su boca.

La prenda estaba empapada, bañada del líquido producto de su excitación, motivo por el cual, en parte, Juvia no quería que él lo notara. Pues al menos para ella, aquello representaba una inevitable reacción de su cuerpo por demás bochornosa.

Pero para Gray, sentir esa calidez emanando de ella, fue el punto que terminó por destruir su autocontrol.

Con urgencia le quitó la última prenda y, así, desde arriba, la contempló en su plenitud. El respirar de ella era profundo y constante, agitado, sin duda alguna. Sus mejillas y mirada la delataban, estaba nerviosa y además avergonzada.

Y, aunque el mago trató de mostrarse firme y tal cual si tuviera el control absoluto de todo, lo cierto era que él estaba en las mismas, nervioso.

Cuando Juvia flexionó una de sus piernas, todos los pensamientos de Gray se hicieron polvo y pronto sus dedos tocaron su feminidad. Ella gimió y contorsionó el cuerpo, dándole por efecto más espacio y libertad a Gray para continuar con sus caricias, masturbándole tal cual deseaba.

—Ahh… Gray-sama, ¿qué le hace a Juvia? Ella… ella se siente extraña —señaló—. Por favor… no la mire tanto ahí… en esa zona, es vergonzoso —fue su petición, la cual Gray pasó por alto, hundiendo un segundo dedo en su sexo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo —dijo, volviendo a sus labios y, sobre ellos, con ronca voz susurró—: Quiero estar dentro de ti, Juvia.

Al escucharle, ella pudo jurar que era lanzada a un lago de fuego ardiente. Su cuerpo por completo quemaba, todo ello proveniente en primera instancia de su zona íntima, la cual se encontraba lubricada por sus propias reacciones, preparada para lo siguiente.

Por respuesta, ella enredó las piernas sobre la cadera de Gray, dándole el acceso libre hacia su sexo.

—Juvia también lo desea, quiere sentirlo dentro de ella.

Él se enfocó en sus ojos, brillosos de excitación y anhelo; en la sonrojes de su rostro y la sonrisa media nerviosa que le dedicaba como asegurándole que era consciente de lo que pedía. Le besó la frente mientras que sobre su entrada deslizaba su virilidad.

—Si sientes mucho dolor, si algo te incomoda…

Intentó hablar, pero ella en su lugar le empujó con ambas manos la cadera haciendo que por efecto su sexo se abriera paso en su feminidad, ella elevó igualmente su propia cadera, logrando que el contacto fuera pleno.

Gray suspiró al sentirse dentro, mientras que Juvia como primera reacción, arrancó algo del césped debajo de ella. Gray aguardó unos instantes, dándole el tiempo a Juvia para que se acostumbrara, y a él mismo para respirar profundo.

—Juvia… ¿estás bien? —quiso saber al verle con los ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Lo sacaré para que…

—¡No! No lo haga por favor. Juvia está bien, muy bien. Sentir a Gray-sama en su interior se siente muy bien.

Dijo y luego le sonrió, buscando sus labios para besarlos.

Aquel contacto fue pleno, conforme el beso de ambos se alargó, lo mismo pasó con su unión, siendo profunda, completa. Sin ataduras de por medio ni más vergüenzas.

Sólo eran ellos dos y un cielo tapizado de estrellas siendo testigo de su unión.

Juvia no cabía en su dicha. Su primer amor se había convertido también en el primer hombre en su vida. Gray era el primero para ella en muchas cosas, y ahora se convertía en el primero que le escuchaba gemir de esa manera, que la veía plena, desnuda, espléndida. Él era en su vida el primero, siempre el primero.

Y Gray lo confirmó cuando en un movimiento notó rastros de rojo escarlata sobre su miembro y la entrada de Juvia.

Con eso en mente y, aún sin salir de ella, le alzó la pierna izquierda colocándosela sobre el hombro. Húmedos besos dio desde la planta de su pie hasta el interior de su muslo, volviendo a penetrarla con un poco más de fuerza.

Se estaba volviendo loco, los gemidos de Juvia iban cada vez más en aumento, ya sin una pizca de temor o pena, sus senos se meneaban conforme él marcaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones, y, por si fuera poco, la cavidad de Juvia más y más se humedecía y palpitaba.

—Juvia… estás apretando mucho…

—Perdón —contestó, y dejó de sujetarle con fuerza del brazo.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Sino que estás apretándome mucho ahí dentro —señaló, inclinándose hasta su rostro—. Se siente tan bien que creo que no voy a poder contenerme mucho…

Ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla para luego besarlo, enredando la pierna izquierda en su cadera, haciendo la penetración más profunda.

Gray sintió cómo su sexo parecía ser sorbido por el de ella, siendo apretado tan morbosamente bien que le fue difícil contenerse. Con fuerza se hundió en ella, haciéndola gritar debido a la brusquedad con la que arremetió en su interior, para luego salir con urgencia y sobre el abdomen de Juvia derramar su secreción.

El gemido de manifiesto al haber alcanzado su orgasmo, fue tal que hizo eco en los alrededores más próximos.

Sosteniéndose encima de ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, besó su frente, correspondiendo la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicaba.

Con pesadez se dejó caer a un lado, tratando de conservar la calma. Ella entonces se limpió y buscó el brazo del mago para descansar sobre su pecho.

Él se permitió cerrar los ojos.

—Gray-sama… —le habló luego de algunos instantes.

—¿Uhm? —respondió, abriendo apenas un ojo para verla. Ella igualmente le veía.

—Juvia no quiere volver a apartarse de su lado.

Gray le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, en armonía por sus palabras.

—No lo hagas —sostuvo su mano.

—Jamás.

Y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, siendo cobijados por la luz del firmamento.

—Nunca más.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** _ Ya tocaba Hot Gruvia (/*u*)/ Simplemente no podía dejar de lado un momento íntimo entre ambos, de mi nena hermosa y Gurei *-* ¡Ellos son amor! n_n

¡Gracias infinitas por leer!


	26. - Capítulo 25 -

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

 **— Capítulo 25 —**

* * *

Entrégame el tiempo que te sobre, y lo gastaré en hacerte la persona más feliz del planeta

— Juvia Loxar —

* * *

.

 **E** sa misma noche, en Magnolia, luego de que la noticia sobre su estado de salud fuera dada a conocer a todos en Fairy Tail por Natsu y Happy, Lucy aprovechó la ocasión para hablar sobre la situación que la mantenía angustiada.

Aprovechando el que Natsu estuviera entretenido cenando y platicando con algunos miembros del gremio, Lucy se reunió con Mirajane y Erza, contándoles a ambas sobre lo ocurrido con Gray, o al menos lo que sabía de él.

—Hablé con Warren apenas llegó de su misión, e intentó hacer contacto telepático con Gray, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, aunque me aseguró que aún podía sentir su presencia.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Mirajane le ofreció a Erza la segunda rebanada de pastel.

—Es Gray, es claro que no morirá tan fácilmente —respondió Erza confiada. Lucy la miró en silencio—. De igual modo iré a buscarle y traerlo de regreso. Laxus y Mira pueden hacerse cargo mientras el Maestro no está en la ciudad.

Lucy, un poco más tranquila, le sonrió.

—A decir verdad, una vez que recuperé la vista comencé a tener ciertas visiones, una de ellas era precisamente de Gray, en la cual se le veía feliz… sonriente y…

Erza comenzó a atragantarse con un trozo de fresa. Mirajane prontamente le auxilió.

—Viéndolo de ese modo, quizás sí le pasó algo.

La pelirroja se preocupó, haciendo sonar los cubiertos en la madera. Mirajane rió divertida.

—En realidad… creo saber el motivo de esa felicidad —la rubia sonrió con delicadeza, recordando las palabras de Juvia.

Luego de dejar algunas indicaciones a Mirajane, Erza salió del gremio, llevándose consigo la última rebanada de pastel.

Con cierta pena, Lucy observó a la otra chica la cual de espaldas a ella secaba un par de vasos al tiempo que tarareaba algo así como una canción de cuna.

—Mira… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto indiscreta? —la albina volteó a verla y rió.

—Dudo que puedas ser al menos un poco de lo indiscreta que es Erza —aclaró en burla—. Pero anda, ¿qué indiscreción quieres conocer?

—Bueno, como ya te dije, he tenido algunas visiones que… no sé cómo decirlo, pero en una de ellas estabas tú y un pequeño niño rubio en brazos, al cual le cantabas precisamente esa canción de hace un momento.

Dijo, y Mira rió de nuevo.

—¿Y mi voz seguía sonando igual de bien?

—Eh… sí, creo que sí —rodó los ojos al no comprender la risilla de Mirajane—. ¿Qué pasa…?

—Supongo que a ti nada se te puede ocultar porque tarde o temprano lo sabrás. Lucy, estoy embarazada —anunció, acariciándose el vientre—. Aunque gracias a ti ya sé que se trata de un varoncito lo que crece dentro de mí.

Lucy admiró con tranquilidad la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Mirajane al estarse refiriendo a su bebé. De verdad que se le miraba espléndida, la maternidad le sentaba más que bien. Ella siempre había considerado a Mirajane como una extraordinaria mujer, atractiva y servicial, alguien tan buena que se merecía, sin temor a exagerar, las mismas estrellas, por tal razón no dudó ni un poco en abrazarla y felicitarla por su estado.

Agradecía al cielo por tan gratos momentos que le permitía presenciar.

Agradecía a la vida por haberla colocado dentro de esa familia la cual ahora crecía.

Esa noche, el viento llevó consigo una calma que desde hacía días Lucy deseaba tener.

A la mañana siguiente, en Villa Lluviosa, tanto Juvia como la señora Mei se encargaban de terminar de poner los últimos detalles en la mesa para el desayuno. Desde que había amanecido, la mujer mayor pudo notar un singular brillo en los ojos de la menor, así mismo, el sonrojo que atacaba de momentos a sus mejillas cuando cruzaba mirada con Gray. Verla así de sonriente le devolvía a ella una paz inmensa.

—Juvia abre —anunció ella misma poniéndose en pie de la mesa, cuando la puerta principal fue tocada.

—Señorita, ¿quién es? —preguntó la señora Mei yendo igualmente a la puerta al Juvia haberse quedado parada frente a la recién llegada sin decir nada—. ¡Pero si tú eres del grupo de revoltosos que nos atacó…!

Dijo la mujer con molestia, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Juvia la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—Yo… vengo a hablar con Gray —señaló Meredy, justo antes de desvanecerse en plena entrada.

Por sugerencia de Juvia, entre ella y Lyon la acomodaron en el sofá, esperando a que recobrara la consciencia. Se le miraba que había caminado mucho, su ropa estaba sucia y deshecha. Algo le había sucedido, o al menos eso fue lo que Juvia atinó a decir como excusa para darle el acceso a la casa.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica volvió en sí.

—Toma un poco de agua que te hará bien —le ofreció Juvia, ayudándole a tomarla. El resto de los presentes sólo miraban expectantes—. Dinos, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste?

—Mi nombre es Meredy, y Ultear fue quien me dijo, por ella es que he venido —respondió, incorporándose en el sofá—. Ul te dejó esto…

Se dirigió a Gray, el cual permanecía un poco más alejado, serio y silencioso, atento a todo. Al éste no responder, sobre la mesita de centro colocó un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en una delicada caligrafía.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lyon.

—No lo sé en realidad, no la leí. Aunque si llegaron a hablar con Ultear, como supongo que lo hicieron, tal vez les haya contado algo de lo que pasó.

—¿Lo que pasó de qué? —le enfrentó Gray—. ¡Todo lo que dijo fueron tonterías!

—¡Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a hablar de ella de esa manera! —Meredy arrugó el ceño en molestia—. Yo sólo estoy aquí cumpliendo su voluntad.

—¿Voluntad? No será que… —Juvia se llevó ambas manos a la boca en angustia.

—Nada de eso. Sé que ella aún está con vida en algún lugar, es sólo que en una manera de querer limpiar su culpa por lo que hizo con Gray, ella utilizó su arca del tiempo con el fin de que él pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos, pero algo salió mal, algo que hay en ti, Gray, no le permitió continuar con lo que hacía, y el hechizo le rebotó —Meredy se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. Hasta en el último momento ella pensó en ti, desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseó que la perdonaras. Espero que al menos lo consideres.

Gray le desvió la mirada, observando la carta con su nombre.

—Cuando vino a vernos, ella mencionó algo, no dio razones, pero dijo que algo había pasado luego de que nosotros abandonamos el gremio.

Meredy agachó la cabeza entristecida. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, poniéndola en un mal estado. Lyon se reprochó por haber sacado el tema.

—Nos atacaron los de Álvarez —comenzó a contar—. Luego de haber abierto el libro maldito, tanto mi Maestro como mis compañeros quedaron fuera de combate. Ultear no podía hacer mucho, yo era la única y estaba a su cuidado, así que traté de protegerla lo más que pude. Fue entonces cuando un hombre alto, de coleta y gafas, salió del salón donde permanecía el resto, llevándose consigo el libro, y al verme, sólo preguntó: ¿y el Devil-Slayer?

—¿El Devil… slayer? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —cuestionó Juvia.

Meredy entonces señaló con la mirada al mago.

—Te están buscando a ti, Gray.

Sorprendida, Juvia volteó hacia Gray, el cual tenía gesto de tampoco comprender.

—Espera, espera… hay cosas que no me quedan claras. ¿El joven Gray qué tiene que ver con esos matones para que lo anden buscando? Además, hablas y hablas de un dichoso libro, ¿qué? ¿Tan bueno es?

La señora Mei intervino, sintiéndose perdida entre la plática. Meredy soltó el aire.

—Se trata de un libro maldito, propiedad del mago oscuro Zeref. Ese libro lo tenía Fairy Tail en su poder, y un compañero y yo lo robamos para el Maestro. Se dice que dicho libro contiene una poderosa maldición de un demonio y un cazador. El Maestro decía que quien lograra dominar al demonio podría tener el control absoluto del mundo de la magia, es decir, controlar a todo aquel que pudiera utilizarla, pero para lograrlo, primero debía tener de su lado al cazador, es decir tú, Gray.

Él arrugó el ceño aún sin comprender, aunque irritado por conocer el motivo por el cual lo habían tenido prisionero.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas, ¿qué tengo que ver con ese libro y encima con alguien como Zeref?

—Yo tampoco comprendía en un inicio, pero luego de lo que pasó con el Maestro y el resto, comprendí que nadie, excepto quizás el mismo Zeref, puede abrir dicho libro. No sé con exactitud si realmente la maldición sea tal cual decía el Maestro, mucho menos qué rol tengas tú en todo eso, pero lo que sí es cierto es que una vez que el libro fue abierto, tú reaccionaste a todo ello. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero tu cuerpo, esas marcas extrañas que de pronto aparecieron, tu extraordinario poder, y tus ojos con esa demandante sed de sangre, daban a entender algo más…

Juvia centró la mirada en el piso, ella misma había sido testigo de todo ello, había sentido incluso miedo al verlo de ese modo. Parecía un ser fuera de control, alguien que no era precisamente Gray, al menos no el que conocía y del cual se había enamorado. Pero, aun así, pese al incidente y al mismo temor que de momento se instaló en ella, no había querido tocar ese tema con él. Quería hacerse a la idea de que todo se debía a la medicación con la cual lo trataban.

Pensar en algo más que ello la inquietaba.

—Si se supone que ya sabían de antemano lo de Gray, ¿por qué razón lo tenían en esa extraña habitación? ¿Qué le hicieron?

—El Maestro quería ganarle tiempo al tiempo. Como ya dije, él quería tener de la mano al caza-demonios, es decir, a Gray…

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Meredy le volteó la cara y continuó:

—Ultear tenía como misión acelerar ese proceso, logrando que Gray perdiera su lado humano y que despertara a su mística forma.

—¿A su… forma? —indagó con cierto temor Juvia—. ¿A qué forma?

Meredy humilló la cabeza y negó.

—A la de un demonio —prosiguió entonces la señora Mei, atrayendo la atención de todos—. No conozco muy bien la historia, sólo sé lo que se cuenta por ahí, pero se dice que hace cientos de años, cuando la magia era de un mismo color, hubo hombres que comenzaron a transgredirla, que la corrompieron a su conveniencia. Al enterarse los dioses sobre tal abominación, maldijeron a todo aquel que hiciera tales prácticas, pero hubo un hombre, que en su lecho de muerte, buscó entre rezos al dios de la destrucción, Acnologia. Se dice que, al cabo de un año, luego de que el hombre muriera, su esposa dio a luz a dos niños, END y ERA.

—Sí… ERA, ahora que recuerdo Zancrow lo mencionó —atinó a decir Meredy.

—Ambos hermanos eran el Alfa y el Omega, el inicio y el fin de esa pelea. END era el demonio que traía consigo la impureza, y el otro era todo lo contrario. ERA representaba la lucha por conservar la magia incorruptible, END era la contraparte. Por tal razón, la pelea entre ambos bandos desde el nacimiento siempre fue a muerte. Se podría decir que ERA fue una especie de caza demonios, pese a ser un mismo demonio.

Juvia distrajo su atención hacia Gray, el cual permanecía en uno de los extremos de la sala escuchando todo, pensativo y con ambas manos entrecruzadas.

Con pesadez tragó saliva.

—Pero… eso que cuenta la señora Mei pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en la actualidad? Más aún… ¿qué tiene que ver Gray-sama en todo esto? Parece una locura.

Tanto la señora Mei, Lyon y Meredy se miraron entre sí.

—Como sea, locura o no, lo cierto es que Álvarez anda tras Gray —Lyon volteó hacia el pelinegro en seriedad—. Quizás lo mejor es que te reúnas nuevamente con tu gremio.

Gray apartó la espalda de la pared, saliendo silenciosamente de la casa. Juvia le siguió con la mirada.

—Juvia viajará con Gray-sama hasta Magnolia —señaló la maga, girando luego hacia Lyon.

—Bien, pues yo… creo que ya viene siendo hora de que vuelva a mi ciudad —dijo el mago de hielo, poniéndose en pie. A la par, ambos jóvenes miraron a Meredy.

—Yo en realidad no tengo a dónde ir. El gremio fue mi última casa. Mis compañeros fueron asesinados, y Ultear… no sé dónde pueda estar —platicó entre sollozos.

Lyon pudo sentir una terrible opresión en el pecho al verla en ese estado vulnerable, desprotegida, sola. Parecía como una niña que había sido dejada a la intemperie. Por tal razón, sintiendo empatía por su situación al verse él mismo reflejado en su niñez cuando su maestra Ur le encontró, no dudó ni un instante al proponerle:

—Ven conmigo —y sonriente le extendió la mano.

—¡Madre santísima, pero qué directo! —expresó en asombro la señora Mei, sonrojando por efecto a Lyon, al cual comenzó a temblarle un poco la mano que tenía extendida hacia la chica.

Ella, sorprendida, alzó la vista sin saber cómo responder a su invitación, después de todo, ella seguía siendo la del bando contrario, la desconocida que les había causado líos.

Juvia sonrió ante la escena.

—Anda con Lyon-sama, acepta su ayuda. Él es una magnífica persona, cuidará bien de ti.

Aseguró la maga de agua. Lyon pudo sentir una calidez especial abrigándole luego de aquellas palabras.

Un poco más segura, Meredy le dio la mano al albino y le sonrió con suavidad.

La señora Mei tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar tal cual quería hacerlo evitando avergonzarlo más. Aun así, de cómplice forma le guiñó el ojo luego de que ambos salieran.

A modo de despedida, Juvia abrazó a Meredy, agradeciéndole el que fuera ella quien sin debatirle nada, le señalara el camino para encontrar a Gray. Ésta tardó un instante en responder a su amistoso abrazo, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

—Fue una grata aventura —dijo Lyon a Juvia cuando ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, agradeciéndole por todo—. Diría que quedó pendiente la salida a los restaurantes de sopa que te prometí, pero en estos días he probado la mejor sopa de miso que jamás imaginé.

—Y no se olvide de la legendaria sopa levanta-muertos, jovencito —le siguió la señora Mei.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Esa legendaria sopa. Ya llevo aquí la receta para mi Maestra —dijo en complicidad. La mayor le guiñó el ojo. Y, poniéndose un tanto serio, se dirigió luego al pelinegro—. Cuídate mucho, Gray, y cuida muy bien de Juvia. Nos estaremos viendo pronto por allá.

Dijo, antes de partir.

Cuando en la entrada de la casa sólo quedaron los tres, fue el turno de Juvia para llorar cuando la mayor se negó a ir con ellos hasta Magnolia, alegando que su presencia en la zona parecía ser provechosa. Personas por los alrededores la conocían como una especie de curandera.

—Sé que está de más que lo diga, pero cuide muy bien de mi niña, por favor —pidió la mujer al despedirse de Gray.

—Así será —él asintió luego de librarse de su efusivo abrazo.

—Vuelvan cuando gusten que yo les estaré esperando —gritó desde la distancia—. Y el día que necesiten ayuda con los niños, con gusto voy y se los cuido.

¿Niños?

Gray palideció, parando un instante de caminar al escucharle. Juvia, avergonzada, le pidió que siguiera.

La idea era llegar a la ciudad más próxima y tomar el tren rumbo a Magnolia, sin embargo, el principal problema con el cual se enfrentaron al llegar a la ciudad, fue que no llevaban consigo ni un triste centavo. Durante el camino, e incluso antes de salir de la Villa, Juvia no quiso mencionar nada al respecto por temor a arruinar el momento, pues el sólo hecho de caminar a la par con él para ella era espléndido.

Gray por su parte, desde un inicio ya había reparado en eso. Ambos viajaban con lo único que llevaban puesto.

—Tranquila, ya veré qué hacer para sacar algo de dinero para el viaje.

—¡No le diga a Juvia que…! —expresó ella en asombro, llevando ambas manos a la boca—. ¡No, Juvia no puede permitir que Gray-sama haga esa clase de cosas!

De pronto se puso roja de la molestia, entrecruzando ambos brazos en berrinche al traer a su cabeza la imagen de Gray ofreciendo servicios sexuales.

Él en cambio, la vio con rareza.

—No sé qué es lo que haya pasado por tu cabeza, pero puedo asegurarte que no es nada de lo que te imaginaste —dijo, comenzando a caminar sobre la amplia calle, mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

Después de todo, como hombre, se sentía en la obligación de ser él quien proveyera lo necesario para ella, más aún después de todo lo que había hecho por él desde que le conoció.

Ella le seguía el paso a un lado suyo, encantada por todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Gray la vio de reojo, sonriendo de medio lado por el singular gusto de Juvia por todas las cosas que se le cruzaban en el camino. Parecía como una niña a la cual tuvieran encerrada. Y, al recordar el pasado de ella, volvió la atención hacia el frente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —ella tuvo vergüenza de responder. Claro que la tenía, desde la mañana que había probado la última comida, y el cielo cada vez más se oscurecía—. ¿Qué te parece cenar algo de aquel restaurant que vimos calles atrás? Parecía ser un buen lugar.

Aunque un poco costoso, pensó instantáneamente Juvia mas no lo dijo. Por respuesta, ella le miró y en una sonrisa le hizo saber su respuesta.

Sin embargo, bastaron un par de calles más para que su esperanza de no morir de hambre llegara.

En las afueras de un amplio gimnasio se encontraba un hombre haciendo promoción de los enfrentamientos programados para esa misma noche, anunciando por altavoz el horario y el costo por cada evento, entregando a los transeúntes algunos volantes con información de los peleadores, resaltando entre todos ellos la fotografía de un hombre obeso, alto, con cara de pocos amigos, el cual era el peleador final; y bajo su fotografía se mencionaba el premio a entregar a quien lo enfrentara y le ganara.

Anuncio al cual Gray prestó mayor interés. La cantidad a ganar era sumamente buena.

Cuando Gray fue llamado a registrarse, Juvia tomó lugar en las gradas, emocionada ante la idea de verle pelear. A Gray le había tocado ser el número siete para salir al duelo, los seis participantes anteriores habían salido de combate en un instante. El presentador anunció el siguiente combate y al hacerlo, los abucheos se hicieron presentes en todo el gimnasio. Gray se miraba tan pequeño comparado con el animal con el cual se enfrentaría.

—¡Gray-sama, usted puede! —le animó Juvia desde las gradas.

La campana sonó e inmediatamente el hombre le sorprendió con un ataque de lava, el cual esquivó en último momento.

Al ver como parte de la pared donde cayó algo de su ataque de lava se iba derritiendo, Gray sonrió altanero hacia el obeso hombre.

—He recibido ataques de fuego mucho más calientes que eso —señaló en burla y, retándole, se apartó de un tirón la camisa—. ¡Esas cosas tuyas no hacen ni cosquillas!

Gritó, dando inicio así a su pelea, encendiendo los ánimos entre los presentes al ver cómo le ponía una buena paliza a su oponente.

—¿Ya vieron? No sólo es guapo, sino también es muy fuerte —expresó una de las tres chicas detrás de Juvia, las cuales miraban desde las gradas la pelea—. Creo haber oído que lo anunciaron como Gray, no recuerdo el apellido, pero no importa, yo le comparto el mío…

Juvia, al escucharle, volteó de reojo hacia el grupo, todas ellas miraban emocionadas la pelea, o más bien, miraban a Gray. Inevitablemente, algo en ella despertó irritándola.

—Chequen esos brazos… esa mirada. ¡Oh por dios! —gritó otra y, como si lo anterior no hubiera bastado para enfurecer a la maga de agua, la castaña agregó—: ¡Anda Gray, ven y hazme los hijos que quieras, hoy tengo casa sola!

Juvia ardió en furia, hizo sonar con fuerza la suela de su bota y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, gritó:

—¡Cariño, acaba rápido con él para irnos a cenar como acordamos!

Procuró sonar lo suficientemente fuerte y clara para que las tres la escucharan. Y, tal cual deseó, las tres mujeres al oírla hicieron mala cara, aunque con mayor empeño continuaron animando a Gray entre halagos y propuestas indecorosas. Juvia respondió de igual modo a su osadía, teniendo así entre ellas un duelo como si se estuvieran disputando por la atención del mago de hielo.

Pero éste continuaba en lo suyo, ignorante de lo sucedido y, en un último ataque, logró desequilibrar a su adversario, sacándolo de la zona señalada para la pelea.

La campana sonó dos veces al terminar el duelo, y el réferi declaró a Gray como el ganador. Fue sino a la segunda mención del nombre de Gray resonando en los parlantes del gimnasio, que Juvia reaccionó y pronto corrió hacia él para felicitarlo, echándosele prácticamente a los brazos importándole poco el que el réferi continuara hablando. Ella quería felicitarlo, y de paso dejarle en claro a las otras que Gray ya tenía compañía. Su compañía.

Por tal motivo no dudó ni un poco cuando, guiada por la alegría, se paró de puntitas, llevó una mano tras su nuca y le besó tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Vaya, pero qué efusiva felicitación!

Comentó el réferi, provocando las risas de algunos.

Abochornado, Gray sostuvo a Juvia de los hombros cuando ésta se apartó sonrojada. Se veía feliz, había marcado literalmente su territorio frente a toda la audiencia y principalmente las tres chicas.

Apenas Gray recibió el sobre con su paga, apuró a Juvia para salir pronto del lugar, no tocando el bochornoso tema. Con dinero en mano, el mago cumplió su promesa yendo ambos al restaurant a cenar, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, al verse las ropas rasgadas y un tanto sucias, por iniciativa de él mismo buscaron un sitio para comprarse al menos un cambio.

—Juvia quisiera ir al casino que pasamos hace un momento.

Fue su respuesta cuando Gray le preguntó porqué quería un vestido y para él un atuendo más formal.

—¿Quieres ir a un casino? ¿Sabes jugar? —le preguntó extrañado, esperándole afuera del probador de mujeres mientras ella se medía un vestido que le había gustado.

—Sí, Juvia solía jugar con sus compañeros, el Maestro le enseñó algunas tácticas —respondió desde adentro, terminando de cambiarse para luego salir, sosteniéndose con ambas manos la parte trasera del vestido—. ¿Gray-sama… pudiera ayudarle a Juvia?

Solicitó, dándose media vuelta para que él le ayudara a subirse por completo el cierre trasero. Gray parpadeó ante la imagen de ella vistiendo de esa manera, impactado de igual manera al verle la espalda descubierta.

Juvia tuvo que aclarar la garganta para que él reaccionara y le ayudara.

—¿Pretendes ir… así a un lugar de ese tipo? —cuestionó al verle de frente, de pies a cabeza.

Ella igualmente se miró, extrañada, pensando por un momento que el atuendo no muy bien le quedaba.

—¿Juvia no se ve bien? —cuestionó con cierta decepción.

Gray chasqueó la lengua, anduvo por uno de los pasillos de la tienda y regresó para ponerle encima de los hombros un abrigo a juego con el vestido azul.

—Está algo fresco el clima —dijo como excusa, dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar la ropa que ya llevaban puesta.

Cuando hubieron cenado, pasaron unos momentos al lugar que Juvia le había señalado. Él, no muy convencido con la idea, le siguió el paso, llegando a la par al sitio. El ruido y el bullicio de la gente instantáneamente le aturdió. Él prefirió irse a la barra a tomar algo mientras que Juvia se entretenía apostando en unas máquinas sin tener tanta suerte. Gray en todo momento estuvo atento a sus movimientos, llamando de pronto su atención el griterío proveniente de una mesa.

El alboroto era provocado por los seguidores de un poderoso y timador hombre, gordo, calvo y bigotón, que se jactaba de su fortuna y suerte en el póker. Dicho hombre, cuya mayor afición era la de estafar a todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarle, había ganado en su última ronda una nueva adquisición, como él solía llamarles a las mujeres que eran objeto de apuestas.

Cuando la hija de su adversario fue llevada hasta él por sus hombres, éste la observó con descaro, le hizo dar una vuelta y, tomándola de la barbilla, la acercó a su rostro para besarla de una forma asquerosa. El padre de la joven pataleó y pidió piedad por ella, sin embargo, los seguidores del hombre lo llevaron a rastras hasta la salida del lugar.

—Las apuestas de juego son deudas de honor —expresó, siendo atendido por una rubia, encendiéndole su cigarrillo, al tiempo que otra más le masajeaba los hombros.

Por todos en la ciudad, dicho sujeto era conocido como el estafador número uno. Quien se atreviera a desafiarle solía tener el mismo resultado, una segura derrota. Era bueno, había que admitir, pero sus condiciones de juego a veces sobrepasaban los límites. Gran parte de su fortuna era gracias a esas apuestas.

—Hey, qué pasa, ¿es que acaso no hay nadie más que desee jugar?

Preguntó, esperando alguna respuesta.

Gray, al comprender lo que pasaba, crujió la mandíbula, irritado por su altanería y aires de grandeza.

—¡Juvia quiere jugar!

Le respondió la chica, caminando hacia su mesa con seguridad. Gray, al verla, rápido se puso en pie con la intensión de detenerla.

—¿Tú? —el hombre la vio con dudas—. Pero si eres tan sólo una chiquilla. ¿Qué sabes tú de jugar?

—Juvia es buena en el póker —afirmó seria. El hombre alzó una ceja—. Juvia le ganará.

Todos los seguidores que rodeaban la mesa rieron a carcajadas. El calvo en cambio, sostuvo con interés el cigarrillo entre sus labios, mirándola.

—Juvia, ¿qué pretendes hacer? —Gray la sostuvo del hombro, sin embargo, ella no apartó la atención del sujeto.

—Oh… ¿no me digas que es tu chica? —preguntó entre burlas—. Deja te digo que tiene agallas, mira que venir así a desafiarme. Pero déjala jugar, le daré una oportunidad, en tres minutos ya podrás irte con ella a casa.

Juvia tomó lugar en la mesa, frente al otro, mientras sus cartas eran repartidas. Al lugar llegó una mesera, llevándoles un poco de vino. El hombre, con una fingida caballerosidad, le pidió a Juvia que se sirviera primero.

El mago a su lado, no perdió detalle alguno de sus movimientos, y sólo él pudo ver el momento en que Juvia, al estirar su mano para tomar la copa, dejó caer una gota de agua en el vino del hombre.

La partida dio inicio, y aunque el hombre se veía despreocupado tal cual si jugara con un niño, le sorprendió al ver al final las cartas de Juvia. Por primera vez una mujer le había ganado en su propio juego.

Por respuesta a las reacciones de los mirones, el hombre calvo acomodó su bigote como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Eres buena, pero sabes que tuviste suerte. No podría ponerme serio con una mujer tan linda como tú.

—Juvia quiere volver a jugar.

—¿Sí? Pues yo no tengo interés.

—¿Tienes miedo a perder otra vez? —fue el turno de Gray para reír.

El rostro del hombre se trasformó en absoluta seriedad. Nadie le desafiaba, mucho menos de una insolente manera.

—Bien, hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez enserio… dime, ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme? —indagó, dándole un trago a su copa.

—Primero respóndale a Juvia, ¿qué tiene usted para ofrecerle? —cuestionó seria—. Apueste todo lo que tiene, incluyendo la libertad de esas mujeres.

Gray sonrió de medio lado, comprendiendo su táctica.

—¿No crees que te estás yendo muy alto tan pronto?

—No, porque Juvia está segura que ganará.

—Claro… —se hundió en hombros como restándole importancia—. Bien, Juvia, tienes mi palabra, te daré la fortuna que he conseguido esta noche y a ellas las dejaré en libertad —entonces un brillo especial se reflejó en sus ojos y, con deseo, agregó—: Pero a cambio, tú ocuparás su lugar. Dejarás a ese sujeto y te unirás a mí.

Y con gusto relamió sus labios, desviando la mirada hasta el escote de su vestido. Gray crujió los dientes.

—Está bien —fue su respuesta, ganándose el gesto desaprobatorio de Gray y la dicha del hombre—. Pero ha apostado mal porque Juvia tiene una promesa que cumplir, así que esta noche usted será quien pierda.

Declaró segura. El hombre rió y sin más dio inicio la segunda partida.

La tensión en el ambiente era tal, que incluso Gray se sintió en la necesidad de desajustarse un poco más la corbata. Juvia en fracción de segundos cerraba los ojos como si se estuviera concentrando, dejando que fuera su misma magia, dentro de la copa del hombre, la cual le hiciera ver sus cartas.

Dicha técnica la había aprendido precisamente de su maestro, era como si una parte de ella, algo así como un tercer ojo, centrada en al menos una pequeña gota de agua de su propio cuerpo, le revelara lo que estaba sucediendo, pudiendo manipular a placer el juego.

Y, ante tales condiciones, la victoria le era segura. El hombre había firmado su derrota desde el momento que antepuso frente a él la copa de vino de la cual bebía.

El asombro de todos alrededor fue tal, que no supieron si aplaudirle a la chica por su triunfo o guardar silencio al ver la expresión de rabia en el hombre.

Juvia en cambio recogió todo cuanto el hombre tenía de su lado, y con un guiño de ojo se dirigió a las chicas, las cuales le agradecieron. Ella ya no tuvo que decir más nada. Simplemente tomó lo que por derecho le pertenecía y se alejó.

Quien sin duda había disfrutado más de todo eso había sido Gray, el cual, luego de desabrocharse el primer botón de su roja camisa, se detuvo al lado del anonadado calvo y, posando una mano sobre su hombro, susurró orgulloso:

—En efecto, ella es mí chica.

Acto seguido, una brisa gélida se dejó sentir sólo en esa mesa.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Aquí sigo, no he huido! xD Y bueno, espero se haya entendido un poco este capítulo y cómo va el asunto de la relación de Gray y Natsu con Zeref. Como ya había mencionado, siempre tuve el deseo de ver a Gray (e incluso Natsu) en su "forma" como si el que fuera un Devil Slayer o Dragon Slayer los llevara a una especie de "evolución" "transformación" y que no sólo fuera a medias. Espero no haberlos revuelto tanto, pero los siguientes capítulos se irá explicando un poco más el asunto. Por el momento, bueno, nos vamos acercando a Magnolia (¡al fin!)

Gracias infinitas por seguir esta historia ;)


End file.
